I remember
by Azusa Nyan
Summary: Etoo...no se me dan bien los summary, suenan muy de telenovela, anyway. Esto es un Zero x OC con bastantes otros personajes creaciones mias. Denle una oportunidad.Disculpen si hay deformaciones en las personalidades de los personajes pero soy partidaria a pensar que las personas cambian mucho en ciertas situaciones, a veces solo con una persona o esa persona especial pero bueno :D
1. Chapter 1

**Empiezo con algo , espero que no se salteen mi estúpido monologo porque capaz sirva de algo ...(? xD**

Si señores , la revancha (? ok no xD

**Este es otro de mis fics de Vampire knight :DDD**  
**No tengo mucho que decir en verdad...etoo...espero que les guste**  
**Estoy escribiendo en mi notebook con la batería que me queda ya que se corto la luz Dx**  
**No se que decir...etoo...si tienen alguna pregunta de cualquier cosa , personalidades, cosas inconclusas o lo que sea háganme saber :D**  
**Soy bastante activa así que Dx :3**

**En cuanto a Luzero Souen, le contesto por acá porque no tiene cuenta y mi otro fic esta finalizado, muchas gracias por los reviews en serio , espero que este nuevo te guste c:**

**A todos mis otros lectores , muchas gracias por apoyarme hasta el final , este nuevo va dedicado para ustedes y espero que este mejor que el otro :DD**

**(A los que quieran leer mis otros fics, no me va a molestar para nada (? ...en serio...tengan piedad XDD)**

**Sin mas les dejo el cap, Vampire knight no me pertenece , por desgracia Dx**

* * *

Zero POV.

-Un año...-susurre-

Estaba recostado en mi habitacion ,hoy había tenido un día ocupado y por eso no me había permitido pensar especialmente en eso en el transcurso del día. Por desgracia a esta hora que ya no tengo nada mas que hacer me vi obligado a recordar eso. Un año de su partida, un año de desgracia y sufrimiento para mi. Por lo mas estúpido que me pareciera no podía superarlo. Todo lo que siempre creí y jure no ser , lo que siempre critique , era lo que era en estos momentos. Que ironía tan cruel. En este año la escuela había abierto otra vez, y aunque creí no tener que ver mas vampiros , habían llegado nuevos, e incluso me chocaban mas que los anteriores. Eran mas descontrolados y al no tener una figura de líder no había nada que los detuviera. Aunque habían un niño, bueno , no un niño ya que tenia la misma edad que yo aun así parecía un niño, el cual siempre se encargaba de poder controlar al resto lo mas posible y tenia un aura no molesta para mi, se podría decir que era lo mas cercano a que me caiga bien y de vez en cuando entablaba alguna conversación con el, su hermana parecía igual a el pero en realidad jamas la había escuchado hablar, se la pasaba todo el día escondida en su hermano. Suspire, no entendía mi motivación para vivir. Lo único que me quedaba era una firme promesa , asesinarla a ella antes que cualquier otro. Aun así me parecía que no merecía vivir por ello. En 10 minutos supuestamente tenia que ir a hablar con Yagari-sensei y Cross, el cual el primero había llegado de improvisto por quien sabe que.  
Los 10 minutos se me pasaron entre pensamientos todos relacionados con lo mismo, su partida con ese odioso ser. ¿Como sera ella ahora?  
Entre a dirección y salude formalmente para luego sentarme.

-¿Sabes para que te llame mocoso?  
-No en realidad.  
-¿Recuerdas a Tsukumo?  
-Por supuesto, fue lo único que pude llamar amigo en mi vida.  
-¿Estas enterado de que tiene una hermana?  
-No, para nada...nunca me hablo nada de su vida.  
-Bueno, decírtelo le tocara a el. Va a venir a la academia mañana.  
-¿Porque?  
-Ni idea la verdad, simplemente me lo pidió.  
-¿Hay alguna razón oculta detrás de ello?  
-No lo se, lo tendrás que averiguar tu. Pero te va a ayudar un poco con esas sanguijuelas.  
-Ah...  
-Ahora vete a dormir, estará aquí a la mañana.  
-Esta bien, Buenas noches, Cross, Yagari-sensei.  
-Es otou-san. -dijo con lagrimas-  
-No.  
-Ah por cierto Zero, hay ciertas posibilidades de que su hermana también venga, siempre y cuando logre salir del hospital.  
-¿Hospital?  
-No se que tiene pero esta gravemente enferma.  
-Ah...  
-Tsukumo quería que pueda tener una vida un poco mas tranquila.  
-¿En este lugar?  
-Si.  
-Esta bien, buenas noches.

Dicho eso me retire hacia mi habitacion. Hacia bastante tiempo que no veía a Tsukumo. El había entrenado con Yagari-sensei al igual que yo. Pero ahora que lo recuerdo siempre andaba de la mano de una niña, tal vez ella fuera su hermana. Tampoco me extrañaba que no halla dicho nada, el era muy cerrado con su vida. Pensando mas a fondo, una vez dejo de ir con esa niña y luego no lo vi mas hasta luego de unos años. La ultima vez que lo vi creo que fue hace 2 años. Aunque me resultaba extraño que quisiera venir a la academia, el tenia mucho rechazo hacia los vampiros. Supongo que mañana tendría que investigar un poco mas, de paso me serviría para poder distraerme un poco del tema de siempre. Porque aunque pareciera que no me interesara en lo mas mínimo lo recordaba todos los días de mi existencia.  
Al día siguiente Tsukumo llego y me sorprendió mucho la apariencia que llevaba. Físicamente ,estaba no muy diferente a la vez de hace dos años, simplemente era mas alto y musculoso. Pero se lo veía completamente agotado de vivir, estaba demasiado flaco y se le notaba que le pasaba algo malo.  
Tsukumo era un poco mas alto que yo, tenia los ojos celestes y el cabello violeta oscuro y corto aunque en alguna vez en su vida lo había tenido muy largo.

-Zero. Cuanto tiempo.  
-Ciertamente. Pasa.

No tenia idea de que decir en verdad. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue invitarlo a entrar así se podría instalar. Supuse que iba a vivir con Cross aunque no sabia si lo conocía o no. Al entrar fingió una buena sonrisa, a simple vista era creíble, pero si se observaba unos segundos mas se le notaba que era muy falsa y que en verdad estaba destruido.

-Cross , pasaron muchos años ¿verdad?  
-¿Se conocen? -pregunte-  
-Si ,pero era un niño la ultima vez que me vio.  
-Wow...estas...tan grande...  
-Todas las personas crecemos.  
-Si, pero de niño te veías tan tierno, creí que ibas a seguir pareciendo un niño.  
-¿Me veo como un anciano? ¿Eso quieres decir? -se rio-

Me desvié a pensar con curiosidad que le pasaba. El tenia una personalidad bastante malhumorada, pero era bastante alegre con la gente que consideraba que le cayera bien. ¿Que podría haber pasado tan grave como para que se le viera así?  
El tiempo paso rápido y salimos a caminar hacia el bosque hasta que se sentó bajo un árbol y yo lo imite sentándome en un árbol al frente.

-¿Que ha sido de tu vida desde la ultima vez Zero?  
-Nada especial...  
-¿Donde esta esa chica de cabello marrón?  
-Se fue. -exclame intentando disimular la furia-  
-Entiendo...-contesto, me conocía y se notaba que entendió que era algo de lo que no quería hablar-  
-¿Que paso contigo Tsukumo? Te ves...  
-Destruido...ya se...  
-¿Y bien? ¿Que paso? Claro...si quieres hablar de ello.  
-A decir verdad, llevo rato queriendo desahogarme y no tengo gente con quien hablar de esto.  
-Estoy aquí.  
-Bueno...¿recuerdas la niña que siempre llevaba conmigo cuando eramos pequeños?  
-Si, aunque jamas dijo una palabra.  
-Es muy tímida con la gente, no habla con nadie que no sea yo desde que nació. Es mi hermana melliza.  
-De cierta manera no me extraña que no me hayas dicho nada.  
-Tal vez debería habértelo dicho, bueno. Ella nació muy enferma, siempre fue frágil, pero ahora esta en su limite. Exteriormente puede parecer que esta perfecta pero su cuerpo se esta destrozando por dentro. Pase los últimos dos años tratando de hacer mis misiones lo mas rápidamente y dedicar el resto del tiempo para encontrar la cura. Debido a mi edad no puedo estudiar medicina y no puedo permitirme tantos años porque ella no los soportara.  
-Lo siento...  
-Ya no hay nada que pueda hacer o intentar...por eso quiero recurrir a lo mas extremo...es muy egoísta y ella ni siquiera lo sabe. Pero no voy a soportar que se muera en mis brazos sin poder hacer nada.  
-¿Que quieres hacer?  
-Estoy buscando un sangre pura...  
-¿Estas loco? Odias a los vampiros ¿Que quieres hacer? ¿Convertirla en uno de ellos para salvar su vida?  
-Ella también los odia , ellos mataron a nuestros padres, y si no fuera por un ataque de vampiros que sufrió su enfermedad no estaría en un estado tan critico.  
-¿Entonces?  
-Soy muy egoísta, pero no me importa que pueda decir nadie, la quiero viva , como sea.  
-De verdad estas loco...  
-¿Quien te convirtió a ti?  
-Esta muerta , no te sirve.  
-Lastima...se le esta dando un tiempo de vida estimado en 1 mes , pero se acorta a 2 semanas ya que me dijo que no quería morirse en un hospital. Dijo que quería morir en casa ,de mi mano...  
-Que cruel es la vida...  
-En verdad...si se me permitiera darle mi vida lo haría sin pensar, pero ni siquiera eso me sirve.  
-Ella...¿quiere convertirse?  
-No sabe, pero aunque no quisiera voy a obligarla. Aunque me odie, prefiero que me odie a que su vida se termine allí. Ella no pudo hacer nada de su vida, ni siquiera hablo con personas, jamas se enamoro, jamas tuvo la oportunidad de jugar con amigas o salir a algún parque de diversiones, jamas fue a la escuela yo le enseñe todo. ¿Si te hubieran hecho elegir entre que Ichiru se convierta y muera sufriendo que hubieras querido? Disculpa la comparación.  
-Si lo pones de esa manera hubiera hecho lo mismo que tu...  
-No se que puedo hacer, ya no queda otra opción y tampoco tengo tiempo. Ademas...sabes que no soy del tipo que le gusta molestar a la gente...pero...si yo no estuviera...¿la protegerías por mi?  
-Lo haría porque eres lo mas cercano que tuve a un amigo.  
-Hoy es domingo...argh...yo nunca fui así...pero no lo soporto mas, necesito ayuda, necesito a alguien cerca mio...  
-Sabes que te voy a ayudar con lo que quieras.  
-Tampoco soporto necesitar a alguien, porque va contra mi personalidad, pero si es por Yui voy a hacer lo que sea.  
-¿Se llama Yui?  
-Si...hoy voy a visitarla porque hace una semana que no la veo y odia que la cuiden.  
-¿No habla ni siquiera con la gente que la cuida?  
-No, jamas escucharon su voz. ¿Vendrías conmigo?  
-Claro, y te ayudare a buscar a ese sangre pura.  
-No te das una idea de cuanto te lo agradezco.

Luego de eso esbozo una sonrisa que si parecía real , se veía como un alivio desde el fondo de su corazón. Deseaba ayudarlo , el había significado mucho para mi y para Ichiru. Ademas también me servia de distracción. No paso mucho tiempo y partimos hacia donde el y Yui vivían. A pesar de que Tsukumo vivía ahí no dormía seguido en su hogar, estaba de viaje buscando algo que pudiera ayudar a su hermana. Al entrar era una casa pequeña pero muy bien acomodada y limpia, pasamos hacia lo que parecía una sala de estar y quede completamente impactado.  
En un sofá estaba sentada una mujer completamente hermosa, incluso asustaba que pudiera existir alguien tan hermosa no parecía de este planeta. Tenia el cabello por el suelo de color violeta, en las puntas de su cabello algunos rizos y el flequillo recto y liso dejando ver sus ojos los cuales eran la perfecta combinación del azul, el verde y el celeste , eran grandes pero extraños , brillaban mas de los de cualquier persona. Tenia un vestido blanco corto pero largo de atrás que se extendía por todo el sofá, dejando al descubierto sus piernas, la hacia parecerse a un ángel , aunque esa visión daba hasta un poco de miedo, parecía un ángel de la muerte aunque a muchos hombres no les molestaría demasiado morir así. Tenia la piel muy pálida y perfecta, parecía demasiado frágil , como una muñeca que con tan solo tocarla podría romperse aun así costaba mucho creer que estuviera tan enferma como Tsukumo había dicho. Su cuerpo era el de una mujer muy bien desarrollada pero aun así tenia una pizca de apariencia infantil. Me sentía un poco abombado por tal belleza, de verdad no había visto algo así en mi vida.  
Al escuchar que alguien había entrado en casa dejo un libro de lado y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a su hermano pero al notar mi presencia cambiaron a una expresión de completo miedo. Mire a Tsukumo sin saber que hacer.

-Yui, no te preocupes. ¿Recuerdas el niño con el que jugaba cuando eramos pequeños?  
-Yo...-la primera palabra que había escuchado de ella , su voz era aguda pero no llegaba a ser molesta de ninguna manera , era tan hermosa como su apariencia- Si...-me miro confundida, probablemente se halla dado cuenta de que en ese momento eramos dos-  
-¿Como te encuentras?  
-Bien. -sonrió, yo no veía rastro de mentira, pero la mueca que hizo Tsukumo me demostraba que el sabia que mentía-  
-¿Segura?...bah...no importa, espero que te puedas llevar bien con Zero.  
-Esta bien...un gusto, me llamo Yui. -me sonrió-  
-Igualmente, Zero.

Era demasiado formal, se notaba que no hablaba con gente muy seguido. Tsukumo me invito a sentarme y se sentó junto mio.

-Yui...hay algo de lo que vengo a hablarte.  
-Ya se que voy a morir si eso es lo que me vienes a decir. -exclamo completamente tranquila-  
-Espera ¿van a hablar de eso delante mio?  
-¿Te molesta?  
-No...

En realidad, no quería presenciar un escándalo ahí pero no tenia demasiadas opciones. Me extrañaba mucho que Tsukumo involucrara a otra gente en su situación, pero si lo hacia era porque realmente lo necesitaba. Al parecer pensaba que no iba a estar mucho tiempo e intentaba que supiera algo de Yui como para cuidarla, no me molestaba , lo haría porque realmente el lo necesitaba.

-Sabes que no voy a permitir que mueras.  
-Pero también se que no hay otra opción.  
-Si la hay, y espero que la aceptes porque si te niegas te voy a ignorar.  
-Si es tan grave como para que te niegue algo me preocupa...  
-Hay solo una manera de que sobrevivas.  
-¿Es lo que creo que pienso? -miro asustada-  
-Si, siento tener que hacer esto.  
-Sabes bien que estoy así por ellos...  
-Esta en ti ser capaz de ser diferente a ellos, se que lo seras y te seguiré amando.  
-¿Si intento lastimarte?  
-Depende de ti, y aun si así fuera no me importa.  
-¿Que pasaría contigo si muero?  
-Yo también moriría.  
-¿Porque lo dices tan tranquilo? nii-san baka.  
-Es cierto.  
-¿De verdad estarías mal si yo no estoy?  
-Por supuesto.  
-Entonces no voy a resistirme a nada de lo que quieres hacer. Ya suficiente molestia causo estando viva en estos momentos, si puedo dejar de ser una carga para ti y que no tengas que sufrir mas esta bien. Muchas veces pensé en suicidarme así ya no tendrías que cuidarme pero me quede solo por el hecho de que estarías peor si yo no estoy...de verdad lo lamento...  
-No digas esas cosas. ¿Vas a aceptar entonces?  
-Si, espero poder golpearte cuando tenga buena salud, baka.  
-Yo también lo espero. -sonrió-  
-A todo esto...¿quien va a ser?...me pone tensa...  
-No...no tengo idea...  
-Muy bien planeado nii-san. -se rió-  
-Ahora, en serio, quiero que empieces a ser normal y a dirigirte a las personas. Y que vayas a una escuela.  
-¿De estar toda la vida sola me vas a lanzar a 300 personas?  
-No tienes porque ponerte nerviosa, vamos a ir juntos a la academia Cross si todo sale bien.  
-Cross...¿no hay ahí vampiros?  
-Si...ignora eso.  
-De hecho...siempre soñé con tener buena salud y pelear con alguno...  
-¿De que hablas? No te voy a dejar pelear , deja de fantasear y ve a dormir un rato.  
-Eso...  
-¿Que?  
-Ya no puedo caminar sola...  
-No te preocupes.

Tsukumo hizo una mueca de dolor desde lo mas profundo de su corazón y llevo a Yui en brazos hasta otra habitacion. Sentía una inmensa pena por ella. Pero me preocupaba de algo mas extraño al momento, me sentía extraño cada vez que escuchaba su voz o la veía sonreír. Tsukumo volvió haciendo una mueca y se sentó en frente mio mirando al techo.

-Se lo tomo bastante bien. -dije-  
-Bastante, pero supongo que me lo esperaba, es perfecta. Te vas a llevar bien con ella, aparenta ser asi pero la verdad es muy parecida a ti.  
-Eso espero. Hey, tengo una idea.  
-¿Que?  
-Tengo alguien en mente que puede ayudar a Yui.  
-¿Es confiable? Podría secuestrar a algún sangre pura pero probablemente la lastime...  
-No se si sera confiable en un 100% , pero tiene un aura muy tranquila y puedes hablarle bastante tranquilamente. Puedes comprobarlo mañana.  
-Perfecto, es...¿tiene una apariencia intimidante?  
-Para nada.  
-Seria fácil asustar a Yui y mas sabiendo lo que voy a hacer, de verdad estoy loco pero no tengo opción.  
-Te entiendo.  
-Argh...no esperaba que no pudiera caminar...tal vez tenga menos tiempo del pensado.  
-Pero...¿que es lo que tiene exactamente?  
-No tengo ni idea, ningún medico puede predecir lo que tiene, solo lo que hace.  
-¿Que hace?  
-Le destruye el cuerpo de adentro , los huesos, los órganos, todo...  
-Que horror...  
-No se como lo soporta. -suspiro-  
-Deja de pensar en eso, va a estar bien pronto. No soy partidario de los vampiros pero esto es diferente.  
-Es lo único que me mantiene aquí ¿quieres comer algo?  
-Bueno.

* * *

Yui POV.

Vaya día de mierda. Suspire, espero que nii-san venga a visitarme pronto. La mujer que debía cuidarme hoy se frustro por demás porque no le hablo. Ademas, cada vez es mas doloroso para mi e incluso ya no puedo caminar. Se que voy a morir pronto aunque nii-san no quiera aceptarlo. Antes de que la mujer que me cuidara le indique con gestos que me dejara en el sillón aunque olvide pedirle un libro. Por lo que tuve que esforzarme por tomar uno con el brazo, por suerte el librero estaba al lado de el sofá. Aunque me pillo desprevenida una puntada horrible en los pulmones, me encogí de dolor gimiendo por lo bajo hasta que escuche sonidos en la puerta. Me erguí y trate de actuar lo mas normal posible, tal vez sea nii-san o tal vez fuera esa mujer. De cualquiera de las dos maneras no quería que nadie viera que estaba mal.  
Mis ojos se iluminaron al ver que era nii-san pero luego llego con el un chico alto de cabello plateado y ojos amatistas. Tenia una presencia extraña, probablemente no fuera humano , pero tampoco era incomodante para mi como la de un vampiro, mire algo asustada pero decidí ignorarlo debido al comentario de mi hermano.  
Nii-san me anuncio que iba a ser convertida y luego de algunos diálogos decidí aceptarlo solo porque el iba a estar feliz de esa manera y dejaría de ser una carga para el. Luego de eso me dejo dormir en mi cama. Aunque mi mente se encontraba algo intranquila y no lograba comprender porque.

-Zero...-dije por lo bajo confundida-

Era el niño que jugaba con nii-san de pequeño, pero desde ese momento a pesar de jamas haber hablado con el sentía que lo quería demasiado. Solo lo había escuchado hablar con nii-san, ciertamente le guardaba un sentimiento de admiración que no sabia a que se debía en lo absoluto pero ahí estaba de todas maneras presente desde hace muchos años. Decidí ignorarlo y dormirme de una vez.

* * *

**owo**  
**Por fin , cap 1 , espero que les guste :DD**  
**Ahora viene lo difícil , ponerle titulo , oh si XD**  
**(Aunque siempre el titulo termina siendo muy malo , capaz por eso no lo lee mucha gente XD)**

**Por cierto , van a notar que mis fics tienen bastante influencia musical , después explico porque , creo que los estoy cansando con mi monologo xD**

**PD: la apariencia de Tsukumo es exactamente igual a la de Kamui Gakupo pero con el pelo corto , había pensado dejarlo con el pelo largo, pero no me cuadraba que lo dejen entrar al colegio así XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**-se asoma temblando- Gomene , dije que ayer iba a subir el capitulo sin embargo ayer escribí 2 lineas y me paralice uwu**  
**Hoy fue un día múy alegre para mi así que creo que pude con este capitulo , espero que les guste nwn**

* * *

**Zero POV.**

Luego de haber estado un rato ahí llego la mujer que supuestamente debía seguir cuidando a Yui y nosotros nos despedimos y retiramos por el momento. Al otro día había que ir a clases, pero tal vez lo mejor seria hablar con Suzuki ahora ya que mañana en la salida de la clase nocturna seria algo complicado.

-Tal vez deberíamos hablar con Suzuki ahora Tsukumo.  
-¿Suzuki? ¿Así se llama?  
-Si.  
-¿Ahora? ¿No crees que lo va a intimidar un cazador? -pregunto enarcando una ceja-  
-El no es como los demás , lo digo en serio.  
-Si tu dices eso de verdad no debe ser como los demás...  
-¿Vamos entonces?  
-Espera , este colegio esta lleno de vampiros, me van a hacer trizas si paso a sus dormitorios. No quiero provocar una pelea que deje una destrucción aquí.  
-Yo tampoco debería pasar a decir verdad...

-¿Que vamos a hacer? Esto no esta funcionando. -exclamo suspirando- Tengo menos tiemp...

De repente fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular. Me pidió con un gesto que aguardara un minuto y lo espere. Simplemente al atender no dijo nada, quedo estático mirando con odio a lo primero que se le cruzara, en este caso un árbol.

-Pasame con Yui. -...- ¿Yui? ¿Estas bien? -...- Ya se que es una pregunta estúpida... -...- Solo quédate sin moverte...tratare de hacerlo lo mas rápido posible ¿si? -...- No es sobreesforzarme ,simplemente cuídate , recuerda que la mitad de mi vida esta contigo ¿si? -...- No sobreviviré con la otra mitad. Shh. -...- ¿Porque me tendría que cuidar yo? -...- ¿Zero? -exclamo mirándome- -...- Como quieras. Cuídate , te amo.

Colgó el teléfono y comencé a mirarlo extrañado.

-¿No entendiste nada verdad?  
-No.  
-A decir verdad yo tampoco...  
-Eh...  
-Bueno algo, Yui tiene...como decirlo...¿intuición? Bueno , es bastante mas fuerte que eso pero no llegan a ser visiones. Y también desarrolla vínculos especiales con la gente de su entorno.  
-¿Vínculos? ¿Visiones? Explícate.  
-El día que nuestros padres murieron, ella se arrastro ante ellos pidiéndoles que no se vallan mientras lloraba. Yo no comprendía , teníamos 8. Luego de unos días nos dieron la noticia de que habían muerto el día que ella les pidió que no se fueran. Trate de preguntarle porque no quería que se fueran. Ella normalmente no se preocupaba por las misiones de nuestros padres, confiaba en sus habilidades y los despedía con una sonrisa para que no se sientan mal , pero ese día fue diferente.  
-Entonces...¿predice el futuro?  
-No es tan así , ella sabrá entenderlo aunque no me quiera hablar de ello.  
-¿Y lo de los vínculos?  
-Ella es capaz de saber con mas exactitud que pasa con las personas de su entorno. El día que fuimos atacados ella me pidió todo el día que no saliera a mi misión y tuve que irme igual , pero ella me siguió igual y la atacaron por separado, yo recibí bastantes heridas pero no estaba enterado de que a ella la habían lastimado, creí que seguía a casa , a salvo. Luego cuando me fui a atender las heridas vi que uno de los cazadores tenia a Yui en frente muy malherida y le hablaba pero ella no le contestaba nada. También me dijo que sabia que me habían herido, hasta señalo los lugares ocultos.  
-Entiendo...¿y porque me nombro?  
-De eso ni idea...me pregunto si estabas bien simplemente. Es raro que hable de otras personas.  
-Ah...¿y porque estabas tan nervioso?  
-Nanami es la mujer que la cuida. -hizo una mueca-  
-¿Y?  
-Dijo que jamas la había escuchado quejarse pero que esta vez estaba llorando en la cama porque le dolía...  
-Tendremos que apurarnos , no podemos posponerlo demasiado.  
-Si...por cierto...  
-¿Que?  
-Te iba a preguntar...¿porque te ves tan interesado el tema?  
-Eres mi amigo...creo ¿?  
-Si , pero...bah...no importa. ¿Como vamos a hablar con ese chico?  
-No lo se...

De repente escuchamos un grito que se extendió por todo el bosque. Inmediatamente me puse en guardia y Tsukumo saco su sable poniéndose en guardia tambié miro y yo asentí para dirigirnos al lugar del grito. Al acercarnos Akira , uno de las sanguijuelas de la clase nocturna, tenia a Tomoyo , la hermana de Suzuki, tomada del cabello.

-¿Ahora que no esta tu hermano para protegerte que pasara? -exclamo riéndose-  
-Kimura, suéltala.  
-¿Que pasa Kiryuu? Ignorame. ¿O a caso te importan las "sanguijuelas"?  
-No fue una pregunta, suéltala.  
-¿Ah? ¿Quien es tu amigo? -exclamo mirando a Tsukumo- ¿Otro cazador?  
-Te ha dicho que la sueltes, obedece si no quieres problemas.  
-Kimura, otro problema con Cross y te expulsan.  
-Pero estoy aburrido...-dijo levantando mas del cabello a Tomoyo a lo que ella cerraba mas los ojos llamando a su hermano- ¿Quieres a tu hermano?

Vi que Tsukumo hacia una mueca muy extraña , pero para mi el era demasiado predecible. Probablemente pensara que era un vampiro pero seguía siendo una mujer, y no me extrañara que le recordara a su hermana. No dijo ni una palabra , simplemente se acerco caminando tranquilo y le hizo un corte en el pecho a Akira apartándolo de Tomoyo mientras la tomaba en brazos. Luego la soltó dejándola debajo de un árbol y fue a encarar a Akira.

-Tsukumo, no lo mates o tendremos problemas.  
-No me voy a molestar en matarlo, supongo que te veré pronto en mi lista Akira.  
-Ya tendremos una pelea luego. Me arruinaste todo, yo que pensaba divertirme con Tomo-chan. -exclamo mientras le sonreía a la nombrada a lo que ella solo se estremecía-

Luego de eso Akira se fue y Suzuki llego corriendo.

-¿Tomoyo?  
-Nii-san. -exclamo mientras lo abrazaba-  
-Hey Zero ¿que paso?  
-Akira la ataco.  
-¿El es Suzuki? -me pregunto Tsukumo por lo bajo-  
-Si...  
-Mucho gusto, Yoshida Tsukumo.  
-¿Cazador? Etoo...Furukawa Suzuki...  
-¿Porque son así con ella? -pregunte inconscientemente-  
-Ella no es sangre pura como yo, somos hijos de distintos padres. Ellos creen que ella arruino el apellido cortando el linaje de los sangre pura, por eso quieren lastimarla. -exclamo mientras la ayudaba a pararse-  
-Suzuki...-dije- Necesito pedirte un favor.  
-¿Que necesitas? Te debo una por esto , a ti también Tsukumo.  
-Tómalo con que es para los dos y ya no nos debes nada.  
-Ok...¿que pasa?  
-Necesitamos que conviertas a alguien.  
-¿Yo? ¿Hacer eso? No voy a forzar a nadie. -exclamo con los ojos como platos-  
-No...no seria forzar exactamente...creo...Tsukumo, deberíamos decirle todo.  
-Yo...en serio...no quiero lastimar a nadie...  
-¿ Podríamos pasar todos a charlar en un lugar mas cómodo? -pregunte-  
-Vamos...etoo...¿a donde? -dijo Tsukumo-  
-Vayamos a la sala de casa.

Luego de eso nos dirigimos a lo que era mi hogar y nos sentamos tranquilamente. Tomoyo todavía se notaba muy tensa y se escondía mas detrás de Suzuki.

-¿Porque quieren que convierta a alguien? Empezando por eso. -pregunto Suzuki-  
-Mi hermana esta muy enferma y tiene estimadas 2 semanas de vida.  
-Entiendo...pero no creo que haya que forzar a alguien a "vivir" de esa manera.  
-Espera , ella esta de acuerdo.  
-¿En serio? P-pero...¿quien estaría de acuerdo a ser como nosotros?  
-De verdad ella odia a los vampiros, aunque confía en que no todos son iguales.  
-Ah...-suspiro- ¿Y si me tiene miedo?  
-Intentare que no lo tenga.  
-Esta bien. -suspiro- Pero si se asusta no puedo hacerlo , no me gusta lastimar a nadie y menos a una mujer.

Suzuki era un chico bajito , cabello corto y rubio, ojos azules , parecía un niño a cierta manera. Difícilmente podría verse intimidarte Y su hermana era muy parecida , solo que tenia el cabello un poco mas oscuro y muy largo.

-¿Cuando sera? -exclamo Suzuki nervioso-  
-Lo antes posible...no quiero que siga sufriendo...  
-¿Le duele?  
-Demasiado aunque no quiera demostrarlo.  
-Déjame conocerla mañana y lo haré cuando quieras si no me tiene miedo. -suspiro-  
-Gracias...de verdad...le debo favores a muchas personas con esto.  
-Es bueno que dejes de lado tu orgullo para ayudar a tu hermana. Yo lo haría.

Seguimos hablando por un buen rato hasta que Suzuki y su hermana se despidieron.

-Tsukumo...-exclamo sonrojada Tomoyo-  
-¿Si?  
-Etoo...gracias...-dijo para luego irse corriendo al lado de su hermano-

-Que chica tan extraña. -me dijo a mi-  
-¿No te recuerda a Yui?  
-Yui directamente no le dirige la palabra a nadie. fuiste un caso especial Zero. Espero que le quiera hablar a Suzuki, aunque supongo que lo va a hacer porque quiere obedecerme.

Luego de eso nos fuimos cada uno por su lado. Acordamos ir a visitar a Yui todos mañana temprano. Sentía algo de pena con ella ,de tratar solo con su hermano y en su momento sus padres le lanzan a 3 personas a hablarle y peor , uno a hacerle daño y convertirla en algo que odia y todos eran vampiros. Me sorprendía que se lo tomara bien. Me duche y me recosté en la cama. Luego de pensar un rato me di cuenta de que no había pensado en Yuuki en todo el día, desde que había visto a Yui ella había ocupado toda mi mente. Se lo agradecía aunque solamente me haya dicho 3 palabras. Me dormí algo bastante tranquilo y aliviado. Pero como siempre solo tenia pesadillas.

* * *

Al día siguiente nos reunimos todos para ir a ver a Yui. Suzuki se mostró tenso todo el camino mientras que Tomoyo retomo su habitual calma pero aun así seguía tomada del brazo de su hermano. Le deberían haber hecho cosas muy malas como para que tenga tanto miedo de todo. Al llegar Suzuki no quería pasar el umbral de la puerta y la advertencia de Tsukumo tampoco lo había tranquilizado mucho. "No te conozco hace mucho tiempo por lo tanto no tienes mi total confianza, pero creo confiar en ti, en cambio si le haces daño estarás sufriendo en menos de 20 segundos"  
Y como no iba a tener miedo. Aun así Tomoyo lo empujo tranquilamente para que entrara. Al entrar Yui no estaba , Tsukumo nos guió hasta el parque de detrás de la casa y Yui estaba dormida debajo de un árbol. Si la anterior visión anterior que había tenido de ella me había parecido hermosa esto no tenia palabras en lo absoluto. Estaba tumbada entre las flores y su cabello se extendía por todo el pasto, y el tener los ojos cerrados la hacia mas angelical. Esta vez tenia un vestido blanco y corto.  
Suzuki se sonrojo totalmente y yo sentí una punzada en alguna parte de mi ser, a decir verdad no sabia porque la sentía pero seguía estando ahí. A Tomoyo la había visto sonreír por primera vez en este año ,era extraño luego de verla seria tanto tiempo.

-Yui...despierta...  
-...hmm...-gimió mientras trataba de abrazar a su hermano-  
-No Yui , despierta.  
-Ya...no quiero...  
-Te pasa por no dormir de noche.  
-No puedo dormir de noche.  
-¿Porque? ¿Le sigues teniendo miedo a la oscuridad?  
-Sip. -dijo con los ojos aun cerrados por lo que no sabia que estábamos ahí, Suzuki seguía mirando extraño y todavía estaba algo rojo a lo que yo hice una mueca mientras Tomoyo observaba divertida-  
-¿Y crees que va a cambiar algo esperar a ver como te mata algún monstruo?  
-¡Cállate! -grito haciendo un berrinche , pero se callo abruptamente cuando nos vio y se sonrojo- Lo siento...  
-¿Puedes caminar?  
-Ayer podía moverme algo pero ahora ya nada...  
-Ven. -exclamo mientras la ayudaba a sentarse y se sentaba frente a ella-

Nosotros nos sentamos al rededor de ella y ella saludo a Tomoyo y a Suzuki con una sonrisa a lo que Suzuki se sonrojo mas aun y mi irritación crecía. ¿Se había enamorado de ella?

-Yui...el es el que...va...a...-exclamo Tsukumo nervioso-  
-De verdad estas loco nii-san. -suspiro-  
-¿No me tienes miedo? -pregunto Suzuki-  
-A simple vista no ,pero tampoco te conozco. -dijo confundida haciendo la cabeza hacia un costado, era demasiado tierna y no lo podía evitar pero Suzuki la miraba como un idiota-  
-Ah...  
-Suzuki y Tomoyo ¿no? -pregunto con una sonrisa-  
-S-si...  
-¿Que pasa Zero? Se te nota de mal humor. -se rió Yui-  
-¿Eh? -pregunte-  
-Tienes una mueca constante. -contesto-  
-Ah...no es intencional. -suspire-  
-¿De verdad? -me sonrió-  
-Si. -la verdad su sonrisa me impactaba mucho pero no demostraba como Suzuki que había estado rojo desde que la vio y eso me molestaba aunque no entendía porque-

Estuvimos un rato charlando hasta que Yui se tenso de golpe y cerro los ojos con fuerza tapándose la boca. Tsukumo se altero , probablemente supiera que le pasaba pero ella lo apartaba y seguía tapándose la boca. No entendía porque hacia tantos esfuerzos para que el resto no se preocupara por ella. Quería ayudarla pero no tenia como , estaba sufriendo demasiado.

-Yui , deja de apartarme , quédate quieta.  
-N-no...no...no vas a lograr...nada... acercándote...-dijo con dificultad-

Sin pensarlo demasiado me puse junto a ella y tome la mano que le quedaba libre. Me limite a decirle un "Esta bien". Ella solo tomo con mas fuerza mi mano y respiro hondo varias veces entre algunos pequeños gemidos de dolor hasta que se calmo.

-Gracias...-suspiro luego de calmarse-  
-No hice nada realmente. -dije volviendo a mi lugar-  
-No posponerlo mas. -dijo Tsukumo que aun nos observaba a los dos confundido-  
-Ella de verdad esta sufriendo esto...ni siquiera puede caminar. Suzuki ¿que hacemos?  
-Yo ya les dije que lo haría cuando quieran si no me tenia miedo.  
-Entonces...¿cuando? -pregunto ella-  
-Eso deberías decirlo tu.  
-Quiero ir a una escuela...si pudiera caminar querría pasar mis últimos días entre gente pero...  
-¿Que últimos días?  
-Me refiero a últimos días como humana...  
-En realidad no hay gran diferencia Yui. -exclame- Solo un detalle bastante grande y asqueroso.  
-Entiendo...  
-No tienes que tener miedo. -le sonrió Tomoyo-  
-¿Entonces? -pregunto Suzuki-  
-Hoy esta bien...-suspiro-  
-Lamento hacer esto Yui...-dijo Tsukumo-  
-Ya te dije que estaba bien...¿entonces esta bien?  
-Si...solo déjame tomar valor una o dos horas...de verdad no quiero lastimar a nadie.  
-No puedo sentir dolores peores a los que tengo ahora no te preocupes.

Luego de eso Yui se quedo observando al cielo y el resto se dispersaron a lugares diferentes de la casa por lo que quedamos solos. Tsukumo le trajo un violín a Yui y luego se retiro.

-¿Tocas?  
-Si. ¿Quieres escuchar?  
-Claro.

De verdad, proviniendo de un ser como ella me esperaba que fuera perfecto, pero el sonido que dejaba salir de ese instrumento era mucho mas de lo que me esperaba. Hacia magia con sus manos.

-Hmp... -inflo los cachetes-  
-¿Que?  
-Mis dedos se volvieron un poco torpes , hace mucho que no toco instrumentos.  
-¿Instrumentos? ¿Tocas varios?  
-Si, guitarra, bajo , violín , violonchelo y piano.  
-¿Algo mas? -exclame bromeando-  
-También canto.  
-¿También? ¿Hay algo que no hagas bien?  
-Caminar. -bromeo riéndose acerca de su estado-  
-¿Podrías cantar algo?  
-Otro día tal vez tengas oportunidad. -me sonrió-  
-¿Me recuerdas? Me refiero , a cuando eramos pequeños.  
-Recuerdo cada momento.  
-¿Porque nunca me hablaste?  
-La gente me asusta bastante...y pase mucho tiempo encerrada por lo que solo hablaba con mi familia. Conocer a 3 personas mas que son vampiros tan abruptamente me puso nerviosa al principio igual ahora no esta tan mal. Pero , no creo que ninguno sea malo. De hecho , veo a que a Tomoyo también le asustan las personas.  
-Espero que puedas llevarte bien con todos. -menos con Suzuki bromee mentalmente-  
-¿No estas asustada?  
-En realidad no...aun así...sigue preocupándome como seré después...¿y si pierdo mi lado humano?  
-No lo se...-¿y si se vuelve como Yuuki? eso seria lo peor ya que sabia que ahora era un ser caprichoso y maligno-  
-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo por seguir siendo yo...  
-Eso espero.  
-¿Volveremos ya todos a la Academia? -sonrió-  
-Si ¿de verdad te anima tener que ir a ese lugar?  
-De alguna manera si, en primer lugar porque voy a estar tranquila con nii-san , en segundo lugar , quiero pelear contra algún vampiro.  
-¿De que hablas? Si jamas te entrenaron ¿Estas loca?  
-Bah...eres igual de sobre protector que nii-san. -exclamo inflando los cachetes-

Esa visión infantil de ella era demasiado tierna, tanto que me hizo reír.

* * *

**Tsukumo POV.**

Luego de llevarle el violín a Yui me quede observando a los dos por la ventana. Había algo extraño en el ambiente cuando hablaban. Ademas de que Yui charlaba muy amenamente con Zero , cosa que me extrañaba bastante. Pero lo mas raro de todo es que Zero en algún momento de la conversación termino riéndose. Eso era algo muy raro en Zero. Sabia que el había estado enamorado de esa chica de cabello castaño , pero ni siquiera al lado de ella lo había visto sonreír en mis visitas. Ni siquiera al lado mio. Enarque una ceja observando a la ventana y luego sonreí. De alguna manera me agradaba verlos juntos y felices. Había sido muy extraña la reacción de Zero hoy con Yui al tomarla de la mano. Pero bueno. Tal vez sea lo que llaman...¿el destino? pensé sonriendo.

-¿Porque sonríes tanto? -me pregunto Tomoyo- ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo? -dijo sonriendole a la ventana-  
-Claro.  
-Es muy extraño ver a Zero sonreír, y reírse ya es un aborto de la naturaleza. -dijo Suzuki-  
-Bah, tengo un poco de celos, pero supongo que así esta mejor , si los dos están felices.  
-No va a ser todo tan fácil y feliz. -dijo Tomoyo- Pero...  
-¿Porque hablas como si lo supieras?  
-Ah ...yo...  
-Tomoyo tiene un don especial.  
-¿De que se trata? -pregunte-  
-En realidad ni idea...pero debe respectar al amor o algo así.  
-Ya veo.

Gruñí celosamente y luego sonreí mientras Tomoyo observaba con una sonrisa a los dos allá fuera.

* * *

**Gomene =3=**  
**Entre en mi rincón emo al ver que tal vez no sea muy bueno mi fic , pero con esfuerzo termine el capitulo T-T**  
**Espero que les guste y si tienen alguna critica díganla nwn**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vamos rapido con los reviews que tengo que ir a dormir y es la segunda vez que escribo el capitulo y encima es muy tarde , lol xD**

**Nobuko Hirano : Me alegro mucho de que te guste *-* , hoy entre en estado emo porque pense que no era lo suficientemente bueno pero si les gusta esta bien para mi xD**  
**Besos nwn , por cierto , sigue con tu fic , me gusta mucho de verdad nwn**

**SarayZoro : Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado *-***  
**La personalidad de Yui en tu fic corre por tu cuenta ;D , pero de verdad me gusto mucho nwn , espero ver otro capitulo pronto , de verdad me gusta mucho tu fic y me desespero por otro *.***

**Sin mas les dejo el capitulo xD**

* * *

**Zero POV.**

Ya estábamos de camino a la Academia, junto con Yui también. Había insistido en ir a clases. Ademas notaba a los otros un tanto extraños. Todo el proceso había pasado sin problemas , aunque Yui se negó bastante rato a tener que morder a Suzuki. El se la paso el resto del día mirándola como idiota cosa que no me gustaba para nada y no sabia ni siquiera porque. Luego de morder a Suzuki se termino durmiendo cuando aun no podía caminar y no se sentía bien.  
En cuanto a todos habían tratado todo el día de acercarme a Yui , incluso en el camino hacia la academia me obligaron a llevarla encima. En cierta manera no me molestaba para nada, pero simplemente me avergonzaba demasiado. Al llegar nos paramos en el bosque para tratar de despertar a Yui.

-Hey Yui...  
-...hmmm...-gruño-  
-Yui ¿tienes idea de donde estas? -pregunto Tsukumo burlándose-  
-...bleeh...-gruño otra vez abrazándome a lo que yo me sonrojaba levemente- Eh ¿que? -pregunto al sentir que no estaba sobre una superficie plana-

Luego de eso se exalto y cayo de espaldas al suelo.

-¡Lo siento! -me disculpe-  
-N-no...yo...¿eh?  
-¿Que?  
-Puedo mover las piernas. -dijo felizmente mientras se desperezaba- Ahora...  
-¿Que?

Yui se paro de golpe y le pego una patada a Tsukumo.

-¡Nii-san baka!  
-Ah...¿ahora que hice? -se quejo sosteniéndose el lugar del golpe mientras Suzuki y Tomoyo se reían-  
-En realidad nada ahora , simplemente te doy lo que tengo acumulado desde pequeños.  
-¿De que hablas?  
-Por todas las cosas que me hacías cuando eramos pequeños. -exclamo inflando los cachetes y haciendo un berrinche-  
-Estaba jugando , eramos niños , ademas siempre te cuide.  
-No dije que me molestaran , simplemente me desquite un poco.  
-Bien...pero creo que olvidaste que tienes la fuerza de un vampiro. -dijo mientras se tomaba el lugar del golpe todavía-  
-¿Eh?...¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! ¿¡Estas bien!? -pregunto nerviosa-  
-Si si , estoy bien.  
-De verdad lo siento , se me olvido.  
-Esta bien.  
-Entonces...¿hoy vamos a ir a clases? -exclamo con los ojos brillandole  
-No , Cross tiene poco tiempo para arreglar tus papeles , mañana sera.  
-Yo quiero hoy. -hizo un puchero-  
-Dios Yui ¿de donde te salio tanta inmadurez?  
-Lo siento...mañana iré a clases entonces...  
-Perdón , no quería hablarte así.  
-Esta bien. -le sonrió-

Yui tomo las maletas con su ropa y nos pusimos camino a casa, luego nos separamos de Suzuki y Tomoyo. La verdad estaba de muy buen humor , incluso rozaba a la alegría. Estaba feliz por Yui , había soportado todo demasiado bien y su manera de actuar ahora no era para nada como me la espere. En parte tenia miedo de que se hiciera como Yuuki pero ciertamente estaba viendo una faceta de ella que no logre conocer cuando había hablado anteriormente con ella.

-Tsukumo ¿Cross conoce a Yui?  
-La vio una vez , ya que a nosotros nos crió Yagari-sensei luego de que nuestros padres murieran. Pero fue hace mucho tiempo.  
-Ah...  
-Que emoción, vamos a ver a Cross devuelta. -festejo Yui-  
-Por cierto , nosotros ya nos vamos a clases. -dije-  
-Ah...¿voy a estar sola?  
-Si...  
-Cross me va a matar, hoy no cuide a la clase diurna , debe haber sido un desastre.  
-El me dijo que yo iba a ayudar de guardián. -dijo Tsukumo-  
-Si.  
-¿Yo también puedo? -pregunto Yui sonriendo-  
-¿Crees que es divertido? -me reí-  
-No, pero quiero hacer algo. Estuve demasiados años encerrada.  
-Esto no es la gran diferencia.  
-Deja de ser tan pesimista , la vas a asustar. -dijo Tsukumo-

Así seguimos la conversación hasta llegar a casa. Al momento que Yui entro Cross quedo con los ojos como platos, tal vez no se esperaba que Yui viniera en estos momentos. O tal vez no se esperara que hubiera crecido de esa manera y haberse convertido en alguien tan hermosa. Mis recuerdos de cuando ella era pequeña eran pocos , pero realmente jamas le había visto los ojos y tampoco su cabello , llevaba camperas gigantes con capucha siempre y se escondía detrás de Tsukumo todo el tiempo.

-¿¡Y-yui-chan!?  
-Si. -le sonrió-  
-Has crecido tanto...espera..¿eh?  
-Opps... deberíamos haber tratado con mas cuidado el tema...-dijo Tsukumo-  
-¿Que tema? ¿No estabas enferma Yui?  
-S-si...bueno...ya...yo...ya no soy humana...  
-¿En serio?...bueno...pareces incomoda y te conozco algo...no toquemos el tema.  
-Mejor...  
-Zero ¿te llevas bien con Yui?  
-Si. -exclamo Tsukumo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Cross a lo que yo enarque una ceja-  
-Nosotros no vamos a ir a clases hoy. -dije-  
-¿Ah si? -pregunto Tsukumo-  
-Si.  
-Bueno, yo necesito hacer las compras para la cena porque hoy me retrase un poco. Así festejamos.  
-¡Yo te acompaño! -dijo Tsukumo alegremente a lo que yo enarque todavía mas mi ceja-

Tsukumo y Cross salieron lo mas rápido posible, casi corriendo podría decirse a lo que Yui también enarco una ceja y nos quedamos unos segundos observando la puerta.

-Etoo...¿cuanto crees que tardaran? -me pregunto-  
-Viniendo de Cross no creo que poco...  
-Entonces ¿quieres salir a dar un paseo por el bosque?  
-Esta bien.  
-Déjame que voy a cambiarme...etoo...¿cual es mi habitacion? -pregunto confundida-  
-Ven.

La tome de la mano y la guié hasta lo que seria su habitacion y la deje para que se cambiara. Volví a bajar para pensar en que rayos tramaba Tsukumo. No entendía que se traía en mente. Suspire y trate de ignorarlo.

-¿Vamos? -me pregunto Zero-  
-...- al voltearme me quede impactado , esperaba no tener la misma cara de Suzuki hace unas horas-  
-¿Pasa algo?  
-No, vamos.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia el bosque. Yui llevaba unas medias por derriba de las rodillas negras y botas por las rodillas acordonadas de color negro también. Una pollera color negro con decoraciones en violeta oscuro , una camisa blanca y un chaleco color negro también. Se había arreglado el cabello con dos rosas.

-¿Porque te vestiste así?  
-¿ Así como?  
-Así.  
-Así me visto siempre. -se rió-  
-Que estilo mas raro.  
-Bueno , cuando era pequeña mama siempre me utilizo de muñeca. Y me ponía este estilo de ropa , a mi siempre me gusto e incluso cuando ella se fue continué vistiéndome así. ¡Oh! ¡Que lindo! ¡Un lago!

Luego de decir eso salio disparada hacia el puente que daba el lago y se paro en la baranda que impedía que alguien se caiga respirando hondo.

-¿Que haces? Bájate niña salvaje.  
-No soy una niña. Simplemente me gustan estas cosas. Siéntate. -dijo mientras se tiraba para sentarse, cosa que me preocupo porque de momento pareció que se iba a caer-  
-Ten mas cuidado.  
-Solo siéntate. -me invito-  
-Esta bien. -obedecí-  
-Seria mas bonito si estuviera lloviendo.  
-¿Te gusta la lluvia?  
-Si , la lluvia , el frió y el invierno. No me gustan los días soleados y todo eso.  
-A mi tampoco. -me reí-  
-¿Como fuiste capaz de pasar tanto tiempo encerrada? Viendo lo salvaje que eres me extraña.  
-Yo tampoco lo se, me gusta estar activa todo el día. Bueno , tal vez no sea eso , tal vez estoy liberando toda la energía que me guarde tantos años. Jamas fui muy sana como para salir a jugar. Siempre quise tener una guerra de nieve , como los otros niños , pero solo podía mirar por la ventana.  
-Me recuerdas a mi hermano.  
-¿Ichiru?  
-Si...el también tenia mala salud. -dije con una mueca-  
-Ah...-no quiso seguir hablando del tema, probablemente hubiera notado de que no quería hablar de eso-  
-Me sorprende como estas.  
-¿Como estoy?  
-Si , no cambiaste en lo absoluto.  
-Por suerte.  
-Yo creí que ibas a ser como...  
-¿Quien?  
-Nada, no importa.  
-¿Ibas a decir Yuuki? -pregunto para luego taparse la boca con las manos-  
-¿Como sabes eso?  
-Bueno...yo...simplemente lo se...es raro...  
-¿Tiene que ver algo con tu don?  
-No es un don , es algo extraño...simplemente lo supe de golpe.  
-¿Y que sabes de eso? -exclame preocupado-  
-Se...que estabas enamorado de ella...  
-¿Como rayos sabes eso? -pregunte enojado-  
-Lo siento...no lo controlo yo...  
-Tch...  
-¿Es cierto?...-pregunto preocupada-  
-¿Porque te interesa?  
-P-porque...  
-¿Porque?  
-Nada...  
-No vuelvas a meterte en ese asunto. -exclame para luego irme-

* * *

**Yui POV.**

¿Pero que rayos? ¿Porque tenia que hablarle de eso? Soy una idiota, pensé que tal vez esa chica siguiera aquí. Y de alguna manera sentí algo de envidia por ella, no sabia porque la sentía o quería convencerme de eso. Suspire, lo termine ahuyentando. Tsukumo siempre me dijo que Zero era muy malhumorado y supongo que esta vez conocí su verdadero humor.  
Estaba aburrida y no pensaba volver a la casa , me daba vergüenza tener que ver a Zero luego de la estupidez que había dicho así que me propuse a cantar un poco.

**Nuestras pisadas se desvanecen en el blanco que va cayendo, pero no congelan consigo este recuerdo.**

**La nieve sigue cayendo lentamente en nuestros hombros.**

**Tus débiles suspiros y la temperatura de tu cuerpo se apagan lentamente, yéndose lejos.**

**Desearía que mis pensamientos se enfriasen, al igual que el calor.**

**Tratando de ocultar la tristeza tras esta sonrisa.**

**Fingiendo no haber escuchado esta dócil mentira, dejé ir tu mano.**

**Antes de que la nieve caiga, quiero verte, incluso en un recuerdo.**

**El calor en nuestros dedos entrelazados nunca desaparecerá. Nunca será reemplazado.**

**Estas congeladas lágrimas desaparecerán dentro de un arco iris.**

**En esa mañana, con la luna yéndose a dormir, el reflejo de la blanca nieve comenzó a cambiar.**

**Dejando tras si una fría soledad, incluso en los días que estuve anhelando.**

**Como si esperase por una flor marchita que no florecerá de nuevo.**

**El tiempo que ha sido detenido no puede ser cambiado.**

**Ese lugar dónde estabas esperando aquel día, ojala pudiese correr de vuelta allí, no importa cuántas veces me tome, incluso si desaparezco por completo.**

**Antes de que la nieve caiga, quiero verte, incluso en un recuerdo.**

**Tu calidez, todavía puedo sentirla entre mis dedos.**

**Así que no dejaré que se desvanezca.**

**Solo yo cantaré con mi desgastada voz.**

**Tú, tú, tú no estás aquí, en este puro y blanco mundo.**

**Un, un, tomemos un paso firme.**

**Y así la nieve se convertirá en un arco iris...  
(Niji no yuki - Alice nine)**

Suspire otra vez abrazando mis piernas. No entendía porque me sentía tan mal si Zero estaba asi conmigo. Tal vez me odiara debido a aquella estupidez. Y esa idea me asusto mucho. No sabia porque era todo , quería negarlo , mi subconsciente lo negaba sin dejarlo llegar a proyectarse en un pensamiento.

* * *

**Zero POV.**

Luego de irme llegue a la puerta de la casa completamente enojado pero me detuve al tomar el picaporte y me propuse pensar con un poco de claridad. Era un idiota, ella no tiene la culpa de lo que pueda saber debido a su don ¿porque me enojaba así hablar de ella? De alguna manera no quería que lo supiera. Me di la vuelta para ir a buscarla y cuando me acercaba al lago logre escuchar una voz hermosa. No tenia palabras para describir lo que estaba escuchando , era demasiado dulce y agudo , parecía el canto de algún ángel vagando en la tierra. De verdad era completamente asombroso. Al terminar de cantar suspiro y abrazo sus piernas.  
De verdad era un idiota, no tuve en cuenta todo lo que a ella le pasaba , probablemente debía sentirse sola y aunque tratara de engañar a todo el mundo con una sonrisa algo le pasaba.  
De repente apareció Akira detrás de ella sonriendo como siempre.

-Buenas noches. Creí que los ángeles habitaban en el cielo y no en la tierra.  
-B-buenas noches...-contesto sonrojada-  
-Mi nombre es Kimura Akira.  
-Yoshida Yui...  
-¿Que hacías aquí sola? Es peligroso de noche para una chica como tu y mas en este lugar. -le sonrió-  
-N-nada...  
-Tienes una voz muy hermosa.  
-Gracias.  
-Toma. -dijo extendiéndole una rosa roja-  
-Muchas gracias. -sonrió un poco, ¿que rayos estaba haciendo? siempre había odiado a Akira pero esta vez el odio brotaba mas profundo de lo normal-  
-No voy a decir una flor para una flor porque verdaderamente eres un ángel. -dijo acercando su mano a su rostro a lo que yo salte en escena a detenerlo-  
-No la toques Kimura. -exclame apartando su mano de ella-  
-¿Celoso Kiryuu? -enarco una ceja-  
-¿No deberías estar en clases?  
-No me fastidies. Bueno , buenas noches Yui-chan. Espero que nos vamos en otra ocasión. -exclamo yéndose-  
-¿Quien demonios era ese tipo? -pregunto Yui una vez que ya se había ido-  
-Es uno de los mujeriegos de la clase nocturna.  
-¿Es así con todas?  
-No en realidad, suele ser mas brusco con las mujeres. Es un pervertido , aléjate de el.  
-Esta bien...ah...Zero...de verdad lo siento , no lo dije intencionalmente , es algo que en verdad no pude evitar saber...  
-No , para nada , la culpa fue mía. No debería haber reaccionado así , no interesa.  
-De verdad lo siento... -exclamo mientras me abrazaba , era algo mas baja que yo por lo que me llegaba a la clavícula- Ah...lo siento...-se disculpo apartándose-  
-Deja de disculparte , esta bien. Volvamos a casa que ya deben haber llegado.  
-Hai. -me sonrió-  
-Ah por cierto. ¿porque dijiste que estaba enamorado de ella? me refiero a que hablaste en pasado.  
-¿La sigues amando?

En ese momento me miro a los ojos y senti una enorme desepcion en ellos. No entendia porque pero no queria verla asi de ninguna manera, no podia soportarlo

-No , para nada , solo que me sorprenda que sea tan preciso tu don. De hecho la odio a estas alturas.  
-Ah...-sonrió-  
-Volvamos.

Yui se había perdido en el bosque por lo que la tome de la mano para guiarla hasta casa. Al entrar a casa olvide soltarle la mano por lo que Tsukumo y Cross que ya habían llegado me hicieron una sonrisa picara.

-¿Que les pasa? -pregunte soltando la mano de Yui con un leve sonrojo-  
-Naada nada...-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo-  
-Yui-chan, ya tengo listos los papeles para tu inscripción , mañana podrás asistir a clases. Puedo contar contigo como mi guardiana ¿verdad?  
-Por supuesto. -le sonrió-

El teléfono de Tsukumo salio y el atendió haciendo una mueca y salio de la habitacion. Varios minutos pasaron y al volver suspiro muy hondo y volvió a sonreír aunque había algo raro en el , ya no era como antes.

* * *

**La autora es una chica mala (? , son las 2:23 am y es la segunda vez que escribo el capitulo porque se me borro todo una vez Dx**  
**Encima , mañana tengo que ir a rendir matemática a las 7 am y no estudie nada xD**  
**Pero bueno :3**  
**Por cierto , la canción es Niji no yuki de Alice nine , hermosa canción , esta noche la habré escuchado mas de 30 veces en serio y llore un montón.**  
**La autora es una llorona dramática (? xD**

**Espero que les guste nwn**


	4. Chapter 4

**Les dejo este capitulo rápido que ya me voy a dormir xD**

* * *

**Zero POV.**

Cuando Tsukumo volvió de su misteriosa llamada se acerco a Yui y la abrazo sonriendo. Ella hizo una mueca por lo que supuse ella sabia que algo malo pasaba. Yo suspire y me senté en un sillón y Tsukumo me imito solo que abrazo a Yui por la espalda y la sentó encima suyo. No comprendía absolutamente nada, debía haber pasado algo realmente malo para que se lo viera así.

-¿Que pasa Tsukumo nii-san?  
-Nada...-susurro-  
-¿Crees que me puedes mentir a estas alturas?  
-No realmente pero no voy a decir nada hasta que llegue el momento.  
-Luego yo soy la inmadura...  
-No me juzgues si no sabes de que hablo...  
-Si me dijeras seria mas fácil.  
-No , solo espera.  
-Esta bien. -suspiro-

Luego de eso cenamos , Tsukumo se mostraba extrañamente mas entusiasta de lo normal por lo que tanto Yui como yo sospechábamos mas todavía. Terminamos de cenar y Tsukumo me invito a dar un paseo a lo que Yui miro con desconfianza. Al empezar a caminar me dirigió la palabra.

-Zero...  
-¿Que paso Tsukumo?  
-Me tengo que ir. -dijo mirándome a los ojos-  
-¿Que? -pregunte desconcertado-  
-Tengo una misión...y no es cualquier misión...  
-Pero , volverás pronto ¿verdad?  
-No lo se , podría llevarme d años...  
-¿¡Que!? ¿Porque tanto?  
-No lo se , hay un problema especial esta vez, ni siquiera tengo en claro que tengo que hacer.  
-Debes tener mucho cuidado , ese tipo de misiones son muy peligrosas.  
-Ese es el punto , no creo volver vivo.  
-¿De que hablas? No seas así , volverás bien.  
-No lo creo , en serio.  
-¿De verdad no sabes nada del problema?  
-No. -negó con la cabeza- Pero se viene algo gordo , vamos a pasarla mal.  
-Vuelve a salvo por favor.  
-No me preocupa que pase conmigo , Yui...  
-¿Que?  
-Ella ciertamente , no puedo decir que tiene dos personalidades pero es muy cambiante en verdad. Un día puede ser sonriente y alegre como al otro puede dejar de hablar con todos y encerrarse en su mundo.  
-Eso no es extraño la verdad.  
-Como sea , se que si me voy se va a sentir muy mal.  
-¿Cuando te tienes que ir?  
-Mañana...-bajo la vista-  
-¿Tan pronto? ¿Cuando piensas decírselo?  
-No se , no quiero decirle ,se que se va a poner mal. Justo cuando es capaz de poder vivir feliz tengo que hacerle esto.  
-No es tu culpa...-me interrumpió Yui saliendo de un arbusto con lagrimas en los ojos-

Realmente su rostro lloroso era mas hermoso de lo normal pero su tristeza corrompía el fondo del alma de cualquiera.

-Y-yui...¿que escuchaste?  
-No interesa...-exclamo tratando de limpiarse las lagrimas a lo que solo salían con mas fuerza-  
-P-pero...  
-Estoy bien. -lo interrumpió sonriendo con la muñeca en la frente-  
-¿Segura? ¿De verdad quieres que te crea eso?  
-Si...¿podrías irte por favor? Luego hablare mejor contigo...  
-Esta bien...-exclamo retirándose del lugar con cara de desilusionado-

Luego de eso Yui se sentó en el suelo abrazando sus piernas por lo que no podía ver su cara y comencé a escuchar ligeros sollozos.

-Lo siento...siempre intento refugiarme sola , pero esta vez no puedo , lo siento...  
-Deja de disculparte. -exclame sentándome lo mas cerca a ella posible-  
-¿Que es lo que tanto te preocupa?  
-Siempre estuve con nii-san , siempre fue lo único que tuve...  
-Otras personas siempre te pueden ayudar.  
-Yo solo quiero a nii-san, ¿y si el jamas vuelve? Incluso siendo 1 mes es demasiado para mi ¿y vienen a anunciarme años?  
-No es su culpa , el quiere verte bien.  
-Por eso le pedí que se fuera, no quiero que me vea llorar.  
-¿Entonces porque no me echaste a mi?  
-Lamento molestarte , se que soy una idiota , pero no quiero quedarme sola. -dijo tomándome un poco de la camisa-  
-¿Porque dices eso? No eres molesta para mi ni idiota.  
-Tal vez digas eso pero si soy molesta , probablemente Yuuki fuera mejor que yo.  
-En primer lugar , no te compares a ella jamas , en segundo lugar , tampoco la nombres , ya no quiero escuchar de ella , y en tercer lugar, ¿porque te importa eso?  
-Por nada...-exclamo mirando hacia un costado sonrojada-  
-Aish , estas loca.  
-Ya lo se...  
-Pero supongo que puedes contar conmigo ¿si?  
-¿Porque me ayudas tanto? -pregunto mirándome-  
-Sinceramente no lo se...-suspire- ¿Estas mas calmada?  
-Realmente no...-dijo mientras lloraba devuelta-  
-No llores...

No quería verla así , me molestaba verla así. Sin pensarlo demasiado la abrace y ella se quedo quieta unos segundos pero luego me devolvio el abrazo.

-¿Porque me ayudas así?  
-Te dije que no lo se.  
-Igualmente , muchas gracias...

Luego de eso los dos nos quedamos dormidos.

* * *

**Tsukumo POV.**

-¿Porque rayos me echo? -gruñí-

Tal vez no quería que la vea llorar. Suspire , tal vez sea eso , pero si no vuelve en 15 minutos la iré a buscar. Pase esos 15 minutos dando vueltas nervioso por toda la casa mientras intentaba entablar una conversación con Cross.

-¿Que paso Tsukumo?  
-Me dieron una misión.  
-¿De cuanto?  
-No lo se...-suspire- Dijeron de uno a dos años...  
-¿Porque? -pregunto asombrado-  
-Tampoco se porque...  
-¿Por eso estas tan nervioso?  
-No es por eso , Yui se quedo con Zero.  
-¿Y que hay con eso? -sonrió-  
-Esos dos idiotas tienen algo , estoy seguro. -suspire-  
-No lo creo , ahora no , pero en un futuro probablemente.  
-Eres una vieja chismosa. -me reí- Ah ya pasaron los 15 minutos.  
-¿Que 15 minutos?  
-Dije que si en 15 minutos no volvía iba a ir a buscarla.  
-Que histérico. -se rió-  
-Ya vuelvo.

Me dirigí hacia la parte del bosque donde nos encontrábamos anteriormente y de lejos no vi nada pero al acercarme vi que Yui y Zero estaban dormidos debajo de un árbol. No tenia idea de que hacer. Yui tenia la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Zero. Se veían demasiado bien juntos ,me reí. Cross llego de entre los arbustos e hizo una cara de confusión ante la escena.

-De verdad son unos idiotas.  
-Son graciosos.  
-Volvamos.  
-¿Los vas a dejar así?  
-Si , si se resfrían se embroman por dormir bajo un árbol.

Mientras volvía sonreí demasiado. Era muy celoso con Yui y no desearía que nadie se le acercara jamas. Pero si yo no iba a estar no había mejor persona para cuidarla que Zero. Aunque le resultaría un poco difícil y le causaría bastantes problemas a el. Si yo no estoy Yui suele ser bastante malhumorada, pero tal vez incluso se vuelva mas buena que antes a su lado. Aunque ninguno de los dos se daría cuenta en estos momentos , el don de Yui no servia para sus sentimientos o los sentimientos de otras personas relacionados con ella , por eso a veces siente que no la quieren pero en verdad es que su don no funciona con sus sentimientos.  
Subí a mi habitacion y me recosté en mi cama.

-Cuídala bien ¿eh? -sonreí-

* * *

**Yui POV.**

Al despertarme estaba bastante cómoda , en cierta manera no quería abrir los ojos. Quería estar así el resto de mi vida. Me acurruque un poco mas en lo que fuera que sea en lo que estaba dormida y tire un poco de...¿ropa?. Abrí los ojos y me sorprendí con que estaba recostada encima de Zero y este seguía dormido todavía Estaba avergonzada pero no me interesaba , decidí hacerme la tonta y me volví a acostar. Trate de pensar un poco , Tsukumo se iría hoy y me dejaría sola. Bueno , no estaba exactamente sola. Esperen...¿que hora es? Mire mi muñeca y era bastante temprano para clases aun así que seguí pensando. ¿A que hora se iría el? Probablemente cuando volviera a casa el tuviera todo su equipaje listo. La idea me dolía , no quería verlo alejarse de mi. Quería tenerlo conmigo todo el tiempo ,pero no seria posible. Y tan solo la idea de que jamas volviera me destrozaba.

-¿Estas despierta? -pregunto algo nervioso-  
-Ah si lo siento. -me aparte-  
-¿Porque te disculpas por todo?  
-No lo se ,lo siento.  
-Estas loca. -se rió-  
-¿Hay que ir a clases? -enarque una ceja-  
-Si , todavía nos queda tiempo para prepararnos...y para...  
-¿Despedir a Tsukumo? -hice una mueca-  
-Si...  
-Anoche debió estar de los pelos porque no volvimos.  
-No interesa, volvamos. -lo tome de la mano y le sonreí-  
-Como quieras. -contesto algo confundido-

Lo arrastre hasta la casa y al llegar Tsukumo estaba dando vueltas por toda la casa.

-¿En donde estabas , con quien , y a que hora? -pregunto riéndose-  
-¿Eh?  
-Nada , era una broma , quería desarrollar el rol de hermano paranoico.  
-Estas loco. -me reí-  
-Sabes que me voy hoy ¿no? -pregunto haciendo una mueca-  
-Si , lo se. -suspire- Pero , me prometí estar lo mejor posible para ti...por ahora.  
-Se que me estas mintiendo y eso solamente va a ser mientras te vea. -dijo revolviéndome el cabello- Mentirosa.  
-Bueno , por lo menos me esfuerzo en mentir ¿no? -me reí-  
-Como sea...Zero , Cross tiene noticias de las peores para ti.  
-¿Perdón? -pregunto confundido?  
-Yuuki...-susurre-  
-Ah ,¿la chica del cabello marrón?  
-¿Que te dije anoche? -pregunto con una mueca-  
-No...esta aquí...-dije con los ojos como platos-  
-¿¡Que!? ¡Director! -se fue gritando a buscarlo-  
-Mierda...-hice una mueca-  
-¿Porque te molesta tanto esa mujer?  
-Porque Zero la ama. O amaba , o de eso se trata de convencerse. -hice otra mueca peor que la anterior-  
-¿Y porque eso te importa? -enarco una ceja-  
-No...no lo se...  
-Eres tan rara y boba.  
-No se porque me importa , pero quiero a esa mujer lejos de aquí.  
-¿De verdad no sabes porque? -pregunto enarcando una ceja-  
-Te dije que no lo se.  
-No te pelees con ella , es una sangre pura.  
-¿Zero enamorada de una sangre pura? -ahora fue mi turno de enarcar una ceja-  
-No se ni como paso , cuando yo vine era humana.  
-¿Humana? ¿Como es eso posible?  
-No lo se, te toca averiguarlo a ti.  
-Pero si Zero no quiere hablar de ella.  
-Si ella va a venir aquí es inevitable que la mencionen.  
-Ajam...-suspire-

Zero paso por nuestro lado y cerro la puerta de un portazo.

-¿Pero que demonios? -pregunte-  
-No le debe gustar para nada la noticia , después de todo Yuuki se fue con otro chico.  
-¿Quien?  
-No lo se.  
-De verdad, quien dejaría a Ze...  
-¿Que?  
-Nada...  
-Estas muy extraña.  
-¡Déjame!  
-Tengo que irme Yui...-susurro-  
-Te voy a extrañar. -comencé a llorar-  
-Deja de llorar...por cierto , si ese idiota te hace llorar lo mato.  
-¿Porque me haría llorar? -pregunte entre lagrimas-  
-¿De verdad no te das cuenta? -dijo con ironía-  
-No...¿de que? -exclame incapaz de parar de llorar-  
-Yui baka. -me dio un pequeño golpe en la frente-  
-Auch. -me queje riéndome-  
-¿Puedo llevarte en la espalda hasta la entrada de la academia? Como cuando eramos pequeños.  
-Si. -le sonreí- ¡Zero¡ ¡Ven! -le grite para que se viniera a despedir de Zero y luego apareció con mala cara-  
-Zero , podrías llevar mis maletas.  
-¿No crees que ya son demasiados favores?  
-Si , pero ...-dijo mientras yo me subía a su espalda riendo-  
-Entiendo , esta mujer es una niña salvaje.  
-No es así , solo descarga todo lo que guardo estos años.

Comenzamos a caminar despacio hacia la salida de la academia y al llegar me baje obligadamente de la espalda de nii-san y comencé a llorar con tonta otra vez.

-Te dije que dejaras de llorar. O voy a ponerte arañas en el cabello como cuando eramos pequeños.  
-Argh noo...-me queje riéndome mientras lloraba-  
-Que fastidioso que eras Tsukumo. -se rió Zero-  
-Lo se, pero a pesar de todo la quiero mucho.  
-Nii-san siempre fue un niño fastidioso, cuando eramos pequeños me hacia de todo , pero siempre me protegió.  
-Solo no quiero que llores mas ¿si? O si no las arañas. -se rió-  
-Esta bien...-me reí-... adiós nii-san.  
-Adiós Yui-chan...recuerda...las arañas...  
-Ya se...-comencé a llorar devuelta-  
-¿Que te dije?  
-Lo siento , pero incluso si estoy llorando , voy a sonreír ¿si?  
-Te amo Yui-chan cuídate. Y a ti Zero, suerte y cuídala. -le guiño el ojo-  
-¿Suerte? -pregunto confundido-  
-Ya sabrás entenderlo.  
-Recuerda Yui ¡Las arañas! -grito desde lejos mientras se iba-  
-¡Ya se! -grite mientras comenzaba a llorar con mas fuerza pero aun así sonreía mientras que Tsukumo desaparecía de mi vista-  
-No entiendo como sonríes llorando así , a estas alturas no debes ver nada. -exclamo limpiándome con un pañuelo mientras se reía-  
-De verdad no veo nada. -me reí- Yuu...  
-¿Eh?  
-...ki...

Me voltee exaltada hacia al costado y efectivamente estaba ahí , sonriéndonos. Zero se puso muy tenso y parecía que iba a estallar. Mientras que en Yuuki podía sentir dos facetas , una que sonreía con superioridad y la otra que brotaba ira y celos, logre ver nublosamente rabia debido a un recuerdo de ella con Zero, porque Zero no se reía a su lado en cambio conmigo si. Ante lo de los celos simplemente pude sonreír mas ampliamente yo mientras que Zero me miraba confuso y Yuuki hacia una mueca.

* * *

**Jejeje , fucking Yuuki (? owo**  
**Bueno , me voy yendo a dormir que son las 5:54 am , que autora tan malota MUAJAJA ok no ._. xD  
Critiquen , alaguen , golpeenme , lo que quieran (? xD  
Estoy a las 6 am escuchando exist trace cantando como loca , dios :face palm: XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Les dejo el capitulo , asi bien cortante (? xD**

* * *

Yui POV.

Yuuki me miro con odio , se le notaba desde lo mas profundo del alma. Al verla así un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo, pero no me iba a acobardar.

-Buenos días. -sonreí- ¿Quien eres?  
-Cállate Yui , ven aquí. -me ordeno Zero-  
-Como quieras Zero-kun. -le sonreí, deseaba hacerla infeliz desde el fondo de su corazón-  
-Hola Zero. -paso por mi lado sin siquiera observarme-  
-Aléjate de mi Yuuki.  
-¿A caso ya no somos amigos? -hizo cara de tierna , en ese momento sentí una puntada de debilidad en el corazón de Zero, me asustaba que ella fuera su debilidad-  
-No. -dijo forzado-  
-No me importa lo que digas, siempre vamos a ser amigos. -extendió su mano para tocarle el rostro pero antes de eso me interpuse entre los dos alejando su mano con asco-  
-Te dijo que te alejaras princesa.  
-¿Quien rayos eres tu para ordenarme?  
-No es orden mía, Zero dijo que te alejaras.  
-Si el no detuvo mi mano no veo porque tengas que hacerlo tu.  
-Vamos Yui, si no llegaremos tarde. -exclamo Zero tomándome de la mano y arrastrándome hacia la casa-

-¿Porque rayos hiciste eso? -pregunto cuando estábamos a una distancia considerable- Jamas la provoques , es caprichosa e impulsiva , te podría lastimar.  
-¿De verdad te enamoraste de eso? -pregunte con rabia-  
-Ella no era así cuando me enamore , ademas tu no eres quien para cuestionarme con quien estoy o dejo de estar.  
-No te olvides de mi don, puedo saber todo lo que pasa con tu corazón , se que aun la amas,entonces no hay nada de que tenga que hablarte. -dije soltando su mano y yendo a mi cuarto para cambiarme-

Odiaba esa parte de mi , saber los sentimientos de las personas sin precisión pero aun así saberlos borrosamente era horrible , me obligaba a actuar como actuaba. Mi hermano ha llegado a pensar de que tengo trastornos de múltiple personalidad debido a mis cambios de estado de animo, no suelo ser así con la gente que aprecio pero cuando estoy sensible no puedo evitar cambiar de esa manera. Era simplemente demasiado celosa...esperen...¿celos? ¿celos de que? Los celos se dan cuando una persona tiene ciertos sentimientos que...ya...no importa, mejor sera que me cambie.  
Me puse todo el uniforme , ciertamente me gustaba , cuadraba bastante con mi manera de vestir. Pero los zapatos no me gustaban , le di un repaso al reglamento y no decía que tuvieran una regla especialmente contra los zapatos así que me puse unas botas con taco acordonadas hasta la rodilla.  
Salí de mi habitacion y Zero aguardaba al lado de mi puerta.

-Yo...lo siento Zero...  
-Esta bien , aunque no entiendo porque te enojaste.  
-No me enoje...simplemente estoy un poco histérica, no importa.  
-Bah , todo el mundo tiene un mal día. -dijo con una mueca-  
-¿Porque esa cara? Me refiero , la tienes desde hace rato.  
-Es obvio saber porque.  
-¿Los vampiros?  
-Si , lo peor es que hoy tendremos que hacer de guardianes , soportar a todas esas niñas chillonas con la vuelta de las sanguijuelas de la clase nocturna.  
-¿Niñas chillonas?  
-Ah , ¿no estas enterada de que hacen?  
-No...  
-Luego te explico...por cierto ¿porque los zapatos?  
-Me gustaban mas esto y el reglamento no niega que puedo ponerme otros zapatos mientras sean negros.  
-Bleh...por cierto , te aconsejaría tener cuidado con los alumnos.  
-¿Alumnos?  
-Es que los chicos son unos acosadores y las chicas unas envidiosas.  
-No veo que envidiarme ni acosarme.  
-Estas ciega...-mascullo-  
-¿Que? -sonreí-  
-Nada , vamos a desayunar.

Desayunamos en silencio y luego fuimos a clases.

* * *

**Zero POV.**

Yui entro el aula y todos se quedaron con los ojos como platos al verla. Era como ver a una super modelo visitando el instituto y no aparentaba tener 16. Luego de unos segundos de silencio estallaron un montón de murmullos en los que lograba oír a las chicas apostando acerca de cuantas cirugías plásticas tiene y a los chicos apostando a ver quien se le acerca primero. Hice una mueca y me dirigí a mi asiento y ella se dirigió prácticamente a esconderse detrás de la profesora. Después de todo no hablaba con muchas personas.

-Señorita , preséntese a la clase por favor.  
-Etoo...-se volteo a la clase a lo que la mitad del curso suspiro por su voz- Mi nombre es Yoshida Yui , un gusto. -se inclino-  
-¿De donde vienes? -pregunto un chico-  
-De una ciudad muy lejos de aquí. -mintió-  
-¿Eras famosa en tu ciudad?  
-¿Porque debería serlo? -inclino la cabeza hacia el costado a lo que los hombres casi se desmayan , quería cometer una masacre ahí mismo-  
-Por nada.  
-Bueno señorita , vaya a sentarse.

Ella asintió y cuando comenzó a caminar hacia mi lado todos los alumnos sonriendo pensando que se iba a sentar de lado de alguno de ellos pero ella simplemente vino en silencio y se puso al lado mio. Todos me terminaron mirando con odio a lo que yo les devolví la mirada. Oía a las mujeres que volaban de furia debido a que era muy bonita.

-¿Es un chiste? Ese no es el rostro de una persona.  
-De una persona naturalmente. Su padre debe ser un buen cirujano.  
-¿Encima delegada? Hoy vuelve la clase nocturna , no les extrañe que se lleve a alguno o varios , debe ser una zorra cualquiera.  
-Y su cabello ¿que se cree dejándolo hasta el suelo? ¿una muñeca?  
-Es demasiado creída.

Yui miraba al lugar proveniente de la charla mientras hacia una mueca ,suspire. No estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de trato. Las clases pasaron y ya se hizo la hora del almuerzo.

-Zero , ¿podría quedarme junto a ti todo el día?  
-Como quieras , pero yo no tengo hambre así que paso el almuerzo.  
-Yo tampoco , esas chicas me miraron mal toda la clase.  
-Yo me preocuparía por los chicos y no por esas arpías.  
-¿Porque?  
-No te ves a ti misma con ninguna claridad ¿no?  
-No te entiendo.  
-No importa ,vamos al bosque , no soporto todo este desastre.  
-Esta bien...

Nos dirigimos al bosque y nos sentamos debajo de un árbol.

-¿Que vas a hacer hoy?  
-¿A que te refieres?  
-Con esa mujer...-exclamo arrastrando las palabras , como si en lugar de mujer hubiera querido poner un insulto-  
-Te dije que no sacaras el tema ,¿a que te refieres por hacer algo?  
-Se como te sientes con respecto a ella.  
-¿Como me siento? Porque en verdad no lo se. -por una vez en mi vida había eliminado todo tipo de mascaras y estaba siendo sincero con una persona-  
-No se si la amas exactamente , a mi parecer si , pero por lo que veo ella sigue siendo una debilidad para ti.  
-¿Debilidad?  
-Cuando pueda llegar a hacer algo que te recuerde a cuando era humana , esa sera tu debilidad.  
-¿Porque lo dices como si no te gustara?  
-Yo...etoo...eres mi amigo...no me gustaría que estés con esa cosa...-dijo dudosamente- Aunque tampoco se que paso, no me cuentas nada tuyo.  
-Tal vez algún día lo sepas.  
-Espero...  
-Solo te puedo dar una advertencia , no te acerques a ella.  
-Esta bien...  
-Ya que tienes un don...¿que es lo que siente ella?  
-¿Porque te importa? -hizo una mueca con dolor-  
-¿Porque esa cara? Por nada en especial. Solo quiero saber.  
-Bueno , realmente su interior es muy diferente a lo que aparenta. Pero su interior esta dividido en dos partes digamos , una esta orgullosa de lo que es y en la otra logre ver ira y celos.  
-¿Ira y celos?  
-Vi borrosamente el porque ,esta celosa porque tu te estabas riendo a mi lado y con ella jamas te reías.  
-Ahora que lo dices es cierto...  
-...¿ deberíamos ir a clases no?  
-Vamos.

Nos dirijamos otra vez a clases y una escena similar se repitió. Iba a ser difícil para Yui convivir entre gente tan envidiosa. Al terminar las clases me pare un poco a respirar hondo , tener que verla hoy de la mano de esa cosa no me complacía.

-Cálmate Zero...  
-Oh...-el hecho de que Yui sepa los sentimientos de la gente en su entorno no era de lo mejor-  
-Tratare de que no se te acerque ¿esta bien?  
-Te dije que no tengas contacto con ella , déjame , ya me las arreglare.  
-Si supiera el porque de todo seria se me facilitaría ayudarte.  
-Esta noche...  
-¿Que?  
-Te lo diré.  
-Gracias. -me sonrió-

Iba a escoger a una persona. Ella seria la persona en la que iba a confiar. Luego de tanto tiempo iba a decir todo lo que tenia guardado para mi , iba a ser sincero. Nos acercamos a las puertas del dormitorio de la luna y le explique mas o menos a Yui que debía hacer. Al principio todas se amotinaban para empujarla en cualquier momento pero Yui les dijo algo que no alcance a escuchar y todas se quedaron a raya, era increíble. Solo una o dos chicas intentaron salir y Yui les proporciono su mejor cara de psicópata. Ciertamente esa cara era completamente adorable pero daba miedo al extremo.  
El momento llego y como me esperaba Yuuki salio de mano de ese tipo. Akira lo primero que hizo al salir es darle otra rosa a Yui y esta la tomo sonrojada ignorando los gritos de las de la clase diurna. Akira fue rápidamente empujado por Hanabusa y tomo la mano de Yui , lo único que quería hacer era arrancarle la cabeza en ese instante , no quería que la toquen.

-Buenas tardes ¿tu nombre?  
-Y-yoshida Yui.  
-Hanabusa Aidou un placer. -le guiño el ojo-  
-Aidou , aléjate , es mía. -dijo Akira-  
-¿Tuya? -pregunto confundida-  
-El tiempo dirá todo. -le guiño el ojo-  
-Es hora de que vayan a clases. -aparecí-  
-Que aguafiestas Kiryuu. -dijeron los dos al unisono-  
-No fue una pregunta.

Dicho eso se fueron a clases pero Yuuki se quedo observando debajo de un árbol con una mueca.

-Hola Zero-kun. Espero que la niña no se vuelva a meter devuelta. ¿Porque no vas a tu habitacion?  
-¿Quien crees que eres para ordenarme lo que tengo que hacer? -dijo ofendida-  
-Una sangre pura.  
-Estas equivocada si crees que por eso te voy a obedecer.  
-Como quieras , te puedo tener muerta en 3 minutos.  
-Hey , cálmate Yuuki. -dije enojado-  
-¿Porque la defiendes a ella? Después de todo es un vampiro.  
-Pero no es como tu.  
-¿Me estas diciendo que eres amigo de un vampiro?  
-Cierra la boca y desaparece. -le ordene-  
-Me da igual , no dejo las cosas que quiero fácilmente.  
-Yuuki, es hora de ir a clases. -apareció Ichijo mientras que Yuuki se iba enojada- Un gusto , soy Ichijo Takuma.  
-Igualmente, Yoshida Yui. -le sonrió , al parecer vio algo lindo en su interior para sonreír así a lo que hice una mueca-

Luego de eso Takuma se fue.

-¿Porque sonreías así?  
-Ah , es solo que es el vampiro con menos aura intimidante de aquí.  
-¿Y yo?  
-Tu tienes aura de humano. -dijo mirándome-  
-Ah...  
-No fue tan malo ¿ves?  
-Mas que nada porque estaba distraído.  
-Me alegra. -sonrió-  
-¿Vamos a patrullar?  
-Si , pero por favor , no quiero separarme de ti.  
-¿Tanto miedo te dan?  
-No se pelear y Cross no me dio nada , dudo que pueda pelear con una rama de árbol.  
-Ah , se le habrá olvidado a Cross ¿sabes usar algo?  
-Katana, pero no puedo andar con eso por el colegio.  
-Confórmate con un sable , hoy quédate sin arma.  
-Esta bien.  
-No te metas en problemas.  
-Deja de darme sermones , no eres mi padre. -se rió-  
-Compórtate. -dije acariciándole la cabeza-

Ese día patrullamos sin problemas menores y le ofrecí a Yui comer algo , pero para cuando ya me había dado cuenta se había dormido en la sala. Me senté en el sillón en frente de ella y metí las manos en mis bolsillos cuando sentí un papel en ellos. No recordaba haber puesto nada. Al abrirlo era una carta corta de Tsukumo:  
"Probablemente no vayas a entender nada ahora , pero dejo a Yui bajo tu responsabilidad , tal vez lo sientas como una carga ahora pero con el tiempo entenderás. Cuídala porque ella es la mejor chica con la que te puedas encontrar."  
No entendía para nada a que se refería con eso así que decidí guardarlo hasta el momento en el cual lo entendiera. Unos minutos después Yui abrió los ojos e insistió en que le contara todo y como había prometido lo hice. En cierta manera me sentí bien al hablar con una persona sin ningún tipo de mascaras.

-Es mas arpía de lo que pensé...-suspiro- Ah...lo siento.  
-Esta bien , tienes derecho a pensar lo que quieras. Ahora , es tarde , ve a dormir.  
-Hai. Buenas noches Zero-kun. -se acerco a darme un beso en la mejilla y se fue a su habitacion.  
-Niña salvaje... -susurre riéndome-

* * *

Varias semanas transcurrieron de forma similar , ningún cambio o variación de los hechos del día. Aunque cada vez mas chicos se decidían por acosar a Yui e insistían en que era una modelo de alguna ciudad super-desarrollada , o una cantante famosa, aunque ciertamente su voz era posible de ser muy exitosa. Pero cada vez me molestaba mas Yuuki y todas las sanguijuelas. Otro día patrullando ,por ciertos motivos en una parte tuvimos que separarnos por lo que estaba bastante tenso , no quería que le pasara nada a Yui. Patrullaba hasta que de repente apareció Yuuki en frente mio.

-¿Que mierda quieres? -pregunte de mal humor-  
-¿Quien rayos es esa niña?  
-No me fastidies , vete a clases.  
-¿No me sigues amando? -sonrió de esa manera , esa manera en los tiempos donde era humana , era pura, Yui tenia razón ,era un punto débil- ¿Ves? No puedes contestar porque no puedes negarlo.  
-No.  
-No vale si lo dijiste luego de tanto tiempo.  
-Cállate y vete a clases.  
-Solo quiero ponerte a prueba.  
-¿Prueba?

De repente se escucho un grito que fue ahogado rápidamente , voltee a ver a Yuuki y esta sonreía , probablemente fuera obra de ella.

-Pongo a prueba si de verdad te importa ella o no ¿quien de las dos es mas importante?  
-Es obvia mi decisión.

Dicho eso salí corriendo al lugar proveniente del grito.

* * *

**Yui POV.**

Estaba patrullando cuando me senté a descansar un poco en la fuente y trate de pensar algo. ¿Que rayos me pasaba? Me recosté en el borde de la fuente. Por alguna razón me molestaba esa mujer cerca de el. Había dicho que era porque no quería que un amigo anduviera con ese monstruo pero por alguna razón no me parecía que fuera eso. En algún momento me quede dormida y recordé algo.

* * *

**Flashback**

-Ichiru-kun. -dije alegre-  
-Yui-chan, ¿que necesitas? -me sonrió-  
-¿Cual es la comida favorita de Zero?  
-Sopa de verduras ¿porque?  
-No creo poder hacer eso. -infle los cachetes-  
-¿Porque quieres darle algo? Nunca hablas con el , y tampoco nadie sabe que hablas conmigo.  
-No importa , amo a Zero , me voy a casar con Zero. -dije sonriendo-  
-¿Que estas diciendo? Loca. -se rió-  
-Es cierto. -infle los cachetes-  
-Sabes que te quiero , porque los dos somos muy parecidos.  
-Los dos estamos enfermos. -hice una mueca-  
-Y los dos tenemos hermanos geniales.  
-Sip. -sonreí- ¿A Zero le gustan las flores? -pregunte dudando-  
-¿Sigues pensando en eso? -se rió- ¿Porque quieres darle algo?  
-El no parece notar mi existencia , y esta bien porque nunca le hable.  
-¿Y porque no le hablas entonces?  
-Tengo miedo...primero preferiría darle algo.  
-No puedes regalarle sopa. -se rió-  
-Etoo...¿no hay nada que le guste especialmente?  
-No lo se...  
-¡Ya se! -me reí- No se si le gustara pero lo voy a hacer igual.  
-¿Que tramas? -sonrió- Ya sabrás , voy a casa.  
-¿Y Tsukumo?  
-Le diré ahora que me voy a casa. Sayonara Ichiru-kun.

Dicho eso me dirigí a buscar a nii-san. Como me esperaba estaba hablando con Zero, me sonroje porque estaba ahí y tire del brazo de nii-san.

-¿Que pasa Yui? -volví a tirar de su brazo- ¿Quieres ir a casa? -asentí- Bueno ,vamos. -negué con la cabeza e indique que quería ir sola- ¿Sola? ¿Estas segura? -asentí- Bueno , con cuidado. -beso mi cabeza y me fui corriendo a casa-

Comencé a buscar en la librería si había algo de como tejer en la casa.

-¿Que buscas Yui-chan? -me pregunto oca-san-  
-Quiero hacerle un regalo a Zero-kun. -dije sonriendo-  
-Siempre con ese chico.  
-Me voy a casar con Zero-kun. -exclame riéndome-  
-¿Casar? Tienes 8 aun, todavía no.  
-Entonces dentro de 15 años.  
-Ahí si me parece bien. -se rió- ¿Que quieres regalarle?  
-Quería cocinarle su comida preferida , pero dudo poder hacer una sopa de verduras.  
-Te puedo ayudar.  
-No , quiero que venga completamente de mi.  
-A veces me cuesta creer que tienes 8. -suspiro- ¿Entonces que quieres regalarle?  
-Estamos en invierno...¿una bufanda?  
-Me parece bien ¿quieres que te enseñe a tejer?  
-Hai. -dije emocionada-

Luego de eso tuve muchos intentos fallidos. Nii-san pasaba a cada rato mirando de forma extraña hasta que se decidió a entrar a ver que hacia debido a un grito mio porque otra vez había fallado.

-¿Que haces Yui?  
-N-nada...-dije escondiendo todo detrás de mi espalda-  
-¿Segura?  
-Si si. -le sonreí-

Luego de eso estuve hasta muy tarde intentando que me salga algo como para empezar hasta que cuando estaba a punto de caerme de sueño logre hacer una primera hilera. Luego de eso termine dormida encima de la mesa de mi cuarto. Esa noche nii-san me encontró ahí dormida y me recostó en mi cama. Luego de eso estuve 2 días hasta que termine y nii-san iba a ir a ver a Zero. Nos dirigimos a la plaza como siempre. Ese día nevaba así que nii-san me abrigo mucho. Me lleve a Ichiru lejos de donde estábamos.

-¿Que planeas Yui? -se rió-  
-Ya tengo listo el regalo.  
-Genial ,¿como se lo vas a dar?  
-¿Podrías llevarte a nii-san? -me reí-  
-Claro.

Luego de eso Ichiru se llevo a Tsukumo con cualquier excusa mientras que Zero se quedo mirando indiferentemente el suelo. Me acerque , sentí que me iba a morir del miedo. Al notar mi presencia me miro con confusión , era obvio , después de todo jamas le había hablado. Le sonreí y saque la bufanda de la bolsa y se la puse en el cuello. Luego me sonrió.

-¿Porque no hablas? -negué con la cabeza- ¿No tienes voz? -negué otra vez- ¿Entonces?  
-No lo se. -le dije sonriendo-  
-Por fin escucho tu voz. -sonrió- Gracias por esto. Lo que no se es porque.  
-Originalmente quería hacerte sopa de verduras pero soy algo torpe. -me reí- Simplemente quería regalarte algo.  
-¿Podemos ser amigos?  
-Claro. -le sonreí-  
-¿De ahora en mas vas a hablar conmigo?  
-Si. -luego llego nii-san-  
-¿Y eso Zero?  
-Me lo regalo Yui.  
-¿Eso era lo que estabas haciendo? -me pregunto mientras me revolvía el cabello y yo asentí-

Al día siguiente no supimos nada mas de ellos. Cada vez que le preguntaba a Tsukumo por Zero simplemente hacia una mueca y no decía nada. Pase años queriendo ver a Zero devuelta hasta que mi mente termino reprimiendo el recuerdo.

**Fin flashback.**

* * *

**Yui POV.**

Suspire. Así que desde pequeña amaba a Zero. Por eso todas estas cosas. Hice una mueca. El fondo de mi ser lo sabia muy bien pero mi subconsciente lo negaba. Pero es inútil , porque el ama a Yuuki.  
De repente apareció Akira en frente mio.

-¿Que quieres Kimura? -dije de malhumor-  
-¿Que paso con esa radiante chica de los primeros días?  
-Es que ya me tienen harta. Vete a clases o a los dormitorios pero no deambules por aqui.  
-Prefiero hacer otra cosa. -dijo mientras me acorralaba contra un arbol-  
-Aléjate idiota. -exclame algo asustada-  
-No gracias. -me tomo de las manos , aunque intentara forcejear no lo podía mover ni un centímetro , tenia demasiada fuerza-  
-¿Que demonios quieres? -pregunte ,ya me estaba preocupando-  
-Ya lo sabrás.

Se acerco a mi cuello y paso la lengua lentamente por el a lo que yo me retorcí con peor todavía ,pero aun no tenia tanta fuerza. De repente escuche ruidos y al abrir los ojos Zero tenia su Bloody rose en la frente de Akira.

-¿Que haces? -mascullo-  
-¿Importa?  
-Si , vete de aquí o eres polvo.  
-¿Porque te interesa tanto ella? -pregunto mientras me clavaba las uñas en las muñecas haciéndome sangrar , aun así no me queje-

Zero no dijo otra palabra pero golpeo a Akira con la pistola y dio un disparo muy cerca de su cabeza fallado intencionalmente.

-Te vuelves a acercar a ella , y no voy a fallar el tiro.  
-Vaya que eres celoso Kiryuu. -dijo mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la boca con la manga del saco-

Luego de eso Akira se retiro y Zero volteo a verme.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto preocupado-  
-Si si. -conteste frotándome un poco las muñecas inútilmente ya que sangraban demasiado-  
-Vamos a la enfermería.

Al llegar Zero me vendo las manos en silencio y luego me sonrió.

-¿Estas bien?  
-S-si...-dije sonrojada , era la primera vez que me sentía así ante su sonrisa, en Zero sonreír era algo que ocurría cada muerte obispo-  
-¿Que pasa?  
-Nada...  
-Eres bastante fuerte si no reaccionas mal ante sangre.  
-Era mi propia sangre.  
-Aun así provoca algo. Me parece bien que mantengas cuerdo tu lado humano.  
-Considero que no tengo lado vampirico en verdad...a parte de ese detalle no siento nada especial...  
-Ahora , deberías ir a dormir.  
-No quiero , no te voy a dejar patrullar solo.  
-Solo por hoy , luego me devuelves el favor si eso te hace sentir mejor.  
-¿Seguro?  
-Si si , ve a dormir de una vez.  
-Esta bien...

Me dirigí a mi habitacion y me duche , luego me metí en la cama. Estaba bastante nerviosa , no podía dejar de pensar en ese recuerdo.

* * *

**Espero que les halla gustado owo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ajksha , no hay reviews -se va al rincon emo-**  
**Ok no , dejenlos o me suicido (? ok no xDD**

**Hablando de la cancion , antes habia puesto otra , pero la cambie, como sabran estoy rato largo buscando una cancion cual poner que es lo que mas influencia el capitulo , se podria decir que la musica me inspira xD**  
**En este caso es YOU de SHINee , hermosa cancion :D , aunque me hizo llorar un poquiiito...bueno bastante porque recorde algo xD , es muy linda**  
**La autora es una marica oh shi (?**

**Les dejo el capitulo xD**

* * *

**Zero POV.**

Al terminar de patrullar quise saber como estaba Yui. En condiciones de cordura no lo hubiera hecho , hubiera vuelto a mi habitacion. Pero antes de darme cuenta ya había entrado a su habitacion. Me acerque un poco a la cama y corrí algo las sabanas ya que estaba completamente debajo de ellas. Estaba sonriendo entre sueños , no entendía como una persona podía ser así de hermosa todo el tiempo. Suspire y me senté en el sillón de en frente. Algo de mi creía que había escuchado su voz antes. Pensé profundamente pero no lo recordaba.

-...mmmm... -me reí por lo bajo-...malditaa...-era bastante graciosa dormida-...maldita sopa de verduras...

¿Sopa de verduras? Era extraño que fuera esa comida en especial. Seguí esperando a que dijera algo mas. Aunque mayormente me hacia reír lo que decía.

-...hmp...oca-san...no puedo tejer esta cosa. -dijo haciendo muecas-

¿Tejer? Volví a tapar bien a Yui y me dirigí a mi habitacion. Comencé a revolver toda mi ropa dejando un desastre. Hasta que encontré eso. No era exactamente lo que estaba buscando ya que no sabia que buscaba realmente. Pero aun así era lo que quería en ese momento. Y luego recordé ese día, el primer día que Yui me hablo , el primer día que vi su rostro , cuando tenia 8 , ella vino sonriente a entregarme este regalo. Me preguntaba porque había guardado eso con tanto cariño , tal vez lo supiera en el fondo de mi ser pero no lo iba a admitir.

* * *

Flashback.

-¿Yui-chan te hablo hoy? -pregunto Ichiru picándome con un palo mientras yo leía en mi cama-  
-Si...¿Yui-chan?  
-Yo también hablo con ella.  
-¿Y porque ella no me quería hablar?  
-Eso es personal. -sonrió-  
-Bleh , que raros que son.  
-¿Tu quieres a Yui? -me siguió picando con un palo-  
-Si ¿porque?  
-Jejeje.  
-¿Que rayos te pasa?  
-Nada. -se dio vuelta a lo que yo chasquee la lengua y seguí leyendo-

**Fin Flashback.**

* * *

Que raros que fueron siempre. A decir verdad Yui me recordaba demasiado a Ichiru.

* * *

**Yui POV.**

Luego de dar muchas vueltas en la cama comencé a escribir alguna canción. Realmente no estaba pensando mucho en lo que ponía. Al terminar mire la hoja y la leí.

-¿Que? No hay manera de que ponga estas cosas ¿para quien? ¿es un chiste? estoy loca , hablando sola a esta hora.

No entendía en lo absoluto a que venia esa canción pero era bastante linda. Lo que me preocupaba era a quien iba dirigida, y no creía que fuera nii-san en lo absoluto. Estaba recordando un poco, en mi enfermedad llegue a olvidar muchas cosas importantes , sufrí varias cosas , no recordaba casi nada de nuestros padres solo lo que Tsukumo nos repetía una y otra vez. Ese recuerdo que tanto anhelaba , el primer día que le hable a Zero, lo escribía todos los días en algún lugar. No quería perderlo ni olvidarlo jamas. Me dejaba notas diciéndome que no lo olvidara jamas y lo describía lo mas detalladamente posible. Hasta que un día lo olvide y jamas lo volví a leer y quien sabe donde este escrito ahora. A pesar de que me hubiera separado de Zero hace mucho tiempo , nunca quise olvidarlo y siempre me prometí verlo otra vez. Soñaba con el , un día en que nos encontráramos devuelta. Me sentía una adolescente obsesionada pero creía en esas cosas tontas. Aunque el no estuviera físicamente conmigo , bueno , en realidad no estaba conmigo en ningún aspecto y no creo que el recuerde el día que le hable como yo. Siempre desee poder estar con Zero , pero no me era posible por mi enfermedad. En esos momentos en cuales los recordaba me prometía algún día que me iba a recuperar e iba a ir a la escuela con Zero. Cada vez que nii-san iba a visitarle le preguntaba todo lo que había hecho con el. Podría parecer una obsesión a este punto. Pero yo lo pensaba como otra cosa, tenia que admitirlo y debido a lo que ahora había recordado no me apenaba admitirlo. Estaba enamorada de Zero y siempre lo estuve.

-Ah...lo había olvidado...

Ya se había pasado de las 12 , así que hoy oficialmente era mi cumpleaños. No deseaba nada realmente , nada material digamos. De hecho , no me preocupaba que nadie se acordara y después de todo no había dicho que mi cumpleaños se acercaba. Tendría 17 oficialmente y ya estábamos en el ultimo año de la secundaria. Me preocupaba tener que alejarme de Zero , debía hacer algo antes de que terminara el año , no seria tan difícil por el hecho de que el ama a Yuuki. Me molestaba saber tanto de las personas , no quería tener ese "don" , prefería ser feliz un rato pensando que el también pudiera quererme. Aunque , lo que yo entendía no era que el la amaba , si no que el tenia una debilidad de ella que tal vez podría ser causada porque en algún momento la amo ,cuando era humana y por eso su debilidad son sus gestos. Una pequeña chispa de ilusión creció en mi haciéndome sonreír, me dormí feliz recordando otra vez ese día. Me sentía una tonta en exceso pero no me preocupaba demasiado.

* * *

**Zero POV.**

Me levante ,me duche y me puse el uniforme para poder ir a desayunar. Yui ya estaba vestida tenia el desayuno servido y Cross no se veía por el lugar. Extrañamente Yui tenia una sonrisa mas amplia de lo normal.

-Buenos días.  
-Buenos días. ¿Pasa algo especial hoy?  
-Especial...no ¿porque?  
-Por nada. ¿Como están tus muñecas? -pregunte tomando su mano con cuidado-  
-Están bien, no te preocupes.  
-Como quieras. ¿Donde esta Cross?  
-Dijo que se iba a comprar algo. -dijo confusa-  
-¿Sabes que?  
-No exactamente pero se mostraba muy contento.  
-¡Feliz cumpleaños! -entro Cross gritando-  
-¿Cumpleaños? -pregunte con los ojos como platos-  
-S-si...-contesto algo sonrojada-  
-¿No dijiste que no pasaba nada especial?  
-No es especial para mi , no me importaba si no lo recordaban. Pero gracias Director. -le sonrió-  
-De nada , pero no venia para saludar nada mas. Mira. -saco una caja pequeña-  
-Pero, no hacia falta un regalo , estar aquí ya es bastante bueno para mi. -dijo sonrojada-  
-Si te regalo algo es porque quiero ¿si? -le sonrió-  
-Esta bien...muchas gracias Director.  
-A cambio , dime otou-san. -exclamo con cascadas de lagrimas-  
-Gracias otou-san. -se rio-  
-Ahora ábrelo.  
-Esta bien , gracias. -Yui abrió la caja y se quedo inmovil para luego sonreir desde lo mas profundo de su corazon- En serio gracias otou-san. -se paro para abrazarlo-  
-Por nada Yui. Zero , ayudarla a ponérselo.  
-¿Que cosa?  
-Esto. -me entrego una cadenita con un dije de una clave de sol con algunas piedras rosas y celestes pequeñas incrustadas- Ven. -le puse el collar con cuidado-  
-Como se que te gusta mucho la música decidí regalarte eso.  
-De verdad muchas gracias.  
-Ya deja de agradecer esta bien. Ahora deberían ir a clases.  
-Hai. -dijo Yui alegre-

Al salir a Yui se la notaba muy contenta.

-Feliz cumpleaños.  
-No hacia falta que me lo dijeras , de verdad no importa si no lo recuerdan.  
-Igualmente quería felicitarte. ¿Es esa la razón porque estas tan contenta?  
-No realmente.  
-¿Entonces cual es?  
-Secreto. -exclamo sonriendo con su dedo indice al lado de sus labios-  
-Como quieras. ¿Sabes que?  
-¿Que?  
-Anoche recordé algo.  
-¿Que? -se paro en seco-  
-¿Recuerdas esa bufanda que me regalaste?  
-¿En serio recuerdas eso?  
-Lo recordé anoche. -no le iba a decir que la escuche hablando dormida-  
-Me alegra mucho que lo recuerdes.  
-Lo que me preguntaba era ¿porque?  
-Secreto. -repitió el gesto-  
-Ah , estas loca. Eres igual a Ichiru.  
-¿Si? -dijo con un gesto nostálgico-  
-¿Lo extrañas?  
-Ustedes dos fueron los únicos con los que hable algo en mi infancia a parte de mi familia. Los consideraba mucho, cuando perdí contacto con ustedes me sentí muy sola. Y enterarme de que Ichiru no esta fue un golpe bajo...y mas aun por lo que hizo...  
-No vale de nada ponerse mal. -le revolví al cabello-  
-Esta bien.

Las clases se me pasaron bastante rápido. En algún momento del día , como siempre las alumnas de la clase le trataban de gastar alguna broma a Yui. Pero ella jamas caía , las esquivaba con gracia cosa que las humillaba a ellas. Mientras que los hombres simplemente tramaban maneras de acercarse a ella y me miraban con odio porque ella siempre estaba mi lado. Las clases terminaron y fuimos a patrullar. Kimura y Hanabusa salieron enajenados a hablar con Yui.

-Feliz cumpleaños. -dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo-  
-¿Como saben eso? -pregunto confundida-  
-Espiamos tu expediente. -sonrió orgulloso Akira-  
-¿Como me diriges la palabra con tanta normalidad? -hizo una mueca para el- De todas maneras gracias. -sonrió-  
-¿Tanta normalidad? ¿Que hiciste Akira? -pregunto Hanabusa- ¿No te dije que era mía? ¿Que hiciste?  
-Ya les dije que no soy de ninguno de ustedes dos.  
-¿Con eso te refieres a que ya tienes dueño? -le guiño un ojo el rubio para luego irse dejando balbuceando a Yui-  
-Son unos idiotas. -me acerque a ella-  
-Lo son. -suspiro-  
-Me alegra de que me distraigas así.  
-¿Porque?  
-Así no tengo que ponerle atención a cierta feliz pareja cuando pasan por aquí.  
-No entiendo porque te sigue preocupando...-hizo una mueca- De todas maneras no es tan feliz si Yuuki es tan caprichosa como para querer estar contigo aun.  
-¿Querer estar conmigo?  
-No te quiere especialmente , simplemente cree que eres posesión de ella porque sabe que la amabas. Los quiere a los dos bajo su poder , no le interesa como se sientan.  
-Ella no era así , se volvió un monstruo. El día que te convirtieron tenia miedo de que terminaras siendo así.  
-Por suerte soy yo misma. -sonrió-  
-Sip , vayamos a patrullar.  
-Hoy no chicos. -nos interrumpió Cross- Hoy vamos a festejar un rato.  
-¿Y quien cuidara a estos?  
-Deje a Takuma y a Kaname advertidos así que los van a mantener a raya y deje a Suzuki y a Tomoyo para que vigilaran afuera por hoy.  
-Muchas gracias direc...digo otou-san. -le sonrió-

* * *

**Yui POV.**

Estaba muy sorprendida a decir verdad. No esperaba que recordaran mi cumpleaños y mucho menos hacer un festejo o un regalo. Cenamos tranquilos hasta que Cross me trajo un teléfono.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunte-  
-Es Tsukumo.  
-¿En serio? -se iluminaron mi ojos mientras tomaba el teléfono-  
-Nii-san.  
-Feliz cumpleaños Yui.  
-Gracias ¿como estas? ¿no te lastimaron verdad? ¿tuviste que pelear mucho? Ten cuidado , no te sobre esfuerces.  
-Aargh Yui me mareas, estoy bien , no me lastimaron y a decir verdad no pelee nada y soy cuidadoso. -se rió-  
-Que bien. -suspire-  
-Aun así no me dejan llamar demasiado.  
-Entonces cuelga si te va a causar problemas.  
-Solo un rato mas. ¿Como va todo por ahí? -pregunto con un tono de voz extraño-  
-¿Y ese tono?  
-Ah por nada...  
-Es sospechoso.  
-Bleh , ¿Zero esta bien?  
-Claro. -sonreí-  
-¿Porque tanta alegría repentina? -pregunto con ese tono devuelta-  
-P-por nada. -me sonroje-  
-Apuesto a que estas roja.  
-¿Y tu que sabes?  
-Te conozco como la palma de mi mano Yui.  
-Bueno , tienes razón.  
-¿Eso significa que recordaste un poco lo que hacías de pequeña?  
-¿Como sabes eso?  
-Papa se vivía quejando de que te querías casar con Zero y mama se reía de ello.  
-¡Shhh!  
-¿Sigue siendo así? -se rió-  
-Solo cállate.  
-Suerte entonces. -casi pude ver su sonrisa en ese instante-  
-Gracias. -sonreí- Te quiero , ten cuidado por favor.  
-Lo tendré , tengo que irme. Yo también te quiero. -dije colgando- Muchas gracias otou-san por dejarme hablar con nii-san.  
-Yagari-sensei también te manda saludos , aunque no pudo llamar.  
-Entiendo , gracias.  
-Ahora chicos , yo me voy a dormir , ¿porque no dan un paseo por el bosque? Aun es temprano.  
-Yo tengo que hacer algo. -dijo Zero-  
-Yo voy primero , quiero respirar algo , si quieres después me alcanzas. -sonreí-  
-Esta bien.

De esa manera fui a mi habitacion y me puse ropa un poco mas cómoda pero jamas saliendo de mi estilo , me puse una pollera roja a cuadros con tirantes, una camisa blanca, un chaleco negro y borceguís negros. Luego de eso salí de casa y me dirigí al lago. Al llegar me senté en la baranda y me dispuse a cantar.

* * *

**Te conozco en un momento caótico **  
**A pesar de que no lo entiendo **  
**Me enfado con todo el mundo **  
**Me digo que tengo que parar, pero es difícil **  
**No, solo puedo mostrarte mi lado tonto todo el tiempo **

**Incluso si mi cuerpo se rompe **  
**Incluso si mi corazón se quiebra **  
**La promesa de protegerte **  
**Esa promesa será la misma eternamente **

**Nada puede impedir que deje de quererte a ti, a ti, a ti **  
**La razón por la que respiro eres tú, tú **  
**La razón por la que canto eres tú, tú **  
**La razón por la que sigo vivo eres tú, tú **  
**Nada puede impedir que deje de quererte **

**¿Por qué la gente está a tu lado cuando se está bien? **  
**¿Dejar uno por otro sin mirar atrás cuando se está mal? **  
**Como el cristal, un corazón humano es tan débil **  
**Un corazón tan herido por cosas insignificantes **

**No seamos así **  
**Incluso si lo odiamos, incluso si duele **  
**La promesa de estar a tu lado **  
**Esa promesa será la misma eternamente **

**Nada puede impedir que deje de quererte a ti, a ti, a ti **  
**La razón por la que corro eres tú, tú **  
**La razón por la que bailo eres tú, tú **  
**La razón por la que sigo vivo eres tú, tú **

**Unos años vienen y otras se van **  
**Los días buenos y hasta los días malos **  
**Soy tuya (cuando estoy feliz) **  
**Soy tuya (cuando estoy triste) **  
**Soy tuya (no sólo lo estoy diciendo) **  
**Soy tuya (intento mostrártelo) **

**Unos años vienen y otras se van **  
**Incluso cuando envejezcamos algún día **  
**Soy tuya (cuando estoy feliz) **  
**Soy tuya (cuando estoy triste) **  
**Soy tuya (no sólo lo estoy diciendo) **  
**Soy tuya (intento mostrártelo, cariño) **

**Algo como esto no debería pasar **  
**Pero incluso si tu corazón cambia y me dejas **  
**¿Sabes que no voy a ser capaz de olvidarte? **

**Porque te quiero a ti, a ti, a ti **  
**La razón por la que canto eres tú, tú, tú **  
**Todas mis razones son tú, tú, tú, tú.**

**(YOU - SHINee)**

* * *

**Zero POV.**

Al terminar de hacer lo que quería salir a buscar a Yui y como esperaba la encontré al lado del lago. Estaba a punto de hablarle cuando vi que iba a cantar por lo que me quede callado y escuche. Era una canción muy linda , aunque no entendía a quien iba dirigida y eso me ponía de los pelos. No quería que fuera dirigida a otra persona. Tal vez no fuera dirigida a una persona en especial , tal vez la canción no la haya escrito ella , o tal vez...tal vez fuera dirigida a otra persona y solo me cuadraba que sea Suzuki por lo que estaba bastante enojado. No entendía exactamente porque pero aun así lo estaba. Pensaba irme , aunque la dejara sola , estaba enojado y no quería terminar diciendo algo que no sentía en verdad. De repente pise una hoja y se volteo a verme nerviosa completamente roja.

-¿E-escuchaste? -pregunto nerviosa-  
-Si...-conteste acercándome , esa reacción me hacia sospechar mas de Suzuki todavía-  
-Ah...¿sigues teniendo esa bufanda? -me sonrío-  
-Claro , lo había olvidado a decir verdad.  
-Yo debido a mi enfermedad olvide muchas cosas. No recuerdo mucho de mis padres , la mayoría de las cosas que se son las que nii-san me contó. Pero el otro día recordé que te había hecho ese regalo.  
-Sigo preguntándome porque.  
-Por nada...Cross es magnifico. No me espere que me felicitara nadie hoy , pero aun así varias personas lo hicieron. Se los agradezco , y el collar es realmente hermoso. -sonrió-  
-¿No te festejabas tu cumpleaños?  
-A decir verdad , estuve sola todos mis cumpleaños ya que nii-san siempre estaba en otro lugar. Tal vez me llamaba para felicitarme pero estaba sola.  
-Espero que este año lo hayas pasado bien.  
-Por supuesto. -sonrió-  
-Te quería preguntar algo.  
-¿Que?  
-¿La cancion es tuya?  
-S-si...  
-¿En que o quien pensabas cuando la escribiste?  
-¿Importa?  
-Quiero saber...

* * *

**Jejeje , soy toda una loquilla (? ok no**  
**Lo dejo acá , quiero que opinen digo , capaz puedo poner la confesion en el siguiente capitulo como capaz puedo prolongarlo... díganme ustedes porque no quiero ser precipitada xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holaaa , voy a los reviews rapido que son 5:35 (am) y quiero dormir xD**

**Mary aritha y bluekeila: de verdad? *.* ,me alegro mucho de que te guste nwn**  
**Nobuko Hirano : Ahora lo deje peor MUAJAJAJA :3 xD , volvimos al drama , soy tan mala (? xD**  
**Ten piedad QwQ (? si no veo reviews me deprimo y no quiero continuar...como con mis otros fics xD**  
**Genial , te gusta , genial nwn**

**Bla bla bla , Vampire knight no es mio bla bla bla**  
**Al capitulo xD**

* * *

**Yui POV.**

-No quieres saberlo...-temblé-  
-¿Porque?  
-Simplemente no necesitas saberlo...-no lo diría, era solo para complicarlo si amaba a Yuuki-  
-¿No necesito? Dímelo de una vez.  
-¿No tienes idea de a que me refiero verdad? -le observe rendida-  
-Estas enamorada de uno de ellos ¿verdad? -enarco una ceja mientras hacia una mueca-  
-No Zero...yo...  
-¿Que?  
-...t-te...  
-Yui ¿que demonios te pasa?

Estaba comenzando a sentirme mal. No entendía porque en estos momentos no podía sentir nada de el. No me servia mi supuesto "don" en el momento menos indicado. ¿Tendría que hacerlo ahora? ¿Cual seria la razón? Decirle que lo amo desde pequeña , es como si fuera una niña obsesionada. Pero realmente no era asi , en esos momentos , no creí tener 8 años mentalmente aun así era algo inmadura. No sabia la razón de quererlo tanto. Pero con el tiempo cambie, no era una niña obsesionada a estas alturas.

-No importa Zero. Me voy , buenas noches. -exclame parándome de donde estaba sentada-  
-No, dime. -me tomo del brazo-  
-No Zero , es solo para complicar las cosas. No quiero hacerlo.  
-¿Complicar que?  
-Te lo diré, se que te arrepentirás, por eso... olvídate de esto. -luego de decir eso me acerque a sus labios , si sabia que jamas seria lo que el querría, porque el quería a Yuuki, solo quería hacer una cosa-...te amo...-dije para luego besarle-

Zero se quedo con con los ojos como platos y luego de unos segundos seguía de esa manera.

-Te dije que no querías saberlo. Por eso... olvídalo.

Siguió sin contestar, había hecho mal , pero era alguien bastante impulsiva y su presión solo logro que lo termine haciendo. Tal vez no debería haberlo hecho de esa manera.

-Buenas noches... -dijo yéndose del lugar-

Me quede parada junto al lago. No me esperaba ese tipo de reacción. Volví a mi habitacion. Estaba loca por lo que había hecho. No debería haberlo hecho. Luego de esto no iba a haber lugar a siquiera una amistad. Tal vez debería irme de la academia. Podría entrenar un poco y ayudar a nii-san con su misión. Me duche y me acosté. Albergue la falsa esperanza de que me buscara y me contestara algo. Pero después de todo , no iba a exigirle una respuesta.  
Incapaz de dormir salí a dar vueltas en el bosque. Lo que jamas creí era encontrarme con eso. Era el pero no estaba exactamente solo.

-¿Porque siempre andas con esa niña tonta?  
-No la nombres...  
-Ah ¿que pasa con ella? -sonrió-  
-Te acabo de decir que no hables de ella.  
-Entonces hablemos de nosotros.  
-No hay nada de que hablar.  
-¿Porque eres así conmigo si antes me amabas?  
-Tu lo dijiste , amabas. Y porque tu elegiste a ese monstruo.  
-Fue un capricho del momento , me di cuenta de la persona con la que verdaderamente quiero estar.  
-No justifiques todo lo que hiciste con un capricho. Vete , no tengo nada de que hablarte.  
-Yo se que jamas eres lo que dices. -exclamo mientras lo besaba-

Mi "don" no era útil al momento. No podía sentir nada , pero Zero no la rechazaba , se me hacia bastante obvio todo. Después de todo la culpa fue mía , el jamas tuvo la culpa. Si el hubiera hecho lo mismo que Yuuki yo lo hubiera seguido amando por eso era inútil albergar alguna esperanza. Luego de eso Zero bajo al cuello de Yuuki y la mordió. Esto era el colmo para mi , no podía soportarlo mas. Apreté con las uñas el tronco del árbol en el que estaba escondida haciéndome sangrar los dedos. Me dolía pero no me interesaba , quería golpear todo , romper algo. Lastimarme si era necesario, llevaba demasiada rabia en mi interior. Estaban tan felices en sus actos que ni siquiera notaron el olor de mi sangre. Salí corriendo lo mas silenciosamente posible pero no en dirección a la casa , tome cualquier otra dirección y di vueltas en cualquier lugar. Quería perderme , no quería que nadie supiera donde estaba incluyéndome. Seguí corriendo hasta que alguien me tomo del brazo por lo que me altere.

-¿¡Que!? -grite llorando-  
-¿Yui? ¿Que te pasa? -era Suzuki-  
-Déjame por favor...  
-¿Fue Zero? -pregunto enojado-  
-No fue el , déjame.  
-Contéstame. -me ordeno tomándome de los hombros-  
-¡Si! ¡Déjame en paz!  
-Si buscas llorar con alguien... aquí estoy...  
-Es que...no se siquiera que pretendía...no se porque dije eso...no se porque salí a caminar a esta hora...no entiendo nada...  
-¿Podrías contarme que paso exactamente? -pregunto mientras me ayudaba a sentarme bajo un árbol y se sentaba al lado mio-  
-Yo conozco a Zero desde pequeña, me enamore de el a los 8 , y con el tiempo comprendí mas todo a pesar de no verlo. Volver a estar con el me hizo enamorarme peor y que pudiera admitirlo seriamente y no como una niña.  
-Ya...¿y porque estas así?  
-Se lo dije...  
-¿Y?  
-Me dijo buenas noches y se fue...  
-Tal vez no sabia que contestarte en el momento, no te desesperes así.  
-Ese no es el problema. Lo encontré...  
-¿Con Yuuki? -suspiro-  
-Si...espera...no en cualquier situación , la estaba besando...yo...no puedo decirle ni reclamar nada , simplemente me siento mal por ello.  
-Entiendo...pero...  
-Yo...probablemente crea que yo soy una niña obsesionada , pero no es cierto. No soy tan inmadura como el cree , no es un capricho. Pero el sabe que lo amo desde pequeña y por eso va a pensar que es solo un capricho. Otro como el de Yuuki , pero no es así. -continué llorando-  
-Cálmate Yui.  
-No puedo Suzuki...solo déjame...  
-Vaya manera de terminar tu cumpleaños. -suspiro-  
-No interesa ya...no se que voy a hacer...  
-¿Con que? Seguirás tu vida, punto final.  
-No de esa manera, Suzuki. Vivo con el, ni siquiera seremos amigos luego de esto. No puedo ni quiero verlo todos los días. Y seria aun peor si decide estar con Yuuki.  
-Entiendo...aun así no quiero que te vayas...  
-Tengo que irme...  
-¿ Podrías transferirte a la clase nocturna?  
-Aun así tendría que ver a Yuuki.  
-Hay algo malo en todo esto. Kaname.  
-¿Que hay con el?  
-¿Y si intenta lastimar a Zero?  
-No lo voy a permitir.  
-Aun así es complicado.  
-Si ama a Yuuki de verdad no va a hacerle nada a Zero.  
-¿Y tu no le harías nada a Yuuki? -enarco una ceja-  
-Yo...-lo estaba considerando de verdad, hasta donde llegarían mis sentimientos- Claro que no...  
-¿Porque lo dudaste?  
-No le haré de nada , pero la odio con todo mi corazón. -suspire-  
-¿Estas mas calmada?  
-No, déjame.  
-Esta bien...pero pienso que Zero es un idiota. Teniendo a una mujer como tu , preferir a esa cosa.  
-Ya no importa.  
-Buenas noches. -exclamo dándome un beso en la frente y yéndose-

Estaba asustada, ciertamente, alguna parte de mi ser deseaba hacerle daño. Tal vez no por lo que hizo , si no por lo que haría. Estaba segura que eso no seria una feliz pareja. Ella no quiere a Zero. Yo quiero lo mejor para el. Aunque en cierta manera no puedo mentir, en verdad quisiera estar con el. No soy de esas personas que le desean la felicidad a alguien con otra persona. No estaba segura de que haría de ahora en adelante. Sabia perfectamente que llorar no me serviría de nada pero aun así quería llorar hasta que mi alma se secara por completo. Seguí caminando por el bosque, no tenia idea de como iba a volver pero no me importaba. Comencé a ponerme paranoica pero juraría que estaba escuchando pisadas. El sonido era demasiado bajo y confuso por lo que no podía decir si eran pisadas exactamente hasta que hubo un crujido de hojas que era bastante obvio. Me puse en guardia y saque el sable que Cross me había entregado. No lograba ver a nadie hasta que recibí un corte bastante profundo en la pierna por lo que caí al suelo con facilidad. En el suelo trate de ver quien me había herido hasta que logre ver a una silueta. Era un hombre , parecía joven , era demasiado alto. Tenia los ojos azules oscuros y el cabello negro. Daba demasiado miedo y definitivamente no era de la clase nocturna. No había gritado cuando me hirió , pero verlo me daba demasiado miedo. Me daba ganas de llorar desesperadamente. Por alguna razón creía conocerlo. Tal vez haya sido uno de los vampiros que me ataco ya que olvide ese día. Pero me daba demasiado miedo. Trate de sentarme con esfuerzo.

-¿Que pasa con esa cara? -exclamo tomándome de la barbilla-  
-¡Aléjate de mi! -grite tratando de atacarlo pero estando en el suelo no iba a servir de mucho-  
-¿Y esa actitud? -esquivo el ataque con gracia-  
-Aléjate...-susurre comenzando a llorar, no entendía porque me causaba tanto miedo-  
-Si lloras significa que me recuerdas.  
-¿Eh?  
-¿De verdad no me recuerdas? -se rió- De verdad no creí encontrarte en esta academia, pero el olor de tu sangre es tan extraño que lo reconocería en cualquier lugar. -exclamo mientras me acariciaba el cabello-  
-No me toques, déjame en paz. ¿Que rayos quieres?  
-Ya veras.

* * *

**Zero POV.**

Cuando caí en la cuenta de mis actos aparte a Yuuki bruscamente. No entendía como había llegado a este punto.

-Vete de aquí.  
-¿Luego de lo que haces me hablas de esa manera? -enarco una ceja sonriendo-  
-Te dije que te vayas.  
-Por ahora estoy satisfecha, aunque creo que tu amiga no estará tan contenta.  
-¿Yui? ¿Eh?  
-Claro , yo creo que te vio. Ni siquiera notaste el olor de su sangre.  
-¿Su sangre? -pregunte exaltado-  
-Ese tronco. -señalo con la cabeza- Cuando te vio lo araño. -sonrió-  
-Eres ...  
-Fue pura y exclusivamente tu culpa. -exclamo mientras se iba-

Estaba demasiado frustrado. Simplemente hoy no podía contestarle a Yui. No creía tener algo especial con ella o no quería admitirlo. Sinceramente no entendía mis sentimientos , pero si de algo estaba seguro es de que no amaba a Yuuki en lo absoluto. Me molestaba ver a Yui mal porque pensaba que no era de esa manera. Volví a la casa y me dirigí a acostar. Supuse que Yui estaba en la otra habitacion. Mi cerebro estaba demasiado mareado. No entendía nada.  
Luego de una horas me rendí, no iba a poder dormir hoy estaba seguro. Entre a la habitacion de Yui y no estaba , creí que estaría durmiendo. Salí a buscarla porque a pesar de que no pudiera contestarle no podía verla en mal estado, no quería que durmiera en cualquier lugar y era peligroso que estuviera sola. Al salir vi que Suzuki venia corriendo con Yui en brazos, al principio pensé que se había dormido bajo un árbol , pero al ver a Suzuki tan desesperado creo que verdaderamente era algo malo.

-¿¡Suzuki!? ¿¡Que paso!?  
-No lo se. Escuche un grito, me costo mucho encontrarla. No sabia donde estaba , este bosque es muy grande.  
-Dámela. -evite mirarla en todo momento , no quería saber si estaba herida pero a juzgar por la cara de Suzuki debía estar grave-  
-La llevare a la enfermería, tu busca un medico.  
-No , al revés.  
-No , aléjate de ella. -dijo mirándome con odio-  
-¿Porque me miras así?  
-¿Porque dices? -enarco una ceja-  
-¡Dámela y deja de perder el tiempo!  
-Esta bien...

Me dirigí lo mas rápido que pude a la enfermería al entrar la recosté en una cama y cerré los ojos. Aun no la había visto , no quería saber que tan herida estaba. Luche contra todo mi ser para abrir los ojos. Al abrirlos desee no haberlo hecho, estaba demasiado lastimada pero el que la haya herido no quería matarla , quería hacerla sufrir. La primera persona que se me cruzo por la cabeza era Yuuki. Pero aun así no creía que haya sido ella , solamente por puro instinto.  
Era una humana que se había transformado en vampiro hace solo semanas , sumado a esto solo bebió sangre una vez y ni siquiera era humana , le iba a costar recuperarse. Y todo era mi culpa, ella hubiera vuelto a su habitacion si no me hubiera visto con Yuuki. Y probablemente haya hablado con Suzuki a juzgar por la manera en la que me había mirado, por lo que de verdad estaba mal. También haberme ido de esa manera le había hecho creer que no la quería. La había hecho sufrir, había roto mi promesa con Tsukumo. Sentí la garganta anudada. Desde hace tiempo no había tenido deseos de llorar como ahora. Aunque intentara no hacerlo no podía evitarlo. Tome sus manos, tal como Yuuki había dicho tenia los dedos lastimados. Me senté junto a ella sosteniendo sus manos y no pude evitar soltar alguna lagrima.

-Lo siento...-susurre-

* * *

**Awwwaksjfh *.***  
**Díganme que les parece nwn**  
**Me voy a dormir que son las 5:33 am xDD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno , estaba practicando guitarra con un programita de mi pc pero se tildo y tengo que instalarlo devuelta , así que mientras se arregla el problema vengo a escribir un rato xDDD**  
**Disculpen la demora , la autora tiene algo raro en la cabeza :S (?**  
**Ok les dejo el capitulo rápido, perdón otra vez por la tardanza , pensaba publicarlo ayer a la noche pero mi mama me había mandado a dormir y le faltaba bastante XD**  
**Pensaba si poner el corte dramático aca o en otro capitulo pero boe XD**

* * *

Zero POV.

Pasaron varios minutos y ya me estaba poniendo nervioso. No tenia idea de que hacer. Yui comenzó a temblar , no podría decir si por miedo o por frió.

-Duele...-susurro-  
-Yui...¿me escuchas?  
-duele...duele...-comenzó a llorar-  
-Yui estoy aquí cálmate.  
-¿Ze...ro?  
-Estoy aquí, lo siento. -me disculpe limpiándole las lagrimas- ¿Quien hizo esto?  
-No lo se...  
-¿Como que no sabes?  
-Yuuki no fue...  
-¿Entonces?  
-No importa...  
-Eres un caso perdido...-suspire-  
-¿Porque?...-pregunto mirándome-  
-¿Porque que?  
-Nada...-aparto la mirada- Te olvidarías de lo que hice...¿por favor?  
-Yo...-suspire , no sabia que decirle- ...esta bien...  
-Bien. -forzó una sonrisa-  
-Pero quiero que sepas algo , yo no amo a Yuuki.  
-Eso dices...  
-Lo digo en serio.  
-No te creo...lo siento...  
-No entiendo lo que te hace pensar que la amo...  
-¿A caso olvidas lo que paso hace unas horas? -pregunto con una mueca-  
- ... -no podía contestar nada a eso-  
-Olvídalo...-suspiro y luego hizo una mueca, casi había olvidado lo herida que estaba-  
-¿Donde rayos esta Suzuki?  
-¿Que pasa con el?  
-Fue a buscar a un medico. ¿Porque no te defendiste? ¿No llevabas tu arma?  
-En primer lugar , ¿crees que vería algo de noche y llorando? , ademas , era imposible pelear con ese tipo...  
-¿Quien era?  
-Te dije que no lo se...  
-¿Porque mientes?  
-Entonces , lo se pero no te lo diré.  
-¿Porque me tratas de esa manera? -suspire-  
-Lo mejor seria distanciarnos...¿no lo crees?  
-¿Que tramas Yui?  
-Nada...

Luego de eso entro Suzuki con un hombre y nos corrieron a los dos de la habitación.

-¿Podrías venir conmigo unos segundos Zero? -pregunto con mala cara-  
-Como quieras...-suspire-

Salimos y comenzó a caminar por el bosque ya que se lo veía bastante nervioso.

-¿Porque eres tan idiota? -pregunto con una mueca-  
-No estoy de humor , ¿que rayos quieres?  
-¿Sabes que ella salio herida por tu culpa?  
-Lo se...-suspire-  
-Mas de lo que crees.  
-¿Porque? ¿Que sabes?  
-En realidad , Tomoyo encontró a ese tipo atacándola , y vino a buscarme a mi porque sabia que no podía pelear contra el. Y cuando llegue ya no estaba.  
-¿Pero quien es ese tipo?  
-Tomoyo escucho algo de "soy el arma de Yuuki ,pero tengo una razón oculta para que me deje usar".  
-¿Yuuki? ¿Razón oculta?  
-Yo tampoco lo entiendo , pero en resumen , lo envió Yuuki. Pero...no es eso de lo que te quería hablar.  
-¿Que quieres Suzuki?  
-Si no la amas aléjate de ella , por su bien. Aunque creo que ella se va a alejar primero , pero todo depende de como este su estado de animo luego de esto.  
-Porque parece que la conoces mas que yo...  
-Porque tu no la observas como yo. ¿Que vas a hacer?  
-No lo se...pero no quiero alejarme de ella.  
-Fue un consejo...pero si no te alejas de ella la vas a herir. Yo me voy.

Hice una mueca y volví a la enfermería. Al entrar Yui estaba nerviosa en la cama.

-¿Que pasa Yui? -pregunte sentándome junto a ella-  
-Nada...-contesto con dificultad mientras se tomaba el cuello-  
-¿Duele? -le aparte la mano del cuello-  
-N-no...  
-¿De que te sirve mentir? -suspire-  
-Vete...  
-No, bebe. -exclame acercando mi cuello a ella-  
-No hagas esto...no quiero.  
-No fue una pregunta, vamos.  
-Tengo las pastillas...  
-No , ademas te servirá para curarte.  
-No quiero...  
-Obedece. -suspire-

Luego me mordió, jamas pensé que pudiera tener tanto auto control, trato de ser lo mas suave posible. Luego se aparto y comenzó a disculparse mientras me ponía una venda.

-Lo siento...lo siento en serio...  
-No es tu culpa. ¿Estas mejor?  
-Si pero hice algo indebido...  
-No fue tu culpa dije. ¿Puedes caminar?  
-Creo. -se bajo de la cama y apoyo la frente contra la ventana-  
-¿No me vas a decir quien fue?  
-El problema es que yo tampoco se exactamente quien es o que quiere. Según lo que me dijo Takanori Hiroto , hijo de hechiceros y vampiros...no se porque tanta presentación. Debe tener algo exactamente conmigo y nii-san.  
-¿Porque?  
-Creo que lo conozco...  
-¿De cuando?  
-De cuando me atacaron y mi salud se volvió frágil , en realidad no recuerdo casi nada de ese día , solo recuerdo que sabia que algo iba a ir mal y salí a buscar a nii-san.  
-¿Porque crees conocerlo?  
-No se...verlo me provoca pánico...  
-Todo va a estar bien. -me acrece a la ventana para acariciarle la cabeza mientras suspiraba-  
-No lo creo...yo creo que esto es el comienzo...  
-¿Comienzo de que?  
-No lo se...la misión de nii-san ya era bastante extraña de por si , y no puedo evitar relacionar todo...  
-¿Tiene relación con Yuuki?  
-Según lo que me dijo...es su arma...pero que el también la esta usando, algo de que se usan mutuamente para fines distintos. No entiendo. -suspiro-  
-Deberíamos evitar pensar en eso...  
-No puedo , se que volverá y no tengo oportunidad de pelear contra el. -suspiro-  
-Tendrías que hablar con tu hermano.  
-Tengo miedo...  
-No voy a dejar que te lastime otra vez.  
-No de eso...  
-¿De que entonces?  
-De que lastime a alguien que quiero...  
-Estemos alertas.  
-¿Te olvidaras de lo que hice hoy? -forzó una sonrisa mirando a la ventana-  
-...yo...  
-Por favor...-hizo una mueca- Quiero que sigamos siendo amigos...no importa lo que tenga que soportar...  
-...esta bien...-acepte , no tenia otra opción-  
-Quiero que seas feliz con quien sea...que sea bueno para ti...y se que Yuuki no es una opcion , voy a esperar a que te des cuenta por tus propios medios...  
-No se que hacer para que entiendas que no la amo.  
-Mi "don"...no esta funcionando...por lo que no puedo saber con exactitud...solamente...es instinto.  
-¿Crees que puedes decidir eso por instinto? Eso lo decido yo y te digo de verdad que no la amo.  
-¿Entonces que rayos fue esa escenita? -pregunto enarcando una ceja-  
-La verdad que no se...a veces se me olvida que no es como antes , ahora es cruel y caprichosa.  
-Es una arpía. -suspiro-  
-Se podría decir que si.  
-Entonces ¿estas seguro que no la amas?  
-Seguro.  
-Significa...-sonrió-...nada.  
-¿Que?  
-Significa...¿que tengo una oportunidad? -comenzó a reírse-  
-Tal vez...-me reí yo también-  
-Entonces me esforzare. -me miro a los ojos sonriendo-  
-Cuento con ello. Ahora , deberías dormir.  
-No quiero...-cambio su expresión-  
-¿Que pretendes entonces? Ademas todavía no estas curada , ve a dormir.  
-Estoy mucho mejor , he tenido peores dolores.  
-¿Entonces que rayos vas a hacer? -suspire con los ojos cerrados-  
-Me quedare en el bosque toda la noche.  
-¿Estas loca? ¿Con lo que acaba de pasar?  
-No lo se , no pienso dormir.  
-Entonces ¿tengo que cuidarte?  
-No, ve a dormir , iré con Suzuki.  
-No. -no entendí que paso en ese momento pero broto de mi un estilo de ira repentina-  
-¿Porque?  
-Porque yo lo digo.  
-Baka , no eres mi padre. -inflo los cachetes-  
-Soy la autoridad mas grande que tienes ahora.  
-¿Porque? Ya estoy grande.  
-Tsukumo me lo dijo. -enarque una ceja-  
-Argh...no es justo. -hizo un puchero-  
-¿Cuantos años tienes? ¿5? -me reí-  
-Es que no quiero dormir...  
-¿Porque?  
-No quiero recordar lo que paso...de verdad fue horrible...hubiera deseado morirme...  
-No digas eso...si no quieres dormir me quedare contigo entonces. -suspire-  
-Bien. -sonrió- ¿Que podemos hacer?  
-No lo se.  
-Bueno...vayamos afuera que quiero respirar. -se volteo para salir de la enfermería pero le fallaron las piernas y cayo encima mio-  
-Hey , ten cuidado, no estas bien.  
-Ok...  
-¿Puedes caminar?  
-No lo creo... después de todo tendré que ir a dormir y lidiar con mis pesadillas. -hizo una mueca-  
-Hoy no.

La tome con cuidado en mi espalda y nos dirigimos al lago otra vez.

-¿Este se volvió nuestro templo? -se rio-  
-Algo así, es muy bonito.  
-¿Que demonios hace ella aquí? -pregunto molesta-  
-¿Quien?

Se bajo abruptamente de mi espalda y se puso en frente mio tratando de disimular lo que le temblaba el cuerpo por las heridas.

-Buenas noches. -sonrió Yuuki-  
-Vete. -le ordeno Yui-  
-Solo estas enojada.  
-Vete. -le ordene-  
-¿Como estas Yui? Escuche un grito del bosque. -sonrió-  
-Bien , mira.

Yui camino despacio tratando de no caerse hasta ella y le arrojo una bofetada. Me debatía entre partirme de la risa o mantener la expresión seria. Me sorprendía la fuerza que empleo con lo débil que estaba.

-Por ahora no haré nada. -exclamo tomándose la cara- Pero no creas que me voy a olvidar fácilmente de esto.  
-Vete.  
-Solo estas enojada, por lo que viste hace unas horas.  
-Yo entiendo mejor a Zero que tu ,vete.  
-Como quieras. -suspiro sonriendo-

Luego de que se fue Yui se sentó junto al lago con mala cara y yo la imite.

-De verdad estas loca. -me reí-  
-La odio. -inflo los cachetes-  
-No le des importancia, pero me preocupa su venganza.  
-A mi también...no quiero ver a ese tipo devuelta...  
-Ten cuidado. -hice una mueca- Me sorprende con la fuerza que la golpeaste. -me rei-  
-A mi también , estoy débil todavía.  
-Se lo merecía.  
-Pfff... cállate...-dijo fastidiada-  
-Ya se...lo siento.  
-No tienes porque pedirme perdón, es por tu propio bien , no es un capricho mio.  
-Esta bien.

Seguimos charlando hasta que en un momento Yui comenzó a inclinarse hacia un costado hasta recostarse en mi hombro. Pasaron varios minutos así hasta que la cargue en mi espalda y la lleve hasta su habitación. Luego me senté en el sillón de su habitación a pensar un poco. Estaba bastante confundido a estas alturas. A pesar de haberle dicho que tenia una oportunidad no sabia exactamente como estaba yo al respecto. Pero definitivamente no quería perderla. Era la única persona luego de mi familia con la que podía ser yo mismo. Era la única que podía eliminar todas las mascaras de mi. En la que podía confiar. No podía permitirme perderla , pero tampoco podía mentirle ya que seria peor para ella.  
Lo mejor seria en concentrarse en Takanori y en que no lastime a Yui. A pesar de lo que dijera externamente , no quería verla mal de ninguna manera. Una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Lo siento ,me dormí. -dijo frotándose los ojos, parecía una niña-  
-Esta bien , debes dormir.  
-No quiero...  
-Que niña terca, salvaje y loca. -me reí-  
-Tu ve a dormir.  
-No.  
-Luego yo soy la terca. -me saco la lengua-  
-Compórtate. -sonreí-  
-Pero no quiero que no duermas por mi culpa.  
-Entonces duérmete, cuando vea que te dormiste me iré a dormir yo.  
-Esta bien.

Una vez que se durmió me propuse salir cuando me choque con un libro bastante gordo. Curiosamente lo abrí y estaba lleno de canciones y partituras. Tome una para leer cuidadosamente.

**El final del sueño**  
**Cuanto más no alcanzó siquiera un hilo de voz**  
**Corrupto**  
**La pantalla es siempre falsa**  
**Incluso resplandor brumoso**

**Esta escena**  
**Añorando dibujó un círculo que conecta palabras**  
**Esta escena**  
**En el paso del día a día**  
**Ruego a la atenuación del mar saltar a...**

**Poca luz fealdad hermosa**

**Esta lluvia que se funde en mi piel**  
**Despacio**  
**La parte inferior de la filosofía profunda suavemente**  
**Para hacer**  
**"Así que eventualmente corromper el viento se llevó"**

**Yo debería haber sabido,**  
**Poca luz fealdad hermosa  
Necrosis de la emoción de acelerar implícito desnudo**

**Esta lluvia que se funde en mi piel**  
**despacio**  
**La parte inferior de la filosofía profunda suavemente**  
**Realidad perforado**  
**Mar de pérdida**  
**Ilustración impotencia**  
**Lamentó ese día  
(The GazettE - Yoin)**

Al leerla tuve una especie de escalofríos, era extraña. Y probablemente la composición tuviera un ritmo bastante oscuro. Pero a pesar de todo no lograba comprender a que se refería con la letra. Era excelente.

-¿Quieres escuchar? -se volteo-  
-¿No estabas dormida? -enarque una ceja-  
-No.  
-Ah , lo siento por tocar tus cosas.  
-Esta bien , nunca nadie había leído mis canciones, así como tengo cosas alegres y tiernas, tengo este tipo de canciones. Son escalofriantes. -sonrió-  
-Das miedo. -me reí- Toma. -le entregue su canción-  
-Ya la se ,¿quieres escuchar? -sonrió-  
-Esta bien.

Tomo su guitarra y toco la canción. Ciertamente era muy tranquila pero daba escalofríos. Pero se le notaba que tenia un talento increíble ya que sabia transmitir sentimientos con sus canciones y su voz.

-¿Porque escribiste esa canción?  
-No lo se...olvide por que la había escrito. -se rió- Creo que fue por...esa vez que me atacaron...creo...-puso cara de dubitativa-  
-Y ¿cuantas canciones tienes?  
-Son demasiadas...  
-Son muy extrañas , no logro comprenderlas.  
-Lo se...-hizo una mueca-  
-Igualmente , son geniales.  
-Gracias. -sonrió-  
-Bueno , ahora lo digo en serio. Ve a dormir.  
-¿Para que? Ya falta poco para que nos preparemos para clases.  
-Eres una terca. -gruñí-  
-Lo siento...no te deje dormir...  
-No importa , estoy bien. ¿Que quieres hacer ahora?  
-Mmmm...  
-¿Que hacías cuando estabas aburrida antes?  
-¿Cuando estaba enferma? Bien...ah...-sonrió-  
-¿Que?  
-Cuando estaba con mama ella siempre se dedicaba a probarme ropa. -se rio-  
-Bueno , no creo hacer eso , no soy estilista.  
-Wahh...-comenzó a rodar por el suelo- Me aburro.  
-¿Que haces? -me reí-  
-Ruedo. -siguió rodando por toda la habitación-  
-Estas loca. -me reí otra vez- ¿Como haces para que no se te enrede el cabello?  
-No lo se. Tal vez debería cortarlo.  
-¿Porque? Así esta bien.  
-Gracias entonces. -se sonrojo y siguió rodando-  
-Deja de rodar.  
-Auch...-se quejo sosteniéndose el estomago-  
-Te dije.  
-Creí que ya estaba bien. -inflo los cachetes sentándose en el suelo-  
-Tengo un mal presentimiento hoy...  
-Yo también...-se puso seria- Mejor estaré alerta...  
-Es lo mejor.

* * *

**Normal POV.**

-¡Esa niña estúpida! -grito Yuuki-  
-Luego de lo que le hice me sorprende que te haya golpeado con tanta fuerza. -se río Hiroto-  
-No te rías, me voy a vengar. Tu también tienes tus razones aunque no sepa de ellas.  
-Mis habilidades son ilimitadas , de por si un vampiro es peligroso , imagínate uno que sabe magia negra. -sonrió-  
-Me alegra , voy a pensar en algo para vengarme hoy. Ademas , ella estaba bien porque bebió sangre de Zero.  
-El jamas te hubiera permitido hacer eso a ti.  
-Una vez lo hizo...pero ahora no lo haría.  
-¿Que piensas?  
-Es obvio que Zero se enamoro de ella. -hizo una mueca- No voy a permitir que la tenga cerca.  
-¿Quieres matarla? -se rió  
-No , quiero hacerla sufrir. -sonrió-  
-Ah pero que cruel. Sinceramente yo tengo mis razones pero no se porque tu la odias tanto.  
-Ciertamente solo eso , se inmortal es aburrido , necesito mantenerme con algo de diversión. -sonrió-

* * *

**Bueno hasta acá rapidito :3**

**Les cuento un poco , hoy me levante (me dejaron un sándwich en la cara pero ese no es el punto XD) muy tarde**  
**Bueno, y trate mucho de recordar el sueño que tuve , solo recordé partes**  
**Pero fue lo mas épico y estúpido que soñé en mi vida XD , esta protagonizado por Yui digamos**  
**No recuerdo bien mucho lamentablemente , pero una parte del sueño que me asusto es que mandaban a Yui al infierno , no se porque ni quien**  
**Y alguien le decía sonriendo "Te damos la opción de que revivas todos los recuerdos de tu vida así recolectas consejos psicológicos para aguantar lo que te espera"**  
**Dio miedo , y eso mezclado entre muchas estupideces , pero esa frase fue lo ultimo que me acuerdo del sueño**  
**Épico ,no? XDD**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capitulo 9 - Un giro extraño.**_

* * *

_**Soy toda un amor , decidí empezar a ponerle títulos a los capítulos :D (?**_  
_**:3 **_  
_**Bueno , al principio era como que no tenia inspiracion pero me emocione en las ultimas mil palabras XDD**_  
_**Espero que les guste...si no muero porque ya digamos que la cague (? xDDD trololol**_

**_Rápido_**_** les dejo el capitulo :3**_  
_**Los reviews (en este caso el review de mi querida Nobuko QwQ) los contesto por mensaje privado pero pueden decirme que deje la contestacion aca xD**_

* * *

**Yui POV.**

-Zero-kun ¿tienes hora? -suspire desde mi cama , estaba extremadamente aburrida y no tenia sueño en lo absoluto-  
-Falta para que vayamos a clases todavía. -contesto aburrido acostado en el sofá-  
-Mmmm...quiero pelear con un vampiro.  
-¿Luego de como te fue hoy? -se burlo-  
-No te burles. -infle los cachetes- Creo que hoy sera el día. -sonreí-  
-¿Estas loca? No te voy a dejar pelear con nadie.  
-Esa arpía se va a vengar de todas formas, no quiero arrepentirme de nada.  
-Aish , si seras niña.  
-Espero con ansias el día que me hables sin tu mascara de chico malo , frió y calculador. -me reí-  
-Tal vez no la haya eliminado del todo pero créeme que cuando te hablo disminuye, no me has visto realmente frió.  
-¿Porque eres así? -pregunte curiosa sentándome en la cama-  
-No lo se...  
-Yo no se porque desarrolle esta personalidad, a veces pienso que soy muy tonta. No tener demasiados recuerdos es horrible.  
-No eres tonta. Simplemente eres una niña salvaje. -se rió-  
-¿Inmadura entonces?  
-No eres inmadura tampoco, sabes actuar de acuerdo a la situación...creo...  
-Gracias entonces...-suspire- Estoy tensa, tengo un mal presentimiento.  
-Ten cuidado hoy.  
-Lo tendré...pero...  
-¿Que?  
-Si ese tipo se aparece otra vez no tengo oportunidad...  
-Sigo teniendo curiosidad de que es lo que quiere.  
-Yo también...es realmente extraño...y algo tiene que me causa mas miedo que cualquier cosa...Voy a terminar asesinando a Yuuki.  
-No se porque te molesta tanto, pero realmente es una persona horrible ahora.  
-Me surgió una pregunta. No tiene que ver con esto.  
-¿Que? -se rió-  
-¿Tienen algún piano en la escuela?  
-Creo...pero no se donde esta.  
-Voy a investigar. -se me iluminaron los ojos-  
-¿Que? -frunció el señor-  
-Que voy a buscar el piano , sal que voy a ponerme el uniforme. -sonreí-  
-¿Estas mejor?  
-Si si , estoy bien.  
-Eres un caso perdido. -suspiro- Te acompaño.  
-Esta bien. -me reí-

Nos cambiamos y estuvimos largo rato entrando a habitaciones hasta que encontramos el piano.

-Aquí esta el maldito piano, ¿ahora? -se rió-  
-Voy a tocar...que crees ¿que lo quería para sacarle una foto?  
-¿Hay algo que no hagas?  
-Comportarme. -bromee-  
-Es cierto. -se rió-

Pase largo rato tocando canciones, ejercitando un poco mis dedos. Ya que hace tiempo no tocaba el piano.

* * *

**Zero POV.**

De repente Yui dejo de tocar y se tenso.

-¿Que rayos...fue eso?  
-¿Que cosa?  
-No lo se...fue extraño.  
-No sentí nada. -exclame extrañado-  
- ... - Yui no dijo nada,simplemente hizo una cara que no logre comprender-  
-¿Que pasa Yui? Me estas preocupando.  
-Es...no lo se...es demasiado extraño...-frunció el entrecejo-  
-¿Como que es?  
-Dije que no lo se...¿porque pareciera que Tsukumo oculta algo?  
-¿A que viene eso?  
-Un recuerdo a medias...bueno...en realidad solo pensé en que me ocultan algo...no logro entender mi cabeza. Es demasiado confuso. -gruño-  
-No creo poder contestarte eso...¿de verdad crees que oculta algo?  
-Algo...serio...muy problemático...  
-Debes preguntárselo a el.  
-Creo que tiene que ver con Hiroto...-hizo una mueca-  
-Probablemente. -suspire-

Repentinamente una ventana se rompió y por ahí entro un hombre alto , con el cabello negro y ojos azul oscuros como la noche. Yui parecía querer decir algo pero quedo con los ojos como platos y temblaba. No entendía que le provocaba tanto miedo.

-Takanori...  
-Oh veo que tienes acompañante. -hacia movimientos extraños mientras hablaba-  
-¿Que...haces aquí? -pregunto Yui tratando de tener voz firme-  
-Vengo de visita. -sonrió-  
-Vete. -saque mi arma-  
-Wow , que violento. -estallo en carcajadas-  
-¿Que te parece gracioso? -me estaba sacando de mis casillas-  
-Tranquilos, vengo a decir que soy exactamente de Yui. Sabrán bien que Tsukumo te oculta algo ¿verdad Yui? -sonrió-  
-Déjate de estupideces y habla...-susurro-  
-¿Porque le hablas de esa manera a tu hermanito? Nee-san. -sonrió- Después de todo soy el menor , lo mejor va para lo ultimo.  
-¿E-eh? -a Yui se le quedaron los ojos como platos-  
-Que lenta Yui. ¿Jamas se te ocurrió pensar que fuéramos familia?  
-Es imposible , ni yo ni Tsukumo somos vampiros. Yo...era humana.  
-Pero no eras humana del todo. -sonrió-  
-¿Porque?

Mientras yo miraba confundido de un lado a otro. Esto era demasiado extraño.

-Tu don es algo mágico. Pero yo me lleve la mayor parte de todo. Por eso soy vampiro y hechicero. Así como Tsukumo tiene habilidades que ni el entiende y tu también. Pero son tan débiles que no llegaron a ser ni seres mágicos ni vampiros.  
-Es imposible...si otou-san y oca-san eran humanos...  
-Esos no eran tus padres. -se rió- Tus verdaderos padres, alejaron a Tsukumo y a ti porque los vieron como una deshonra. Tener un arma tan hábil como yo y dos inútiles humanos , no querían permitir que se supiera de su existencia por eso los entregaron a lo que tu llamas padres. Sumado a eso tu eras mas inútil de lo que pudieran imaginar debido a lo enferma que estabas.  
-¿¡Porque debería creerte!?  
-¿Encuentras otra manera de explicar mi aparición? -enarco una ceja sonriendo-  
-¿Cual es tu propósito? ¿Donde están ellos?  
-Tanto nuestro padre como nuestra madre ya murieron. A manos mías. -sonrió- Aunque eso no debería importarte sabiendo lo que hicieron con ustedes. ¿Mi propósito? A pesar de todo se sabe que ustedes existen , y pueden llegar a ser mas poderosos que yo. Y no quisiera que terminen coronando a la familia. Quiero poder , para eso mate a nuestros padres.  
-No quiero poder...-comenzó a llorar-  
-Aun así te obligarían chantajeandote con cualquier cosa. Tal vez sola no puedas superarme, pero tu lazo con Tsukumo es muy grande, tanto como para unir la fuerza que tienen. Me superarían fácilmente.  
-¿¡Entonces porque no me matas!?  
-Seria aburrido matar a alguien tan inútil como tu ,mientras tanto torturare un poco tu cerebro. -le guiño el ojo- Y a Tsukumo también por supuesto. Peleo bastante cuando le dije que te diría la verdad.  
-¿El lo sabia?  
-Todo el tiempo.  
-¿Le hiciste daño? -pregunto, su tono de voz había cambiado completamente y ocultaba sus ojos bajo su flequillo-  
-Por supuesto , ¿a caso crees que esos dolores vienen de la nada? -sonrió-

Mis ojos estaban por estallar. No podía creer lo que veía y escuchaba. Simplemente era demasiado extraño, no estaba tan enterado de criaturas mágicas. Yui no agrego otra palabra , simplemente se paro , no se le notaba ni el mas mínimo rastro de miedo. No iba a interferir si quería pelear ,solo iba a meterme si veía que Yui estaba en desventaja.

-Tus poderes no tienen limite. Eres mas buena de lo que imaginas. Puedes lograr mas cosas de las que crees. Si logras igualarme , quisiera que corones a la familia Takanori junto conmigo. La princesa Takanori.  
-De ninguna manera...-susurro-  
-Entonces sufrirás hasta que me aburra y te mate. -sonrió-  
-Interesante. -apareció Yuuki por la puerta-  
-¿Pero que rayos? Vete. -le ordene-  
-¿Así que esos eran tus propósitos Hiroto? -me ignoro Yuuki a lo que solo suspire , era demasiado para mi cabeza-  
-Por supuesto, pero yo también te estoy usando, cuando logre lo que quiero actualmente y me dejes de servir también peleare contigo. Voy a eliminar a cuantos sangre pura me hagan falta para tener el liderazgo del consejo.  
-Interesante...por ahora me sirves. -se rió- Pero no creas que me ganaras.

Yui aun estaba parada en el medio de la habitación mirando el suelo. No podía ver los ojos y tenia un aura extraña. Quisiera saber lo que pensaba. Apretó sus puños y levanto la vista. Contemple que estaba llorando. Era demasiado para ella enterarse de todo esto.

-¿A que no sabes que hacer? -se rió Hiroto- Improvisa , tu ira debería darte bastante fuerza como para hacer algo grande.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio y Yui pateo con fuerza a Hiroto lanzandolo por la ventana. Yuuki se lanzo estallando en carcajadas y yo la imite ya que iba a cuidarla no me interesaba la situación.

-¡De eso hablaba! ¡Vamos! ¡Haz algo mas! ¡Muéstrame lo que eres! ¡Takanori! -sonrió ampliamente al decir lo ultimo-  
-Yo no llevo ese asqueroso apellido , me niego a ser familia tuya.  
-Aun asi lo eres.  
-Mis padres fueron y siempre serán Aoi y Takahiro Yoshida. No tengo nada que ver con tu familia.  
-No te sirve de nada mentirte de esa manera. Un vampiro hechicero puede ser incluso mas poderoso que un sangre pura. Te deberías odiar mas de lo que actualmente te odias.

De repente el suelo se abrió dando paso a un estruendo horrible. Hiroto salto hacia un árbol riéndose. Al parecer quería ver de lo que Yui era capaz. Yui se volteo hacia donde estaba ocultando sus ojos con su cabello y comenzaron a explotar las hojas de los arboles hacia donde ella miraba. Hiroto volvió hacia donde estaba y Yui cayo al suelo. Inmediatamente me acerque para evitar que cayera con demasiada fuerza. Al acercarme jadeaba de cansancio.

-Que aburrido , eres demasiado débil por ahora.  
-Vamonos Hiroto. -le ordeno Yuuki-  
-Arhg como quieras , fue demasiado aburrido esto.

-Yui...¿estas bien?  
-Jamas había estado tan cansada...no entiendo nada...no se que hice...-comenzó a llorar-  
-Cálmate. -le limpie las lagrimas-  
-¿Seres mágicos? ¿Mis padres? No comprendo nada. -siguió llorando-  
-Yui...  
-¿Me odias por lo que soy?  
-Jamas creí decirle esto a nadie...pero...eres la única persona de la cual no me interesa en absoluto que sea , ya seas una sangre pura , una hechicera o las dos , te aprecio , no interesa lo que seas.  
-Gracias...-siguió llorando-  
-Cálmate...-la abrace-  
-Esto es solo el comienzo...  
-Lo se...pero confió en que podemos salir de esto.  
-¿Podemos? -pregunto confundida-  
-Da por sentado que quiero ayudarte...  
-No tienes la obligación de ayudarme. No voy a arruinar tu vida.  
-¿Cual vida? -pregunte riéndome- Eso lo decido yo , no es por obligación. Quiero ayudarte.  
-Gracias...de verdad...

A cabo de unos segundos Yui se durmió instantáneamente. Debería haber sido muy cansado lo que había hecho hoy. La lleve a su habitación y luego me dedique a contarle todo a Cross el cual quedo muy asombrado.

-Es increíble...-exclamo Cross- Jamas había escuchado este tipo de cosas. La familia Takanori no es demasiado conocida , esta mas bien guardada como arma mortal.  
-¿Que sabe de eso?  
-Siempre se hablaron de esos trillizos aunque solo se había dado a conocer a Hiroto. Pero decían que los otros dos podrían ser incluso mas mortales. Por lo que veo solo lo decían para asustar. A no ser que Yui y Tsukumo desarrollen mas potencial. -suspiro- Ya de por si Hiroto es demasiado peligroso. Esto va a ser difícil.  
-Hay que hablar con Tsukumo. -hice una mueca-  
-Hay que ser cautelosos , la asociación lleva años tratando de exterminar a esa familia. Y se dijo que la asociación mato a los padres de Hiroto pero por lo que veo no es cierto. Si ellos se enteran matarían a Tsukumo.  
-Pero...el no es un vampiro...  
-De eso no se nada...pero tal vez...este oculto...como Yuuki...  
-Que giro extraño tomaron las cosas. -suspire-  
-Demasiado , jamas crei que Yui fuera uno de esos trillizos.  
-¿Que cree que pueda pasar con ella?  
-Creo que si utilizara lo que tiene para el mal seria letal. Pero confio en que Yui es una muy buena persona , mejor dicho lo se. El potencial que puede llegar a sacar es incluso mejor que el de Hiroto creo yo, por eso el la quiere matar. O quiere que se una a el.  
-Eso no va a pasar.  
-Lo se, por eso el insistira.  
-Deberias ir a clases Zero.  
-¿Y dejarla sola?  
-Yo la cuidare , ademas tengo que contactarme con Tsukumo por esto.  
-Esta bien. -suspire-

* * *

**Yui POV.**

Me desperté en mi cuarto. Probablemente Zero me hubiera traído. Me senté en la cama. Simplemente no podía creerlo. Odie toda mi vida a los vampiros y era uno. Los odiaba por lo que hacían y porque eran monstruos con apariencia humana. Y yo era incluso peor. Era todo lo que en mi vida odie. Comencé a llorar devuelta y Cross paso a mi habitación con una mueca y se sentó en mi cama.

-No te pongas mal Yui.  
-Yo...  
-¿Porque lloras?  
-Por lo que soy...toda mi vida los odie...por ser monstruos con rostro humano...¿y resulta que ahora soy mas letal que ellos?  
-¿Te consideras un monstruo?  
-Ahora si...  
-No lo eres , jamas heriste a nadie inocente.  
-A Zero...  
-Bueno , de eso no se , pero fijo que por como te cuida fue por su voluntad. No llores. -me acaricio la cabeza- Confió en la buena persona que eres , se que eres una muy buena persona y que eres incapaz de usar tus poderes para el mal.  
-¿Que haré ahora?  
-Ahora hay que contactarse con Tsukumo cuidadosamente.  
-Esta bien. -suspire- Todo es tan extraño...  
-Todo va a estar bien. -me sonrió Cross para luego abrazarme-  
-Tal vez...

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado , creo que de todos este fue mi favorito. Como verán , puse tonterías en cantidades colosales , pero espero que les gusten esas tonterías o voy a tener que decir que esto fue un sueño (? Dx **_  
_**Bye bye :D  
(Disculpen que sea cortito Dx , tiene 2.300 palabras Q_Q y los mios suelen superar las 3000 Dx  
Gomen xDDD , igual espero que les guste :3)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Capitulo 10 - Adios..._**

* * *

**Kyaaaaaa, acabo de venir de ver la ova de Junjou romantica que salio hace poco, y respiro amor. De verdad fue demasiado tierno. Fue hermoso. Tengo una sonrisa idiota imborrable pero igual tengo ganas de llorar. En parte porque me llega un poco el tema , en parte porque es muy bonito y en parte porque extraño mucho a alguien...pero bueno...no quiero llorar.**  
**Bueno un poco tarde...esta música deprimente xD. Al final hasta veo algo bonito y lloro :(.**  
**Volviendo al tema , pensé una manera de hacerles una maldad porque hoy (por lo menos en mi pais ya que son las 2:28 am) ¡es el día de los inocentes! :D**  
**Pero no se me ocurrió nada :(, supongo que donde corto el capitulo ya es bastante trolleo xD.**  
**A los reviews :3**

**Nobuko Hirano : ¿De verdad? Me alegra porque por momentos tuve miedo de haberlo arruinado con esas cosas xD.**  
**Ya ya , voy a tratar de actualizar pronto :3.**

**Maty aritha y bluekeila : No se si la mejor ,pero me alegra mucho que te guste :D.**

**SarayZoro : Soy tan mala muajajaja xD. Bueno , ahora vas a saber , pero te dejo en duda devuelta MUAJAJAJAJA xD. Sabemos que Yuuki es una #$%&/ x3**

**Sin mas , al capitulo :D**

* * *

**Yui POV.**

* * *

Luego de unos minutos Cross regreso con un teléfono y una mueca. Probablemente fuera Tsukumo. Suspire unos segundos para evitar llorar pero era en vano. Tome el teléfono como pude.

-Nii-san...-susurre-  
-Lo siento...yo debí habértelo dicho...pero...  
-No es tu culpa...pero...-comencé a llorar-  
-Cálmate...  
-¿Que haremos ahora?  
-Tienes que salir de ahí...cuanto antes...  
-¿¡Que!? ¡No!  
-Lo siento...¿que harás con Zero? ¿va a venir contigo?  
-Por supuesto que no...-susurre-  
-¿Porque? -pregunto asombrado-  
-Creo que diste por hecha a una cosa que no sucedió...  
-¿Te confesaste?  
-Si...  
-¿Entonces? Esta bien.  
-No...el no me ama a mi...  
- ... -se hizo un silencio incomodo-  
-No es su culpa. -suspire-  
-Lo se , pero de verdad creí otra cosa. -casi pude imaginarme su mueca por el tono de voz-  
-No importa...  
-¿Tu estas bien con eso?  
-Claro que no...  
-Cambiemos de tema. -suspiro- Hoy iré a buscarte. No se exactamente que haremos. Pero después de todo creo que la razón de mi misión es asesinar a los tres mellizos. Pero Yuuki sabiendo de tu situación siempre no es recomendable.  
-Entiendo...  
-Mañana a primera hora, necesito que vayas al centro de la ciudad , te esperare ahí. No te retrases o voy a pensar cualquier tontería.  
-Entiendo...-repetí-  
-No estés mal...siempre me tendrás a mi y yo a ti ¿verdad?  
-Si.  
-Tengo que colgar...mañana te veo. Te quiero. -suspiro-

Luego de que colgara simplemente me quede en silencio y mi mano cayo en la cama. Cross estaba sentado al lado mio observándome con pena.

-Usted...¿sabe?...  
-Si...me lo acaba de decir. -suspiro- Te echare de menos.  
-¿Donde esta Zero?  
-Esta en clases.  
-Cuando vuelva...¿puedo pasar mi ultimo día aquí con el? -pregunte sin poder contener las lagrimas-  
-Claro...de verdad te voy a extrañar. Tener tus risas por aquí. -sonrió-  
-Yo también voy a extrañar esto. Estar con Zero. Pelear con Yuuki. Hasta aguantar los gritos de la clase diurna. Los acosos de Akira y Aidou. Las bromas de las chicas del curso. Todo lo que me molestaba a estas alturas lo amo y lo extrañare. Y lo que amaba...mas aun...  
-Cuando terminen de hacer todo lo que tengan que hacer. Vuelvan, a salvo.  
-¿Todavía nos esperara Director? -sonreí entre lagrimas-  
-Claro. Y cuando vuelvan con Tsukumo todo estará como antes y aun mejor ¿verdad?  
-Si...  
-Esfuércense y manténganse ilesos.  
-Si. Gracias.  
-Falta poco para que Zero salga de clases. Si es que me obedeció cuando le dije que fuera. -suspiro-  
-Esta bien. Voy a cambiarme así lo saco a la ciudad. -sonreí limpiándome las lagrimas-  
-Yo preparare alguna cena. -sonrió saltando de alegría-  
-Gracias.

Me dirigí a cambiarme. Me puse mis amadas botas por la rodilla y unas medias gruesas ya que hacia algo de frio. Un vestido azul con decoraciones en negro y adorne mi cabello con dos moños que hacían juego con el vestido.  
Era mi ultimo día con el. Tal vez muriera con lo que tendría que hacer. Me dolía irme sabiendo que el no me quería pero no tenia otra opción. Olvidaría todo lo que había pasado anteriormente y retomaría mi sonrisa todo el día. Así no me arrepentiría del día que iba a pasar. Fui a ver a Suzuki para anunciarle que me tenia que ir y pedirle un favor. Pase por las puertas de la clase nocturna y al entrar sentí decenas de ojos intentando asesinarme. Hasta que Aidou se apoyo en mi hombro saludando.

-Buenos días ¿que te trae por aquí? -sonrió-  
-Hanabusa...no es por ti que vengo.  
-¿Porque tan fría? -hizo una mueca-  
-No puedo decirte.  
-Dímelo y te dejare en paz. -sonrió con los ojos cerrados-  
-Me voy de la academia , eso , ahora si me permites. -exclame subiendo las escaleras para ir a la habitación de Suzuki-  
-¿Porque? -pregunto sorprendido-  
-Pregúntenle a su diosa Yuuki. -conteste de mal humor-  
-¿Por ella?  
-En parte. Así que adiós.  
-Te extrañare. -hizo una mueca-  
-¿En serio? -pregunte riéndome-  
-¿Porque te ríes? Hablo en serio.  
-Es raro que una persona me aprecie como para extrañarme.  
-No hablas mucho con la gente ¿no? -se rió-  
-No ,ah la hora. Tengo que irme.  
-Adiós. -suspiro caminando en dirección opuesta-

Pase por la habitación de Suzuki y el no estaba así que me dirigí a la librería. Al entrar Hiroto estaba apoyado en una estantería leyendo un libro pero ni bien me moví unos centímetros para irme volteo a verme sonriendo.

-Buenos días Yui-chan. -sonrió-  
-No tengas tanta confianza conmigo. -escupí con odio-  
-¿Confianza? ¿Porque no habría de haberla? Después de todo somos hermanos. -sonrió-  
-Que no me fastidies.  
-¿De verdad no consideras mi oferta? -se acerco y me abrazo mirándome a los ojos-  
-No me toques. -me revolví un poco pero tenia demasiada fuerza-  
-Todo lo que quieras podría dártelo.  
-Créeme que no podrías darme ni una sola cosa que quiera. Y aunque me la dieras no aceptaría.  
-Todo...-me susurro al oído-  
-¿Que pretendes?  
-Ciertamente eres muy bonita, hasta podríamos casarnos.  
-¡Estúpido! -lo patee alejándolo de mi- ¿Somos hermanos? ¿De que hablas? ¡Idiota! ¡No me toques!  
-En nuestra raza eso es totalmente aceptable.  
-Tu raza.  
-Eres como nosotros, no puedes negarlo.  
-¡Idiota! -grite yéndome de la habitación-

Ese tipo me ponía de los pelos. Seguí caminando hasta que me tope con Suzuki.

-Suzuki...  
-Ah ,Yui-chan ¿estas mejor? -me sonrió-  
-Si...pero tengo que hablarte de algo.  
-¿Que pasa? -hizo una mueca-  
-Me tengo que ir...-susurre-  
-¿De que hablas? ¿Es por Zero? -cambio su expresión a algo de enojo mezclado con tristeza-  
-De verdad , no es por el. -lo mire sinceramente a los ojos-  
-Soy tu creador, te exijo que me digas la verdad y no puedes desobedecer.  
-Te dije la verdad.  
-Ahmm...¿estas hablando en serio?  
-Si...  
-Te extrañare...-susurro-  
-Ah...la hora...  
-¿Que pasa?  
-Quería pasar mi ultimo día...con Zero en lo posible...-hice una mueca-  
-Entiendo. -sonrió- Yo me encargo esta noche, ve con el.  
-Muchas gracias. -sonreí-  
-Te extrañare Yui-chan. -susurro abrazándome-  
-Yo también Suzu-chan. -me reí-  
-De verdad.  
-Yo también lo digo en serio. Ahora. -le di un beso en la mejilla- Adiós. -sonreí-  
-Adiós...-suspiro-

Luego de eso me dirigí a ver a Zero. Luego de que la clase nocturna paso a clases Zero suspiro y se sentó bajo un árbol. Cerro los ojos y yo me acerque caminando despacio. Mientras caminaba note que estaba todo lleno de nieve. Probablemente haya nevado toda la mañana y yo ni siquiera estaba enterada. Me arrodille frente de el y casi hago algo indebido. Pero debía contenerme. Como despedida no habría otra cosa que quería hacer. Pero no podía ni tenia que hacerlo. Suspire y Zero se percato de mi presencia.

-¿Estas mejor? -pregunto con una mueca-  
-Por supuesto. -sonreí-  
-¿Segura? -enarco una ceja-  
-Segura.  
-Ahmm...¿porque estas vestida así?  
-Siempre me visto así.  
-Eres tan rara. -se rió- ¿Festejamos algo?  
-No...-...todo lo contrario...- Pero igualmente vamos a salir y no me importa que no quieras. -demande-  
-Tenemos que patrullar.  
-Le pedí ese favor a Suzuki. -le guiñe el ojo-  
-¿Porque?  
-Porque si y ya. -infle los cachetes-  
-Esta bien. Pero tengo el uniforme.  
-Ve a cambiarte entonces. -suspire-  
-No entiendo porque tan entusiasta.  
-Porque si. -sonreí-  
-Esta bien...  
-Vamos vamos, apúrate. -lo presione riéndome-  
-Voy voy...-se levanto-  
-Yo te espero. -me senté donde estaba el antes-  
-¿No tienes frió?  
-No , ahora ve.  
-Esta bien...

* * *

**Zero POV.**

* * *

Me senté bajo un árbol para intentar dormir algo antes de patrullar. Escuche un suspiro y abrí los ojos. Era Yui quien estaba en frente mio. Al principio me miro con una expresión extraña pero luego sonrió, dejándome siempre ese cosquilleo extraño en el estomago con sus expresiones. Luego de hablar con ella la note demasiado entusiasta cosa que me parecía extraña. Por como la había visto hoy a la mañana estaba demasiado mal. Este entusiasmo repentino era sospechoso. Pero sus ojos me decían que no quería que preguntara nada. Que quería pasar bien el día y listo. Me temí lo peor pero lo ignore. Le haría pasar un buen día. Me dirigí a cambiarme y al volver Yui estaba dormida con un gatito negro en brazos.

-¿Y esto? -pregunte en voz baja acariciando un poco al gato-

El gato se fue caminando con gracia. Yui aun no despertaba. Antes de darme cuenta estaba demasiado cerca de sus labios. ¿Hasta donde había llegado inconscientemente? Era extraño. No lo comprendía en lo absoluto. Me debatía entre si alejarme o completar lo que pensaba hacer. El aroma que emanaba era embriagador. Me sentía extraño por lo que estaba haciendo pero decidí no retractarme en ese momento. Pose mis labios sobre los suyos un momento y luego me aleje suspirando. No entendí que había hecho ni porque. Pero ¿podría ser cierto que si tenia un sentimiento por ella?

-Zero...-susurro-

No puede ser ¿se había dado cuenta?

* * *

**Yui POV.**

* * *

Me dormí en ese momento que estaba esperando a Zero y tuve un sueño extraño. Extraño pero hermoso. Demasiado real a decir verdad. Me desperté completamente roja y Zero estaba sentado en frente mio.

-Ah lo siento ¿me esperaste mucho?  
-Acabo de llegar. -exclamo nervioso-  
-¿Kuppuru?  
-¿Quien? -pregunto confundido-  
-El gatito negro.  
-De verdad le pusiste Kuppuru a un gato. -estallo en risa-  
-Si ¿y?  
-Que infantil que eres. -siguió riéndose-  
-Buu. -le saque la lengua-  
-No te enojes ¿vamos?  
-Claro. -sonreí-

Me pare demasiado entusiasta y arrastre a Zero por todo el camino hasta llegar a la cuidad. Al llegar ya se había hecho bastante tarde. Hice una mueca y nos dirigimos al parque a sentarnos.

-¿Tienes frió? -pregunto-  
-No...-suspire-  
-¿Me vas a decir que te pasa?  
-No...-repetí-  
-Entonces si te pasa algo.  
-Argh , así no se vale. -me reí-  
-¿Que pasa?  
-Te dije que no te diría...pero...-lo mire con dolor-  
-¿Porque me miras así? No soy un monstruo ni vengo a lastimarte.  
-Por nada. -suspire-  
-Estas loca.  
-Lo se. -me reí-  
-¿Que hacemos?  
-Etoo...-mire a mi al rededor buscando algo para hacer- Eso. -sonreí paradome de mi asiento-  
-¿Que?  
-Ven. -lo arrastre del brazo hasta donde había mas nueve y me lance a jugar con ella-  
-¿Que haces? -se rió-  
-Juego.  
-¿Cuantos años tienes? -continuo riéndose-  
-Tengo 17 aunque mentalmente tengo 5. ¿Cual es el problema? -le saque la lengua-  
-Ninguno.  
-Siempre quise hacer un muñeco de nieve. -se me iluminaron los ojos-  
-Bueno , hazlo. -me acaricio la cabeza- Niña extraña y salvaje. -se rió-  
-¿Me ayudas?  
-¿Me ves cara de niñera o payaso? -pregunto enarcando una ceja-  
-Lo segundo tal vez si. Amargado. -le saque la lengua-  
-Esta bien. Te ayudo. -suspiro sonriendo-

El resto de las horas nos la pasamos jugando en la nieve hasta que se hizo de noche. Volvimos a casa y cenamos tranquilamente. El día se me había ido de las manos casi sin que me diera cuenta. Al terminar de cenar Zero me acompaño hasta mi habitación y yo me senté en la cama. Cuando se despidió y estaba a punto de irse lo tome de la camisa.

-No te vayas...  
-Yui...se que te pasa algo ¿que tienes?  
-Quédate. -comencé a llorar-  
-No llores...-suspiro-  
-Lo siento.  
-Me quedare. Pero no llores.  
-Gracias. -levante la vista sonriendo-  
-¿Porque siempre finges una sonrisa?  
-La gente suele creérselas...  
-Yo no, yo se cuando eres sincera y cuando no.  
-No es justo. -infle los cachetes-  
-¿Cuantas veces en el día hiciste eso? -pregunto riéndose-  
-Muchas. Soy una niña caprichosa y salvaje como tu dices.  
-No lo digo en serio. Bueno, lo de salvaje si. -se rió-  
-Tienes razón. Pero por lo menos aprovecho todo lo que no hice en años.  
-Lo se. Ahora , deberías dormir. Anoche no dormiste.  
-Tu tampoco. Duerme.  
-¿Como?  
-Si cuando me despierto no estas voy a saltar a tu cama hasta que te despiertes. -me reí-  
-Esta bien, no te dije que iba a irme.  
-Mas te vale. -me quite las botas para luego recostarme-  
-¿Pretendes que duerma en tu cama? -pregunto enarcando una ceja-  
-Los...amigos...hacen eso. -suspire-  
-Como quieras. Como me llegues a patear o algo te tiro de la cama. -se rió acostándose-  
-Es mi cama.  
-Yo no te pedí que vinieras a dormir conmigo.  
-Cállate idiota. -me di vuelta-  
-Ya duérmete enana salvaje.  
-¡No soy enana!  
-¡No grites idiota!  
-¿¡Porque nos estamos peleando!? -me reí-  
-No lo se. Duérmete. -se rió-  
-Esta bien. -exclame metiéndome bajo las colchas-

Pasaron varios minutos. Espere que Zero estuviera dormido así que me di vuelta y me acerque a el para abrazarlo. Si me iba a ir mañana no me quería arrepentir de nada. Me puse a la altura de sus labios y pose los míos sobre los suyos unos segundos para recostarme en su pecho. Después de todo mañana no iba a estar para que me reclamase nada. Había sido el mejor día de mi vida de verdad. Iba a extrañar mucho esto...

* * *

Al día siguiente me desperté y Zero seguía dormido por suerte. Me levante esperando que mágicamente pudiera morirme ahí pero no pasaría. El maldito universo me había maldicho desde antes de nacer. Me cambie y tome las maletas que había escondido en el baño y me pasee unos momentos por la academia. Me despedí de Cross y luego me dirigí otra vez hacia esa habitación donde estaba el piano que había encontrado el día anterior.

**Buenas noches**  
**El sueño esta hecho**  
**Soft Memory (Memoria suave)**  
**Superando el cielo**  
**Superando el tiempo**  
**Estaba esperando por ti**

**El sonido de la luz y la oscuridad**  
**Sweet Melody (Melodia dulce)**  
**De la mano**  
**Tu calor no va a durar**

**Don't wake me up (No me despiertes)**  
**Don't say goodbye (No digas adiós)**  
**Todavía estoy soñando contigo**  
**Just call my name (Solo di mi nombre)**  
**Just for tonight (Solo por esta noche)**  
**Seguro mañana vas a desaparecer**

**My white Knight...**  
**(Mi caballero blanco...)**

**Esa voz...**  
**¿Que decía en ese momento?**  
**Trato de recordar, pero...**  
**Las palabras siempre son expulsadas lejos**

**Completamente sola**  
**Me despierto**  
**Lost Memory (Memoria perdida)**  
**Mi mano ahora esta ****fría**  
**y estas lagrimas están cayendo**

**Now i'll wake up (Ahora voy a despertar)**  
**I'll say goodbye (Diré adiós)**  
**Y enfrentare un mundo sin ti**  
**I'll call your name (Diré tu nombre)**  
**For one more night (Por una noche mas)**  
**Esta noche, vamos a reunirnos devuelta**

**My white Knight...**  
**(Mi caballero blanco...)**

**(White Knight - Vocaloid -personalmente me gusta mucho la versión de Gumi append whisper)**

Trate de evitar llorar pero a estas alturas casi me asfixiaba con mis lagrimas. Tome mis maletas devuelta y me dirigí a las puertas de la Academia.

-Adios...-susurre-

* * *

**\(owo)/**

**Soy toda una loquilla x3**  
**Ok no , lamento dejarlo acá , mañana a la noche les dejo el otro capitulo xD**

**Voy a hablar de dos cosas, primero , el vestido que uso Yui**  
**Es un vestido que le tengo el ojo hace muucho tiempo , juro que lo amo xD**  
**Este es el vestido : fanplusfriend/catalog/DR00010_07 . j p g**  
**Y estos los moños : fanplusfriend/catalog/DR00010_01 . j p g**  
**(Sáquenle los espacios al final :D)**

**Y lo otro es la canción , bueno en primer lugar , amo la canción es muy bonita. La manera de relacionar los hechos con la letra piénsenla ustedes (no es que yo no la haya relacionado , no no xDD)**  
**Y segundo , al decir White knight , me recuerda a Zero porque el es tan albino , y su pelo y jashfkjsah ok basta de fangirleo xD**  
**Personalmente como ya dije , me gusta mucho la versión de Gumi whisper**  
**También amo la de Gakupo *0***

**Acá son las 4:36 am ya así que me voy a dormir antes de que me maten x3**  
**Y para cuando termine de corregir los errorcitos van a ser como las 5 am xD**  
**(Y claro , son 4:51 termine de corregirlos xD)**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capitulo 11 - Esto recien empieza...**_

* * *

_**Bueno , tarde tanto por el capitulo porque ayer tuve una fiesta XD**_  
_**Etoo...gracias por los reviews...estoy apurada porque quede en la mitad de una ova yaoi JAJAJAAJ**_  
_**Espero que les guste , perdon por lo corto , les prometo un capitulo el triple de largo que este par ael 2013 ;D**_  
_**Les dejo el capitulo :3**_

* * *

_**Yui POV.**_

* * *

En mi camino hacia el centro de la cuidad, tuve que detenerme a respirar bajo un árbol. Llorar tanto ya me estaba haciendo daño pero no podía detenerme. Me calme lo mas que pude y seguí caminando hacia la cuidad. Cuando me iba acercando al centro logre ver a nii-san , se lo veía bastante nervioso, tal vez me hubiera atrasado en ese tiempo que pare para calmarme. Sigue caminando con la vista baja y cuando estuve en frente de el me pare aun mirando hacia abajo.

-Yui-chan. -suspiro-  
-Nii-san...yo...-no pude detenerme y lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas mientras lloraba-  
-No llores Yui.  
-N-no puedo...yo...  
-Cálmate. -me acaricio la cabeza- ¿Es por Zero?  
-No quería alejarme con el , a estas alturas me viene bien hasta ser su amiga. -continué llorando-  
-No te preocupes , nos encargaremos de Hiroto y volveremos los dos ¿esta bien?  
-No esta bien , no me trates como una niña , se que no es solo eso. También es Yuuki , también es la asociación ya que también nos buscan a nosotros. No saldremos vivos de ninguna manera.  
-En todo caso , no saldré vivo.  
-¿Eh? -pregunte apartándome-  
-En ningún momento te dije que me ibas a ayudar. Simplemente te voy a esconder.  
-De ninguna manera , no me voy a esconder , ¿¡De que hablas!? ¡No!  
-Cálmate y obedece.  
-Siempre , toda mi vida te obedecí , pero esta vez no sera así. Voy a pelear quieras o no.  
-¿Porque eres tan insistente? ¿Porque quieres pelear? -suspiro-  
-Voy a matar a Yuuki. Y a Hiroto por lo que hizo.  
-No es simplemente hablar de matar. No es fácil Yui.  
-No interesa , incluso si muero me los llevare a ellos también.  
-Estas loca. -suspiro- Pero con la edad que tienes no puedo negarte esto.  
-Gracias...  
-¿Te despediste de Zero? -negué con la cabeza- ¿¡Eh!? ¿Como que no te despediste? Va a pensar que te mato alguien o que...  
-Cross ya sabe , le dirá. -lo interrumpí-  
-¿Porque no te despediste?  
-No podía , y el me iba a pedir que me quedara o iba a venir conmigo.  
-¿Entonces porque dices que no te quiere?  
-Me quiere como amiga. -suspire-  
-Lo siento.  
-¿Ahora? ¿A donde vamos?  
-Nos quedaremos unos días en casa...  
-Ah...  
-Necesito investigar. -comenzamos nuestro camino hacia casa- ¿No crees que si Hiroto no nos quisiera en su camino ya nos hubiera matado?  
-Tuvo la oportunidad de matarme...pero dijo que le parecía aburrido matar a alguien tan inútil como yo. -bufe-  
-Aun así , no creo que se arriesgaría a que nos volvamos mas poderosos que el. Yo creo que nos necesita para algo.  
-¿Algo?  
-Me cuesta creer que nuestros padres en verdad no nos hayan querido...ademas...no creo en las palabras de ese tipo. Si fueran tan malvados como el no los hubiera asesinado.  
-Tal vez sea cierto...-suspire-  
-Estas muy...distante...extraña...  
-Lo siento, no estoy bien...  
-¿Lo extrañas?  
-Si...-me sonroje-  
-Tal vez me arrepienta de lo que voy a hacer...-dijo en voz baja-  
-¿Que?  
-Nada. -suspiro-

Al llegar a casa yo simplemente me cambie y me acosté a dormir. En otras situaciones estaría algo contenta de volver a mi hogar pero de verdad me encontraba terriblemente mal.

* * *

_**Zero POV.**_

* * *

Había despertado pero aun no quería abrir los ojos. Pensaba en lo que había hecho todo el día anterior y no lo comprendía en absoluto. No querer que Yui se aleje de mi , querer protegerla ,eliminar mis mascaras cuando hablo con ella , incluso sonreír y tener celos por ella es mucho mas de lo que sentía por Yuuki. Después de todo me costaba admitir que era amor. Tal vez por miedo de que todo pasara otra vez. La había hecho sufrir simplemente por dudar de mis sentimientos cuando sentía por ella mucho mas de lo que había sentido por Yuuki. Abrí los ojos dispuesto a disculparme por la tontería que había hecho pero ella no estaba ahí. Me senté en la cama algo confundido.  
Me levante aun algo confundido y caí en la cuenta de que faltaban algunas de sus cosas. Me duche y cambie y salí alterado a buscar a Cross. Llegue hasta la dirección y ahí estaba el. Al verme simplemente suspiro por lo que me espere lo peor.

-¿¡Donde esta Yui!?  
-Zero... cálmate...  
-¡No!  
-¡Zero! -era la primera vez que lo veía levantar la voz-  
-¿Que paso? -pregunte sentándome un poco mas calmado-  
-Yui se fue.  
-¿Porque?  
-Tsukumo se la llevo. No podía permitir que Yuuki siguiera sabiendo de la situación. Tsukumo ya tiene algo en mente y parece que todo va a ser muy difícil.  
-Era consciente de que algún día se tenia que ir ,¡pero yo quería ir con ella!  
-Ella no lo iba a permitir...-suspiro-  
-No me interesa.  
-El problema...es que se fue pensando que no la querías a ella...  
-Soy un idiota. -suspire tomándome la cara-  
-¿Eso es cierto o no? -enarco una ceja-  
-No lo se. -exclame yéndome de la habitación-

Me dirigí hacia el bosque esperando que un árbol me cayera encima. No tenia ni la menor idea de que hacer. Quería ver sus ojos y su sonrisa otra vez. Quería escuchar su risa. Quería que me molestara por cualquier mínima cosa. Quería ver como humillaba a las niñas del curso o como peleaba con Yuuki. Mire hacia el suelo rendido , sin saber que hacer.

-"Las personas se dan cuenta de lo que tienen cuando lo pierden" -susurre- Tal vez si sea cierto...

Sentí una presencia y simplemente apunte mi Bloody Rose sin levantar la mirada.

-Eres un idiota.  
-¿Eh? -levante la vista , reconocía esa voz-  
-Realmente lo eres. -exclamo Tsukumo suspirando-  
-¿Donde esta Yui?  
-¿Porque te importa? Idiota. Jamas la vi llorar tanto.  
-Sabes el porque.  
-No. Creí saberlo, pero al parecer no la quieres a ella. -suspiro otra vez-  
-Te equivocas...-mire hacia abajo otra vez , esta vez iba a ser sincero , no iba a arruinar todo por una estupidez-  
-¿Entonces? -se sentó en frente mio-  
-Si la quiero a ella. -exclame en voz baja-  
-¿¡En serio!? -pregunto emocionado-  
-Si...idiota...  
-¡El idiota eres tu! No tienes idea de cuanto lloro...  
-¡No me hagas sentir peor! Imbécil.  
-Esta bien...-suspiro-  
-¿Que vamos a hacer?  
-No lo se...Hiroto...  
-¿Que pasa con el?  
-Creo que no nos mato porque nos necesita para algo. Y que nuestros padres en realidad no eran como el dice...  
-¿Porque?  
-Intuición...  
-No me interesa ahora. Como mínimo quiero verla...  
-Ven ahora. Debe estar durmiendo.  
-Esta bien. -suspire- No me debería perdonar.  
-Estoy de acuerdo, eres un completo idiota.  
-Lo se , vamos.

* * *

_**Yui POV.**_

* * *

Me levante otra vez. Era incapaz de dormir a pesar de lo mal que me encontraba. Suspire y me fui a caminar por el parque de la ciudad. No habría nada mas que quisiera a parte de ir a la Academia ahora y abrazar a Zero. Quería llorar , pero no con cualquiera , con el. Con nii-san también , pero con el mas.

-Veo que te fuiste...-escuche una voz en mi oído que me hizo temblar-  
-...Hiroto...¡Aléjate!  
-No grites , no seas escandalosa. -me tomo de la muñeca-  
-¿Que quieres?  
-Por ahora no te diré lo que tengo pensado hacer. -sonrió-  
-Te dije que me sueltes. -trate de sonar lo mas firme posible-  
-Tu vienes conmigo, y mas te vale obedecer. Por el bien de Zero. -sonrió-  
-¡Aléjate de el!  
-Creí haberte dicho que bajaras la voz. -exclamo demasiado cerca mio-  
-Haré lo que quieras , pero aléjate de Zero y de Tsukumo.  
-De Zero si , lamentablemente también necesito a Tsukumo. Y no creo que estés en condiciones de hablarme así , no eres tan poderosa como para vencerme.  
- ... -no podía contestar nada , estaba en lo cierto-  
-¿Lo quieres por las buenas o por las malas?  
-Idiota...  
-Tomare eso como un si.  
-Te odio...  
-Cambiaras de idea algún día.  
-¿No que pensabas matarme?  
-Tal vez si , tal vez no. -se rió- Depende de si quiero que te cases conmigo.  
-Te dije que no. -estaba a punto de gritarle pero debería obedecerlo-  
-El si quiero , no tiene en cuenta tu opinión. -sonrió tomándome de la barbilla- Por ahora solo tengo sed. -bajo hasta mi cuello-  
-Aquí no...  
-No hay nadie viendo. Soy discreto. Ademas , no te pregunte.

Luego de decir eso me mordió sin ningún tipo de cuidado. Comencé a llorar , no de dolor ya que estaba siendo demasiado bruto, de impotencia por no poder hacer nada.

-¿Te dolió? -pregunto apartándose con una sonrisa a lo que simplemente conteste con una mirada de odio- Lograre que me digas que si. Ahora ven. -me paro del banco y comenzó a caminar-  
-¿A donde vamos? -pregunte algo tensa-  
-No te interesa. Cuando lleguemos comenzare a mover las piezas.  
-¿De que rayos hablas?  
-Cuando lleguemos sabrás. -sonrió-

* * *

**_Zero POV._**

* * *

Tsukumo me dijo que iría primero a casa y le avisaría a Yui para que después vaya yo, pero volvió nervioso.

-¿Que pasa Tsukumo? -pregunte tenso-  
-Yui no...  
-¿Que?  
-No esta.  
-¿¡Eh!?  
-Hiroto...-susurro-

No agregue otra palabra a la conversación. Simplemente me dirigí a los dormitorios de la luna sin importarme cuantas miradas asesinas recibiría. Al entrar subí directamente a buscar a Suzuki , solo el sabría donde iba a encontrar a Tsukumo. Camine por varios lugares hasta que me guié por instinto hacia la biblioteca y ahí estaba Suzuki leyendo en el suelo.

-¿Que quieres Kiryuu? -pregunto con mala cara-  
-No me interesa que tan mal me hables ahora. ¿Donde esta Hiroto?  
-¿Para que quieres saber eso?  
-Yui desapareció , solo puede haber sido el.  
-...no se donde esta...-la expresión le cambio completamente , parecía tener miedo-  
-Si se la llevo...es porque la necesita...y como me necesita a mi también vendrá a buscarnos...pero aun así tengo miedo que la lastime...-exclamo Tsukumo agitado por la carrera al perseguirme-  
-No la va a dejar ilesa. No me interesa que venga a buscarnos quien sabe después de cuanto. -dije-  
-¡No hables asi! ¿¡Piensas que estoy tranquilo con esto!? -me grito Tsukumo-  
-¿¡Y yo!? ¿¡Crees que estoy bien con esto!?  
-¡Tu fuiste el idiota! ¡Si no hubieras sido tan estúpido ella te hubiera dicho!  
- ... -no pude contestar era cierto-  
-¿¡Que van a ganar con pelearse!? ¡Cállense los dos! -nos grito Suzuki- Iré a buscar a Hi...roto...  
-¿Que pasa Suzuki?  
-Afuera...esta afuera...  
-¿Como sabes?  
-Conozco esa presencia y...esta con Yui...

Me dirigí hacia el bosque sin decir nada mas y ahí estaban. Yui parecía demasiado calmada lo que me hacia sospechar de algo.

-Buenos días. -exclamo Hiroto haciendo una reverencia-  
-Suéltala. -dijo Tsukumo que acababa de llegar-  
-No vengo con esa intención. Solo la tengo de rehén.  
-No fue una pregunta. -exclame-  
-¿Que te hace creer que te voy a obedecer? Saben de sobra que no me van a ganar.  
-Zero. Silencio. -suspiro Yui-  
-¿Que dices?  
-Dije que te calles Zero...-susurro-  
-Bueno. Por lo que veo Tsukumo ya se dio cuenta de que los necesito a los dos. -suspiro-  
-¿Porque? -pregunto Tsukumo-  
-Nuestros padres, dejaron un arma que solo puede usar uno de nosotros. De la cual estoy seguro que soy yo, pero se necesita la sangre de los tres para tomarlo.  
-¿Arma?  
-No tengo claro demasiado. Es un libro.  
-¿Libro? -enarco una ceja- ¿Es un chiste?  
-No, por eso tengo a Yui. Es una cadena de chantajes. -sonrió- Ustedes me obedecen por ella y ella obedece por Zero. Es fácil.  
-¿Que harás con esa "arma"?  
-Asesinare a todo el que se oponga a mi y liderare a la asociación de vampiros. Y con asesinar también los incluyo a ustedes , y a Yui tal vez no. Si se casara conmigo seria perfecto. -sonrió-  
-A ella no te vas a acercar.  
-Tarde. -exclamo mientras heria con una katana a Yui aunque ella no se quejo, ni siquiera cambio su expresión- Así que mas les vale obedecer.

A estas alturas estaba cegado por el odio y le dispare a su pierna sabiendo que igual se iba a curar. Luego de eso tomo a Yui del cuello y esta seguía sin cambiar su expresión.

-¡Suéltala!  
-Tu elegiste esto. -sonrió-  
-¡No! -lo detuvo Tsukumo antes de que volviera a lastimar a Yui-  
-¿Que pasa?  
-Te ayudare...no le hagas daño otra vez.  
-Como quieran. -suspiro dejando caer a Yui en el suelo que aun no cambiaba su expresión- Mañana en las puertas de la Academia. Yui. -casi al instante Yui se levanto-  
-No, ella se queda. -exclame-  
-No tengo seguridad de que obedezcan por las buenas y estoy cansado para pelear.  
-Zero...-susurro Yui-  
-Pfff , Yui , te dejo 5 minutos con el , explícale. Mas te vale...  
-Si...

Todos se fueron y me quede a solas con Yui.

-¿¡Porque obedeces a ese tipo!?  
-No me levantes la voz por favor...-hablaba demasiado bajo-  
-¿Que tienes Yui?  
-Por favor...hagan todo lo que el diga...  
-Yui...¿que te hizo?  
-No puedo decirte...-volteo la mirada-  
-¿Te hizo algo?  
-Si...pero por favor...hagan lo que el diga...hoy iré con el...mañana volveré...  
-Yui...¿que te hizo? Dime.  
-No te voy a decir...solo...hagan lo que les pido...  
-¿Porque estas así?  
-Se feliz con Yui...no pienso salir de ese lugar a donde vayamos mañana. -suspiro-  
-¿¡Que dices!? ¡Idiota! ¡Te dije que no amo a Yuuki!  
-Se feliz con quien sea. Adiós.  
-¿Eh? -pregunte confundido tomándola del brazo para impedir que se fuera-  
-Cuanto mas me retengas. Peor sera para mi con ese tipo.  
-¿Peor?  
-¿No viste lo que me hizo recién? Eso no es nada , así que déjame ir.  
-¿¡Te lastima!?  
-Baja la voz. Si , adiós.

Me dejo helado en el lugar y se fue junto a Hiroto. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de decirle que la amaba a ella y no a la maldita de Yuuki. Tsukumo y Suzuki regresaron a mi lado con una mueca.

-Mañana se terminara todo Zero...  
-No...mañana empieza todo...-exclame-

* * *

**O_O**  
**Espero que les gusteeee 3**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capitulo 12 - De las dos maneras esta bien.**_

* * *

_**Wiii empecemos con mi monologo oh si. Bueno , hoy entre en algo de modo depresivo porque en la cena de fin de año me puse a imaginar cosas que no me van a pasar con alguien que jamas me va a volver a hablar y recordar cosas de ese alguien pero creo que estoy mejor. -suspiro- Bueno, etoo...primero que nada les deseo un muy feliz año nuevo , estoy escribiendo desde las 2:30 am y son las 7:23 am XD**_  
_**Pero vale la pena por ustedes ;D (si es que les gusta el fic y no estoy siendo creída xD)**_  
_**Etoo...otra cosa , espero no haber desvariado...porque estuve ebria la primera hora que llegue y dije muchas cosas idiotas xD (no tome mucho , es que no había tomado jamas y me tome 2 copas nada mas por simple curiosidad ya que me daba asco y me puse muy tonta , hey esto es un buen recurso xD)**_  
_**Gracias por los reviews en serio nwn , etoo...pensaba escribir mas pero bueno , no se xD**_  
_**Si tienen preguntas o no entienden algo me dicen porque sinceramente no se si estoy haciendo bien las cosas JAJAJA XD**_

_**La la la la la , un capitulo de mas de 4000 palabras , creo que fue uno de los mas largos que hice owo**_  
_**Espero que les guste porque de verdad me esforcé y quería compensar el capitulo 11 que no me gusto para nada , fue muy cortante y simple xD  
Y ademas , las 4000 palabras libres de canciones... quería preguntar , ¿a veces les fastidian las canciones? owo. Díganme , yo siempre trato de relacionarlas con el capitulo xD  
Y también preguntaba , ¿como ven las cosas después de eso? A ver si estoy siendo demasiado obvia o no jijiji xD**_

_**Sin mas les dejo el capitulo :3**_

* * *

_**Yui POV.**_

* * *

Me costo horrores alejarme de Zero pero aun así tenia que hacerlo por el bien de ellos. Me tenían encerrada en la parte debajo de algún lugar de la Academia , estaba demasiado escondido y era muy oscuro y sombrío. Me aterraba volver a ese lugar pero cuanto mas lo demostrara mas se divertirían ellos. Por ellos me refería a Yuuki y a Hiroto ya que Yuuki era la que mayormente me sometía a sus "experimentos". No había sufrido tanto desde esos días en los que estaba enferma , me parecían distantes pero el dolor que sufría ahora me hacia recordarlos perfectamente. Claramente otros vampiros estaban enterados de donde estaba pero había alguien que se encargaba especialmente de camuflar mi aura ya que me hubieran encontrado si no hubieran tomado esas medidas. Me llevaron a algo que parecía una celda donde me habían tenido los últimos días. Me senté en el suelo abrazando mis piernas , tenia mucho miedo de lo que fuera a pasar pero mantendría mi cara como siempre , no cambiaría mi expresión. Demostrarles el dolor y miedo que sentía solo serviría para alimentar sus almas. Aun así quería llorar , quería estar cerca de Zero a pesar de la manera en que lo había tratado. Tal vez luego de esta noche todo se terminaría , tal vez me mataran mañana luego de sacar esa supuesta "arma". O tal vez saliera viva...pero era inútil. De una manera u otra Zero no me amaba. Me sentía estúpida , como una adolescente enamorada con su primera decepción amorosa , pero yo no lo sentía de esa manera. Ya no interesaba no importaba lo que pensara nada cambiaría. Yo seguiría encerrada en ese lugar. Suspire mirando a un costado esperando que esa noche no viniera nadie pero no seria así. De hecho pasaron algunos minutos y vino Yuuki , me sentía humillada totalmente ante su mirada de superioridad.

-¿Como estas? -sonrió-  
-Sabes perfectamente como estoy maldita.  
-¿Aun tienes el valor de hablarme así? -se arrodillo en frente mio tomándome de la barbilla-  
-No te daré el gusto de quedarme callada.  
-Aun así , Zero me ama a mi ¿verdad?  
-El no te ama a ti. -sonreí- Tampoco a mi , pero tengo el gusto de saber que no tienes tu capricho. Ademas , el no es un objeto tuyo.  
-Yo tengo todo lo que quiero, todo. Mírate , te quería humillada y aquí estas completamente bajo mi mando.  
-No...  
-¿No que? Si me estas obedeciendo , no puedes negarlo.  
-Cállate...-era verdad , no podría desobedecerla tampoco-  
-Esos ojos...-me miro a la cara-  
-¿Que tienes? -pregunte mirándola con mala cara-  
-Quisiera arrancártelos. -sonrió- Son tan profundos...  
-No quiero una esposa sin ojos. -exclamo Hiroto quien pasaba caminando a lo que Yuuki contesto con una mueca-  
-¿Envidia? ¿Eh? -sonreí ignorando el comentario de ese estúpido-  
-Eres bastante desafiante. -puso una daga en mi cuello-  
-No me vas a torcer el brazo con eso. -suspire-  
-Lo se. -exclamo mientras me cortaba el cuello no demasiado profundo- ¿Aun así no cambias tu expresión? ¿Eh? Eres firme...-suspiro-  
-No voy a darte el gusto dije...  
-Ya veo...¿Sabes porque tienes tanta facilidad para hacer amigos? Y hablo solo de los hombres ya que no tienes ninguna amiga mujer.  
-No me interesa tu opinión.  
-Solo les interesa una cosa. -me susurro al oído- Bueno , tal vez no una . Pero definitivamente no es lo agradable que eres. Es tu apariencia. Solo por eso te hablan.  
-Soy consiente de eso...-suspire-  
-Incluso Zero.  
-El no es así.  
-¿Tu crees? -sonrió-  
-No me vas a lavar el cerebro.  
-Cree lo que quieras. -sonrió- Incluso tu hermano.  
-No considero esa cosa como mi familia.  
-Pero igual lo es.  
-¿Que quieres?  
-Es tu ultimo día aquí. Mañana probablemente te maten o Hiroto te use para sus propios fines.  
-¿Y quieres lastimarme? Adelante , ya no me interesa...-suspire-  
-Ya veremos...

* * *

_**Zero POV.**_

* * *

Podría decirse que estuve toda la noche buscando a Yui sin buenos resultados porque a pesar de que mañana la vería devuelta no me tranquilizaba nada el hecho de saber que la hacían sufrir. Pero en sus ojos veía que algo cambio. Era extraña y distante. Tal vez la había herido tanto como para cambiar su personalidad. Tan solo pensar en eso me destruía , jamas quise ver a Yui mal y verla mal por mi culpa era demasiado para mi.  
Tsukumo y Suzuki la habían buscado por diferentes lugares todos con malos resultados. Ya había amanecido y era hora de yo y Tsukumo nos encontráramos con Hiroto. Camine con miedo hasta las puertas de la academia mirando al suelo , no quería saber como estaba. Llegamos hacia nuestro destino y obligado tuve que levantar la mirada. Yui estaba ahí al lado de Hiroto. Pero esa visión de ella me hacia mas daño que la de ayer. Notoriamente estaba mucho peor, incluso notaba que le temblaban las manos y las piernas. Tenia vendajes en el cuello y otro que abarcaba casi la mitad de su cara. Quería matarlo en ese instante por haber lastimado y hecho sufrir algo que era mio. Pero hacer algo solo le traería mas problemas a ella. Hice una mueca y me acerque mas a Yui tomándole la mano a lo que ella solo tuvo una reacción que parecía miedo. Luego suspiro y alejo su mano de mi , solo conteste con una mueca.

-Bueno , simplemente siganme.  
-¿Como sabemos que esto no es una emboscada?  
-No tienes porque saberlo , la vida de tu hermana depende de esto aun siendo una emboscada te debería interesar ir. -sonrió-  
-Nii-san...-suspiro- Solo hagan lo que dice , de todas maneras no esta en el trato lastimarlos a ustedes.  
-¿Que trato Yui? -pregunto Tsukumo preocupado-  
-Shh...  
-¿A donde vamos? -pregunte siguiéndolos ya que comenzaban a caminar-  
-A mi antiguo hogar. Era donde vivíamos cuando nuestros padres estaban vivos. Ahora debe estar muy tétrico ese lugar. -se encogió de hombros- Me va a costar encontrar el lugar exacto donde escondieron eso.  
-¿Que hace exactamente ese "libro"?  
-Bien , solo uno de los tres hermanos lo puede usar. Solo es para uno de nosotros el cual obviamente soy yo pero se necesita la sangre de los tres para abrirlo. Solo el elegido podrá ver lo que tiene escrito el resto verán un libro con paginas en blanco una vez abierto. Bien , lo que tiene exactamente son conjuros , obviamente hay que tener cierto potencial para recitarlos pero sin el libro obviamente no funcionan , no cualquiera puede hacer ese tipo de cosas. Ah por cierto , no se como se abrirá exactamente...  
-¿A que te refieres? -pregunto Yui en voz baja , su voz parecía lastimada , asustada- No habías hablado de eso.  
-Bueno...tal vez la sangre de los tres se necesite para sacar la llave del libro , o tal vez se abra directamente con nuestra sangre cosa que no me parece muy creíble ya que después seria raro cerrarlo.  
-Bien. -suspiro Yui-

Seguimos caminando y a medida que dábamos mas pasos comencé a ver una mansión , el bosque era mas parecido a una película que nada , no parecía que fuera de día , los arboles eran tan altos que cubrían todo rastro de luz. La mansión era exactamente como una película de terror , estaba todo a la miseria. Entramos y a Yui le cambio la cara , todo el camino había tenido un rostro totalmente vació que no concordaba con su voz pero ahora tenia una clara expresión de miedo.

-No quiero morir aquí...-susurro-  
-¿Quien hablo de matarte? -pregunto Hiroto con una sonrisa mientras caminaba mas dentro de la mansión- Bien tomen. -extendió linternas hacia nosotros-  
-¿Encima hay que hacer de Indiana Jones? -enarco una ceja Tsukumo-  
-Depende de como quieras a tu hermana , respirando o no. -sonrió-  
-Algún día me vengare. -suspiro-  
-Bien...tomemos caminos separados. Yo iré con Yui.  
-No quiero...-susurro Yui-  
-No fue una pregunta...bleh , ve con Zero ,molesta. -hizo una mueca- Yo iré con Tsukumo. -suspiro-  
-Genial...-contesto este con una mueca mientras iba del otro lado de la mansión mientras se iban caminando-  
-Hola...-exclamo Yui en voz baja mientras se acercaba a mi-  
-¿Tienes miedo? -no pude evitar abrazarla-  
-Demasiado. -suspiro- Pensaba...que quería alejarme de este tipo de contactos si no me querías como yo a ti...pero incluso esto esta bien para mi.  
-Yo...-quería negarlo , pero confesarse en un lugar tan tétrico no era demasiado bonito-  
-No interesa vamos. -exclamo mientras intentaba abrir una puerta sin éxito-  
-¿Porque estas tan lastimada y débil? -pregunte con rabia mientras fácilmente tiraba la puerta abajo-  
-No interesa...-bajo la vista-

Seguimos adentrándonos en la mansión y a Yui se la notaba mas nerviosa y asustada a cada paso. Caminamos mas hasta que Yui se detuvo a mirar una puerta con curiosidad.

-¿Sabes Zero? Curiosamente no tengo recuerdos antes de mis 5 años...  
-Aja...esa historia ya me la sabia. -conteste fastidiado-  
-Aun así piensas en ella. -gruño-  
-No yo ...  
-No quiero saberlo. -me interrumpió- Aun así esta puerta me llama la atención.  
-¿Entramos?  
-Tengo miedo...se que es mi fin si esta aquí. -suspiro-  
-No voy a dejarte morir.  
-Todos hacen promesas que no cumplen. -le sonrió al suelo- Pero no tienen porque cumplirlas , no es su culpa.  
-Te juro , que no te dejare morir.  
-Así como nii-san me prometió que no me lastimarían mas. -suspiro mientras se tocaba la parte del rostro donde estaba vendada-  
-Yo...  
-Basta , no vale de nada posponerlo mas. Abre la puerta y ve a buscar a Hiroto si es aquí.  
-¿Como te darás cuenta?  
-No lo se...solo obedeceme...  
-La ultima vez que no te hice caso solo lo empeore...te obedeceré ahora...-suspire-  
-Gracias.

Al entrar había unas escaleras seguimos bajando y parecía que no se terminaban mas hasta que desembocamos a una habitación que parecía ser igual de grande que la habitación , muy lejos se veía un altar donde había un libro color negro con plateado. Ciertamente era muy al estilo de Yui. Estaba dentro de una campana de vidrio. Yui se acerco y la rozo con los dedos a lo que pareció alejar con una chispa eléctrica.

-Auch...¿que fue eso?  
-Bien...se abre con una llave.  
-Ah genial...-suspiro frustrada-  
-Ve a buscar a Hiroto , estoy harta. -exclamo mientras se sentaba en el suelo abrazando tus piernas-  
-No entiendo en absoluto que te pasa...  
-Yo menos...-me sonrió y por un momento sentí que estaba devuelta pero luego volvió a esconder su cara entre sus piernas-  
-De acuerdo...ya vuelvo...-suspire-  
-Ajam...

* * *

_**Yui POV.**_

* * *

Zero se fue dejándome en esa habitación. Era tétrica me pare a ver si tal vez encontraría la llave por ahí pero estaba completamente vacía la habitación.

-Estúpida vida. -gruñí mientras pateaba el suelo y se escuchaba algo hueco-

Seguí pateando y al parecer gran parte del suelo estaba así , tal vez hubiera algo debajo pero no quería verlo. Tenia demasiado miedo de abrir eso y encontrarme con una pila de cadáveres. El resto volvieron y les explique lo que había descubierto.

-Perfecto. -exclamo Hiroto mientras abría el suelo de un puñetazo , yo me limite a darme vuelta asustada de lo que pudiera haber-

Me voltee asustada y Tsukumo saco un cofre , bueno eso no daba tanto miedo. Suspire. Trataron de tocar el cofre pero los alejo la misma chispa eléctrica que a mi, Hiroto se dio cuenta de que ahí iba nuestra sangre, nos ordeno y proseguí desinteresadamente. Mi fin estaba cerca y lo veía , pero a estas alturas no me importaba , por lo menos había logrado abrazar a Zero por ultima vez. Corte mi muñeca con los colmillos mientras Hiroto y Tsukumo me imitaban. Luego el cofre dejo de rechazarnos con esa electricidad y Hiroto lo abrió con una sonrisa que me repugnaba. Una sonrisa que solo buscaba poder por sobre todo. Jamas iba a entender que era de emocionante o que le causaba felicidad a ser el amo de todo. Dentro del cofre había un collar con una llave no muy grande ni muy pequeña , era hermosa y brillaba por si sola , tenia una piedra del color de los ojos de Tsukumo y míos hermosa , llamaba demasiado la atención y observarla demasiado hacia perderse en ella. Hiroto la tomo rápidamente y fue a abrir la campana para quitar el libro. La abrió exitosamente y abrió con la misma llave el libro. El libro no lo rechazo como a mi por lo que supuse que si era el elegido , pero no iba a permitir que se lo llevara el. Entregarle el libro a el era la perdición de todo , estaba dispuesta a quitárselo y quemarlo aunque me matara a mi. Que el tenga ese libro en su poder seria la sentencia de muerte de todo lo que me importaba. Tsukumo abrió el libro sonriendo , sonrisa que casi automáticamente se borro y comenzó a pasar las paginas con frustración. Me acerque desinteresadamente a ver y ciertamente , el libro estaba en blanco. No sabia si reírme de el o no. Hiroto completamente frustrado se volvió a cortar la muñeca y dejo a su sangre caer en las paginas pero nada cambiaba. De hecho las paginas volvían a blanco luego de unos segundos. Este llamo a Tsukumo para que tomara el libro y las paginas seguían en blanco.

-Yui , toma el libro.  
-No puedo. -exclame suspirando-  
-¿Porque?  
-Mira. -dije tratando de acercar la mano a lo que me rechazaba con la misma chispa-  
-¿¡Entonces que rayos es esto!? -grito enojado-  
-¿Como voy a saberlo? -suspire-  
-Me lo llevare igual.

No podía permitirlo , el descubriría la manera de que esas paginas mostraran algo y como ya dije , eso seria el fin de todo. No estaba en mi condición mas optima pero esperaba alcanzar a destruir el libro. Estaba a punto de atacar a Hiroto por sorpresa cuando Tsukumo me interrumpió.

-Claramente ese libro es de Yui. -exclamo tomando la llave y poniéndola en mi cuello a lo que la piedra brillaba un poco y se apagaba devuelta-  
-Claro que no. -sonrió-  
-Peleare igual , eso es de ella. -exclamo Zero-  
-¡Definitivamente no! -grite- Si el libro es mio la pelea es mía , ustedes no saldrán lastimados por mi culpa.  
-No te pregunte nada. -suspiro nii-san- Lo siento Yui.

De esa manera la pelea comenzó. Zero saco su arma y comenzó a disparar a lo que Hiroto saltaba de un lado a otro esquivando los ataques con gracia. Yo tome el libro y tuve que soltarlo ya que de ser una chispa eléctrica paso a quemarme las manos. No entendía porque eso tenia que ser mio si me rechazaba constantemente. Saque de mis bolsillos lo que había traído y arroje el encendedor al libro a lo que Hiroto me gritaba desesperado. Pero las llamas no tomaban el libro. Era imposible no había manera de destruirlo por lo que tendría que llevármelo yo para que el no lo tuviera.  
Luego de eso todo paso muy rápido , escuche pisadas viniendo a mi demasiado rápido y como me atravesaban completamente. Esto no me mataría pero era el peor dolor que había sentido en mi vida. Aun así no cambie mi expresión ni me queje , ¿mi destino era este? Caí al suelo sosteniendo el libro aunque me quemara las manos.

-¡Suéltalo!  
-¡No te lo daré! -le grite-

Hiroto estaba a punto de atacarme devuelta pero luego solo escuche un disparo y un quejido por parte de Hiroto que luego de una sarta de cosas ,que no comprendí debido a que estaba muy distraída soportando el dolor de mis manos y la anterior herida, se retiro. Luego de que se fuera solté el libro con lagrimas en los ojos y caí completamente al suelo mientras Zero me sostenía.

-¡No tenias porque hacer eso! -me grito con cara de asustado-  
-Gritarme no va a mejorar la situación...-exclame en voz baja con dificultad-  
-Tsukumo , llévate el libro yo luego iré con ella.  
-Hmp. -hizo una mueca- Como quieras , no cometas estupideces devuelta. -suspiro mientras se iba con el libro-

Luego Zero me ofreció su cuello sin ninguna palabra solo una mirada y su acción. No pude negarme demasiado estaba destrozada pero aun así no quería hacerle daño. Termine rindiendome.

-¿Que haces tonta? Me asustaste. -exclamo luego de que terminara-  
-No creo que te importe tanto...-aun tenia la voz baja , rasposa , asustada...-  
-¿Ah si? -la voz de Zero se veía extraña , yo estaba mirando mis manos ya que era extraño que me dolieran pero no tenían ninguna marca , levante mi mirada y sentí como lagrimas caían en mi rostro-  
-¿Eh? -automáticamente comencé a llorar yo , verlo así me destruía y me dolía mas que todos los dolores de mi vida combinados-  
-No hagas eso otra vez. Idiota. -me riño mientras se escondía en mi cabello-  
-¿Porque lloras tonto?  
-¿Todavía no te das cuenta? -suspiro y su voz parecía retomar su tono habitual-  
-¿De que?  
-De que te amo...-susurro-  
-¿¡Eh!? -grite con una mezcla de asombro , felicidad , miedo y tristeza-  
-¿Tanto te cuesta creerlo?  
-Luego de tu rechazo...ah...ya se...-exclame algo desilusionada-  
-¿Que?  
-Calcule mal donde me hirieron. ¿me mato verdad?  
-¿Que dices? Idiota. Estas viva. -suspiro-  
-Porque habría de creer que alguien tan perfecto me quiere.  
-¿Perfecto? Estas loca. -se rió- Tu eres perfecta , y es difícil no quererte. -exclamo mientras me cargaba en su espalda y salia de ese horrible lugar-  
-Todo me parece tan...distante...irreal...  
-Me parece mas irreal que hayas soportado todo lo que te hice...  
-Espera que todavía no me lo creo. -exclame confundida-  
-Ahora duérmete. -note una sonrisa desde su espalda-  
-Espero que no sea todo igual cuando despierte...no lo soportare...-suspire mientras me acomodaba en el hueco de su cuello para intentar dormir-

Al llegar me despertó y me dirigí a mi habitación en el mal estado en el que estaba. Tsukumo había traído devuelta mis cosas a lo que enarque una ceja. Era un completo idiota. Suspire y me dirigí a ducharme. Luego me recosté y no podía creer lo que había pasado. Probablemente lo hubiera soñado , cuando Zero me despertó no se veía para nada como hace rato. Cerré los ojos dispuesta a dormir o morirme , cualquiera estaba bien, de hecho hasta me parecía mejor la segunda. Escuche como alguien entraba y se sentaba en el sofá frente a mi cama. Al abrir los ojos me encontré con que Zero estaba con los ojos cerrados apoyando su cabeza en su puño. Me arrastre hasta el y lo abrace desde el suelo.

-Me lo soñé ¿verdad?  
-¿Que cosa? -pregunto confundido-  
-Ah...no es justo. -infle mis mejillas-  
-Extrañaba eso. -se rió- Claro que no lo soñaste.  
-¿De verdad? -no cabía en mi de la felicidad-  
-Claro. -me acaricio la cara-  
-¿De verdad? -repetí-  
-Si. -se rió mientras se bajaba del sillón ,se sentaba en frente mio y luego me abrazaba-  
-Demuéstramelo. -hice una sonrisa picara-  
-Con esa banda pareces una matona. -se rió-  
-Fue Yuuki. -gruñí-  
-¿Puedo ver? -pregunto de mal humor-  
-Como quieras. -suspire y el me quito la venda-  
-Esta bastante mal. Espero que se cure pronto. -observo el corte que abarcaba casi la mitad de mi mejilla- Ya me vengare. -exclamo mientras hacia una mueca y me volvía a poner la venda- Mañana es la fiesta para recibir el año nuevo. -suspiro cambiando de tema-  
-¿Ah si? ¿En que momento hicieron los preparativos? -pregunte confundida-  
-Nosotros por ser guardianes no ayudamos con esas cosas.  
-Ah que suerte...  
-Me refiero a que estoy dispuesto a que la pases bien mañana. Me encargare de ello. -sonrió-  
-Con la noticia de recién me basta. Jamas estuve tan feliz. -lo abrace-  
-¿Ah si? Yo creo que me voy a reír mucho cuando Tsukumo me comience a contar lo que hacías de pequeña.  
-¡No! -exclame asustada- ¿Como sabes eso? -pregunte sonrojada-  
-Datos de Tsukumo. -se rió-  
-Lo voy a matar.  
-Como quieras , pero...volviendo al tema...

No agrego otra palabra. Simplemente tomo mi rostro con suavidad y deposito un tierno beso en mis labios. Estaba confundida , confundida pero feliz al extremo. Habían cambiado demasiado para mi las cosas. Nos alejamos por la falta de aire estaba demasiado feliz.

-Es el primer beso en el que estamos de acuerdo los dos. -estalle en carcajadas pero después caí en lo que había dicho-  
-¿¡Eh!? -pregunto nervioso-  
-¿¡Te diste cuenta!? -exclamamos los dos al mismo tiempo-  
-¿Eh? ¿Ah? ¡Mentiroso! ¿Hace cuanto que me querías y no me dijiste?  
-Demasiado , pero es que no me daba cuenta yo mismo. -se rió- ¿Y tu? Pervertida. -se rió-  
-No hice nada malo. -gruñí sonrojada mirando a un lado-  
-No dije que hubieras hecho nada malo.  
-¿Ah si? -hice un puchero- Ah por cierto...¿donde esta nii-san?  
-Luego de traer tus cosas me dijo algo exactamente como. "Si no la cuidas bien o la haces llorar devuelta te asesinare y no dejare ni tus cenizas".  
-Creo que fue...directo...-exclame sorprendida-  
-Te quiere y lo entiendo , si estuviera en su lugar me mataría. -se rió-  
-¿Y luego?  
-Se fue con su misión otra vez. -hizo una mueca- Después de todo tiene que justificar su ausencia.  
-Ah...¿y el libro?  
-Esta bien guardado. Lo tiene Cross.  
-Etoo...sigo sin entender porque me rechaza así si es mio...  
-Claramente es tuyo , tal vez no tengas el poder suficiente para utilizarlo. ¿Como que se siente?  
-Primero como chispazos eléctricos...pero luego es similar a como si quemara...  
-Lamento que hayas sufrido tanto. -exclamo acariciándome la cara con una mueca.  
-Esta bien.  
-No lo esta , me vengare. Ahora deberías dormir. Todavía estas herida.  
-Estoy bien , ya me vende. -suspire-  
-NO estas bien , acuéstate.  
-Si te vas tal vez vuelvas a ser el mismo gruñón otra vez cuando me despierte.  
-Entonces no me voy. -suspiro-  
-Gracias. -sonreí-

Me recosté en mi cama y el me imito. No pude evitar abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas y me dormí casi al instante. No comprendía lo que había pasado en el día. Pero no me interesaba entenderlo, estaba feliz y Zero estaba a mi lado , lo único por lo que me esforzaría es evitar que nos maten. Y vengarme por supuesto, pero estos días trataría de disfrutar en paz. Pero si era con Zero no importaba si estábamos en situaciones malas o buenas. De las dos maneras esta bien.

* * *

_**Espero que les guste nwn**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13 - El gato misterioso.  
**

* * *

**Gomen D: , si se preguntan porque tarde tanto es porque tenia el capricho de un review mas y me di cuenta que tenia que administrarlo , recién lo veo XD**  
**Y son las 4 am acá ._. (a parte de que anoche no dormí nada, NADA porque me quede jugando a una novela visual, en serio nada , ni siquiera 5 minutos e incluso ahora que es tan tarde tampoco dormí ._.)**

* * *

**(Esto es lo pueden saltar si quieren , son mis motivos detallados de porque no estuve XD)**  
**De ahora en mas estoy completamente traumada con Kaname (el otome era R18 , soy muy mala lo se xD)**  
**Bueno resulta que estaba jugando y uno de los primeros chicos que aparece es un chico con el pelo rubio largo , ojos verdes , era precioso *-* , bueno , juro que me enamore porque era muuuy muy amable , aunque cada tanto saltaba con cosas como "Esos ojos me dan ganas de asesinarte"**  
**Ohh un yandere ._. (?) xD**  
**Y llego un punto que se convierten en feliz pareja bla bla bla (es otro mundo y el vendría a ser un dragón , otra persona tiene su piedra de dragón la que tiene sus poderes , larga historia , entonces esta en encerrado en el castillo de esa persona junto con la prota)**  
**Resulta que ese chico...se llama Eins , son felices un rato , todo muy love love pink hasta que una noche estan por ya saben que XD, y de golpe empieza a preguntarle a la prota (Se llama Kurumi , casualidades con mi otro fic XD) , si ella lo quería y ella contestaba que si. Si lo iba a traicionar , y ella lo negaba. Le termino pidiendo que se acostara con el dueño de la mansión para sacarle la piedra. Se paso, pero incluso así no me parecía tan malo (aunque si lo odiaba un poco , pero es tan encantador XD) Y la Kurumi va , entra a la habitación y trata de hacerlo tomar no se que cosa pero termina por salir corriendo. Cuando sale va a ver a Eins y el lo mira con indiferencia , y le dice cosas horribles , que la uso todo el tiempo y bla bla bla...**  
**Me espere que la sacara de la habitación o algo así , pero le dice algo de "Te voy a hacer el amor de tal manera que tendrás que odiarme". Ciertamente esa cosa me dio miedo o_o. Y en el medio de todo empiezo a decir , que voz rara...conocida...Empece a buscar y resulta que tiene el seiyuu de Kaname o_o. Jamas volveré a ser la misma después de eso dios xD.**  
**Bueno si les interesa el final...Eins aparece al otro día sonriendo como si nada , Kurumi afónica hecha pedazos. Y el termina abrazándola y llorando , diciendo que quería que ella lo odiara pero no se que o_o. Después Kurumi decide que aun así lo ama y que se iba a acostar con el dueño de la mansión para sacarle la piedra. El queda en estado de shock y Kurumi se va corriendo , esa noche se dispone a acostarse con ese tipo. (Se llama Leon , sinceramente en su ruta es mucho mas tierno y bondadoso que Eins pero bueno) Estaban a punto de "empezar" a hacer algo digamos cuando Eins llega en plan héroe diciendo que la amaba y que no quería que el le tocara un pelo de la cabeza. Y se da cuenta de que en realidad había perdido la oportunidad de recuperar la piedra desde hace tiempo (el primer día que se acosto con Kurumi para ser exactos) En fin...luego viven felices y comen...lo que sea...**  
**Faltan muchos detalles pero ocupo espacio innecesario XD.**  
**Si quieren mas detalles me dicen que puedo hacer una explicacion detallada por mensaje privado ;D.**

* * *

_**Yui POV.**_

* * *

Me desperté de golpe , agitada , asustada mas que nada podría decirse. Tal vez era el miedo de abrir los ojos y encontrarme en el fondo de esa mansión o en los calabozos de la academia. O aun peor...estar al lado de Zero con este sonriendo de lado de Yuuki. Me esforcé para abrir los ojos esperando no encontrarme nada de eso. En cambio solo pude esbozar una sonrisa cuando los hechos del día anterior impactaron en mi mente. Fuera parecía ser demasiado temprano , probablemente fueran entre las 3 y las 4 am. Sonreí mientras acariciaba el rostro de la persona que tenia al lado. La única que deseaba al lado en este momento. La que había deseado a mi lado tantos años. Y ahora no solo estaba junto conmigo , si no que también sonreía y me correspondía No podía pedir mas de la vida. Aunque no todo era tan fácil. Hice una mueca al recordar uno de mis tantos problemas. Aun así los enfrentaría con madurez. Suspire pero aun así sonreí luego , pero en cambio de lo que siempre hacia , esta sonrisa no era forzada en lo absoluto. A pesar de los problemas que me acechaban , sonreiría sinceramente. Para Zero, para nii-san ,y para que esas personas que quieren hacerme daño solo vean que no pueden conmigo.  
Estaba acorralada entre Zero y la pared y ya no podría dormir mas. Subí un poco mis ropas para observar como estaban las heridas y ya no estaban tan mal , probablemente por la sangre que Zero me había dado. Con esfuerzo ignorando lo rígido que estaba mi cuerpo luego de todo lo que había pasado ayer pude bajarme de la cama sin despertar a Zero...o eso creí. Me pare para ir a dar vueltas a algún lugar de la Academia pero cuando iba a emprender camino algo me abrazo por la cintura.

-¿Que haces? -pregunto enarcando una ceja-  
-Gomene, no podía dormir. -sonreí-  
-Luego de decirme que yo me quedara aquí ¿te vas tu?  
-Esta bien. -suspire sentándome al lado de la cama-  
-Me preocupa que te pase algo, dado lo torpe que eres.  
-No soy torpe. -infle las mejillas mientras comenzaba a peinarlo con las manos-  
-Es cierto...-me espere que me dijera algo peor pero eso no paso- Simplemente tienes mala suerte. -exclamo mientras me acariciaba la espalda a lo que yo me inclinaba mas a su mano como un gatito-  
-Eso si es creíble. -me reí- No me voy a poder dormir y falta para clases. -proteste-  
-Hoy no hay clases, la fiesta. -suspiro-  
-Ah cierto...aun así no creo dormirme.  
-Yo tampoco. Cuéntame algo de ti.  
-¿Hay algo que no sepas? -enarque una ceja-  
-No lo se...quiero saber algo que nadie sepa excepto tu.  
-Algo que no sepa nii-san. -comencé a pensar-  
-¿Y bien?  
-Estoy pensando~~...

Pase algún tiempo pensando en si realmente había algo que nii-san no supiera respectandome a mi. De repente recordé esa posesión hermosa de la que nadie sabia su existencia. De hecho probablemente nadie en el mundo creería en lo que yo poseía Aun así , el mundo no creía en vampiros y aquí estamos. No creía en brujas, hechiceros o poderes mágicos y aquí estoy. Aunque con el paso de los años creo que los rumores humanos estaban bastante desacertados. Me acerque a donde tenia esa preciada posesión. Abrí el armario y revolví hasta el recoveco mas profundo de el mientras que Zero me miraba algo confundido. Hasta que por fin lo encontré. Saque una caja larga, notoriamente en perfectas condiciones. Eso era algo que cuidaba demasiado. Me acerque a Zero.

-¿Que es? -pregunto curioso-  
-Mira. -abrí la caja y deje al descubierto una rosa negra-  
-Yui ¿de verdad guardas con tanto cariño una flor artificial? -enarco una ceja-  
-Por supuesto que no es artificial.  
-¿Como quieres que crea que sigue viva?  
-Si no me crees siente su aroma , o con solo tocarla te darás cuenta que no es artificial.

Zero extendió la mano y se sorprendió ya que realmente parecía una rosa. Mejor dicho , realmente era una rosa , una rosa color negro como la noche, penetrante , hermosa.

-Pero aun asi...¿el color?  
-Eso...sinceramente no se como paso. Un día jugaba en el parque , toda la vida desee una rosa negra.  
-Creo que es lo que va mas con ti estilo. -se rió-  
-Tal vez...Bueno , seguí caminando por un sendero , todas las flores eran coloridas hermosas y casi aislada totalmente de las otras se encontraba esta rosa. Parecía gritar por un poco de atención pero solo era opacada por los colores de las otras. Era demasiado interesante ver una rosa de ese color y el aroma de ella era muy intenso.  
-Pero...¿como esta viva?  
-Eso no me lo explico. Esta rosa la tengo desde...-comencé a pensar- Creo que los...8 años...  
-¿Y como es posible que una rosa tenga 10 años?  
-¿Como es posible que yo haga magia? ¿Que en esta escuela haya gente que beban personas? Hay cosas que no tienen explicación y que probablemente sea mejor no cuestionarselas.  
-Buen punto...es muy hermosa. Me extraña que no le hayas dicho a Tsukumo de esto.  
-Ciertamente , siempre fui muy egoísta con esta rosa. -la tome con suavidad entre mis dedos aspirando su aroma-  
-¿Y porque yo soy la excepción?  
-Me alegra que sea un secreto solo de los dos. -le guiñe el ojo-  
-Deberías guardarla , parece muy frágil. Se parece a ti. -sonrió- Solitaria , callada , hermosa, interesante.  
-Hai. Sigo intrigada de porque floreció. -me reí-  
-Dado a tus poderes mágicos tal vez creció por tu simple deseo.  
-Tal vez.

Simplemente sonreí y guarde la rosa con cuidado. Ofrecí a Zero pasear por el bosque y el acepto gustoso. Nos aseamos y nos dirigimos tranquilamente hacia el lago rogando por no encontrarnos con algún individuo indeseado.  
Me subí a la baranda que separaba del camino al lago y comencé a respirar aire lo mas hondo posible.

-Bájate de ahí niña salvaje. -me advirtió Zero- Todavía estas herida.  
-¿Y?  
-Obedece. -suspiro-  
-Hai. Vaya viejo gruñón. -me queje mientras bajaba de un salto- No cambias.  
-Yo creo que si. Solamente que tu no lo notas porque jamas te he tratado como al resto de las personas.  
-Sigues siendo un malhumorado. -cuando estuve junto a el le saque la lengua-

Lo que no me espere es lo que sucedió después. Zero se inclino repentinamente hacia mi y me mordió la lengua.

-Itai...-me queje- ¿Que haces? -pregunte sonrojada-  
-No provoques. -sonrió complacido-

Suspire, me di la vuelta y observe distraída como el viento hacia lo que quería con todo lo que tenia a su al rededor hasta que observe como un gatito estaba sentado frente. Era Kuppuru. Ciertamente pensaba que ese gato era especial , incluso parecía sonreír cuando me veía. Realmente me agradaba mucho.

-¡Kuppuru! -festeje infantilmente mientras lo cagaba en mis brazos-  
-Kuppuru...-se burlo en carcajadas-

Estuve a punto de sacarle la lengua a modo de respuesta pero considerando lo que ya había pasado aparte la cara sonrojada a lo que el al parecer lo comprendió ya que sonrió mas ampliamente.

-Ciertamente ese gato es algo extraño. -sonrió sentándose a mi lado-  
-Es especial. -sonreí-  
-¿Porque?  
-No tengo ni la menor idea. -me reí- Pero...hay algo que veo que no se encuentra en cualquier gato.  
-Que es tuyo ¿ tal vez?

De esa manera pasamos la tarde jugando con Kuppuru. Habría jurado que había visto varias veces mi collar iluminarse. Tal vez solo fueran alucinaciones mías.  
El tiempo paso hasta que se hizo la hora de prepararse para la fiesta. Cada uno se fue por su lado a prepararse hasta nos reunimos en la sala. Zero llevaba traje , si , pero siempre con ese estilo suyo , de desarreglado , chico malo. Me reí y me acerque a ayudarlo.

-Deberías arreglarte un poco. -le acomode la corbata-  
-Esa cosa me asfixia.  
-¿Chico malo? -pregunte riéndome-  
-Así como tu tienes tu estilo , yo tengo el mio.  
-Bueno. Como quieras. -suspire aunque seguí arreglándolo un poco , estaba sonriendo pero note como su expresión cambio a una de completa perplejidad mientras me observaba-  
-¿P-pasa algo? -pregunte roja al ver que me observaba así-  
-No...-volteo la cara con un ligero sonrojo- Es solo que te ves mas hermosa de lo normal. -exclamo para luego besarme e irse hacia los bosques-

Yo me quede ahí unos segundos rozando mis labios con las yemas de los dedos. Sonreí , Zero es Zero , aun así cambio mucho por y para mi...Me alegra tanto. Luego lo perseguí para alcanzarlo.

* * *

_**Zero POV.**_

* * *

En el camino hacia la fiesta no pude evitar mirarla como estúpido. Yo que me quejaba de Suzuki. Llevaba un vestido con cortes extraños , ciertamente no podría describirlo pero era muy hermoso , color violeta y negro. Era bastante corto y ciertamente era provocador. Pero a Yui no le quedaba como a cualquier mujer , no se veía obsceno u ordinario como en cualquiera. Tenia zapatos negros cortos esta vez por lo que la mayor parte de sus pálidas piernas brillaba a la luz de la luna. Ciertamente viéndola así seria difícil diferenciarla de papel o nieve. En un momento Yui volteo ligeramente el rostro pero volvió a su posición con un sonrojo al ver que la estaba observando.  
-Siendo tan tierna solo provocas mas a las personas. -me reí mentalmente-  
Aunque luego pensándolo bien no era ningún chiste , ciertamente era peligroso. No cualquiera tenia mi auto control , porque ciertamente no era desinterés , era auto control. Era difícil estar con esta mujer , no seria el único en el planeta en amar algo tan hermoso y perfecto. Pero claro que lo que se le acerque demasiado va a terminar hecho pedazos en mis manos. Me reí mentalmente.  
Al llegar a la fiesta todavía no había comenzado así que Yui me ofreció seguir caminando por el bosque. Yo tenia que controlar unas cosas que no me tardarían ni 5 minutos pero aun así le dije a ella que fuera para luego alcanzarla. Al terminar mi labor me dedique a buscar a Yui.  
Ciertamente la manera de encontrármela era muy triste. Estaba sentada en la baranda del lago mirando con nostalgia a la luna.

-Nee Tsuki-sama. -susurro con esa voz aguda, dulce y melodiosa- ¿No le molesta el tiempo?

¿De verdad estaba hablando con la luna? Realmente era muy extraña e interesante. Me reí en silencio.

-Me refiero a el paso del tiempo. Esa manera tan cruel e impasible que tiene de transcurrir. Sin escuchar ningún tipo de ruego. Acercándonos mas a nuestro fin. Pasa como si nada pasara al rededor del mundo , segundo a segundo cruelmente , no se detiene ante nada. A veces parece pasar mas rápido , a veces mas lento pero siempre avanza de esa cruel manera.  
Pienso que el Dios del Tiempo debe ser una persona muy fría para observar lo que sucede y aun así no tener ánimos de detenerse. Yo quisiera tener la misma determinación que el Dios Cronos. Dentro de unas horas Cronos se llevara otro año de este mundo.  
Con el paso de cada minuto arrastra cientos y quien sabe miles de vidas de este planeta. En silencio. -cerro sus ojos- Pero...Cronos también tiene cosas buenas. -sonrió- Así como el tiempo se lleva vidas trae consigo miles de sensaciones felices por segundo. Miles de acontecimientos , felicidades.  
También hay algo que Cronos-sama me enseño , y es que no debo desperdiciar mis días llorando por mas que sea doloroso o difícil. Que debo sonreír no importa lo difícil que sea , porque aunque llore no se detendrá. Que todos los días son valiosos.  
Algún día seré como el Dios Cronos. Nee Tsuki-sama, hoy esta muy hermosa. -le sonrió a la luna-

Aunque yo opino que la que esta muy hermosa es la que habla no la que recibe el mensaje. Me acerque a ella para sentarme a su lado y le acaricie el cabello.

-¿Que estabas haciendo? -me reí-  
-N-nada...-exclamo apartando la vista sonrojada-

De verdad era demasiado adorable y linda. Agradezco tener tan buen auto control y tal vez mi mal carácter.

-Te escuche. -le sonreí-  
-Mooo. -se quejo inflando las mejillas a lo que yo desinflaba una con el dedo indice-  
-¿Cuantos años tienes? -me reí- Me refiero a mentalmente.  
-5. -me saco la lengua a lo que volví a hacer lo ocurrido en el día-  
-Te advertí hoy. -exclame sin soltar su lengua con mis dientes-  
-Itaii. -se quejo completamente roja-

Luego solté su lengua y le di un tierno beso. Estaba muy cómodo con la situación y eso que pensé que jamas haría este tipo de cosas. Con respecto a lo que la molestaba, de ninguna manera creía que inmadura. Era algo infantil , pero eso solo cuando estaba conmigo. Siempre incluso en las peores situaciones actuó maduramente. Una de las tantas cosas que amaba de ella y algo en lo que claramente me superaba.

* * *

_**Awww , espero que les guste , son las 5:57 am asi que me voy a dormir XD**_  
_**Perdon porque sea corto , esta noche les traigo otro ;D**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capitulo 14 - La batalla.**_

* * *

_**A veeeeer, no me maten , se que tarde xD**_

_**Etoo...son las 8:13 y jamas me fui a acostar...si me encuentran me matan XD**_  
_**Escribi la ultima parte desde el celular , discúlpenme si no se entiende alguna cosita owo**_  
_**Estuve enferma y me sentía muy mal, pero con eso recibí el consentimiento de mi hermano así que algo me gusta xDD**_  
_**Hoy es un día muy muuuuy muy feliz , los acontecimientos felices empezaron desde las 2 am que estaba curioseando y me entere que la nueva canción de Super junior M - Break down salia en una hora , había visto el teaser pero no sabia que salia en una hora. Curioseando un poco mas , me entere de que chan chan chan. Habían sacado el preview de la primera canción de MonoChrome hearts (no debuto , no había escuchado nada de ella hasta hoy) Me enamore del sonido y por suerte entendí la letra de lo poco de la canción (es en ingles con suerte traduje todo en poco tiempo , el acento de Sebastiano se me hace fácil XD). La canción se llama Your knight (ya el titulo se me hace muy tierno , significaría tu caballero) y la letra habla de una princesa , lo poco que dice no tiene mucho sentido pero espero con ansias el single completo (que sale este mes pero no se sabe que día).**_  
_**Y hace un rato Sebastiano Serafini (vocalista de Monochrome hearts y por el me entere de la banda , lo amo *.*) Nos deseo una buena mañana como todos los días en facebook y yo le escribí en ingles que me había enamorado del preview. Al rato veo 2 likes a mi comentario y casi me infarto. Sebastiano el mismo le había dado like a mi comentario y solo al mio , a ninguno de los otros 300 (el mio fue el primero) Me puse muy feliz , sabe que existo wii *-***_  
_**Les podrá parecer tonto pero sigo feliz ,y a los otros comentarios no les puso like, ¿como se la ven? perras ok no xD **_  
_**Sigo feliz y justamente hoy , me voy a cortar el pelo y poner extensiones como Akira de la banda Disacode , ciertamente con el día que tengo hoy no creo que me lo vayan a cortar mal *-***_  
_**El corte es el mismo que el de Akira solo que las extensiones las voy a teñir de turquesa (aunque vario el color cada 2 semanas , actualmente tengo el pelo violeta XD) y el resto de negro wiii , amaría tener estilo visual kei pero no me compran ropa de ese estilo :_**_  
_**Pero bueno , este es algo largo compensando el capitulo anterior , espero que les guste *-***_  
_**(Sigo feliz como verán XD)**_

* * *

_**Yui POV.**_

* * *

Podría desfallecer de la felicidad en esos momentos en los que Zero estaba junto a mi. Incluso como amigo me hacia feliz que estuviera a mi lado , pero fui ambiciosa y arriesgue su amistad por algo mas. Ahora me parece que ese riesgo que corrí era bastante inmaduro de mi parte, pero ahora lo importante es que todo estaba bien. El me quería y yo también. Bueno , yo lo amaba, por su parte no lo se. Pero me sentía capaz de hacer que se enamorara de mi.  
Con estos pensamientos comprendí que tengo que aprender mucho todavía, y que sigo siendo inmadura en algunos aspectos. Por eso me esforzaría por ser mejor cada día.  
Suspire profundamente y me quede abrazada al cuerpo de Zero pensando en lo que me deparaba el futuro. Seria muy difícil abrir ese libro , hasta ahora tenia muy poco potencial para ese tema. Pero tendría que esforzarme demasiado ya que Hiroto no iba a esperar a que desarrollara mis poderes. Claramente esperar de mas seria su sentencia de muerte. El poder con que el contaba no solo no era de el , si no que ahora lo tenia su enemiga. Era bastante peligroso para mi , y para Zero ya que el estaba junto conmigo. Fue en ese momento cuando considere de verdad los riesgos que estaba corriendo , por mi lado no me importaba , pero el problema era Zero. Sabia y confiaba en que se podía cuidar solo , pero Hiroto era demasiado para cualquiera. Si Zero salia herido no me lo iba a perdonar jamas. Tal vez el error de confesarme había sido mas grave de lo que pensé ... después de todo si tal vez Zero guardaba sentimientos por mi, no se iba a dar cuenta si yo no me confesaba. Estaba muy nerviosa. ¿Que tan grave seria el pago por los errores que había cometido?. Se muy bien que en esta "vida" todo se paga.

-¿En que piensas? -me pregunto Zero mientras me levantaba de la barbilla para ver mi rostro- Te ves muy agobiada.  
-En los errores que cometí. -suspire , iba a ser sincera-  
-¿Que errores?  
-Haberme confesado...tal vez el peor...  
-¿Porque? Ademas , yo te obligue.  
-Tendría que haber sido un poco mas fuerte. -suspire-  
-¿Porque es un error?  
-Si yo no me confesaba tu no entrarías en razón con tus sentimientos. Por lo tanto no estarías corriendo peligro como ahora.  
-Se cuidarme solo. -hizo una mueca- No es culpa tuya.  
-Pagare por mis errores como sea. -cerré los ojos- Solo me importa que no salgas herido. Los dos sabemos que Hiroto es demasiado para los dos.  
-Entonces ninguno le podrá ganar. No tienes que pagar nada , no cometiste ningún error.  
-Yo...puedo ganarle...o eso creo. Pero necesito ese libro , espero poder pronto con el. El problema es que el no va a esperar a que mis poderes vengan o en todo caso se vuelvan mas fuertes como para ganarle.  
-Solo nos queda esforzarnos.  
-¿Esforzarnos?  
-Sabes que siempre te estaré ayudando. -me sonrió-  
-Gracias. -simplemente lo abrace con mucha fuerza-  
-Ahora quiero que disfrutes de la fiesta como se debe y te olvides de todo. Aunque sea solo por hoy.  
-Esta bien. -suspire pero sonriendo-

Dicho eso disfrutamos la fiesta lo mas a gusto posible. Al terminar todos se comenzaron a retirar lentamente. Sentí que esas habían sido las horas mas felices de mi vida. Me acerque sonriendo a Zero.

-Vamos a dormir Yui. Ya es tarde. -exclamo bostezando levemente-  
-Esta...-mi oración se detuvo al ver como Hiroto estaba apoyado en una pared sonriéndome , claramente quería hablar conmigo, luego se fue a los bosques y lo seguí un poco con la mirada-  
-¿Pasa algo? -pregunto confundido-  
-No...Ve a dormir , te alcanzo en unos minutos. -sonreí cerrando los ojos, ya que yo podía mentir con la sonrisa y no con los ojos-  
-Esta bien...creo. ¿Estas segura? ¿Porque?  
-Solo hazme caso. -seguí sonriendo-  
-Esta bien...si no vuelves en 15 minutos te vengo a buscar. -suspiro dándome un beso y yéndose del salon-

Suspire hondo y me dirigí a los bosques con la guardia alta. Aunque ahora no creia que Hiroto me atacara , su manera de pensar no era así , por eso justamente acepte indirectamente encontrarme con el. Camine por los bosques unos segundos hasta que escuche un sonido proveniente de los arboles así que levante la mirada rápidamente poniéndome en guardia.

-¿Crees que así podrías evitar que te atacara? -pregunto esa voz que se creía superior , de ese ser que tanto odiaba y que a pesar de todo compartía mi sangre-  
-No. -acepte tranquila-  
-No te preocupes no vengo para eso. No te sacare mucho de tu tiempo.  
-¿Que quieres? -pregunte con una mueca-  
-Te vengo a advertir , que no te conviene actuar despreocupadamente. Tu vida no corre peligro , pero la de Zero si. Bueno si la tuya si. -lanzo una cruel carcajada-  
-¡No lo toques a el! -grite con rabia- ¡No te puedo dar el libro de todas maneras!  
-Me lo des o no , lo tengas o no , se destruya o no. La sentencia de muerte tuya y de Tsukumo esta firmada desde que nacieron. Y la de Zero desde que te confesaste. -sonrió- Si no le hubieras puesto tanta atención Yuuki no te hubiera puesto los ojos encima de esa manera , y yo no tendría que matarlo.  
-¿Yuuki no quiere estar con el? -pregunte con el miedo que me habían producido sus palabras , quiera o no esto iba a ser una pelea a muerte en la que no podía asegurarme si ganaría o no-  
-Eso es lo que ella quiere y de lo que ella esta segura de que la ayudare. Te dije que nos usamos mutuamente ,pero en algún momento también la traicionare a ella. Dicho esto , me voy. Solo estate en guardia. No se puede saber cuando mate a Zero...o tu lo hagas también. -sonrió mientras comenzaba su camino de regreso-  
-¿¡A que rayos te refieres con eso!?  
-¿Olvidas que tengo poderes mágicos? Con un poco de investigación tal vez podría usarte como marioneta. Haciendo que mates a tu amado y en el fondo siendo consciente de lo que haces. Tu cuerpo te obligara y tu alma llorara internamente.

Dicho eso se retiro del lugar y yo caí al suelo llorando en silencio. El podría hacer eso en cualquier momento y yo no era capaz de luchar de ninguna manera. ¿Tan inútil era?. Sin querer había firmado la sentencia de muerte de Zero. Aun entre sollozos me levante y volví a casa. Cuando estuve en la puerta de mi habitación me limpie las lagrimas para que en lo posible no se notara y entre con mi aire de indiferencia. Zero estaba acostado en el sillón jugando con sus propios dedos.

-¿Que haces aquí? -sonreí, ciertamente me esperaba que estuviera ahí-  
-¿Crees que te dejaría sola afuera y no me aseguraría de que estés bien? -enarco una ceja-  
-No , gracias por cuidarme. -seguí sonriendo-  
-Ahora creo que voy a dormir. -bostezo y se dirigió a la puerta-

Antes de que saliera lo tome de la ropa mirando hacia abajo. Era posible que yo le pudiera hacer daño , pero no lo podía tener lejos. A pesar de las cosas que me había prometido no podía dejar de llorar o de cometer imprudencias.

-¿Pasa algo?  
-No te vayas...-exclame intentando no llorar-  
-¿Estas bien?  
-No...  
-¿Que pasa?  
-Nada...-suspire aunque ese leve movimiento fue demasiado para mi alma y mis lagrimas se desbordaron-

Zero me cargo en silencio y me acostó en la cama. Luego se acostó a un lado mio y me abrazo sobreprotectoramente.

-Estoy seguro de que paso algo ¿porque no quieres decirme?  
-Yo...-¿era bueno que lo dejara advertido? ¿de que le podría hacer daño?- Si...si intento lastimarte , matame. -eso , el me mataría fácilmente , no era alguien tan fuerte como Zero-  
-¿De que hablas? Jamas haría eso aunque me mates. -he aquí el inconveniente-  
-Es una orden...-solloce en su camisa-  
-No soy tu mayordomo. No lo haré. ¿Porque dices eso?  
-Me encontré con Hiroto.  
-¿¡Eso era!? ¿¡Estas loca!? Te podría haber lastimado.  
-No me riñas...sabia que no me iba a atacar.  
-¿Que paso entonces? -dijo entre dientes-  
-Dijo que no tendría que pasarme el tiempo despreocupada...y que teníamos la sentencia de muerte firmada , yo desde nacer y tu desde el momento en el que me confesé. -exclame en voz baja- Lo siento...-comencé a llorar devuelta-  
-No tienes la culpa de nada. Pero esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que dijiste.  
-Dijo que podría hacer algo para que yo misma te mate...incluso sabiendo lo que hago y no poder evitarlo...  
-No te preocupes. Si eso pasara ... no voy a dejar que me lastimes.  
-¿Me mataras entonces?  
-Tampoco. Te detendré de alguna manera.  
-¿Y si no es posible? ¿Si eso pasara ahora? No te darías cuenta. -me aferre a su cuerpo con mas fuerza aun sabiendo el error que estaba cometiendo- No me matarías ni aunque te atacara ahora y no tuvieras oportunidad.  
-Yo...-se callo e hizo una mueca sabiendo que no tenia con que contradecirme-  
-Lo siento...a pesar de todo sigo siendo inmadura. No puedo alejarte de mi sabiendo que eso es lo correcto.  
-Te dije que no tienes la culpa. No hay de que puedas disculparte. Duérmete. -me susurro al oído tratando de calmarme-  
-Pero...  
-Shh...-me silencio antes de que pudiera contradecirlo en algo y me abrazo con fuerza-

No se cuanto tiempo pase llorando en silencio. Fueron minutos o tal vez horas. Cuando ya me rendí de llorar y me dormí. Probablemente haya dormido 3 minutos cuando me desperté agitada por una pesadilla...o una visión. Ese tipo de don que tenia me asustaba siempre , no servia para vislumbrar cosas buenas , siempre eran malas. Tal vez mis poderes si fueran malignos. En esa pesadilla o visión estaba llorando abrazada al cuerpo sin vida de Zero. Me aparte de Zero. Me bañe ,cambie y salí de la habitación con una decisión. No importaba cuanto dolor pasara iba a abrir ese libro. Iba a ver lo que decía , iba a aprender a usarlo así derrotaría a Hiroto. Después de todo no creo que se esperara que aprendiera a usarlo tan rápido. Rogué suerte a todos los dioses. Estuve rato largo buscando el libro hasta que lo encontré. Lo tome con cuidado soportando el dolor y lo metí al bolso que había traído. Tenia que guardar energías , me esperaba que sea muy doloroso.  
Camine respirando hondo todo el camino , estaba muy nerviosa. No sabia como resultaría esto pero no soportaría perder algo importante...jamas.  
Al llegar a un lugar donde sentí que era correcto bastante alejado de la academia ya que conocía ese dolor y tal vez terminara quejándome. Lo ultimo que necesitaba era que alguien me viera así. Pero pareciera que el libro leyera mi mente...ya que si toco el libro para transportarlo es doloroso pero no mucho. Tal vez esta conectado conmigo , después de todo es mio...o eso creo.  
Deje el libro con cuidado en el césped y extendí la mano. Tenia un aura poderosa incluso daba miedo seguir acercando la mano. Mis dedos estaban a unos milímetros y cuando termine de tocar el libro se produjo un chisposa eléctrico que me lanzo hacia un árbol con fuerza. Al parecer leía mis intenciones. No entendía porque si era mio me rechazaba de esa manera. Intente varias veces mas con los mismos resultados , incluso podría decirse que cada vez me arrojaba con mas fuerza. A estas alturas me costaba hasta levantar el brazo , dolía demasiado y cualquier movimiento me cansaba demasiado.

-¿Porque? -le pregunte con una mueca, después de todo parecía que ese libro pensaba por si solo si leía mis intenciones-

Luego de eso apareció el gatito con el que siempre jugaba. Kuppuru ,le sonreí un poco pero de inmediato cambie mi expresión. Ciertamente se veía intimidante y no sonriente como siempre. Después llego Zero agitado.

-¿Que haces? -pregunto recuperando aire pero notoriamente enojado-  
-Voy a abrir ese libro aunque se me caiga el brazo.  
-Deja de decir idioteces. -me tomo del brazo a lo que respondía con una mueca de dolor- ¿Estas bien?  
-No tengo nada en el brazo. Aun así duele. Estas cosas son tan extrañas. -suspire-  
-Deja de hacer eso , te vas a lastimar. -exclamo enojado-  
-Lo siento...pero si no me empeño en esto vamos a morir en poco tiempo. -lo mire con seriedad, luego voltee la vista hacia Kuppuru , estaba sentado y miraba de forma curiosa- ¿No crees que tiene algo raro hoy?  
-Creo...-miro extrañado-

Luego de eso paso algo que no supe distinguir bien , algo así como una luz o explosión. Tuve que dar vuelta la vista y Zero también. Pero al volver a ver a Kuppuru bastante confundidos no era el quien estaba. Si no una mujer alta , hermosa , cabello negro y los ojos verdes como esmeraldas. Llevaba una ropa bastante curiosa , era muy parecida a la de una bruja y un poco mezclado con mi estilo. Era obvio lo que pasaba pero simplemente no podía creerlo. Luego saco un cetro muy parecido a la llave que tenia como collar. Era igual ciertamente , dorado con una gran piedra solo que derriba tenia una luna de gran tamaño. Esto era demasiado extraño, todo lo que había leído divertida de pequeña me estaba pasando solo que ahora no era divertido ni emocionante , me daba miedo.

-Yui-sama. -exclamo con una voz melodiosa pero adulta-  
-¿Que rayos es esto? -pregunto Zero confuso-

Esa mujer comenzó a acercarse lentamente a lo que yo retrocedí. Me asustaba de una manera terrible , tal como Hiroto ese dia.

-No le voy a hacer daño Yui-sama. -me trataba con respeto y me trataba de usted ¿que es esto?-  
-¿Sama? -pregunte confundida-  
-Lo siento. -dijo en voz baja-

Luego se extendió una enredadera de rosas negras atrapando a Zero y tomándome del tobillo a mi. Tenían bastantes espinas que parecían mas afiladas que las de una rosa normal por lo que si me movía me iba a desgarrar la piel.

-¿Zero? -pregunte asustada-  
-Estoy bien...solo no entiendo nada.  
-Tu. -dijo esa mujer , su actitud conmigo había cambiado por completo- Pelea. -sonrió-  
-¿Que? -pregunte confundida-  
-Que pelees , creo que tienes de motivación a este chico que llamas Zero ¿no? Seria una lastima que le hiciera daño. -luego le susurro varias cosas al oído y Zero asintió confundido-  
-No lo toques. -exclame parándome por lo tanto me corte el tobillo por la fuerza que había hecho-  
-Veo que es buena motivación. De verdad eres una niña inmadura , poner tus sentimientos por delante de tu vida. O incluso ¿crees que lastimada darás una mejor pelea? ¿o que si te parabas no iba a lastimarlo?  
-¡Cállate! -tire con todas mis fuerzas del tobillo por lo que rompí la enredadera desgarrándome la piel y me puse delante de esa mujer , tenia la misma altura que Zero por lo que me sentí pequeña e indefensa- No te dejare que lo lastimes. No se que seas pero nadie va a hacerle daño.  
-Tienes determinación ¿eh? -sonrió- Aunque con el tobillo así no se que pelea quieras dar. Ademas , ¿competirías conmigo? ¿no ves los poderes mágicos que poseo? Deberías sentir un aura bastante poderosa. ¿O a caso tampoco puedes hacer eso? Eres bastante inútil. No eres oponente digna para Hiroto ni para nadie que tenga fuerza mágica. Eres inútil , insignificante. Ni siquiera podrías defender a esa persona si quisiera matarla ahora.

Baje la mirada, tenia razón. Era estúpida e insignificante , y a pesar de mis promesas o decisiones solo arruinaba mas las cosas. Pero no iba a permitir que le hiciera daño. Había solo una promesa con la cual no me iba a permitir fallar y era esa. Aun así no tenia idea de que hacer. El bosque por lo visible ya que era de noche y no se distinguía todo perfectamente estaba lleno de enredaderas de rosas negras , me tropezaría fácilmente si no caminaba con cuidado. Las enredaderas se movieron levemente y Zero hizo un leve quejido. Vi que estaban apretando mas su cuerpo y por ello lastimándose. Solo tenia una opción. Corrí con cuidado de no caerme hasta tomar el libro y dolía un poco pero esta vez no me rechazo. Lo abrí y mire confundida. ¿Con leerlo bastaba? ¿Que tenia que hacer?. No sabia no lo que estaba haciendo y me temblaba todo el cuerpo de las consecuencias. Al tomar el libro todo se volvió extraño , es como si estuviéramos en otra dimensión.

-¿Que es eso? -pregunte asustada-  
-Nos transporte a otro lugar. No quiero causar problemas en tu academia. Pelea. -me ordeno-  
- ... - suspire ,tome el libro con cuidado y comencé a recitar- Escucha a tu ama oscura.-exclame en voz alta y note como tanto como la llave y el libro comenzaban a emitir un aura y brillo extraño- Obedeceme, y tus poderes serán resucitados. Ven,bestia. ¡Salamander!

Luego de eso una gran bestia surgió del libro , no podría describir lo que era ciertamente. Era negra , intimidante.

-¡Lufen! -comenzó a recitar la mujer- Yo soy la guardiana de la llave de Raziel.  
La que lleva la carga de su joya en su frente. La que habita en el negro abismo de la oscuridad. ¡Vamos, Voivre!

Otra bestia de igual tamaño y compostura salio de esa mujer. No llevaba libro pero decía conjuros parecidos. Las dos bestias extendieron sus alas y comenzaron una pelea en el cielo. Con el tiempo comencé a notar que Salamander se notaba en desventaja. Después de todo creo que ese era su nombre y se veía interesado en ayudarme. Tome el libro y volví a leer con cuidado para comenzar a recitar devuelta.

-Rápido y furioso...¡Despierta tus poderes, y envuelve tu cuerpo en llamas, para derrotar a tu enemigo!

Note como luego de eso Salamander se envolvía en llamas y a mi me tomaba un gran cansancio físico a pesar de no moverme del lugar. Mi bestia recibió un ataque en el cuello que me dolio como si fuera mio por lo que me arrodille en el suelo quejándome mientras abrazaba el libro y esa mujer me miraba con superioridad.  
Luego una pelea mas interesante comenzó , la bestia de esa mujer, Voivre se veía en desventaja esta vez. Y con un ataque de fuego de Salamander se vio envuelta en fuego para luego desintegrarse en cenizas. Luego de mi bestia bajo y me miro con simpatía. Se convirtió en algo mas pequeño con los segundos hasta llegar a ser un animalito pequeño, extraño y peludo que daba gracia. Se poso sobre mi hombro aparentemente a descansar y lo mire con gracia.

-¡El quien se retuerce en la oscuridad, todo lo devoras , con todas tus fuerzas! ¡Medeus Gildren! -leí el libro rápidamente para evitar que dijera otro conjuro que acabara con mi vida. Se formo una esfera de color negro de mi brazo que salio disparada con fuerza hacia esa mujer-  
-¡Izabod! -respondió con naturalidad devolviendo un ataque similar de color azul para que luego chocaran y no dejara rastro ninguno- ¿Pensaste que matando a mi bestia podrías ganar? -pregunto sonriendo a lo que yo me enfurruñe y tome el libro-  
-Hago un llamado a la oscuridad, sin compasión, en la luz teñida por la miseria. -comencé leyendo mi conjuro a pesar del cansancio-  
-Obedece mi poder y en la austera voluntad, y preséntate ante mi.  
-¡Luz ,conviértete una espada de poder eterno, y ve! -vislumbre con dificultad ya que el cansancio me dificultaba ver como un símbolo extraño color violeta se formaba ante mi-  
-¡Convierte esta niebla congelada en una pared y protegeme!  
-¡Explosión Selefty! -grite con fuerza-  
-¡Muro Infrit! -contesto-

Luego de mi mano salio un ataque que el escudo de esa mujer recibió como si nada. Lo que no me espere es lo que sucedió después. De su muro color azul reboto mi ataque que destruyo mi escudo con facilidad lanzándome lejos. Caí al suelo y vi como un charco de sangre se extendía debajo mio, era muy notorio ya que llevaba una camisa blanca. Dolía bastante.

-¿Ahora notas la diferencia? ¿Como se siente ser destruida por tu propio ataque? Igualmente bonita pelea has dado. Admite que no sirves para nada. Ahora tu Zero pagara por ello.  
-¡No lo toques! -grite con dificultad-  
-Aunque reflejar ese hechizo me hizo mucho daño. -movió el brazo haciendo muecas ignorando mi ruego- De todas maneras preferiría hacerte un poco mas de daño antes de matar a Zero.

Se puso a distancia y apunto su brazo a mi.

-Haz algo, no vas a esquivarlo fácilmente. -exclamo sonriendo aunque en sus ojos notaba algo extraño , como si no le complaciera hacer esto- Vamos.

De su mano se comenzó a formar un hechizo parecido al anterior y a mi me invadió el pánico. Salamander al parecer ya había vuelto al libro. Me invadió el pánico y grite asustada. Pero mi campo de vista cambio completamente.

* * *

_**Zero POV.**_

* * *

La pelea que ocurría a mi alrededor era demasiado extraña. No comprendía nada de lo que decían. Pero recordaba las palabras de esa mujer.

-No pienso hacerle daño ,a no ser que lo requiera ,soy su guardiana. Solo quiero que descubra sus poderes por su bien.

Era lógico para un cuento de hadas, pero de todo el rato en el que habían peleado me estaba comenzando a preocupar. Yui había recibido una herida bastante grave en el estomago. Luego de unos diálogos esa mujer se dispuso a lanzarle el mismo ataque. Yo moría de nerviosismo ya que ella no aguantaría otro ataque de esa magnitud.

Pero algo que no me esperaba sucedió. Yui se elevo en el cielo extendiendo alas gigantes ,como las de un ángel y un cuervo a la vez. Eran tan hermosas que provocaban ganas de llorar con un sentimiento confuso. Cada pluma era mas hermosa , a pesar de ser negras como la cruel oscuridad eran hermosas y llamativas. No daban miedo ciertamente. Esta visión de ella la hacían parecerse a un ángel de la muerte. Aunque a muchos no les interesaría morir viendo a algo tan hermoso.  
Luego lanzo otro ataque derribando completamente a la otra mujer. Hecho eso Yui cerro sus ojos en el aire y comenzó a caer dejando un rastro de pluma de sus alas. Las enredaderas se comenzaron a deshacer y volvimos al bosque de la academia. Corto y atrape a Yui que se había desmayado ,pero aun así conservaba el rostro tenso mezclado con miedo y furia. Curiosamente ya no estaba herida en el estómago.  
La mujer se acerco con una sonrisa muy distinta a la anterior.

-Lo logre. -sonrió-  
-¿Que cosa? -pregunte confundido-  
-Luego te explico, ahora hay que llevarla a descansar. Hoy se esforzó demasiado, no creo que asista a clases.  
-Esta bien...-acepte, esa mujer desprendía un aura diferente a la anterior, ahora era calma y amable-

Volvimos a casa y yo trate de fijarme que no haya nadie aunque aun fuera madrugada y lleve a Yui hasta la habitación. Al llegar la mujer se sentó respetuosamente en el sofá con una expresión de claro cansancio. Me dedique a acariciarle las alas a Yui en un silencio incomodo. ¿Se irían esas alas? No me molestaba , pero solo llamaba mas la atención y no quería que la miraran de mas. Aunque siendo tan hermosa ya llamaba bastante la atención. En el único lugar donde lo admitiría ahora era en mi mente , y si , era extremadamente celoso. Cosa que con Yuuki no era tan fuerte. Pensándolo bien , con Yuuki nada era tan fuerte que con Yui. Incluso dudaba de si la había amado alguna vez o solo la quería. Comparado con este sentimiento no era nada.  
No comprendí que había pasado. Lo único que me importaba era que Yui estaba aquí a salvo.

* * *

_**Espero que les guste , me esforcé mucho owo**_  
_**Etoo...ah si , los conjuros obviamente no son míos xD (una pena) , son de un anime llamado Uragiri wa boku no namae wo shitteiru , me encanta ese anime ,lo amo *.***_  
_**Bueno...bye XD**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Capitulo 15 - ¿Mis origenes?**_

* * *

_**Holaaaaaaa :D**_  
_**(Recien leo los reviews gomen xD)**_  
_**Empiezo contestandolos a verr...**_

_**Nobuko Hirano : ¿Ah si? Yo pense que eso ya era demasiado para mi corazón. Matándome el cerebro hice una carta algo extensa para Sebastiano y Yu (los integrantes de Monochrome hearts) Fue como...no me van a contestar , pero si lo leen ya estoy feliz *o***_  
_**Bueno...anoche entre y Yu me había contestado! ._. , me puso Gracias en español y que iban a venir a mi país. Mi felicidad desborda. Cuando pensé que no podía ser mas feliz , también me contesto Seba! O_O , y ahí ya morí y me puse a llorar XD , Fue demasiado. Incluso trato de hablar en español en otro estado. Puso algo de "No pablo español...mi soy muy despiazuto" (Es italiano el por lo que mezclo mucho) Fue muy raro pero morí de ternura con el esfuerzo que le puso xD**_  
_**Y bueno , sigo muy feliz :3 , te gusta Exo!? owo , a mi también. Pero me gusta mas Luhan *-* (Igual el es de Exo-m xD)**_  
_**Al final no me corte el pelo , no tuve tiempo :_ y el otro día me había quedado dormida. Pero entre el viernes y el lunes SI o SI me lo corto :DD.**_  
_**(También me paso otra cosita...pero creo que fue una broma MUY bien armada , estuve al borde de creerle por completo pero ahora dudo ._.)**_  
_**Yay , pero es buenaa :D...esperen...no le puse nombre a la guardiana de Yui ._. ...ahora pienso XD, voy a jugar con palabras lalala**_  
_**Niña lela XD , yo siempre tuve cortes horribles , de hecho ahora tengo algo como un casco...diu , pero los convencí de que me dejaran cortarme como una famosa , yeah i'm famous (?) XD**_

_**kisa sederapa : Gore...algo hay cada tanto owo , pero no se me da describir bien...o pienso que se me iría la mano y no pegaría nada con la historia...tripas wiii (? XD**_

_**Bueno , conté todo lo que quería contar en el review de Nobu-chan así que no tengo mucho mas que decir~~**_  
_**Les dejo el capitulo :3 ~~**_

* * *

_**Zero POV.**_

* * *

-Supongo que quieres una explicación. -hablo tranquilamente la mujer- Mi nombre es Katherine Melaena Lestat. Supongo que es obvio que la familia de Yui es muy antigua.  
-¿Su apellido no es Yoshida? -el nombre de esa mujer realmente era muy difícil de pronunciar-  
-Es el apellido de sus padres adoptivos. -suspiro- Y el verdadero apellido de Hiroto es Lestat , no Takanori. Solo que Takanori sonaba mas japones supongo...  
-¿Entonces la familia que quiere coronar es la Lestat?  
-Empecemos por el principio. Probablemente los Lestat hayan sido los vampiros mas poderosos de la historia. Yo soy hermana de Edgar , el padre de Yui. -exclamo seriamente- Aunque siempre lo odie , toda mi familia tenia ese concepto de poder instalado muy profundo en su mente y nada cambiaría. Hasta que conocí a Lilith, la madre de Yui. Su familia no era de sangre puras , pero si era muy temida por sus poderes mágicos. Aunque ellos tenían un pensamiento muy diferente.  
Bueno , con el tiempo me escapaba de mi casa para visitar a Lilith y ella me recibía con entusiasmo. Sentí que esa mujer se había convertido en mi motivo de vida , y la única escapatoria a mi cruel realidad. Hasta que un día Edgar me encontró. No me dijo nada cosa que me pareció sospechosa pero se vio interesado en conocer a Lilith. Probablemente si vieras una foto de ella te asustara el parecido que tiene con Yui.  
Entre palabras hermosas y una mascara que ocultaba al verdadero Edgar , Lilith se enamoro de el. Yo estaba amenazada para no decir como era realmente mi hermano. El único interés de Edgar era crear vampiros sangre pura que a la vez tuvieran poderes mágicos como los de Lilith. En su mente lo único que quería era hijos a quienes utilizar como armas. Liderar ante todo.  
Cuando los trillizos nacieron. Edgar desbordaba de felicidad , no tenia un arma si no que tres. Al enterarse de que dos de ellos eran humanos decidió que los mataría o cualquier cosa y dejaría al mas poderoso , Hiroto. Mientras amenazaría con que los tres eran tan poderosos como el primero. Lilith por supuesto no acepto eso de ninguna manera. También sufrió la consecuencia. -bajo la mirada con aparente dolor en los ojos- ¿Vas entendiendo?  
-Creo que si...  
-A escondidas , Lilith comenzó a crear un arma para proteger a Tsukumo y a Yui. Ella los amaba con la vida e iba a dar todo por ellos. Incluso amaba a Hiroto , aunque también sentía que había algo malo. Lilith logro que Edgar aceptara no matarlos y cuando tenían 4 ella termino su arma. Fueron años de esfuerzo a escondidas de mi hermano y yo también la ayude sin saber realmente su propósito. Ella mezclo perfectamente todos los libros que habían estado por generaciones en su familia , hechizos que impondrían terror a cualquiera.  
Mientras que Hiroto era cada vez mas parecido a su padre y despreciaba a sus hermanos Tsukumo y Yui eran muy unidos entre ellos y con su madre. Días después...-se produjo un silencio incomodo- Días después...-suspiro- Lilith decidió matar a Edgar. Sabia que pensaba matar a sus hijos en cualquier momento aunque lo hubiera aceptado. O usarlos en cualquier caso. Lo pudo matar , yo la ayude , pero recibió una herida que no la dejaría viva.  
Entre lagrimas le dije que me pidiera cualquier cosa. Y me entrego el libro de Yui. Me explico que eso solo seria de su princesa, que ella lo sabría usar sabiamente. Me que llevara a Tsukumo y a Yui a otro lugar borrándole la memoria a los dos y que mientras yo los protegiera. Con el tiempo Tsukumo me encontró y se entero de todo. Pero decidió no decirle nada a Yui. Otra cosa inesperada fue su enfermedad. Pero después de todo supongo que estaba predestinada a ser vampiro. Y en algún momento del camino Tsukumo también lo sera. -suspiró- Disculpa si se hizo algo confuso.  
-Entendí perfectamente. -exclame con una mueca-  
-Lo que no sabíamos es que Edgar no había muerto y solo fingió, trato de encontrar a Yui y Tsukumo para matarlos inmediatamente. Yo me encargue bien de cuidarlos por lo que vivieron. Cuando Hiroto cumplió 15 mato a Edgar. Aunque supongo que mi hermano habrá sonreído hasta el final orgulloso de su hijo. -hizo una mueca-  
-¿Ahora que se supone que tenemos que hacer? -pregunte confundido-  
-Obviamente matar a Hiroto. Los trillizos y yo son lo único que quedamos de la familia Lestat. Hiroto intento matarme varias veces, incluso Edgar. El problema es esa mujer, Yuuki. El mundo estaría agradecido si los Lestat desaparecieran. En cambio matar a un Kuran seria una guerra eterna.  
-Luego veremos eso...lo principal es Hiroto.  
-Claro , estoy segura de que es mil veces peor que cualquier Kuran. Va a ser difícil. -suspiro- Yui peleo muy bien pero no le llega ni a los talones a Hiroto. Aunque estuvo bien para no saber nada. Confío en que lo superara. -sonrió-  
-¿Porque eras un gato?  
-Era la manera mas fácil de acercarme a Yui. A Lilith siempre le gustaron los animales así que supuse que a Yui también.  
-Ah...por cierto...¿cuando despertara?  
-No lo se en verdad. Creo que deberías ir a clases ¿no?  
-Ah si...pero...  
-Ve, yo la cuidare. -se levanto del sofá para tomar a Yui en brazos- Voy a bañarla y cambiarla.  
-Por cierto...¿las alas? -pregunte enarcando una ceja-  
-Se irán en algún momento aunque las puede usar cuando quiera. -sonrió-  
-Esta bien... iré a clases. -suspire rendido-

Luego salí de la habitación. Todo era perfectamente creíble. Y al mismo tiempo no. A pesar de ser un vampiro , una burla a cualquier ciencia , jamas crei que existieran este tipo de cosas. Personas con alas , libros mágicos. Me dirigí a clases. Probablemente estuviera tenso todo el dia de no saber el estado de Yui.

* * *

_**Yui POV.**_

* * *

Me sentía extraña. Me dolía todo el cuerpo y sentía que podía moverme. Pero a pesar de todo no podía mover nada mas que los dedos. Tenia un cansancio extremo , me agotaba solo respirar. Me quemaba demasiado la garganta. También me dolía todo el cuerpo. ¿Había muerto? ¿Así se sentía la muerte? Tal vez eso era...  
Luego de minutos luchando contra mi propio cuerpo abrí mis ojos y vi delante mio a esa mujer sonriendo. Su sonrisa no era como antes , ahora se veia amable y sincera. Pero el hecho de que sonriera y Zero no estuviera así me asustaba. Trate de sentarme en la cama aunque termine cayendo.

-Ten cuidado. -me advirtió ayudándome a acostar devuelta.  
-¿Z-zero?. -pregunte con dificultad , hasta hablar era demasiado en este estado-  
-El esta bien, esta en clases. -sonrió- Déjame explicarte Yui-sama. -me acaricio la mejilla-

Me explico todo detenidamente. Simplemente no podía creerlo. Ya estaba flipando con lo del libro y esas cosas.

-Lilith...-susurre con ganas de llorar, tanta gente sacrificándose por mi- ¿Porque simplemente no me dejan morir en vez de sacrificarse tanto? -pregunte mientras ya no contenía mis lagrimas-  
-Que Lilith haya entregado su vida por ti y Tsukumo. Solo demuestra que eres mucho mas valiosa de lo que todos te creen.  
-Pero...  
-Pero nada. -sonrió- Ahora sigue durmiendo.

Me recosté en la cama pero me removí inquieta al sentir algo extraño en la espalda. Observando mejor salían cosas gigantes de mi espalda con plumas.

-¿¡ALAS!?  
-¿No recuerdas?  
-N-no...¿no se irán? -pregunte asustada-  
-En algún momento , pero ahora no creo.  
-Aish.  
-Duerme. -me ordeno sonriendo-

No podía negarme demasiado a la idea con el cansancio que tenia y antes de que contestar caí dormida en la cama.

* * *

_**Es algo (cof cof MUY cof cof) corto , gomeneee :(**_  
_**Es mas que nada para explicar la proveniencia de los trillizos ;D**_  
_**Etoo...si no entienden algo me dicen , reescribí la explicación como 4 veces , no se si se entiende XD.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Capitulo 16 - Las palabras que terminaron todo.**_

* * *

_**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa :3**_  
_**Ok ya , no me maten Q_Q**_  
_**Se que me tarde mucho ,me fui de vacaciones y cuando volví no tenia Internet , y no me la han arreglado hasta hoy -.- (Internet-sama baka :I)**_  
_**De hecho , escribí todo desde el celular. Espero poder recompenzarlas con este capitulo que es bastante largo.**_  
_**Drama is back (?) xD**_

_**Espero que les guste :3**_  
_**Respecto a los reviews :**_

_**Aura-donno : Me alegro que te haya gustado Q_Q**_  
_**De verdad me alegro , espero que te guste este capitulo :3**_

_**Perdon por tardarme tanto Q_Q**_  
_**Espero que se acuerden de mi xD**_

* * *

**Yui POV.**

* * *

Esta vez me desperté de diferente forma a la anterior. Todavía no había abierto los ojos , de cierta forma me molestaba moverme. Quien diria que pronunciar unas cuantas palabras cansara tanto. A pesar de todo quería seguir durmiendo así que me di la vuelta para acurrucarme devuelta.

-¿Estas despierta? -escuche esa voz que tanto amaba con un toque de nerviosismo-  
-Si ¿porque? -hable aun con los ojos cerrados-  
-¿Estas bien?  
-Si ¿porque? -repetí un poco ansiosa-  
-Porque dormiste 2 días.  
-¿En serio? -pregunte abriendo los ojos- ¿Que día es?  
-Sábado. -suspiro-

Cuando termine de centrar la vista Zero estaba a mi lado apoyando el mentón en la almohada. Note que me dolía la cara y todo el cuerpo , probablemente de haber dormido tanto.

-Son aburridos los días que no puedo molestarte. -suspiro-  
-¿Era por eso nada mas? -enarque una ceja-  
-No. -sonrió- Me preocupaste.  
-¿Como fue todo con Hiroto? -hice una mueca-  
-Nada realmente. Ni el ni Yuuki fueron a clases y tampoco los cruce en otro lugar.  
-Me preocupa. ¿No estarán tramando algo?  
-Ya suficientes esfuerzos hiciste.  
-No, tengo que esforzarme mas porque yo cause el problema.  
-Tu no causaste ningún problema. Vamos , no quiero pelear tan temprano.  
-¿Temprano?  
-Si. -señalo la ventana-

En ese momento caí en la cuenta de que ni siquiera había amanecido. Probablemente fueran entre las dos y las cuatro am.

-¿Donde esta Katherine?  
-No lo se. -suspiro- ¿Como estas?...con respecto a...lo que te enteraste.  
-Mmmmm...-suspire mientras me sentaba en la cama y Zero me imitaba-  
-¿Y bien?  
-No lo se...no me permití pensar en el tema...pero...  
-¿Pero?  
-Es imposible que me sienta bien sabiendo que la culpa fue mía en un principio...  
-¿Eres tonta? ¿Como es posible que la culpa sea tuya?  
-Pensándolo mejor esa parte no es mi culpa. Pero por ser tan impulsiva es que tu vida esta en peligro. Y también la academia.  
-No fue tu culpa...basta.  
-Aun así...  
-¡Shh! -me interrumpió-

Comenzó a acercarse lentamente a mi y yo cerré los ojos esperando lo posterior. Hasta que Katherine abrió la puerta muy sonoramente con una mueca que alteraba sus facciones normales. Zero suspiro y se recostó en la cama con una almohada en la cabeza.

-¿Pasa algo? -pregunte algo frustrada y de mal humor-  
- ...- Katherine no contestaba , se veía concentrada intentando buscando mi libro , cuando lo pudo encontrar gruño ya que este lo rechazo como a mi la primera vez-  
-¿Pasa algo? -repetí ya mas nerviosa-  
-No...bueno si...no , nada...  
-¿Pasa algo? -repetí otra vez enarcando una ceja-  
-No es algo para discutir ahora...  
-Esta bien...-suspire rendida-

Zero se quito la almohada de la cara bastante frustrado y pude notar como Katherine le lanzaba una mirada cómplice. Ciertamente fue extraña la mueca que hizo Zero luego pero decidí ignorarlo.

-Yui... deberías seguir durmiendo , no creo que asistas a clases hasta que nos deshagamos de Hiroto...Cuando estés bien descansada comenzare a entrenarte...  
-Creo que primero me debería duchar y comer algo...-enarque una ceja-  
-Esta bien...-suspiro-

Luego Katherine tiro del brazo de Zero y se fueron de la habitación , se me hacia realmente extraño todo pero solo me quedaba ignorarlo y esforzarme. Ademas , los planes de Hiroto eran demasiado repentinos así que no tenia demasiado tiempo. Seguía sintiendo el cuerpo un tanto extraño , no sabia que cansara tanto. Me bañe y "desayune" en silencio y sola. No me gustaba esto , quería estar tranquila como antes. Tal vez mi felicidad tuviera limite...cuanto deseaba una vida tranquila. Pero si así lo fuera tampoco habría conocido a Zero. Suspire mientras subía a mi habitación. Al parecer Zero no volvería antes así que me acosté en silencio mirando la ventana desde mi cama. Todo era raro...demasiado...  
Incapaz de dormir me acerque a la ventana y la abrí. Corría una brisa bastante agradable así que me senté en el marco de la ventana para relajarme un poco. Iba a utilizar un poco de este tiempo para pensar. Mire a la luna y me pregunte a mi misma...¿Por qué todo lo que hacia traía destrucción?  
Desde que nací solo atraje problemas. Mi "magia" solo causa destrucción también. Suspire y luego me sobresalte bastante. Sentí que me abrazaban por detrás y me susurraban en el oído "Todo estará bien."...pero no era la voz que me esperaba que dijera eso. Era la voz de una mujer , era una voz parecida a la mía , no era la de Katherine en absoluto.  
Nerviosa me di la vuelta esperando encontrarme cualquier tipo de cosas dado mis ultimas experiencias. Eso me dije mentalmente , pero nunca crei encontrarme algo así Era una mujer , se veía bastante antigua, traía un traje negro como la noche pero aun así parecía un ángel Aparentaba ser muy antigua ,pero lo que me sorprendía en realidad es que era exactamente igual a mi. Se veía tan madura y agraciada con cada movimiento.

-Jaja...claro...ahora alucino...-suspire cerrando los ojos- ¿Y cuando los abras te harás un gato o algo así? ¿O tal vez tengo que pelear contigo también? -pronuncie burlándome- Shu. -moví los brazos en el aire y abrí los ojos esperándome que esa alucinación ya no estuviera mas allí-  
-¿Estas bien? -pregunto esa mujer con una clara mueca de preocupación ¿lo decía por mi salud mental?-  
-Claro , un gato se convierte en mi guardiana , sale un "dragón" o algo de un libro cuando digo palabras , luego me salen alas. Me dicen que la desgracia de nuestra familia fuimos yo y mi hermano. Y ahora estoy hablando con mi espejo en una alucinación. Claro claro. -exclame demasiado rápido y claramente frustrada-  
-Lo siento...-dijo en voz baja-  
-¿Porque?...ah no me digas ¿Eres otra hermana mía? ¿Ahora eramos cuatrillizos?  
-Yui , cálmate por favor. -suspiro tomándome de la mano, claramente no era como tocar a una persona , su mano era suave pero era demasiado fría-  
-¿Que o quien eres? -pregunte un poco mas calmada , la mano de ese "ser" me había tranquilizado de cierta manera-  
-No vayas a sobresaltarte demasiado ¿si?  
-Me salieron alas , no creo que puedas sorprenderme demasiado.  
-Soy...Lilith...  
-...¿eh? ¿Una broma de mal gusto? ¿Hiroto? Si eres el juro que te matare.  
-No Yui...no es una broma...-suspiro con los ojos cerrados-  
-Pero...¿como es posible que estés aquí?  
-Obviamente no estoy viva , solo tu puedes tratar conmigo. Supongo que es por nuestros lazos de sangre y nuestra magia. Pero esto es moderadamente "real".  
-¿Moderadamente?  
-Digo moderadamente porque no suena muy real que te hable un fantasma...-se rió ligeramente-  
-Y...yo...lo siento. -caí al suelo de rodillas, me abarcaban gigantes ganas de llorar , a pesar de no querer aparentar ser tan débil delante de mi madre-  
-Apuesto a que estas pensando que no quieres llorar para no parecer débil delante mio. -sonrió mientras se sentaba en el suelo y me abrazaba-  
-¿Como sabes eso?  
-No leo mentes , digamos que un vinculo de madre e hija. Pero ...hija...llorar no te hace débil...  
-Yo...-comencé a llorar abrazando a lo que sea que fuera eso-  
-No tienes nada porque disculparte. Mas bien yo vengo a disculparte.  
-¿Por que?  
-Porque por mi culpa estas pasando esto. No era mi intención que te tengas que esforzar tanto. No pensé que Hiroto pudiera ser tan poderoso. Fui cobarde , esta era una pelea que yo debía librar , pero en cambio , termine muriendo cobardemente y dejándote a ti y a Tsukumo a su suerte.  
-No eres cobarde...  
-No importa lo que digas , se que lo soy. Creí que si moría todo iba a mejorar pero no pensé en el dolor que eso le pudiera provocar a otras personas. No esta bien.  
-¿Que voy a hacer mama? -la abrace con mas fuerza-  
-Solo queda seguir las instrucciones de Katherine.  
-¿Y Zero?  
-¿Que pasa con el? -sonrió-  
-¿Que pasa si lo termino lastimando?  
-No pasara, créeme.  
-¿Y si pasara?  
-...no lo se...  
-Por mas que les diga a Zero y a Katherine que me maten si me salgo de control , no lo harán...  
-Lo se...pero no hay nada mas que puedas hacer...de verdad lamento no poder ayudarte. Pero...Yui...  
-¿Que?  
-No pienses que fuiste una desgracia o que significas destrucción. Porque tu y Tsukumo fueron la luz de mi pesadilla. Esa luz que terminara con todo lo malo que hay en mi mundo.  
-¿Luz? Si no hago mas que destruir o arruinar las cosas...  
-Te equivocas...¿crees que Zero seria así sin ti?  
-No...pero tampoco estaría en riesgo su vida.  
-No , seria aun peor. ¿Crees que es lindo ser marioneta de Yuuki?  
-¿Cuanto sabes?  
-Lo se todo, yo siempre los observo.  
-Mama. -exclame algo nerviosa y sonrojada-  
-Bueno bueno. -se rió- No estoy observándolos todo el tiempo. También tengo que cuidar a Tsukumo. -sonrió-  
-Entonces...volviendo al tema...no creo que sea lindo pero Zero seria capaz de rechazar a Yuuki...  
-Aun así ¿crees que lo dejaría en paz? Acepta que eres buena para el.  
-No es cierto.  
-Vaya terca eres. -se rió- ¿Y con Tsukumo?  
-Si lo único que hice fue presionarlo con mi enfermedad...  
-Eres bastante inmadura ¿sabes? -exclamo sonriendo pero aun así con seriedad- El te ama demasiado , es por eso que se esforzó.  
-Lo se...-suspire-  
-Tienes que aprender a aceptar esas cosas. No eres una desgracia. Aunque admito que actúas bastante bien. De alguna manera te admiro. Pero jamas pienses en sacrificar tu vida como acto heroico. No esta bien.  
-Esta bien...tratare de seguir tus consejos...-suspire y mire a un costado, me sorprendí un poco ya que la caja donde estaba mi rosa estaba en el suelo y vacía- ¿eh?...-luego mire a mi madre y ella me sonrió- No me digas que...  
-Si. -suspiro-  
-Este mundo no es lo que nadie cree ¿eh?  
-Lo se, es por eso que la rosa nunca muere. Yo siempre estaré ahí , se libre de hablarme cuando quieras. -sonrió- Debo irme. Espero que sepas utilizar mis consejos.  
-Gracias. -cerré los ojos y recibí un beso en la frente-

A cabo de unos segundos todo se silencio y abrí los ojos para darme cuenta que la rosa estaba devuelta en mi mano. Cuando creí que ya no había nada que pudiera sorprenderme...  
Pero aun así le sonreí a la rosa y la guarde donde siempre. Me acosté y me dispuse a dormir aunque me costara creer lo que acababa de pasar. Tal vez...mama tenga razón...

* * *

**_Zero POV._**

* * *

Katherine me saco de la habitación completamente en contra de mi voluntad ya que en estos momentos solo quería estar con Yui. Ella necesitaba a alguien con ella también , pero la mirada anterior de Katherine no me apuntaba a nada demasiado bueno y me preocupaba de que se pudiera tratar.  
Siguió caminando hacia el bosque en silencio hasta que luego de unos minutos se sentó bajo un árbol completamente agotada ¿que le sucedía?

-¿Sabes que? Hay algo que no pensamos en todo esto.  
-¿Que? ¿Que pasa? -pregunte frustrado-  
-En como matar a Hiroto...  
-Por favor , alguien sin corazón no puede vivir.  
-Has visto como le crecían alas a una mujer , otra se convertía en gato y surgían dragones de un libro.  
-Si lo pones de esa manera...-gruñí- ¿A que vas con todo esto?  
-Se la manera de matarlo...  
-¿Entonces porque tanto problema?  
-... -de repente bajo la mirada y no contesto nada-  
-¿Hola? -pregunte de mal humor-  
-Podremos matar su cuerpo , pero solo hay una manera de sellar su alma.  
-...¿esa manera es? -me estaba poniendo nervioso-  
-Sellar la de Yui junto con la suya...  
-¿A que te refieres con eso? ...-pregunte asustado ya que creía entender a que se refería-  
-A que Yui tiene que morir junto con el...aunque no se como es exactamente el proceso...  
-¿¡Estas loca!? ¡No lo voy a permitir!  
-¡Esa es la única manera de matarlo! -se levanto de su lugar gritando-  
-Entonces no lo mataremos.  
-¿Crees que eso es una solución? ¡Si no lo hacemos el la matara de la manera mas dolorosa posible! ¡O peor! ¡La encerrara en esa mansión el resto de su vida, obligandola a casarse con el! ¿¡Es eso lo que quieres para la persona que amas!?  
-¿¡Crees que quiero eso!? -la tome de la ropa , tenia ganas de estrangularla por hablar así de mis sentimientos por ella pero era lo único que nos podría ayudar ahora , odiaba a esa mujer que me quería quitar lo único que me quedaba en esta vida- ¿¡De verdad puedes creer que quiero eso para ella!?  
-No, pero eres un idiota inmaduro.  
-No me interesa que pienses de mi , no voy a dejarla morir. No voy a permitir que la alejen de mi.  
-¡Eres un egoísta!  
-¿¡Crees que a ella le satisface morir!?  
-No creo eso , pero se sacrificaría de buena gana sabiendo que con eso te protege a ti y a su hermano. -exclamo enfrentándome con la mirada-  
-No me interesa en absoluto lo que tu creas , no permitiré que la alejes de mi. -la solté y me di la vuelta para irme pero me encontré con que Yui observaba todo con rostro sereno mientras sostenía esa rosa negra cerca de su pecho- ¿¡Que haces aquí Yui!? -estaba gritando , pero ciertamente tenia miedo , no quería que ella se enterara , porque sabia que iba a aceptar sacrificarse- ...¿cuanto escuchaste?  
-Lo suficiente...-suspiro- Katherine , asegúrate de que podamos matarlo cuanto antes.  
-¿¡De que hablas!? ¿A caso no entendiste lo que dijo?  
-Lo entendí a la perfección. -cerro los ojos-  
-Si pudiera entrenarte cinco horas al día en unas semanas seria posible...  
-Entonces entrenare diez o quince horas por día en lo posible, así tardamos menos. -exclamo tranquila-  
-¿¡Que rayos están planeando sin mi consentimiento?  
-Lo siento Zero, no pienso dejarte decidir nada aquí.  
-¿Estas hablando de verdad? -pregunte ya demasiado enojado-  
-Completamente en serio. Sabes que te amo , pero no dejare que te interpongas. Si tengo que alejarte de mi para eso, no importa cuanto me duela lo haré...  
-Vete de aquí Katherine...ya. -exclame mientras me acercaba a Yui-  
-Esta bien. -suspiro mientras se levantaba del suelo y se retiraba del lugar-  
-Dime en la cara que te alejaras de mi. -era cruel lo que hacia , pero sabia que no seria capaz-  
-Es bastante cruel lo que estas haciendo...-cerro los ojos mientras note que comenzaban a rodar lagrimas por su rostro- Pero , de solo pensar que podría verte lastimado por esto...lo haré. -abrió los ojos aun llorando y sonrió- Me alejare de ti, te amo , no me veras mas si así lo quieres.  
-No es eso lo que quiero. -la tome del brazo antes de que se fuera , de verdad creí que no lo haría , no debí subestimarla-  
-¿Entonces? ...no interesa , ya encontraras a alguien mas.  
-¿Alguien mas? -¿porque? se repetía mil y una veces esa pregunta en mi cabeza, ciertamente era la Yui que amaba , terca , decidida , pero al mismo tiempo no , era demasiado cruel.- ¿De verdad piensas que podría amar a alguien mas? -la tome bruscamente del rostro-

* * *

_**Yui POV.**_

* * *

-Lo creo... después de todo tal vez hayas pensado lo mismo cuando estuviste enamorado de Yuuki. -cerré los ojos-

Tal vez lo que dijera era cierto y me dolía. Quería creer que el me amaba a mi , y solo me amaría a mi por el resto de la eternidad. Pero yo no vivire una eternidad , mi sentencia de muerte de aproxima y no podre cambiarlo. Por eso tengo que hacerlo creer que no me ama , tengo que hacer que me odie. Pero me duele demasiado las palabras que estoy diciendo. Probablemente me duelan mas a mi que lo que a el.

-Estas subestimando mis sentimientos. Jamas pensé eso. Yo te amare solo a ti por el resto de la eternidad.

Abrí mis ojos y comencé a llorar devuelta. Estaba pronunciando las palabras que yo siempre quise escuchar, pero ahora solo me dañaban. No queria que dijera eso, quería que me odiara, mas. Que me odiara mas y mas , hasta que se olvidara de mi , hasta que el mismo quisiera acabar con mi vida. Que me odiara hasta que no le interesara mi paradero o me deseara la desgracia.

-¿Estas buscando que diga que te odio? -pregunto- No pasara si es lo que buscas.

¿Porque leía mi mente a la perfección? ¿Porque lo amaba tanto? ¿Porque me dolía tanto esto? ¿Porque me pasaba esto a mi? No quiero esto , quiero ser una humana normal , quiero poder ayudar a Zero. Quiero poder amarlo.

-¿Que pasa si la que te odia soy yo? -exclame mirándolo a los ojos-

Se bien que yo no podía mentir por los ojos , pero de imaginarme a su cuerpo sin vida en mis brazos , me daba fuerzas para decir eso aunque no lo sintiera. Su rostro no pudo ocultar el asombro , el sabia que no podía mentir con los ojos , por eso le resultaría extraño.

-¿Que dices? -se rió- Si hace unos momentos eras tu la que me decía que me amaba. -reía amargamente una y otra vez , me asustaba verlo así , jamas lo había visto de esa manera-  
-Lo siento , la Yui que amaste murió. Y lo que queda de su cuerpo morirá también. Y lo siento otra vez , no se que plan seguir , no se cual es la mejor manera de deshacerme de ti. -sonreí- Así que solo diré la verdad, te odio.

Me dolía , era como si mi corazón y mi garganta se quemaran. Pero albergaba la esperanza de que el no me amara tanto como para que mis palabras le hicieran daño y su aprecio hacia mi se convirtiera en odio fácilmente.

-Aunque tal vez no lo creas. Tus palabras me duelen. Solo contéstame algo ¿esto es la verdad? -pregunto son el rostro serio-

¿En serio le dolía? ¿En serio me amaba? Ansiaba morirme en ese instante solo para no pronunciar la palabra que terminaría con todo , pero debía hacerlo.

-Si. Así que te agradecería que no interfirieras mas por favor. -exclame mirándolo sin rastro de duda, todo terminaba aquí, había sido feliz tan poco tiempo y ahora me dolía demasiado-  
-¿Segura? -pregunto , con esa cara , todas sus mascaras se habían caído , en realidad se le notaba en el rostro que le dolía , quería gritar desesperada , llorar , arrodillarme pidiendo perdón por lo que había dicho- ¿Segura? -repitió al notar mi falta de respuesta-

Yo aun estaba muda cuando comenzó a acercarse a mi rostro. Su rostro así era tan fácil de predecir. Lo amaba tanto. Podía ver en su rostro que todavía albergaba la esperanza de que estuviera mintiendo y esperaba que me retractara besándome. Pero no...no había llegado hasta aquí para echar todo atrás. Pensé un segundo si podría arreglar todo ahora y pedirle que me perdonara. Cuando detrás de Zero pude ver o en todo caso alucinar su cuerpo sin vida. Lo observe un segundo que se me hizo eterno y fue suficiente como para ayudarme a terminar con todo.

-Segura. -exclame serena mientras lo alejaba de mi-  
-Bien. -note como sus mascaras regresaban y su rostro se volvía mas frió que ese día cuando lo vi luego de tantos años- Llevas razón, la Yui que amaba murió y no pude evitarlo. -hizo una mueca-  
-No soy mejor que Yuuki, ódiame. -implore calmada-  
-Tienes razón. Espero no verte devuelta.

Fue lo único que pronuncio para luego irse sin mas. ¿Que esperaba después de lo que hice? ¿Que me dijera que me ama? No, esto es lo que estaba buscando por mas que me doliera. Lo había logrado, me odiaba. Sonreí y salí corriendo. No sabia cuanto tiempo había corrido , no sabia donde estaba. Pero tampoco quería saberlo. Caí arrodillada en algún lugar riéndome. ¿Había sobrepasado mi cordura?. Me reí unos cuantos minutos cuando termine de caer al suelo y comencé a llorar con desesperación. Me ahogaba entre mis lagrimas , creí que probablemente moriría. Jamas me había sentido así en mi vida. No podía siquiera describir lo que sentía. Quería gritar, quería llorar mas, quería lastimarme. Inconscientemente comencé a aferrar con mas fuerza esa rosa a mi , las espinas me cortaban las manos pero el dolor que ello me provocaba me daba hasta ganas de reírme. ¿Que estaba haciendo? ¿Porque nadie me ayudaba ahora? Fui tan idiota.  
Comencé a arañarme el cuello , las muñecas y a reírme entre lagrimas. No se después de cuanto tiempo me detuve. Observe el cielo y era de día. ¿Cuanto tiempo estuve así?  
Me senté en el suelo, estaba manchada de sangre y lagrimas. Que patética era. Que idiota. Escuche pasos detrás de mi. Mi mayor deseo y a la vez miedo era que fuera Zero. ¿Que me merecía? Que se riera de mi, que dijera mas veces que me odiaba. ¿Que quería? Que dijera que me amaba.  
Me di la vuelta sin importarme que nadie me viera en tal situación patética. Y era Suzuki quien estaba detrás mio. Parecía no caber en si del asombro. Se acerco rápidamente a mi intentando "ayudarme". Me tomo de la muñeca y yo lo hice a un lado. Si era un ser tan odioso tenia que cumplir el papel completo.

-¿¡Yui!? ¿¡Que rayos paso!?  
-Aléjate. -lo mire a la cara sonriendo-  
-¿Yui? ¿Eres tu?  
-La Yui que conoces murió , ahora soy diferente. No molestes. -me pare del lugar, no me merecía ni siquiera una palabra de ese niño tan bueno-  
-¿Que rayos te pasa Yui? -hizo una mueca- ¿Hiroto te hizo algo?  
-Solo arruino por completo mi vida.  
-...yo...  
-No interesa.  
-¿Como puedo ayudarte?  
-¿Quieres ayudarme? -sonreí , parecía que esa fuera mi sonrisa de antes por lo que me reprimí y me acerque a Suzuki- Ayúdame así. -tome sus manos y las puse al rededor de mi cuello-  
-¿Que hace Yui?  
-Matame , debería ayudarme bastante. -sonreí con crueldad-  
-¿¡Como puedes decirme eso idiota!?  
-Tal vez matar es demasiado. Lastimame entonces.  
-¿Estas loca? ¿Eres masoquista? -pregunto claramente preocupado-  
-No interesa. -desvié la mirada-  
-¿Porque eres tan desconsiderada?...yo te quiero demasiado...  
-No soy así por voluntad propia , mi entorno me volvió así. ¡Yo no elegí esto! -comencé a gritar llorando- ¡Yo no...  
-Me duele verte así...  
-¿Que? -pregunte algo confundida-  
-Yo te amo como a una hermana , ¿porque haces esto? ¡No me gusta! -me tomo de los hombros- ¡Vuelve a ser como antes! -me grito mientras me sacudía-

Estaba bastante asombrada. ¿Porque me ponían tantos obstáculos? No quería dañarlo pero...solo me quedaba hacer eso. Era el ser mas repugnante de la tierra. Cerré los ojos.

-Tu hermana murió. -exclame tranquila mientras tomaba la rosa y volvía a casa-

Al llegar estaba todo sumido en un silencio sepulcral. Entre con cuidado para no cruzarme a Zero y entre en mi habitación. Katherine estaba ahí con una mueca en el rostro.

-¿Pasa algo? -le pregunte de mal humor-  
-N-no...solo escuche...  
-¿Escuchaste lo que hable con Zero? -enarque una ceja-  
-S-si...¿es cierto?  
-No te incumbe. Solo entrename y terminemos con esto de una buena vez.  
-Si...-exclamo decepcionada-

Si todos me odiaban ahora a nadie le dolería si me moría. De hecho tal vez se sintieran bien si desaparecía. Todos felices.  
El resto de los días pasaban de forma igual , como una asquerosa rutina. Todo igual , me despertaba , desayunaba sola, entrenaba desde la mañana hasta la noche , cenaba y dormía devuelta. Ningún cambio. Katherine me observaba con pena todo el dia. Pero ni la pena merezco. En esos dias ,me he cruzado a Zero. Pero solo voltee la mirada y lo ignore. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Yui...¿no crees que te estas sobre esforzando demasiado?  
-No interesa , a cabo de unos días voy a morir.  
-Pero...  
-Solo cállate y entrename. -dije de mal humor-  
-Si...

Mi personalidad había cambiado, ahora todas las reacciones salían naturalmente , me había convertido en una basura. Y iba a recibir mi merecido ,me iba a hundir en el infierno con Hiroto. Lilith estaría decepcionada si me viera así , es por eso que no intente hablar con ella otra vez.

-Yui...  
-¿Ahora que quieres?  
-Vas bastante bien, si descansas tal vez mañana podremos pelear...¿Que haremos con Yuuki?  
-Dile a Kaname que la mantenga a raya , con eso debería bastar.  
-Esta bien...  
-¿Que falta que me enseñes?  
-Bien...ya sabes usar el libro en su totalidad, solo tienes que improvisar de acuerdo a los ataques de Hiroto. Solo tengo que enseñarte el hechizo con el que tienes que sellarlo y estaremos listas.  
-Hazlo.  
-Luego duerme así estamos descansadas para mañana.  
-Esta bien.  
-¿Te despedirás...de el?  
-¿No entiendes que lo odio? -enarque una ceja-  
-Se que no es verdad...  
-Lo que diga de verdad o no es tu problema.  
-¿Significa que estabas mintiendo?  
-Claro...-susurre- No hay manera de que lo odie...-exclame con la voz partida-  
-¿Porque hiciste eso?  
-Dije que no es tu problema.  
-Niña terca...-dijo en voz baja suspirando-

La ignore y comencé a prepararme para la batalla. Todo terminaría mañana. Aunque para mi todo se había terminado hace unos días , cuando pronuncie esas palabras. Esas palabras que le dieron fin a mi vida...

* * *

_**Espero que les guste , snif snif Q_Q**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17 - Adiós amor mio...**

* * *

**Yui POV.**

* * *

-Con esto ya estamos listas Yui...-exclamo Katherine en voz baja-  
-Perfecto. -conteste parándome del lugar sin saber que hacer o a donde ir realmente-  
- ... -sin decir nada me miro a los ojos , veía lastima , veía decepción , dolor , tristeza, aunque no entendía porque-  
-No necesito que me mires con pena. -aparte la vista-  
-¿Por qué te volviste así Yui?  
-Fue decisión mía , ademas ¿importa realmente? Todo lo que soy o fui va a terminar siendo un cuerpo sin vida. No importa que haya hecho o no , todo serán manchas de sangre que nadie va a recordar.  
-Te equivocas.  
-Soy libre de pensar como quiera.  
-Lo eres , pero estas equivocada...  
-¿Importa? Moriré , y lo sabes.  
-..si..  
-Entonces , viéndolo por ese lado , ¿importa que haya hecho?  
-No lo se...  
-Es mejor que me odien , si me desean la muerte incluso mejor. -la mire sonriendo- Todos felices ¿no?  
-¿Por qué tienes tan poca confianza en ti misma? ¿Crees que en realidad cualquiera de esas personas puede llegar a odiarte?  
-Yo...  
-¿Crees que Zero puede odiarte? -aparte la vista al escuchar su nombre a lo que Katherine tomo mi rostro obligándome a que la mirara- ¿De verdad lo crees?  
-El dijo que me odiaba después de todo...  
-¿Crees que fue sincero?  
-¿¡Porque!? -aparte su mano con brusquedad- ¿¡Por qué arruinas todo lo que me esforcé por construir!? ¡No quiero! Si me sigues hablando de eso... volveré llorando tratando de arreglar las cosas cuando mañana ya no existiré... ¿!Te parece correcto eso!?  
-Descansa...te veo mañana temprano así terminamos de atar cabos sueltos...-dicho eso sin esperar a mi contestación salio de la habitación-

Me quede mirando la puerta por la que Katherine se había ido. Caí al suelo rendida , estaba completamente perdida , sin saber que hacer. ¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mi? Un destino cruel que se forjo desde que nací "¿Por qué?" Era la única pregunta que cruzaba por mi cabeza. ¿Por qué el universo me había puesto a Zero en el camino si lo iba a perder de forma tan cruel?. Morir hace algunos meses hubiera sido liberador para mi , pero cuando llegue a creer que podría construir mi vida todo se destruye devuelta. El mundo no es justo...eso lo se...  
Me pare del suelo y me dirigí hacia mi habitación. Al entrar me senté delante de mi espejo. Vislumbre mi rostro, lo que era hace días parecía tan distante , ahora era solo una constante mueca , las cicatrices en mis muñecas y mi cuello , incluso heridas que me había provocado mas recientemente. Mi cuerpo estaba mas flaco y parecía mas frágil de lo normal. Me aparte del espejo susurrándome una y otra vez "Ya no interesa , mañana no existirás."  
Tome papeles del escritorio y comencé a escribir algo para Tsukumo. Observe como caían lagrimas en el papel incluso antes de comenzar a escribir. Podría escribir 500 paginas como despedida , pero tenia que ser lo mas seca posible.  
_"Tsukumo...bien...no se ni siquiera por donde empezar. Probablemente te preguntes que habrá pasado , eso te lo podrá explicar Katherine. Escribo esto solo a modo de despedida y para que sepas que no debes hacer absolutamente NADA. Sigue tu vida como si no hubiera existido, olvídate de mi. Siento todos los problemas que te cause estos años , y te estoy muy agradecida por como me cuidaste e intentaste que viviera por todos los medios. De alguna manera eso fue bueno ya que ahora sirvo para un propósito. No quiero prolongarlo mas, nii-san...te amo. -Yui"_  
Mañana se la daría a Katherine así nii-san podría dejar su misión de alguna manera. Camine con cuidado para ir hacia el bosque cuando inconscientemente termine delante de la habitación de Zero. Recosté la cabeza sobre la puerta intentando escuchar algo. Cerré los ojos escuchando solo la respiración de Zero , probablemente estuviera dormido.  
-Solo un poco...-pensé.-  
Entre con cuidado y me pare al lado de su cama. Su rostro parecía tranquilo así, no habían expresiones de odio que dirigirme. Sin darme cuenta comencé a llorar y me tape la boca intentando no hacer ruido. Aun así me quede mirándolo dormir, había hecho mal , así no querría irme nunca a la batalla. Siempre tomando las peores decisiones. En un momento Zero susurro mi nombre , podría haber pensado que estaba despierto pero no había abierto los ojos. Tenia curiosidad si soñaba que me estaba asesinando o soñaba que le pidiera perdón. Jamas lo sabría, su rostro se encontraba demasiado tranquilo como para deducir algo. Di algunos pasos atrás con cuidado para observar la ventana. No quería irme , no quería hacer lo que hice. Pero ya no había perdón , no había vuelta atrás , no había ninguna manera de salvarme. Nací para este propósito, Lilith lo decidió. Trate de tomar valor pensando que por lo menos , le había salvado la vida a mis seres amados y eso era lo único que importaba. Me acerque a la cama devuelta y deje la rosa negra que tanto había guardado por tanto tiempo. Era lo único que quedaría de mi. El podría hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Acerque mi rostro al suyo pero luego me reprimí por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Me limite a solo besar su frente y salí de la habitación.  
Hubiera querido vivir esa noche a pleno , pero habría arruinado todo lo que construí. Me dirigí a los dormitorios de la clase nocturna evitando cruzarme con Suzuki. Escondida inútilmente alguien me abrazo a la fuerza por detrás. Me quite con brusquedad y mire mal a la persona que tenia detrás. Era Akira , de alguna manera me lo esperaba.

-¿Que quieres? -pregunte con mala cara-  
-Woow ,¿has construido carácter en este tiempo que no te vi?  
-¿Y eso que te importa?  
-No contestes una pregunta con otra.  
-Entonces...¿quieres averiguarlo? -pregunte sacando mi daga-  
-Vaya , creo que fue un si. ¿Que te trae por aquí?  
-Busco a Kaname.  
-No le tienes ni el mas mínimo respeto a Kuran-sama. -suspiro-  
-¿Tu lo tienes? Tus estupideces le causan bastantes problemas.  
-Bingo.  
-¿Me vas a ayudar o no?  
-¿Me darías algo a cambio? -pregunto acorralándome contra una pared-  
-Claro. -exclame mostrandole la daga-  
-Espera aquí. -frunció el seño retirándose- Por cierto , te ves muy bien cuando te enojas. -lanzo una carcajada-  
-Tch. -fruncí el seño y espere recostada en una pared-

A cabo de unos minutos oí pasos acercándose a mi. No queria abrir los ojos si era alguien que pensaba atacarme , me importaba muy poco el destino de mi vida. Pero los termine abriendo frustrada ya que despues de todo mañana tenia que cumplir un propocito.

-Buenas noches. -exclamo Kaname formalmente-  
-Buenas noches. -conteste incapaz de ser tan formal como el , mi voz sonaba demasiado agresiva-  
-¿Para que me buscabas?  
-Quiero hablarte de tu querida esposa. -enarque una ceja-  
-¿Que pasa con ella? -frunció el seño-  
-Hiroto ¿lo conoces?  
-Si...¿porque?  
-Bien , esta "aliado" con Yuuki...-me detuve sin saber exactamente como continuar-  
-Si tratas de suavizarlo , se que Yuuki esta encaprichada con Zero. -contesto de mal humor-  
-Bien , Yuuki trata de matarme por eso. Pero Hiroto trata de derrocar a la asociación y liderarla el.  
-Como si pudiera. -exclamo un poco divertido-  
-Puede , créeme.  
-Claro. -dijo sarcásticamente-  
-¿Alguna vez has sabido de los potenciales de un hechicero?  
-Si.  
-Imaginalo , mezclado con un vampiro.  
-No me digas que...¿los trillizos? -dijo ocultando muy poco su asombro-  
-Exactamente.  
-Se me hace que tienes que explicarme varias cosas. Vayamos a un lugar mas cómodo. -suspiro y me guió hasta una parte bastante escondida de la biblioteca- Toma asiento. -exclamo mientras se sentaba- Creí que ya no quedaba nadie de los Lestat. -dijo algo preocupado-  
-No se si puedo confiar en ti. -exclame para mi misma pensando en la situación-  
-Ya que me confías esta información no te traicionare a no ser que sea necesario.  
-Bien...quedan Lestat, quedan 3. -me ahorraría la parte de Katherine-  
-¿Hiroto es uno de ellos? Debemos matar a los 3 lo antes posible.  
-enarque una ceja- Se quienes son sus hermanos.  
-Dímelo, no podemos arriesgarnos a que sean como Edgar. -dijo algo enojado ¿que habría hecho exactamente nuestro padre para que reaccionara así?-  
-Yo soy su hermana.  
-¿Que? ¿Es una broma? -suspiro-  
-Tsukumo es mi hermano , por lo tanto también hermano de Hiroto.  
-hizo una mueca dispuesto a que continué-  
-suspire y saque el libro que llevaba en la mochila- Lilith , nuestra madre , mato a Edgar , pero antes construyo un arma muy poderosa. Un arma que solo uno de los tres podría usar.  
-¿Para que la construyo exactamente?  
-Para matar a Hiroto , ella en el fondo lo amaba , pero sabia que cada día era mas parecido a Edgar, por lo tanto dejo esto.  
-¿Y quien lo puede usar?  
-Yo.  
-¿Nadie mas puede?  
-Prueba abrirlo. -exclame deslizando el libro por la mesa-  
-suspiro e abrió el libro , paso las paginas con el seño fruncido al ver que nada había en ellas- Entendí. -me devolvió el libro- ¿Que piensas hacer?  
-Mañana matare a Hiroto, para matarlo necesito sellar mi alma junto con la de el. De esa manera ninguno de los dos podrá "reencarnar". Es prácticamente arrastrarlo al infierno conmigo. -enarque una ceja-  
-¿Y Tsukumo?  
-Los Lestat mintieron , al nacer , Edgar solo amo a Hiroto y lo hizo a su imagen y semejanza ya que tanto yo como Tsukumo eramos completamente normales , humanos , ni vampiros ni hechiceros. Eramos inútiles para el , el quería un arma para derrocar a la asociación , al ver que eramos trillizos se alegro ya que tenia 3 armas. Pero mas tarde se dio cuenta de que no serviríamos así que quiso matarnos. Lilith , nuestra madre , no lo permitió , y vivimos algunos años allí. Lilith comenzó a ver que el nos mataría pronto por lo que mato a Edgar para evitar eso y murió de una herida que le había provocado su batalla junto con el. -me detuve-  
-Te sigo.  
-Luego de eso se nos dio en adopción a lo que creí que habían sido mis padres. Y vivimos como humanos bastante tiempo , yo tenia una enfermedad grave. Nuestros padres adoptivos eran cazadores y murieron en una misión. Tsukumo me ha cuidado desde entonces y cuando entendió que mi enfermedad me mataría hizo que me convirtieran.  
-¿El punto?  
-El punto es que Tsukumo es completamente inofensivo , así que no habrá que matarlo.  
-Entiendo...¿entonces no hay nada que yo tenga que hacer?  
-Guardarte en secreto la información claro , y controlar a tu querida esposa.  
-Bien...¿eso es todo?  
-Si.  
-Te agradezco lo que me dijiste hoy , creí que jamas iba a resolver ese tema. -suspiro-  
-Que bueno que te haya servido. Yo descansare para pelear mañana.  
-Suerte...¿podrás pelear con el?  
-Hiroto me secuestro para conseguir el arma pensando que la podría usar el. Pero al ver que no podía entro en pánico ya que con esto puedo superarlo ampliamente.  
-Ya veo...suerte.  
-Gracias. Hasta nunca. -suspire-

Salí de los dormitorios y camine un rato por los bosques sin saber ya que hacer. No tenia nada mas en este mundo. Solo personas por las que pelearía mañana y ello me hacia feliz de alguna manera. Me recosté bajo un árbol. A pesar de que tendría que descansar para la batalla no podría dormirme.  
Saque un papel y escribí una canción , mi ultima canción, ojala Katherine se la diera a Zero alguna vez. Fantaseando en como seria mi vida con Zero si esto no hubiera ocurrido las horas pasaron. Ya había amanecido frente a mis ojos, ya era la hora. El día donde todo terminaría. ¿Seria doloroso? Aunque ya no importaba. Pero tenia curiosidad de como seria , Katherine siempre me dijo que no sabia como era exactamente pero yo en el fondo entendí que lo sabia y probablemente no me lo dijera para no asustarme. Y eso me hacia creer que seria horrible , pero después de todo no interesaba como muriera, me iba a ir de una forma u otra.  
Volví a casa despreocupadamente ya que era demasiado temprano como para que alguien mas que Katherine estuviera despierto. Me bañe y baje tranquila ya que no debería haber nadie despierto. Pero estaba equivocada , al entrar a la casa Zero estaba desayunando con rostro ausente. Trate de alejarme de la habitación rápidamente. ¿A caso no había visto la rosa que deje anoche? ¿Que hacia despierto a esta hora?

-Buenos días. -exclamo tranquilo con los ojos cerrados y salio de la casa-

Me quede contra la pared y comencé a caer suavemente. Realmente no le importaba , estaba realmente equivocada. Era lo que quería ,pero aun así me dolía mucho. Recosté mi cabeza contra la pared y sentí como las lagrimas se resbalaban por mis mejillas. Pase unos minutos así llorando en silencio hasta que Katherine apareció y me limpie rápidamente con orgullo retomando mi mueca.

-¿Estas lista?  
-Supongo...-mire hacia un costado, me había hecho terriblemente verlo y morirme sabiendo que me odiaba-  
-Hey Yui , se que lo viste recién , pero no puedes dejar que eso te afecte , si Hiroto te mata antes de que logres matarlo a el estamos perdidos.  
-Si...-conteste algo desalentada-  
-¡Hey! ¡Ánimos!  
-Si si. -le respondí de mal humor levantándome del lugar- ¿Y bien? ¿Como vamos a traerlo al bosque? No quiero destruir la academia.  
-Lo lamento pero no puedo ayudarte con la pelea. Seré tu debilidad si el me ataca.  
-Entiendo...ya se que hacer.  
-¿Segura?  
-Si, hasta nunca.  
-Espera...-me tomo del hombro antes de que me fuera-  
-¿Que?  
-Juro que si hubiera otra manera...-comenzó a llorar- No quiero esto...yo...  
-saque un pañuelo de mi bolsillo y se lo entregue con una sonrisa- Lo se , pero yo nací para este propósito. Nací para salvarlos.  
-Pero...-siguió llorando- Es injusto que mueras pensando que la persona que amas con tu vida te odia.  
-Lo se...-comencé a llorar en silencio-  
-Lo siento...yo debería haber buscado otra manera...pero esto se haría eterno si no sellamos su alma...  
-Entiendo Katherine. No te preocupes. -le sonreí limpiándome las lagrimas- Esto no es en vano , lo hago por ti, lo hago por Tsukumo , por Zero , por Suzuki y Tomoyo, por Cross , por Yagari , por la academia. Tengo muchas razones porque hacerlo.  
-Yo...  
-Ya esta. -le sonreí- Adiós. -me incline suavemente para saludarla ,le entregue la carta de Tsukumo y salí de la casa con mi equipaje-

Le pedí a Kaname que mantuviera a raya a todos los estudiantes menos Hiroto y deje un rastro de sangre desde los dormitorios hasta un punto muy profundo en el bosque. No debería tardar en venir. Me prepare mentalmente todo lo que pude ya que su aparición iba a ser bastante brusca y violenta. Aunque me equivocaba , el apareció caminando lentamente por el rastro de sangre con una sonrisa que se desvaneció automáticamente al ver que llevaba el libro.

-Veo que estaba en lo correcto. -dijo con una mueca- Que bueno que vine preparado. -exclamo sacando una espada de su espalda- Te preguntaras que es esto. -enarque una ceja sin saber a que se refería- Bien , me espere que vinieras con ese libro, seria incapaz de salir vivo de la pelea solo con mis poderes mágicos. Pero, con esta espada saldré victorioso en poco tiempo. -sonrió-  
-Es solo una espada. -enarque una ceja-  
-No hace solo eso , potencia mis poderes mágicos. No había estado molestando porque estaba buscándola.

Me lo pensé un rato y tal vez lo dijera para preocuparme o tal vez fuera cierto. Sea como sea debería terminar todo hoy o todo seria en vano. Sin previo aviso lance un hechizo no muy dañino pero rápido y podría dejarlo paralizado pero lo esquivo con una rapidez impecable. Antes de darme cuenta estaba a mi espalda. Eso era mas que suficiente para que me diera cuenta de que lo de la espada era cierto. Me gruñí mentalmente , en ese estúpido descuido me podría haber matado. Pero no lo hizo. Estúpidamente sonrió y salio corriendo hacia un camino que yo había seguido anteriormente , esa vez que fuimos a la mansión donde había vivido algunos años. Era macabro que intentara matarme allí. Pero de todas maneras lo seguí con agilidad. Mientras corría hice crecer mis alas para ir mas rápido y recite otro hechizo para que mi libro se convirtiera en espada , después de todo esto seria mano a mano.  
Llegue hasta el frente de la mansión , estaba bastante frustrada ya que lo había perdido de vista. Sentí un dolor desgarrador y sentí como la espada de Hiroto me atravesaba completamente el hombro , alce la espada y la puse en la nuca sosteniéndola con las dos manos de manera que si quitaba la espada se lastimara el también. Se mantuvo quieto y yo guarde silencio esperando a que quitara la espada. Con los segundos comenzó a reírse y yo note que me dolía por demás el hombro y se extendía a otros lugares de mi cuerpo. Incapaz de soportar el dolor quite la espada de su nuca y el saco con brusquedad la suya de mi hombro. Caí al suelo tosiendo sangre.

-Vaya ingenua eres , pensé en todo , claro que la espada esta envenenada. Que patético , yo que pensé que podrías derrotarme incluso con el libro. Eres una niña , te hubiera matado incluso sin la espada.

Cada palabra que salia de sus labios solo me enfurecía mas y mas. Ignorando completamente el dolor lance un hechizo bastante potente que lo hizo caer al suelo. Estaba mas herido que yo y me reí de eso. Me levante de mi lugar sin darle lugar al dolor y lo patee en la cara con fuerza. Se veía tan patético , debería pagar por todo lo que me había hecho. Volví a patearlo de manera que cayo de espaldas.

-El ingenuo eres tu. -sonreí- De hecho , no pensé que la batalla fuera tan corta , eres tan patético. -con la espada atravesé cada una de sus extremidades-

El ni siquiera gritaba cada vez que lo atravesaba con mi espada. Solo miraba con odio. Pero repentinamente recito algo que me lanzo con fuerza hacia un árbol. Trate de ubicarme y me pare. Intente caminar pero mas que nada cojeaba. El ya estaba parado mirándome con odio. Pero yo tenia una ventaja. Agite mis alas para evitar el contacto de mi pierna que probablemente estuviera rota contra el suelo. Otra vez me equivocaba , de el también crecieron alas y en el cielo me sonrió. Comenzó llover torrencialmente y comenzamos a pelear devuelta , esta vez en el cielo. Nos derribamos muchas veces unos a otros pero siempre volvíamos a lo mismo. Hasta ahora todo estaba a la misma altura , debería hacer algo para cambiar la situación. De repente se me ocurrió una idea y lo derribe dejándolo inmóvil unos segundos. Me aleje volando y recitando algo que convertiría el libro en un arco y flecha esta vez. Cuando me aleje lo suficiente comencé a apuntar, esta flecha me daría tiempo suficiente para sellarlo de una vez por todas. Pero vino de un lugar que no me lo esperaba y corto completamente una de mis alas. Esta vez si grite con fuerza y caí al suelo golpeando cada parte de mi cuerpo en la caída. Luego de unos segundos me levante y volví a caer ya que mis piernas estaban destrozadas y ya no podía volar. Inconscientemente comencé a llorar debido al dolor y Hiroto se acerco sonriendo a mi. Mientras intentaba cojear lejos el se acercaba el doble.

-No puedo creer que te sigan quedando fuerzas para arrastrarte de esa manera. -se rió- Debo admitir que peleaste bastante bien , pero no estas a mi altura.  
-... - guarde silencio llorando de impotencia y dolor, a estas alturas no se me ocurría nada-  
-Igual no te pienso matar, te lavare el cerebro y te casaras conmigo. -se arrodillo en frente mio y tomo mi mano- Mi hermosa marioneta. -beso mi mano-  
-¡No me toques! -lo golpee con la mayor fuerza posible-  
-¡Cállate! -me tomo del cuello clavándome las uñas haciéndome sangrar mientras me miraba con una cara que nunca antes había visto, vagaba entre la completa locura y la lujuria , tenia miedo , mucho miedo- Haras lo que te diga de ahora en adelante.  
-¡Muérete! -a pesar de todo no iba a mostrarme débil-  
-Cállate. -exclamo mientras tomaba uno de mis pechos y lo apretaba con fuerza-  
-¿¡Que haces!? ¡ Aléjate! -grite llorando con desesperación , ahora si estaba demasiado asustada-  
-Guarda el maldito silencio. -susurro mientras me besaba a la fuerza-

A pesar de intentar resistirme era completamente inútil. No podría hacer nada , no me quedaban fuerzas. Moriría de humillación. Preferiría que me matara antes de hacer esto. No podía creerlo, tenia miedo, demasiado. Cuando imagine mil veces esta pelea , jamas me imagine que llegara hasta este punto. No sabia si lo hacia por que le parecía la peor manera de humillarme o que. Lilith ...mi amada madre...¿fue así contigo tambien? ¿por qué nací para sufrir? No quiero esto.  
Me pregunte si avanzaría mas que eso y casi como si leyera mi mente se posiciono entre mis piernas. Trate de gritar con todas mis fuerzas cuando el pánico me invadió. El libro que ya había vuelto a su forma original estaba lejos de mi y me era imposible alcanzarlo.

-¿¡No tienes asco!? -grite llorando-  
-¿Por qués? Eres mi esposa. -me sonrió-  
-¿P-porque haces esto?...  
-Me divierte , no veo otra forma de humillarte tanto. -me sonrió antes de comenzarme a besar-

Mis músculos se volvieron inútiles por el miedo , no podía moverme ni un milímetro. Bogue a cualquier cosa que me matara , me matara ahora , por lo menos moriría con un poco de dignidad. En este momento todos mis esfuerzos me parecieron poco. Solo quería alguien que me ayudara, no me interesaba nada.

-Zero...te necesito...-susurre llorando-

* * *

**Zero POV.**

* * *

-Buenos días. -exclame con los ojos cerrados mientras salia de la casa-

A pesar de todo me dolía de tratarla con tanta indiferencia , pero si ella me odiaba solo le haría daño forzandola mas. Yo la amaba como a nada en el mundo y era por eso que aceptaba esto. No entendía porque lo había dicho, pero tenia que aceptarlo. Frustrado fui a dormir bajo un árbol. No se cuanto tiempo paso hasta que Katherine me sacudió entre sollozos.

-¿¡Que pasa!? -pregunte asustado esperándome lo peor-  
-Y-yui...-susurro llorando-  
-...¿que?...  
-Ella...fue... a pelear con Hiroto...  
-Debo ir. -me levante instantáneamente de mi lugar-  
-¡No! ¡No hagas que me arrepienta de habértelo dicho!  
-¡Tengo que ir!  
-Solo seras una carga para ella. No puede protegerte y pelear.  
-¿Porque habría de protegerme si me odia?  
-desvió la mirada al instante- Es solo que...no podría con su remordimiento si te lastimaran...  
-¿¡Entonces que demonios propones!?  
-Miremos la pelea con un conjuro mio , si se le va demasiado de las manos interferiremos. ¿Si?  
-Esta bien...-suspire rendido-

Katherine me llevo hasta la sala de la casa e hizo un hechizo en un espejo para que veamos la pelea. Yui recibió muchas heridas y por cada una de ellas intente acudir a la pelea , pero Katherine me detenía a cada momento. Me preocupaba demasiado su seguridad. Yui ya estaba bastante mal herida pero si iba en ese momento herida no podría cuidarme. No me consideraba débil pero no volaba ni tenia magia. Recibió una herida que la derribo por completo y me pare intentando ir a la batalla.

-Ese fue mi limite.  
-¡No! ¡Vas a arruinarlo todo!  
-¿¡No ves que ya no puede mas!?

Entre nuestra discusión paso algo que nos dejo petrificados a los dos. No podía entender porque ese tipo la humillaba de esa manera , no entendía como existía una mente tan macabra. Katherine aun estaba helada sin entender porque sucedía eso.

-Zero...te necesito...-susurro llorando-

Esa voz me dolió en todo mi ser y fue mi limite. Hice caso omiso a las palabras de Katherine y salí bajo la lluvia buscando por todos lados donde estaban peleando pero no lo encontraba. No entendía porque no encontraba el lugar si todo estaba lleno de sangre de los dos. Me estaba tardando demasiado. Me revolvió las tripas pensar por donde iría Hiroto a estas alturas debido a lo que me tarde. Me hervía la sangre de rabia de tan solo imaginarlo cerca de ella, y aun peor tocándola. Segui buscándolos con desesperación. Una mezcla de sentimientos me invadía , no sabia cual predominaba ante todos. Ira , rabia , tristeza por haberle fallado a ella. Dejarla tan humillada y sola.

-¡Detente! -escuche un grito agudo al sur de donde estaba-

Acudí con rapidez al lugar de ese grito agudo de esa voz que conocía muy bien. Al llegar me quede helado devuelta. Yui estaba atada con la corbata de ese tipo y toda la ropa que tenia estaba rasgada al punto de que no quedaba demasiado. No era tan inocente como para no entender la situación.

-Buenos días. -me miro Hiroto sonriendo-  
-Aléjate de ella. -exclame demasiado sumido en la ira como para gritar-  
-¿Que pasa? Yo creo que es envidia. Después de todo creo que la deseas mas tu que yo. -sonrió tomando con brusquedad el rostro de Yui haciendo que me mirara-

Sentí un dolor profundo en todo mi ser al ver esos ojos tan hermosos llenos de miedo, desesperación , dolor.

-¡Te matare! ¡Suéltala!  
-¿Que te hace creer que obedeceré? Acércate un solo centímetro y la destruyo.  
-¿¡Por que haces eso!?  
-Quiero a mi hermosa marioneta como esposa.  
-¿Porque la lastimas entonces?  
-Porque solo la quiero para humillarla. -sonrió mientras apretaba con fuerza uno de sus pechos-  
-¡B-basta! ¡Detente! ¡Haré lo que quieras , pero detente por favor! -gritaba entre lagrimas-  
-¿Y si lo que quiero es esto? ¿Obedecerás?  
-...basta...-exclamo llorando ya sin fuerzas-

No podía resistirlo mas, quería que no le hiciera mas daño pero a este paso le terminaría haciendo peor. Patee con fuerza a Hiroto haciéndolo chocar contra un árbol muy lejano y el al alejarse rasgo el cuello de Yui profundamente.

-Yui, Yui , responderme por favor. -exclame mientras la envolvía en mi saco y la sentaba contra un árbol- Hey ¿me oyes? Te amo , no me interesa nada , que me odies , lograre que me ames devuelta , por favor. Respondeme. -la mirada de Yui estaba vacía y perdida , miraba a un punto fijo en el paisaje , tenia miedo , ya no veía nada en su mirada- ¡Yui!  
-N-no...-susurro llorando aun con los ojos perdidos-  
-¿Q-que?...  
-N-no...no te odio...-exclamo llorando-  
-¿En serio? -sonreí-  
-asintió- Pero es inútil...-susurro, me asustaba , parecía una muñeca , contestaba sin tono , sin emociones-  
-¿Por qué?

Ella volteo mirando a Hiroto y bajo su cabeza mirando el suelo.

-Yui... escúchame...no vas a morir. No lo voy a permitir.  
-Es por eso que actué como actué...  
-Mírame.  
-No...  
-Mírame. -tome su rostro con suavidad levantándolo- Te amo ¿si? No te separes de mi.  
-P-pero ...el...  
-Lo mataremos todas las veces que reencarne.  
-No Zero , no puedo hacer eso...-cerro los ojos llorando-  
-¿Yui me esta siendo infiel? -se burlo Hiroto mientras lanzaba carcajadas-

Fruncí el seño y me levante de mi lugar. Le dispare a cada una de las extremidades de Hiroto lo que la pistola me permitió hasta que no se pudo mover mas y quedo en el suelo gritando insultos. Incluso disfrutaba viendo como cada bala impactaba en su cuerpo ,pero tenia algo mas importante que atender. Yui se arrastro con el libro y se sentó sobre Hiroto. Lo apuñalo varias veces hasta que su mano cayo y empezó a recitar algo en un idioma que no entendía. Al terminar se alejo de Hiroto y volvió a recitar mas cosas haciendo que el cuerpo de Hiroto se prendiera fuego. Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de que había hecho.

-¡Yui! -la tome de los hombros- ¿¡Que hiciste!?  
-Lo que tenia que hacer...  
-N-no...Yui...¿que hiciste?  
-Cumplió su propósito Zero , la razón por la que nació. -exclamo Katherine quien caminaba hacia nosotros-  
-¿¡Que le pasara!?  
-Con los minutos se quedara ciega, luego sorda, poco a poco ira perdiendo todos los sentidos. Hasta que termine muriendo.  
-¿¡POR QUE LO DICES CON TANTA TRANQUILIDAD!? -le grite horrorizado-  
-Matame Zero. -exclamo Yui con los ojos cerrados-  
-No...-exclamo Katherine- Si te matamos ahora no servirá de nada todo lo que hiciste...  
-¿Significa que sufriré hasta que me muera? -pregunto serena-  
-...algo así...

Yui suspiro y se quedo en su lugar. No entendía porque se lo tomaba tan bien. Yo todavía no cabía en mi con la noticia , ella se moriría lentamente en mis brazos y no podría hacer nada.

-Zero...-exclamo Katherine-  
-¡Vete!  
-Pero...  
-¡Vete!

Katherine obedeció y dejo el lugar. Me senté en un árbol con Yui en mis brazos, todavía llovía demasiado así que la tape con toda la ropa que pude al notar que estaba temblando.

-¿Tienes frió?  
-No interesa ya...-susurro- Me siento muy humillada... perdóname...-exclamo mientras me abrazaba y lloraba-  
-¿Perdonarte? ¿Por que?  
-Por lo de recién...  
-¿Es una broma?  
-No...  
-Tu no tuviste la culpa. Yo debería pedirte disculpas por dejar que te humillaran asi.  
-Aun así...  
-Shhh...-la bese cariñosamente como si fuera de cristal-  
-Te amo...  
-Yui... por favor...detente...-comencé a llorar abrazándola con fuerza-  
-Ya no hay vuelta atrás Zero... déjame verte...por ultima vez ¿si?  
-N-no digas eso.  
-Mírame. -exclamo tranquila-

Levante la vista y me dedique a observarla también, las veces que la había visto no había notado lo frágil que se veía , estaba mucho mas flaca y su piel era casi transparente. Ademas de todas las heridas que tenia , su cuerpo estaba completamente destruido. Yui cerro sus ojos cosa que me altero, era el único vinculo que tenia directamente con sus sentimientos.

-Yui abre los ojos por favor.  
-Pero...-ella los abrió , algo confundida sin saber a donde mirar-  
-N-no me digas que...  
-S-si...-susurro-  
-B-basta por favor. -la abrace con fuerza rompiendo a llorar con mas fuerza-  
-Mi deseo se cumplió. -esbozo una sonrisa-  
-¿¡De que hablas!?  
-Moriré viéndote , escuchándote. Dime que me amas.  
-Te amo , Yui , por favor no me hagas esto , te amo. Detente por favor. Yui...no me dejes. -seguí llorando un rato repitiendo lo mismo sin darme cuenta que no respondía- ¿Yui?  
- ... -no producía respuesta , esperaba que le hablara pero no me escuchaba-

Sacudí sus hombros levemente.

-Oh...¿entonces ya paso? Creí que te habías callado...fue demasiado rápido. -suspiro-

Si me escuchara le hubiera reñido de porque se lo tomaba con tanta tranquilidad , no sabia que hacer , estaba perdido. La persona que mas habia amado en mi vida se estaba marchitando en mis manos.

-Podemos seguir hablando, ¿me amas?

Tome con suavidad su cabeza y hice que asintiera.

-¿Ves? Nos podemos comunicar. -se rió- Probablemente me dirías que estoy loca. -suspiro mientras hice que asintiera devuelta- Tenemos un vinculo. -sonrió mientras me abrazaba-

Rompí a llorar con fuerza , a pesar de todo se esforzaba por hacerme sentir bien , incluso sin poder ver , sin poder escuchar. Estar sumida en un mundo de desesperación donde no había nada. Mas que toques de una persona que nadie le podría asegurar si era yo. Llore demasiadas horas en medio de esa lluvia. Entre esas horas Yui comenzaba a retorcerse de dolor en ocasiones. A pesar de todo no gritaba , solo lloraba en silencio y se retorcía ¿Porque incluso en estas condiciones solo se preocupaba de no herirme? Incluso sumida en un mundo vació y doloroso pensaba en mi. La lluvia se detuvo y Katherine llego devuelta , esta vez de lado de Tsukumo.

-Tsukumo...yo...  
-Katherine me explico todo...-exclamo seriamente, aunque se le notaba que el sufrimiento lo mataba- ¿Como puedo hacer que sepa que soy yo sin asustarla? -se arrodillo frente a nosotros-  
-tome su mano con cuidado-  
-¿Zero? -pregunto ella mientras yo la hacia asentir- ¿Que pasa? -dirigí su mano hacia el cabello de Tsukumo, ella lo tanteo con cuidado- ...¿n-nii-san? -rompió a llorar-

Esta vez su hermano hizo asentirla y ella le salto encima llorando. Era cruel , no había ni una sola palabra en ese llanto. Luego de tanto tiempo sin que se vieran ahora ni siquiera podían decirse lo cuanto que se amaban. De pronto Yui se tenso y se alejo de su hermano. Tsukumo no se movió y espero como si de verdad supiera que le pasaba. Yo trate de buscarla pero Tsukumo me detuvo. Yui comenzó a retorcerse y esta vez si a gritar de dolor.

-¡Katherine! ¡Por favor dime que esto es el final! ...duele demasiado...-su voz de torcía mas conforme al tiempo que pasaba-

Yo lloraba en silencio incapaz de poderla ayudar. No podía matarla , todo su sufrimiento habría sido en vano si no. Tsukumo comenzó a llorar en silencio e hizo una señal de que me acercara a ella. Lentamente me acerque a ella y la abrace con fuerza a pesar de la manera en la que se retorcía.

-¿¡Zero!? ¿Zero? -preguntaba llorando , yo tome su cabeza y la hice asentir- M-matame por favor , no lo soporto mas...

Estaba harto , no tenia otra cosa que hacer , saque mi pistola y la apunte directo a su corazón.

-¿¡Zero estas loco!? -me grito Tsukumo- ¡Baja eso!  
-¡Esta sufriendo demasiado!  
-¿¡Haras que todos sus esfuerzos sean en vano!?  
-P-pero...  
-Falta poco Zero...-dijo Katherine-

Yui cada vez se retorcía menos hasta que dejo de moverse completamente y se quedo jadeando con violencia.

-Z...Zero...-toque con suavidad su rostro para indicarle que la escuchaba- Lo siento...-susurro mientras brotaban lagrimas de sus ojos perdidos-

Busco mi mano y me dio un papel. Lo guarde y ella comenzó a tararear dulcemente una de las tantas canciones que había escrito. Con los segundos su voz se fue apagando hasta que todo el bosque quedo en completo silencio. Quería preguntarle que pasaba, pero era inútil ,ya jamas me escucharía devuelta.

-Todo termino...-susurro Tsukumo-  
-No, Zero , aléjate de el.  
-¿El? -pregunte confundido-  
-¡Aléjate! -me grito-

Me aleje sin entender la situación. Creí que a este punto ya me había vuelto loco pero Yui se levanto de su lugar como si no tuviera ninguna herida.

-Joder , es incomodo ser mujer. -exclamo riéndose mientras se miraba el cuerpo-

Mire a Katherine confundido pero después de todo no quería aceptarlo, sabia que sucedía realmente.

-Buenos días. -se volteo a nosotros sonriendo-

Katherine haciendo caso omiso al saludo incinero el libro antes de que Hiroto...o lo que fuera pudiera interferir. Hiroto cuando se dio cuenta fue demasiado tarde, por lo menos no podría utilizar el libro. Se dispuso a atacar a Katherine pero Tsukumo se lo impidió y lo tomo por el cuello con su katana. Yo en cambio no me había movido del lugar. No pensaba interferir a pesar de no saber que hacer.

-Nii-san...-susurro llorando-

Tsukumo ante oír esas palabras de los labios de su misma hermana se quedo paralizado por lo que Hiroto se escapo y volvió a intentar atacar a Katherine. Varios minutos de batalla pasaron frente a mi y yo no colabore , no pensaba moverme. De hecho si me mataran ahora seria un casi un regalo para mi. Los tres se habían herido mutuamente pero en resumen el cuerpo de Yui era lo que estaba sufriendo. Me preguntaba si ella seguiría allí en el fondo o no. Katherine lanzo un conjuro que derribo a Yui. De solo verla otra vez en el suelo llorando me quebré. Tsukumo estaba dispuesto a matarla esta vez.

-¡No! -me interpuse-  
-¿¡Zero que demonios haces!? ¡Esa no es Yui! -me grito tratando de apartarme-  
-¿¡Como puedes saberlo!? ¿¡Como puedes saber si ella esta alli o no!?

Tsukumo hizo una mueca y se quedo pensativo. Pero después de todo estaba mal lo que hacia , no teníamos opción. Tsukumo me aparto y esta vez no me resistí , era una estupidez lo que hacia. Katherine tomo la espada que había usado Hiroto con anterioridad y atravesó completamente el cuerpo de Yui. Yo quede completamente horrorizado al ver como mataban otra vez en frente mio a la persona que mas había amado incapaz de hacer algo. Yui volteo la cabeza y me miro a los ojos , solo veía desesperación en ellos , es como si ella realmente estuviera ahí y no Hiroto. ¿Y si tal vez era ella la que sufría?

-Váyanse...-exclamo Katherine-  
-Pero...-contesto Tsukumo-  
-Váyanse. -repitió-

Tsukumo me tomo de un brazo para levantarme pero yo estaba completamente paralizado ,atrapado en el dolor de los ojos de Yui. Tsukumo al ver que no reaccionaba me arrastro fuera de ese lugar. Yo todavía no comprendía que había pasado, no comprendía que haría Katherine. ¿Donde estaría mi ángel ahora? Tsukumo cayo al suelo llorando e incrustando los dedos la tierra.

-¿Porque?...-pregunto demasiado triste como para incluso gritar-  
-No lo se...-me senté bajo un árbol , completamente ausente, sin fuerzas como para llorar , gritar o moverme-  
-¿Que pasara ahora? ¿Que haré?  
-No lo se...  
-¿Que harás tu?  
-Moriré.  
-¿Eres idiota? ¿ Desperdiciarías la vida que Yui te regalo? Ella hizo esto por nosotros...  
-¿¡Como pretendes que viva sin ella!?  
-Como viviste hasta el año pasado...  
-Hasta el año pasado ni siquiera recordaba su existencia.  
-Es mas difícil para mi Zero...yo he estado con ella desde el primer día de mi vida...  
-Yo...  
-Yo también...la amaba Zero...-exclamo con profundo dolor al hablar de ella en pasado-  
-¿Que pretendes que haga ahora?...  
-Nada...ya no podemos hacer nada...

Luego de minutos de silencio Tsukumo se durmió bajo un árbol y yo no me moví del lugar. Tome el arma en mis manos y me quede viendola. Si tan solo fuera facil escapar de todo esto, si tan solo suicidándome fuera capaz de encontrarme contigo devuelta. Si tan solo una bala de esto pudiera solucionar todo...pero no podía...simplemente no podía .Tsukumo llevaba razón en que Yui hizo esto por nosotros.  
Tsukumo se despertó algo confundido , pensó un tiempo y luego se despidió en silencio para volver a la casa. Era normal que hubiera caído en la cuenta sobre todo lo que había pasado y no quisiera hablar con nadie. Yo también volví a la casa y me duche, volví a mi habitación y vi que esa rosa negra , su mas preciada posesión estaba sobre la mesa de mi habitación. Trate de contener las lagrimas fallando y tome la rosa. Me dirigí a su habitación y mire con nostalgia cada una de sus cosas. Abrí su guardarropas y tome un vestido cualquiera para luego recostarme en su cama abrazándolo. Todo en esa habitación olía igual, demasiado dulce. No tenia idea de que hacer o a donde ir. Estaba perdido. Saque de mi bolsillo el papel que hoy me había entregado , era una canción. Su ultima canción...

* * *

**Nuestra manera de pasear juntos está perdida **  
**aun así siempre caminamos, ¿algún día me encontraré contigo? **

**Encima de la colina suavemente inclinándose, **  
**la nieve se cae despacio; **  
**entiendo que no puedo encontrarte todavía, **  
**en tu cuarto, amé una sola flor parecida a ti, ahora... **

**El último día del año, la última nieve que una promesa intercambió **  
**Cuando recordé, se empezó a fundir en la palma de mi mano **

**Solitario por la ventana, mirando fijamente la nieve, mientras te recuerdo **  
**a través del vaso, que volteó, y te doy un beso final... **

**eh.. Si la sonrisa ya no llora **  
**de aquí en adelante, estaré mirándote **

**El brillo silencioso de los colores dentro de un pueblo blanco **  
**viste los últimos colores de la estación **  
**una lágrima se cae, ¿La realidad es cruel, no? **  
**viste los últimos colores de la estación **

**Las cuatro estaciones y sus colores desaparecerán demasiado pronto **  
**la nieve funde, en la esquina callejera, la flor de las flores **  
**viste los "colores" que se disuelven suavemente **

**El último día del año, la última nieve en la esquina callejera, una sola flor **  
**cuando mire el cielo podré contar las últimas nieves en la palma de mi mano  
(Ain't afraid to die - Dir en grey)**

* * *

-Adiós...amor mío...-susurre mientras comenzaba a llorar abrazado a su ropa-

* * *

**OH POR DIOS SOY TAN MALOTA , LEAN ESTO ¿SI? XD. ****ESTE NO ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO ;D**  
**¿Porque pongo esto al final? Simplemente porque iban a leer con miedo de que terminara todo el capitulo (?). Soy tan malota e.e (?).**

**Bueno , Nobuko , DIOS , te juro que no continué el fic porque no tenia mas reviews , entraba todos los días para ver y por alguna razón pensé que tenia 22 reviews pero nunca vi lo que me pusiste :I**  
**Ademas , estuve con problemas , y ahora me estoy matando para ir al concierto de Super junior...pero bueno XD. Mejor tarde que nunca e.e.**  
**Y como yo también tarde en publicar tampoco te reclamo nada , ¡pero quiero otro capitulo de ese fic por dios! T-T**

**Bueno , espero que sufran mucho , perdón , espero que disfruten mucho este capitulo xD.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18 - Una cruel broma del destino.**

* * *

_**Zero POV.**_

* * *

17 largos años han pasado de ese cruel día. Siempre albergue la esperanza de que ella volviera , teniendo en cuenta el numero de sucesos inexplicables estaba dentro de lo normal. Pero nada sucedió. En todos esos años muchas cosas cambiaron. Pero yo me mantuve indiferente ante todo. Tsukumo comenzó a sufrir de la misma enfermedad que Yui. Considero mucho tiempo en esa agonía si debería dejarse morir o no. Pero siempre recordó lo que Yui hizo por nosotros. Por ello se convirtió en vampiro como Yui. Pero como Cross había dicho esa vez era un destino que Tsukumo tenia.  
Luego de eso se hizo pasar ante muerto para la asociación ya que traería problemas si sabían que era un vampiro. Nos hemos mudado a una casa a las afueras de la ciudad donde vivimos con Tsukumo todos estos años. Pero ninguno de los dos lo supero, ninguno pudo volver a construir su vida. Tsukumo de pura casualidad salia. No comprendía cual era el sentido de vivir de esta manera. Pero después de todo aquí seguíamos.  
A pesar de los esfuerzos de Tsukumo por mantenerse con vida , yo no era ese caso. En las misiones no me preocupaba por salir ileso , después de todo no había a alguien a quien le interesara mi destino.  
Katherine había desaparecido ese día cuando abandonamos ese lugar del bosque. Cuando volvimos no quedaba nada , ni siquiera las manchas de sangre o cenizas. Nada quedaba.  
En esa casa a pesar de ser dos teníamos 3 habitaciones. Tsukumo había construido una especialmente donde tenia todas las cosas de Yui. Yo entraba seguido allí ,para torturarme prácticamente. A pesar de los años que pasaban nada perdía su escancie. Su ropa tenia el mismo olor.  
Cada tanto consideraba cual era la gracia de seguir en este mundo. No era un humano , ni siquiera podría soñar con el día en que muriera. Tenia una eternidad por delante.

* * *

**Flashback. ~Zero POV.~**

* * *

-Zero...-me llamo desde el sillón de en frente mio-  
-¿Si? -conteste despreocupadamente sin apartar la vista del libro que tenia encima-  
-¿Jamas consideraste enamorarte devuelta?...  
-¿Estas loco? -levante la vista-  
-Lo dije en serio.  
-Claro que no...le seré fiel hasta el final.  
-Pero Zero...ella no volverá...-susurro- Tu te enamoraste 2 veces...tranquilamente puede haber una tercera...Zero...no es justo que te hagas esto. ¿Crees que estaría feliz viéndote así?  
-Lo de Yuuki no me parece amor. Si quieres contarlo como eso , haz lo que quieras. Pero la verdadera solo viene una vez.  
-¿Tu corazón no podría traicionarte? Cuando "creíste" estar enamorado de Yuuki , no pensaste que hubiera otra vez...  
-No importa ya.  
-¿Cual es el punto del que vivas así?  
-Permiteme recordarte que estas en la misma situación que yo.  
-No exactamente. -aparto la mirada ligeramente sonrojado-  
-No interesa , me quedare como estoy. -exclame yéndome de la habitación-

* * *

**Fin flashback.**

* * *

Así sonaba casi como un niño encaprichado , pero era lo que realmente pensaba y nadie cambiaría esa idea en mi. Después de todo esa reacción de Tsukumo me había indicado que estaba tratando de reconstruir su vida. Tal vez se hubiera enamorado. Era lógico. Pero yo no me creía capaz de superarlo. A veces me preguntaba que tanto se enojaría Yui si me viera así y me arrancaba una ligera sonrisa que desaparecía a los segundos. Los días seguían pasando y pensé que me volvería loco. Mis recuerdos cada vez eran mas borrosos , algún día despertaría y no seria capaz de recordar su rostro y seria mi fin. Esas veces me preguntaba por que no fui capaz de hacerla mas feliz. Todo lo que le traía era sufrimiento por mis estupideces.

-Zero. -me llamo Tsukumo sacándome de mi desesperante monologo mental-  
-¿Que?  
-Vayamos a caminar a la ciudad , estoy harto de estar aquí. Ademas tengo que comprar algo.

Estuve a punto de decirle que fuera solo pero me contuve.

-Esta bien...-me limite a contestar-

Salimos y caminamos por un tiempo. Yo me separe de Tsukumo y venia distraído como siempre en mi agonía mental. Ese dolor que me causaba solo pensando en todo lo que había pasado y en todos los errores que había cometido. Abruptamente me choque con una mujer delante mio. Levante la mirada con la cara menos agresiva que pude poner y me quede completamente pasmado. Probablemente me hubiera vuelto loco o me hubiera muerto una calle anterior.

-Disculpe. -exclamo con voz muy tranquila-

¿Era ella? ¿Que era esto? Una mujer completamente igual a Yui , aparentando la misma edad que tenia cuando murió. Incluso llevaba ese estilo tan característico de Yui pero un poco mas agresivo y oscuro. Era exactamente igual , no había nada de distinto, lo único que podría diferenciarla de Yui podrían ser cicatrices pero curiosamente llevaba tapado el cuello y las muñecas. La mujer al notar mi rostro tan asombrado y mi aparente falta de respuesta a sus disculpas inclino la cabeza hacia un costado un poco confundida. Era exactamente igual por donde se la mirara. Solo que esta mujer tenia un rostro muy sereno , algo que jamas había visto en Yui. Ni siquiera cuando dormía. No lograba entender nada.

-Discúlpame tu. -conteste un poco desorientado incapaz de ocultar mi enojo en la voz-

Estaba siendo agresivo con esa broma que tenia delante mio. Era una broma , un demonio hecho para destruir lo poco que había logrado superar en 17 años. La chica me miro confundida devuelta sin comprender porque ese tono que le dirigía. Ignorando mi brusquedad suspiro y siguió caminando.  
Incapaz de resistirme la mire como caminaba tranquilamente. Tsukumo llego al lado mio con el mismo asombro que yo. Por lo menos no estaba loco.  
La mujer en un momento del camino se detuvo y salio corriendo con entusiasmo para saltar sobre un hombre aparentemente mas grande que ella pero joven. Tenia el cabello violeta oscuro con algunos mechones negros muy largo recogido en una coleta. Aparentemente se vestía como Yui.  
No podía negar que me había dado una puntada en el corazón al ver eso. Era ver a la replica de Yui abrazando felizmente a otro hombre. Pero esa no era mi Yui. No podía serlo.

-¿Q-qué fue eso? -tartamudeo nervioso-  
-No tengo idea...

Me encontraba completamente shockeado como para tener otra reacción. ¿Que debería creer? ¿Quien nos ayudaría a resolver todo?  
Una idea fugaz cruzo por mi cabeza, pero la reprimí. No quería ilusionarme , era imposible que sea ella , si fuera ella me hubiera reconocido. ¿Pero cual teoría debería creer? ¿Simplemente una mujer parecida a ella o que?

-¿Que haremos? -pregunto Tsukumo-  
-Nada...seguiremos como estábamos hasta hace una hora.  
-¿¡Que estas diciendo!? Era exactamente igual a Yui.  
-Hay gente que se parece a otras.  
-Escúchame. -me tomo de los hombros- Esto no es un simple parecido. Es exactamente igual.

Me quede callado. No estaba escuchando todo lo que me gritaba Tsukumo. Solo estaba concentrado en la mujer parecida a Yui que venia caminando abrazada de ese hombre. Mi ser tenia profundas ganas de aniquilar a ese tipo. Pero no entendía porque.

-¿¡Me estas escuchando!? -me grito Tsukumo mientras me sacudía-  
-¡No! -lo mire con enojo-  
-Si tan solo supiéramos de Katherine...  
-Katherine no existe , todo fue por su culpa.  
-No puedes echarle la culpa a ella...  
-¿Los seguimos? -pregunte inconscientemente-  
-...no lo se...  
-Tu eras el que dijiste que teníamos que hacer algo.

Sin esperar a su respuesta comencé a caminar lentamente._ -Yui se ve tan...- _Al tener ese pensamiento me detuve en la acera y comencé a caer en el error que estaba cometiendo. Tenia que grabarme en la cabeza que ella no era Yui. Nunca lo seria , nunca nadie reemplazaría a Yui. Nunca la traicionaría. Pero a pesar de todo quería seguirlos así que seguí caminando lentamente. Rectifique mi pensamiento. Esa mujer lucia muy feliz a su lado , probablemente estuviera muy enamorada. Sin entenderlo otra vez sentí esa puntada.  
Estaba muy equivocado , no podía creer que ella era Yui. No podía encapricharme y aferrarme a ella para reemplazarla a Yui. Jamas podría reemplazarla. Otra vez me detuve y mire el suelo con odio y frustración. Tsukumo llego a mi lado y me miro confundido.

-Volveré a casa...  
-¿No dijiste que...?  
-No interesa. -lo interrumpí-

Me di la vuelta sin entender porque me dolía darle la espada a esa mujer que ni siquiera me conocía. Volvi a casa y dormí hasta que se hizo de noche. No me encontraba bien. Ese demonio convocado solo para arruinarme a mi había destruido lo poco que había logrado componerme en 17 años. No podía continuar así, no tenia propósito seguir viviendo así. Necesitaba algo que me mantuviera aquí , pero no cualquier cosa. Algo que tuviera que ver con Yui. Pero eso era imposible , ella no volvería.  
Frustrado salí de la casa y comencé a caminar por los bosques. Creí que esta vez si me había vuelto loco cuando escuche la voz de Yui. Estaba cantando y se la escuchaba acompañarse con una guitarra, pero no era una canción que hubiera escuchado antes.  
Me acerque al lugar proveniente de ese sonido. Y al llegar me encontré con "eso". ¿Que era lo que tenia en frente? Ya no podía diferenciarla de Yui. ¿Seria realmente Yui o seria esa mujer otra vez? ¿Porque no podía distinguirlas? Esa música tan característica era solo de ella ,no creí que pudiera encontrar algo parecido jamas , mas que parecido tenia ese toque mágico que solo ella podía ponerle a su música.  
¿Porque no comprendía nada? Escuche detenidamente la letra.

* * *

**Te lo estoy diciendo,**  
**suavemente lo susurro**  
**Esta noche, esta noche**  
**Tú eres mi ángel.**

**Te amo tanto.**  
**Ambos nos hemos vuelto uno**  
**Esta noche, esta noche**  
**Solamente diré que**

**Donde quiera que estés**  
**siempre te haré sonreír**  
**Donde quiera que estés**  
**siempre estaré a tu lado**  
**Y sin importar que digas**  
**al pensar en ti, surgen estos sentimientos**  
**Te prometo un "por siempre", ahora.**  
**Oh Yeah...**

**No necesito una razón**  
**Cariño, solamente te quiero a ti**  
**Esta bien, esta bien**  
**Día tras día.**  
**A partir de este momento**  
**y para siempre, por favor**  
**Hasta la muerte, quédate conmigo**  
**Llevemoslo a cabo**

**Donde quiera que estés**  
**siempre te haré sonreír**  
**Donde quiera que estés**  
**siempre estaré a tu lado**  
**Y sin importar que digas**  
**al pensar en ti, surgen estos sentimientos**  
**Te prometo un "por siempre ", ahora**

**El día que nos conocimos**  
**es uno de los recuerdos que más atesoro con cariño**  
**Y el día de hoy,**  
**será nuestro segundo recuerdo más preciado.**

**Para poder amar sinceramente a una persona**  
**y para poder volverme una persona dulce y sincera**  
**Mantendré por siempre el amor**  
**que existe en el fondo de mi corazón.**

**Donde quiera que estés**  
**siempre te haré sonreír**  
**Donde quiera que estés**  
**siempre estaré a tu lado**  
**Y sin importar que digas**  
**al pensar en ti, surgen estos sentimientos**  
**Te prometo un "por siempre ", ahora**

**Donde quiera que estés...**  
**Donde quiera que estés...**  
**Donde quiera que estés...**  
**(Wherever you are - One ok rock)**

* * *

Quería llorar ¿Porque me encontraba tan destruido? ¿Porque tenia que pasarme esto a mi? Estaba a punto de irme cuando ella me hablo.

-Oh...¿tu eres el chico de hoy no?  
-Si. -conteste dándome vuelta encontrándome con que sonreía-  
-Tengo la sensación de haberte visto antes...-exclamo mas para ella que para mi-

¿Sensación? ¿Que significaba esto?

-Pero no puedo recordar. -suspiro luego miro su reloj y se sorprendió- Es tarde, me tengo que ir.  
-Ten cuidado. -dije inconscientemente-  
-Claro.

Ella se fue. Dejándome aun mas destruido que antes. No comprendía que significaba esto. Me senté bajo un árbol tratando de ignorar el nudo en mi garganta. Saque una de las canciones de Yui que había traído conmigo y comencé a leer.

* * *

**Aquí contigo ahora estoy bien,**  
**aun sigo extrañándote**  
**no se que puedo hacer,**  
**no puede ser verdad**  
**la distancia entre nosotros no siempre funciona**  
**mis lagrimas reducen los momentos de dolor**  
**esas emociones desbordantes solo se hacen mas fuertes**  
**es difícil para mi decir**

**porque nosotros,**  
**podemos ver como esta por terminar**  
**pero yo tengo mi amor por ti**  
**no puedo seguir así**  
**tendré que olvidarte**  
**mientras mas pienso en algo como eso,**  
**se que no es posible**  
**que yo llegue a olvidarte**  
**siempre deseamos que esta noche durara para siempre**  
**puedo estar a tu lado**

**yo no debería estar en tu corazón**  
**tampoco en el tiempo que hemos compartido**  
**y quiero que sepas cual es la verdad**  
**pero aveces me hace sentir tan mal**  
**solo que no puedo decírtelo, no, no puedo**

**porque nosotros,**  
**podemos ver como por terminar**  
**pero yo tengo mi amor por ti**  
**no puedo seguir así**  
**si tan solo pudiera olvidarte**

**¿alguna vez podre volver a amar?**  
**¿podrías ayudarme a llamar a la felicidad**  
**en el fondo de mi corazón?**  
**si, siempre deseamos que esta noche**  
**durara para siempre**  
**puedo estar a tu lado.**  
**(One ok rock - Pierce)**

* * *

No comprendía porque era tan masoquista. Cada cosa que hacia era solo para torturarme mas. Me pregunte en que momento había escrito esa canción. Tal vez una de las tantas veces que la herí. Me sentía peor a cada minuto. Recosté mi cabeza en el tronco del árbol cerrando los ojos. Ojala pudiera dormirme y no despertar jamas.

* * *

**Ajdfhk , este fue cortiiiito , después de todo el anterior tuvo 6 mil palabras XD**  
**Actualizare mas seguido , lo prometo :c**  
**Dejen reviews por favor =3=  
Perdón por las dos canciones , me agarraron en una noche medio (bastante cof cof) emo XD  
Son el tipo de días que me quisiera pegar un tiro :I  
Como sea xD  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19 - No te traicionare.**

* * *

**Zero POV.**

* * *

Con el paso de los minutos me dormí, por completa desgracia. Ya que había tenido un sueño bastante horrible. Y me quedaba la duda de si era un sueño o no en verdad.

* * *

**Flashback ~Zero POV.~**

* * *

Estaba otra vez en ese día. Ese bosque. Ese lugar donde Yui había muerto en mis brazos. Pero esta vez no había rastro de la batalla que había ocurrido anteriormente ahí. Yo estaba sentado bajo un árbol. Me costaba comprender que hacia allí pero no quería moverme.

-Zero...-oí que me susurraban al oído-

Al darme la vuelta completamente espantado quede mas impactado todavía. Era Yui. Pero esa visión de ella me aterraba. No sabia si había estado tan herida el día que murió o había empeorado. Le faltaba un ala y estaba casi bañada en la sangre de sus propias heridas.

-¿Por qué?...-pregunto en un susurro-  
-¿Qué?  
-...¿Por qué me olvidaste? ¿Por qué te estas enamorando de esa mujer? -susurro comenzando a llorar-

No era cierto. Jamas la olvidaría ,no amaba a esa mujer. Quería negarselo pero no me salían las palabras.

-Yo que perdí todo por ustedes, yo que todos estos años he sufrido mil infiernos ¿No merezco siquiera la lealtad? -comenzó a reírse- Supongo que...después de todo significa el aprecio que me tenias. Si es que lo tuviste.

¿Por qué? Esta no podía ser mi Yui. No podía decir cosas tan crueles. Si bien una vez había dicho que me odiaba era por una razón , pero esta vez estaba fuera de argumento. Quería decirle que no era cierto , pero no podía moverme de mi lugar , ni siquiera los labios.

* * *

**Fin flashback.**

* * *

Desperté bastante agitado , y totalmente de mal humor. No sabia que creer. Pero después de todo decidí que había salido de mi imaginación , eso no era cierto. Luego de convencerme pasaron unos minutos y comencé a pensar. Debería llegar a una conclusión con respecto a esto. Trataba de pensar en su aura pero no podía recordarla. Me preguntaba porque no podía recordarla. Pero después de todo estaba demasiado shockeado como para pensar en eso. Eso significaba que podría ser un vampiro o una humana. Ciertamente era interesante. Pero...¿y si acercándome solo me hacia mas daño? ¿Si me creaba falsas expectativas y después de todo esa no era Yui? O aun peor...¿Si terminaba enamorándome de esa extraña mujer?  
No ,no podía permitirlo. Con los minutos comenzó a llover , no era demasiado pero si lo suficiente como para que con los minutos se formara barro. Aun así no quería moverme. Luego de eso llego Tsukumo , claramente muy enojado.

-Ven conmigo. -dijo en un tono tranquilo que no cuadraba con el enojo de su rostro-  
-No.  
-No fue una pregunta , tenemos que investigar a esa mujer.  
-No la quiero cerca.

Tsukumo se acerco y me tomo de la camisa levantándome de mi lugar.

-Escúchame , déjate de las estupideces una vez.  
-No me acercare a esa mujer , ¡No es tu hermana! ¡Es un demonio convocado para arruinarnos!  
-¿Por que estas tan inseguro? ¿¡Tienes miedo a enamorarte de ella!? ¿¡Es eso!?

Voltee la mirada y recibí un golpe por parte de Tsukumo. Después de todo bien merecido pero a pesar de que sea mi amigo de toda la vida no iba a dejarlo así. Me lance encima de el y le devolví el golpe.

-¿¡Por qué eres tan imbécil!? -me grito- ¡Tu mismo me dijiste una vez "Necesito algo que me ate a esta vida , pero no cualquier cosa , algo que tenga que ver con Yui"!  
-¡Ella no es Yui!  
-¿¡Como puedes saberlo!? ¿De que te sirve seguir así?  
-Tengo miedo...  
-¿Tienes miedo de enamorarte de ella?  
-Si. -suspire y me senté a su lado-

El se quedo inmóvil acostado en su lugar a pesar de la lluvia y el barro.

-¿Que harás? -me pregunto-  
-El problema es que haré si termino acercándome de mas a ella.  
-Esta bien. -suspiro- ¿Podemos solo hablar con ese hombre que la acompañaba? Si no hay indicios de que sea ella nos alejamos.  
-Ok. -respondí cortante y nervioso-  
-Analizemoslo. Después de todo Katherine y el cuerpo de Yui desaparecieron.  
-Katherine pensaba quemarlo...  
-Pero no sabemos si lo hizo exactamente. -se puso pensativo- ¿No habría la posibilidad de que Katherine reviviera a Yui?  
-Después de todo Katherine desapareció luego de eso...-continué- Pero...si fuera el mismo cuerpo ¿Por que habría tardado tantos años?  
-No lo se, pero la única manera de saberlo son las cicatrices. Tu que la observaste mejor que yo ¿Tenia las cicatrices?  
-Curiosamente estaban todas tapadas por una gargantilla y pulseras...  
-¿Ves? Es probable que sea ella...  
-¿Pero si no lo es?...  
-Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo...-suspiro-  
-Bien. Pero te hago completamente responsable de lo que pase de ahora en adelante. -enarque una ceja-  
-Si si...

Nos dirigimos a la casa y nos duchamos como para salir. Pareciera que Tsukumo supiera a donde ir y a que hora. Nos dirigimos a la ciudad y llegamos hasta un sitio que parecía un bar. Era demasiado vulgar , uno de los sitios donde no hubiera querido cerca a Yui ni siquiera a 10 metros. Tsukumo entro al lugar con una mueca , al parecer también le desagradaban este tipo de lugares.  
Busque con la mirada a esa mujer , solo quería cerciorarme de que no era Yui e irme de ese maldito lugar. Para mi sorpresa si estaba ahí , estaba sentada sobre el tipo que había visto hoy mas temprano y vestida muy obscenamente. Pero para mi desgracia sin dejar ver ninguna cicatriz o indicio de que fuera Yui. Ademas de eso también estaba bebiendo , me molestaba mucho a pesar de que no fuera dueño de su vida o mucho menos.  
Tsukumo se sentó cerca de una de las barras ignorando las miradas curiosas de las mujeres que lo recorrían de arriba a abajo y yo lo imite.

-¿Que te propones? Este lugar me choca.  
-Lo se , a mi también. Y de solo pensar de que tal vez esa sea mi hermana y este en un lugar así en esas pintas me...-se callo pensando en la palabra- No importa. -suspiro-  
-A mi también me molesta...pero no sabemos si es ella.

La gente comenzó a alborotarse mas y esa mujer subió a un pequeño escenario que estaba mas allá de todas las mesas. Subió junto con su "amigo" y tomo una guitarra para acercarse al micrófono. Ciertamente no me parecía la mujer que había visto hoy de día. Se veía deprimida, intimidante. No había manera de que creyera que esa era mi Yui.  
Antes de comenzar se acerco a su "acompañante" y lo beso con demasiada pasión para mi gusto. Solo pude entrecerrar mis ojos, me molestaba aunque no tuviera porque. Luego comenzó a cantar. Era muy diferente a lo que había escuchado ayer.  
Me parecía carente de sentido , cada palabra que salia de su boca tenia el mismo efecto que un insulto. Era una canción muy vulgar , ya de por si el sonido de los instrumentos igualaba al ruido.  
Yui tenia canciones de ese tipo, demasiado pesadas pero aun así tenían un sentido y llegaban a sonarme hermosas de algún modo. Esto solo me daba asco, era una de las razones por las cuales ella no podía ser Yui. De hecho , pareciera que esa mujer y la que había visto hoy de día fueran una persona diferente.  
Sumado a eso se escuchaban los constantes comentarios de los hombres a mi al rededor solo interesados en el cuerpo de la vocalista.  
Pensaba irme cuando ese ruido del infierno se termino. Luego esa mujer bajo del escenario abrazada de lo que a esta altura me parecía su novio. Cuando el hombre cruzo miradas con Tsukumo se quedo algo shockeado. Tal vez se hubiera dado cuenta del parecido entre Tsukumo y esa mujer. Le dijo algo al oido y se acerco hacia nosotros. Después de todo había sido fácil entablar conversación con el.

-Disculpa ¿Conoces a Yui?

¿Por qué se llamaba igual que ella? ¿Por qué tenia que escuchar salir de sus labios su nombre?

-¿Se llama Yui? -pregunto Tsukumo algo pasmado ,después de todo era extraño que tuviera el mismo nombre y claramente no una casualidad-  
-Si...es que , te pareces demasiado a ella.  
-¿Por donde empezar?...-se pregunto Tsukumo a si mismo-  
-Empezare por presentarme. Mi nombre es Kamui Gakupo. -extendió la mano hacia cada uno de nosotros-  
-Kiryuu Zero. -exclame con desinterés y extendí la mano casi con asco-  
-Yoshida Tsukumo. -exclamo algo nervioso-  
-¿Yoshida? -pregunto Gakupo asombrado- Es imposible que esto sea una casualidad...  
-¿Casualidad?  
-El nombre de esa chica , es Yoshida Yui.

Era imposible que fuera una casualidad. Pero simplemente no podía creer que esa fuera mi Yui. ¿Que rayos le había pasado? Voltee la vista hacia ella, miraba juguetonamente a cada hombre que se le cruzara. Como si solo quisiera provocarlos. Pero en todo el rato no había notado que tanto Gakupo como "Yui" eran vampiros. Y eso era algo que se sumaba a la lista de "extrañas coincidencias".

-Creo que hay mucho de que hablar. -suspiro Tsukumo-  
-Eso creo.  
-Pero no creo que se pueda hablar públicamente ¿no? -enarco una ceja, después de todo parecía bastante grave el tema-  
-Eso parece.

Gakupo volteo su vista hacia Yui e hizo una mueca al ver su rostro. Esta vez estaba hecha una bola abrazando sus piernas al lado de un sillón. Lentamente se le acerco un hombre y dijo algo que desde nuestra posición no podíamos escuchar. La levanto bruscamente del brazo mientras ella no cambiaba su expresión. Mis músculos se contrajeron pero no me iba a mover. Gakupo se acerco con rapidez hasta ella y la aparto del hombre. Yo para ahorrarme ver el resto de la pelea me volví a voltear. No me interesaba. No había manera de que esa fuera mi Yui. Simplemente no era posible.  
Luego de unos minutos Gakupo se acercaba de lado de Yui, el primero riñéndola por ser tan descuidada. Cuando llegaron Yui miro asombrada a Tsukumo y el cerro los puños como si en verdad quisiera abrazarla. Pero luego el rostro de Yui cambio,hizo una mueca de odio y volvió a su rostro de desinterés.

-Yui , ve a casa ¿si? Con cuidado por favor.  
-Si. -contesto y salio del bar-  
-¿Podríamos ir a un lugar con menos gente?  
-Claro. -contesto Tsukumo-

Yo me mantuve en silencio. Gakupo nos guio hasta un parque donde nos sentamos en bancos distintos. No iba a decir nada en toda la conversación. Yo simplemente no cabía en mi. ¿Yoshida Yui?

-¿Por donde empezar exactamente? -se pregunto Gakupo a si mismo- Es obvio que ustedes tienen algo que ver con ella ¿no?  
-No lo sabemos exactamente. -contesto Tsukumo- ¿Donde la conociste?  
-Mejor debería empezar a hablar desde su principio. Según lo que ella me contó , despertó en el medio de un bosque. No tenia ningún recuerdo anterior a cuando despertó , solo sabia "cosas". Sabia su nombre , recordaba que tenia un mellizo y varios detalles al azar. Pero jamas supo recordar exactamente quien era su hermano. Lo único que tenia cuando despertó era un collar con una llave. Sin saber a donde dirigirse comenzó a vagar por distintas ciudades. Nadie se interesaba en darle trabajo sin un motivo oculto tras ello por lo que dormía en las calles. La llevaron a un lugar donde la darían en adopción , y la adopto un "padre" soltero. Jamas me dijo que paso pero se termino escapando. Un día la escuche tocando la guitarra en lo que casi me pareció un basurero. Al principio se mostró muy a la defensiva conmigo y a pesar de ofrecerle donde quedarse no me escuchaba.  
Yo la veía como una niña indefensa aunque me mando múltiples veces al demonio. Pero termino aceptando. Y ha pasado un año desde ese día, hoy nos mudamos a esta ciudad, principalmente porque siempre que vinimos aquí se mostraba muy interesada. -suspiro-  
-Es ella...-susurro Tsukumo-  
-No lo sabes...  
-Zero , déjate de estupideces , hay coincidencias por demás.  
-¿Disculpen? -nos llamo la atención Tsukumo- Supongo que ahora ustedes deberían explicarme que pasa.

Luego de eso Tsukumo se encargo de contarle toda la historia a Gakupo. Yo por mi parte me encontraba aislado en otro planeta , simplemente no podia creer como esa mujer era mi Yui.

-¿Como podríamos volver a estar con ella? -pregunto Tsukumo herido-  
-Es difícil...ella esta bastante resentida con lo que piensa que seria su mellizo. Por eso hoy cuando te vio primero se asombro y luego te miro con indiferencia. No se si seria correcto decirle esto. Igual tampoco creo que los escucharía.  
-¿Que debemos hacer?  
-Creo que...solo deberías decirle que eres su hermano...en cuanto a Zero...  
-¿Que clase de relación tienes con ella? -pregunte-  
-Ni yo lo se.  
-¿Perdón?  
-Mmmmm...a los ojos del mundo podríamos ser pareja. Pero ella digamos que solo "juega" con los hombres. Aunque solo me ha dejado acercarme a mi por tenerme cierto aprecio. Pero entiendo que ella no me ame.  
-¿Tu la amas?  
-Ese día que la encontré creí que había sido amor a primera vista pero cuando logre comprender un poco su mente me di cuenta que era mucho mas que eso.

No pude evitar poner una mueca ante el hombre que había pasado con ella todo un año. Aunque no quisiera creerlo esa era Yui. Esa era la Yui que había estado tantas horas conmigo. Que me había dedicado canciones. Que había llorado y reído conmigo.

-Su personalidad...es algo...extraña ¿no?  
-Eeeemm...depende del día...creo. -Gakupo vio que Tsukumo no entendía y siguió- Hay algo que la atormenta y la pone de malas ciertos días , de ahí varia su música. Ayer por la noche creí que estaba bien pero cuando la encontré en el bar estaba bastante mal humorada. Dijo que se había encontrado con alguien que le daba jaqueca y otra cosa.  
-¿Otra cosa?  
-Bien, ahora puedo entenderlo ,no completamente pero...Ella "ve" a veces a una mujer parecida a ella.  
-¿Lo entiendes de verdad? Por que yo no... -exclamo Tsukumo-  
-Bien...una vez me cruce una mujer, me dijo que se llamaba Katherine. Y ahora comprendí quien era. Me dijo algo como "La eterna batalla se librara en la oscuridad de otra dimensión" y se fue.  
-¿Cual es tu teoría? -le pregunte-  
-Hubiera sido raro que hubieran sellado el alma de Hiroto solo con la de Yui...con lo que me dijo Katherine. Me da la impresión de que Yui peleo todos estos años para retener a Hiroto...y que en el momento que Yui perdió...el alma de Hiroto se escapo pero ella quedo atrapada...  
-¿Entonces que es la Yui que hoy existe? -pregunte entendiendo que la teoría de Gakupo podría ser bastante acertada-  
-No tengo idea...debe ser obra de Katherine...  
-Pero Hiroto también estaría aquí hoy...-exclamo Tsukumo preocupado-  
-Yui quemo su cuerpo ese día ¿donde reviviría?  
-Es Hiroto , lo dices como si fuera imposible para el.  
-Hay que estar alertas...  
-Bien , lo ultimo es que...lo que tal vez atormenta a la Yui de este mundo es la Yui que se quedo atrapada en aquella dimensión...  
-Solo nos queda buscar a Katherine , esto no tiene otra solución...  
-Mas que eso , deberían preocuparse de como esta Yui. -exclamo Gakupo entre suspiros- No esta bien ,se atormenta demasiado. Zero. -me llamo y yo voltee la cabeza desinteresadamente- Ve a verla, solo tu la puedes ayudar con esto...  
-¿No dijiste que la amabas?  
-Claro , y es por eso que esto es suficiente para que comprenda que no es feliz conmigo. Desde un principio se que para ella soy solo un juego, uno mas cercano a sus juegos diarios , pero uno al fin y al cabo. Solo tu puedes ayudarla.  
-Gracias.

Esta vez si , le agradecía desde el fondo de mi corazón a ese hombre que aunque hubiera estado con Yui a mi costa. Y quien sabe haber hecho que con ella. Aunque ese ultimo pensamiento me molestara demasiado, la había cuidado, ya que ella no estaría viva a estas alturas sin el. Y mas que eso me da la oportunidad de volver a estar con ella.  
Me entrego las llaves de la casa y la dirección. Me dirigí a la casa que me había indicado. Al llegar abrí la puerta rogando que no me matara de un golpe ante la entrada de un extraño en su casa. Pero solo atine a oler un fuerte olor a sangre y un completo silencio. Camine con cuidado hasta el lugar proveniente de ese olor y al llegar me quede pasmado.  
Estaba ella en el medio de la habitación frente a un espejo roto y con múltiples cortes en las muñecas y el cuello , a pesar de eso no se detenía y seguía cortando sus muñecas con un trozo de espejo. Su rostro se encontraba vació , como si en verdad no le doliera hacer eso , pero aun así se le notaba que insistía en lograr algo. Me acerque rápidamente a ella tratando de espantarla lo menos posible pero aun así cuando aparte sus manos intentando ser suave pero aun así con brusquedad no cambio su rostro ni soltó el trozo de vidrio , solo lo apretó con mas fuerza.  
No sabia exactamente como actuar , podría mandarme al demonio en cualquier momento. Ni siquiera tenia un por que de estar en su hogar evitando que se lastime. Le quite el vidrio de las manos y le sostuve las muñecas intentando no hacerle doler las heridas. A pesar del todo el olor a sangre no tenia sed en lo mas mínimo , era lo que menos me importaba al momento.

-¿Gakupo te envía? -pregunto tranquilamente observando hacia un costado- ¿Que es lo que quieres? ¿Decirme que esa persona es mi hermano y que tu tienes que ver algo con mi pasado?

Había deducido todo tan perfectamente y tan rápidamente que no tenia idea de como responder. ¿Debería decirle que no? Como si no se diera cuenta de que esa persona que hoy vio es igual a ella.

-¿Pensando una mentira? -me miro con odio- Como sea , se que estoy acertada. Entonces. ¿Que es lo que pretendes?  
-Nada...  
-¿Quieres venir a hacer como que nada paso cuando yo sufrí este año? Y quien sabe que cosas no recuerdo. ¿Si ahora me buscas con tanta insistencia donde estuviste ese lapso de mi vida en el que ni siquiera tuve hogar? Cuando no tenia nada , ni siquiera una pista de donde debía dirigirme. Sumado a ello las cosas que he tenido que pasar. ¿Esperas que te perdone?

No era como ella lo pensaba pero aun así estaba en lo correcto. ¿Que podría decirle ahora? ¿Que debería hacer ahora? ¿Insistir y dañarla mas o alejarme?

-¿En que piensas? -me miro con seriedad-  
-Eso es lo que yo me pregunto al ver como te estabas lastimando. -le solté las muñecas-  
-¿Crees que puedes cuestionarme algo? ¿¡Crees que puedes entenderme!?  
-Si lo creo , y mejor que nadie.  
-Te equivocas, si me entendieras te alejarías por tu bien. -se levanto de su lugar y salio hacia una especie de jardín-

A pesar de lo tanto que me odiara esta vez seria yo quien insistiría. Ella había aguantado cosas aun peores de mi parte e incluso sin una razón. Ella por lo menos actualmente tiene la razón en estar enojada conmigo.

-¿Por qué cuando pienso en ti me duele la cabeza? -pregunto oliendo las flores del jardín ,esta vez con un tono de voz completamente distinto , a la defensiva aun pero sin rastro de odio-  
-No puedo decírtelo.  
-¿Por qué? -cuestiono calmada-  
-Porque no se la gravedad del asunto.  
-¿Gravedad? ¿A caso me sucederá algo?  
-No lo se...  
-Aceptare que no me lo digas ahora , solo quiero saberlo algún día.  
-Lo sabrás.  
-En serio ¿Que te propones?

Me acerque hasta ella lentamente y arranque varios lazos de su vestido para vendarle el cuello. Luego me arrodille ,le vende las muñecas y tome su mano.

-Quiero ayudarte. Tal vez ahora no lo recuerdes y admito que tienes la razón en estar enojada. Te debo mucho mas que esto y aun así no se como afrontarlo bien. Por eso te pido perdón. Pero solo te pido que me dejes ayudarte. Es cierto que este año de tu vida no he estado contigo. No puedo decir demasiado al respecto ya que no se la gravedad del asunto pero créeme que no fue por voluntad mía. Tu hermano tampoco tiene la culpa, esta en la misma situación que yo.  
Pero solo te pido que me dejes ayudarte. Yo soy el único que conoce tu dolor...tu incertidumbre...y soledad. Como me gustaría que el tiempo nos perteneciera. Y si tu lo deseas lo diré las veces que quieras. No te traicionare.

Eso era lo máximo que podía decir. No sabia que tanto podía hablar y mi personalidad falta de expresión me limitaba completamente. Pero me había esforzado. Bese su mano con suavidad y cuando levante la mirada estaba llorando. Esta vez si podía creer que esa era mi Yui. Por un momento me deje llevar por los recuerdos del pasado. Pero eso ya no se encontraba ahora, tenia que construir todo devuelta y había empezado bastante mal.

-¿Por qué debería creerte? -su tono era completamente a la defensiva pero en su rostro veía solo debilidad-  
-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que me creas?  
-Dime que es esto. Solo eso te pido. -se quito el collar , esa llave , esa maldita llave , lo que había abierto lo que significaría la perdición de todos- ¿O a caso entra en la información limitada? -pregunto al ver mi aparente falta de respuesta-  
-Si.

Yui se arrodillo frente mio y me abrazo de repente. Era algo que definitivamente no me esperaba. De hecho creí que me odiaría demasiado tiempo.

-Quiero recordar...pero a la vez...tengo miedo...  
-¿Puedo saber por qué?  
-Solo te advierto algo, si me traicionas , sufrirás, créemelo. -me miro a la cara unos segundos , el tono amenazante en el que lo decía daba escalofríos pero a la vez su rostro era imposible que inspirara miedo.-  
-Ya te lo dije ¿No?  
-Dilo devuelta. -me ordeno mirándome a los ojos-  
-No te traicionare.  
-Bien. -suspiro y volvió a abrazarme-

Me pregunte si esto era algún tipo de trato especial o acostumbraba a tratar a los hombres así. Me molestaba , recordé el beso que hoy había tenido con Gakupo y no pude evitar que mi mente se desviara a otros temas. Creando conclusiones precipitadas. Pero lo reprimiría-

-Hay...alguien...  
-¿Quien?  
-No lo se...es...demasiado parecida a mi. De hecho,es igual a mi. En lo que pude observar hasta tiene las mismas cicatrices.  
-¿Por qué te asusta?  
-A pesar de mi personalidad...no soy malvada...ella en cambio si. Es muy cruel. Y es obvio que ella forma parte de mi pasado. Pero no es lo que mas me asusta.  
-Dime.  
-A veces me..."aconseja". Me advierte de alguien, o me ordena ciertas cosas...Y yo no puedo desobedecer muchas veces.  
-¿Lo de recién fue una orden de ella?  
-Fue por voluntad propia. Pensé que si tenia estas marcas me dejaría de parecer a ella. Pero no importa cuantas veces lo haga...ella siempre es igual a mi.  
-Yui...podre sonar inútil ahora. Pero créeme , te ayudare.  
-Nadie puede salvarme de mi mente.  
-tome su rostro entre las manos, tal vez me estaba permitiendo demasiado contacto para su gusto pero ella no se resistió- Lo haré, no importa como , lo haré.  
-Te creo. -susurro cerrando los ojos-

No hubo otra palabra ,con el paso de los minutos Yui se durmió en mi hombro. ¿Que extraño giro que habían tomado las cosas?. Ayer por la mañana cuando comenzaba considerar un suicidio pasaron tantas cosas y por la noche. Tengo en mis brazos la razón de mi existencia. No importa como estuviera ahora, era ella después de todo.  
La abrace con fuerza prometiéndome que esta vez todo saldría bien, no importaba nada, todo terminaría bien. Inútilmente trate de soportar el nudo en la garganta pero termine soltando todo lo que retuve estos 17 años. Esta vez tenia una mezcla de sentimientos muy extraña , entre ellos la felicidad y la tristeza al mismo tiempo. Pero ya nada importaba porque mi ángel estaba en mis brazos otra vez.

* * *

**Ajhsajkfhdakjg , ¿Tarde mucho? D:**  
**Tengo el cerebro muy seco , bueno no , en realidad , tengo MUUUCHAS ideas , pero no puedo organizarlas del todo. Pero me sigo esforzando , espero que disfruten el capitulo :3**

**Nobuko Hirano : En parte lo siento y en parte no D:**  
**Es que , lamento haberte hecho llorar ,pero se siente demasiado bien provocar una emocion en un lector *-***

PD : No es el ultimo capitulo o.o  



	20. Chapter 20

**Después**** de TAAANTO tiempo...decido retomar esto , no me maten porfavor XD**  
**Estuve ocupada , evaluaciones , problemas , el concierto de super junior (fue hermoso , no tengo palabras) Estuve una semana con problemas para dormir de la emoción , y la noche anterior al concierto no dormí , estuve toda la noche maquillándome XD**  
**Fue genial, bueno, no me voy por las ramas con ese tema...emm , el punto es que voy a seguir :33**  
**Tengo muchas ideas desorganizadas todavía pero no me sentía de ánimos como para plasmarlas en...esto XD**  
**Mi profesora de literatura se ha estado chupando toda mi inspiración , cambie de profesora este año y me hace escribir 10 paginas por semana mas o menos ,a pesar de todo se la aprecia, me esta sacando buen potencial XD (Aunque acá es probable que no se note , no me siento buena escritora)**  
**Cortando con mi siempre aburrido monologo , comencemos :3**

* * *

Yui POV.

Me desperté confundida. Me senté en la cama para considerar los hechos ocurridos hace probablemente unas pocas horas teniendo en cuenta que por la ventana todavía se podía observar la luna. ¿Yo había hecho eso? ¿Yo era eso? ¿Quién era esa persona?  
No entendí porque fui tan tonta de ofrecer mi confianza a alguien que solo había aparecido hace horas , ni siquiera llegaba a contar un día. Era una vergüenza contra todas mis promesas contra mi ser , contra mi verdadero ser. Que es una chica de 17 años , infantil , inocente y extremadamente débil. Yo era simplemente un reflejo de ella , con todo su odio. Predestinada solamente a evitar que alguien pudiera tocarla y que dejara de ser inocente. Pero habían mas seres que trataban de dañarla , tenia que lidiar con dos mundos. El planeta tierra y de donde sea que viniera esa maldita mujer.  
Me levante de la cama , confundida ante todo. No sabia si confiar en ese chico a pesar de lo dicho o seguir con mi fachada fría y proteger a esa pobre niña dentro mio. Gruñí débilmente.  
Sentí una punzada en la cabeza y una oleada de frió por todo mi cuerpo. De alguna manera sabia lo que era eso , y a pesar de tratar de correr y gritar como muchas veces lo había hecho se que es inútil. Me di la vuelta con indiferencia y ella estaba ahí. Esa mujer tan parecida a mi. Físicamente claro , yo no era así a pesar de parecer malvada por mi manera de accionar. Ella es malvada de verdad, aunque parecía que su motivación era la misma , proteger a esa chica de dentro mio, solo que asesinando a cualquiera que se acercara.

-¿Que quieres?  
-Mas bien te tendría que preguntar yo ¿Que demonios estas haciendo?  
-¿Por que? -voltee la mirada-  
-Aléjate de el, o me veré forzada a controlarte para matarlo ¿Entiendes? -lo decía irregularmente, como si no quisiera hacerle daño-  
-¡Ni se te ocurra hacerle daño! -grite y luego me prometí bajar la voz , era vergonzoso cuando Gakupo me encontraba gritándole a un lugar vació.-  
-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienes con ese maldito chico?  
-Nada. Simplemente no le hagas daño. -susurre-  
-¿Tan poca lealtad le tienes a tu ser? ¿Donde esta esa chica que seria capaz de traicionar a cualquiera para evitar caer en la desesperación otra vez? ¿No tienes vergüenza? -se rió-  
-Cállate...-susurre una y otra vez-  
-No me obligues a tomar medidas drásticas. -exclamo, pero por una vez sentí que , no tendría el valor para hacerlo. Pero no quería correr el riesgo-  
-¿Como lo alejo ahora que dije eso?  
-¿No deberías hacerte cargo tu de tus errores? -enarco una ceja- Idiota, ten piedad por esa parte de tu ser que sigue sana mentalmente. No se cuantas veces quieres que te lo explique , tu mente esta dividida en dos partes que no tienen relación , una eres tu , la otra es ella, la persona que las dos cuidamos.  
-Matando a todos solo lograras asustarla.  
-Ella esta dormida.  
-¿Ella tiene memoria antes de la mía?  
-¿No crees que seria revelar mucho?  
-¿Por qué me limitas tanto de información de algo que sigo siendo yo? Dame información por favor.  
-Si la hieres de verdad se despertara, y en ese momento las tres seremos una y ella se volverá loca ¿entiendes? Revelarte demasiado podría tentar a despertarla, no podemos permitirlo o todas volveremos a ese lugar que tanto odias.  
-¿Y por que tratas de alejarlo con tanta determinación específicamente a el?  
-Porque el es la clave. -sonrió-

Luego de eso desapareció. Me encontré como idiota susurrándole para que vuelva pero era inútil. Pensé en una manera de deshacerme de Zero. Tenia que deshacerme de el cuanto antes. No quería , no podía volver a ese lugar tan desesperante. Ese lugar que solo había visto en sueños, era un abismo oscuro, donde solo había dolor. Y ella llevaba razón , muchas veces la llevaba solo que ella resolvería todo con la muerte y yo con la traición, por eso nos llevábamos mal.  
Bien, suspire suavemente y salí de la habitación para improvisar. Gakupo no noto que estaba despierta , seguía mirando la televisión con indiferencia. Parecía que algo estaba mal con el , y era extraño , en todo el tiempo que había permanecido con el , el jamas se había encontrado triste o de mal humor , siempre trataba de levantarme el animo , ya fuera haciendo payasadas o regalándome cosas , dedicándome canciones. Sonreí ligeramente y luego borre mi sonrisa. **"No confíes en nadie." **Me susurro ella y asentí en el lugar.  
Zero estaba ahí, se lo veía en el jardín mirando el cielo con indiferencia por el gran ventanal del salón. Sentí una punzada muy dolorosa en la cabeza , regularmente la sentía cada vez que lo miraba. Pero esta vez fue mucho , mucho mas intensa. Podría haberme caído al suelo si lo hubiera mirado demasiado distraída Y otra vez sentí que no quería hacerlo, no quería alejarlo ni traicionarlo. Pero no podía volver a ese lugar, y menos con ese monstruo allí.  
Me acerque a Gakupo y me senté sobre el de manera muy poco correcta, y comencé a besarlo. "Hipocrita" me gritaba una y otra vez. Gakupo no parecía alejarme , parecía querer acercarme mas todavía. Mire a mi costado y vi que Zero me miraba , su boca era una linea fina y tensa. Estaba enojado , y parecía dolido también. No entiendo que significaba para el , pero de una manera u otra tenia que alejarse de mi. Antes de que se quebrara ese fino cristal que nos separaba a las tres de ese oscuro abismo.  
Gakupo me alejo y sonrió.

-¿Que te sucede hoy?  
-Estoy tensa...-susurre nerviosa-  
-Creo que no deberías hacer mas esto ¿Si?  
-¿Perdón? ¿Me estas rechazando? -sonreí coquetamente y obviamente , con hipocresía-  
-Que mas quisiera yo que aceptarte, y hacer mucho mas. -tocio nervioso- Pero vas a herir al chico albino ¿Entiendes?  
-Me importa muy poco el chico albino. -"No no no..."-  
-¿En serio? No te creo.  
-Créeme, en serio. -"No, tu lo quieres..."-  
-Basta Yui. No creo que deberías usarme como juguete ¿Esta bien? -suspiro y me bajo de el dejándome a su lado en el sillón-  
-Pero...-me calle , mi boca se convirtió en una linea, me sorprendía cuan basura podría llegar a ser , dañando al único ser que me ayudo durante tanto tiempo-  
-¿Sabes? Nunca te habías mostrado así conmigo...Suelo verte así con otras personas , pero no eras así conmigo. Pero a pesar de que la razón de porque me trates así es el...-susurro mirando la ventana donde Zero estaba antes, ya que había desaparecido- Es lo correcto.  
-No es lo correcto...  
-Si, lo es. Compórtate Yui. Y te agradecería que no me uses como objeto para tus propósitos ¿Si? No esta bien que me uses solo porque sabes que jamas me enojaría contigo, porque te amo...

Deje de respirar un par de segundos. El me había dicho muchas veces, que le gustaba , que me quería, pero jamas que me amaba. Y en todo el tiempo que había estado con el a pesar de ser un adulto libre no lo vi con otra mujer que no fuera yo. ¿Habré creado falsas expectativas en el?  
**"Claro que si idiota, cuantas veces lo has besado." **Se carcajeaba la voz de esa arpía en mi cabeza.

-Ve a la cama Yui. -su sonrisa anterior se desvaneció, ahora su rostro era piedra , pero yo lo conocía, quería llorar , a pesar de no haber visto ese rostro antes lo sabia, quería llorar.-

Vacile y abrí la boca para contradecir devuelta. Pero no importaba, supuse que Zero ya se había alejado y había herido horrorosamente a la única persona que me ayudo. Volví a mi habitación dejando a Gakupo atrás. Cerré la puerta y me resbale hasta sentarme contra ella. "No eres muy diferente a la arpía que tanto odias..." Me susurre. "Ella mata a personas físicamente , tu las matas emocionalmente."  
Me tape la cara con desesperación, solloce. Abrace mis piernas , quería hacerme pequeña y desaparecer. Quería desaparecer sin dolor, sin miedo a aparecer en ese abismo.

-¿Qué se supone que haré ahora? -exclame como para ella-

Ella apareció sentada mirando a la ventana. Y con ella un rostro que no había visto antes , no era esa sonrisa de placer que debería tener disfrutando al ver como lastime a Gakupo, era casi tristeza.

-Esto no esta funcionando. -exclamo-  
-¿A que te refieres?  
-Si nos dedicamos a escapar todo el tiempo lograremos poco. Si bien te dije que las tres tememos volver a ese abismo, yo estoy dentro todavía. -sonrió con dolor-  
-No entiendo , quiero entender y no entiendo.  
-Hubo una persona...que murió para darte la vida a ti. Tu ya estabas muerta.  
-¿Muerta...?  
-Tu moriste , de la peor manera, de la mas dolorosa. Y de alguna manera sigues muerta , es esa parte de tu mente que esta dormida. La vida que te dio es persona es lo que eres tu ahora. Y yo soy lo que paso con esa parte dormida luego de muerta.  
-No logro entender...  
-Después de que murieras esa parte se traslado a otra dimensión , ese abismo oscuro con el que sueñas a veces. Pero no sola, se transporto con un monstruo al que había matado. Eso que se traslado hoy soy yo. Y he peleado 16 años en ese abismo para evitar que volviera a este mundo. -cerro los ojos-  
-Yo...  
-Espera. Hasta ahí vamos dos personalidades ¿No? Yo , la que sufrió 16 años ,y la chica inocente que solo tiene memoria hasta el día de su muerte. Luego una mujer , tu protectora , te dio la vida para que tu te originaras. Estas en el cuerpo de esa chica inocente , con otra conciencia , con la vida de Katherine.  
-¿Katherine?  
-Es tu protectora , la que te dio la vida.  
-¿Tu tienes memoria?  
-Yo comparto la memoria de las dos, pero no tengo sentimientos, por lo que me interesa muy poco lo que suceda con las personas presentes en sus memorias. Solo quiero salir de ese lugar. Si bien el monstruo ya no se encuentra, es oscuro , frió y desesperante.  
-¿Por que el no esta allí?  
-Tu has soñado con el , sabes lo que es. El se escapo hace un año, se me escapo , no pude luchar con el tanto tiempo. Y esta en este mundo hoy.  
-¿¡Por que esperaste tanto tiempo para decirme esto!? -levante la voz con desesperación, no, el no-  
-Porque...jamas pensé que el chico albino aparecería. Jamas creí que apareciera. Si el te encontró, el monstruo también lo hará. Por eso , aléjate de todos, sin importarte tus sentimientos , a menos que quieras volver a la dimensión donde yo estoy, y peor, traer a el monstruo también.  
-No logro seguirte...  
-Si te fuera demasiado detallada la despertaría.  
-Entiendo...¿Significa que nunca lo sabre?  
-Si ella despertara las tres volveríamos a ser una. Pero después de todo ella es la principal , la dueña del cuerpo. ¿Te imaginas como quedaría su mente al lanzarle 1 año de vida con un desconocido y 16 de dolor inhumano? Se volvería loca. Esa punzada que sientes cuando miras al chico albino ,es ella.  
-¿Por que se manifiesta en una punzada?  
-Porque le duele. Así que deja de insistir.  
-Pero no sirve de nada esto...¿Cuando se acabara todo?  
-No puedo saberlo...-me miro- La única manera es volver a ella, pero la mataríamos, y matarla significa que todas volveremos al abismo , así que no es una opción.  
-¿No hay una manera de volver sin matarla?  
-No lo creo. No tengo manera de averiguarlo.  
-Entonces yo lo averiguare. -me levante del lugar y me comencé a cambiar con rapidez-

La mujer extrañamente no opuso resistencia, solo se quedo callada aunque el ambiente se sentía muy tenso. Termine de cambiarme y agarre la katana que tenia en mi habitación.

-¿Por qué un arma? -pregunto la mujer-  
-Si me dijiste que esa cosa anda fuera, mejor estar preparada.

Sin agregar otra palabra salí por la ventana de mi habitación y me dirigí al centro de la ciudad , necesitaba pensar con aire fresco , o de casualidad que algo me diera una pista. Ella me siguió de cerca mirándome, volando con su ala negra, y hablo en singular porque la otra parecía estar cortada aunque nunca pregunte nada al respecto.

-No tienes idea de que hacer ¿Verdad?  
-No...espero tener suerte.  
-Yo solo espero que no te encuentres con el monstruo. Si te lo encontraras trataría por todos los medios de hacerte sufrir, y no se si podría despertarla porque te revelaría demasiado acerca de tu anterior vida.  
-Pero...-me detuve- Solo nos queda despertarla. -dije en voz baja-  
-¿¡Estas loca!?  
-No tenemos otra opción , estoy harta de hacer lo que hago , necesitamos una solución.  
-Eso no es la solución , es la muerte.  
-Sera algo. -la ignore-

Seguí el olor de Zero hasta lo que supuse que era su casa. No tenia otra opción, tenia que cambiar esto o seguiría toda mi vida igual. No traicionaría a nadie mas con cobardía, las cosas tendrían que ser como tuvieron que ser hace mucho tiempo. Suspire y me dispuse a entrar a la casa.

* * *

**Ahgdajdg , voy directo a escribir otro capitulo para compensarlas :3  
Perdón , la verdad quedo SUPER confuso , lo que no entiendan me preguntan XD  
Es difícil revelar algo pero a la vez no poder revelarlo D:**


	21. Chapter 21

**Yui POV.**

* * *

Me colgué con facilidad de una ventana y la abrí. Me insulte mentalmente en 30 idiomas al notar que esta era la habitación de Zero y esa puntada me ataco devuelta, no estaba preparada, casi caigo por la ventana.

-Estas loca...-susurro ella , con un tono de "No tienes remedio"-

Le lance una mirada asesina y al salir de la habitación le susurre.

-Estas mucho mas...humana desde que apareció el ¿No lo crees?  
-Si, y esta mal. -contesto inexpresivamente-

Suspire y camine por la casa , revise en todas partes y cuando llegue al salón me quede sin aliento. Y mucho mas que una simple punzada me ataco. Era como respirar fuego. Caí al suelo tratando de no hacer ruido pero el dolor me estaba matando. Ella tenia una mirada de preocupación y me tocaba sin saber que hacer como si eso fuera a ayudarme. El dolor ceso y le dio lugar a mi confusión. Era una foto...¿Mía? Estaba sonriendo junto a Zero, y abrazándolo también. Entendía muy poco y me sentía muy mareada. Me aleje del salón para evitar perder en tan poco tiempo.

-Maldita sea ¡Estas jodidamente loca! ¡Vas a arruinar todo!  
-De alguna manera quieres que lo haga si no estas impidiéndomelo. -la mire con determinación-  
-Si seras...maldita sea...-cerro los ojos suspirando-

Subí las escaleras y habían tres habitaciones, en las dos se escuchaban respiraciones irregulares. Obviamente había gente durmiendo dentro. Tsukumo y Zero. En la tercera habitación no había nadie. Tome el pomo de la puerta con miedo. No entendía porque tanto miedo. Era solo una habitación. Suspire y la abrí.  
Y no sentí nada. Mas que confusión. Estaba lleno de cosas que me hubiera gustado tener. Una hermosa guitarra negra. La toque y sentí algo extraño pero lo ignore. Luego abrí el armario. Y joder , era toda ropa que me hubiera encantado usar. Cerré las puertas y revise abajo de la cama. Saque una caja, la abrí y saque un libro bastante gordo y pesado, iba a abrirlo cuando ella tomo mi mano.

-No estoy segura de si esto esta bien.  
-No lo esta , pero estoy harta, y si me has dejado llegar hasta aquí es porque tu también lo estas. -ella asintió y yo aparte el libro-

Me pare del lugar y abrí el cajón de el escritorio. Saque un álbum de fotos y lo abrí con los ojos cerrados , cuando tuve el valor de abrir los ojos otra vez me invadió la confusión. Eran fotos ...¿ mías? De pequeña, de adolescente. En todas me encontraba postrada en una cama o un sillón pero aun así , sonriendo de lado de Tsukumo. Eran pocas ,pero habían mas cantidad de fotos mías con un uniforme extraño. Parecía ser de una escuela, habría jurado ver ese uniforme en la ciudad.  
Me veía tan alegre, saltando por lugares de un bosque, se me nublaba la vista de las lagrimas , me sentía mareada , me dolía la cabeza y me costaba respirar. Aun así continuaba mirando las fotos. En otras fotos estaba con Zero. En algunas peleando , en otras riéndonos. Habían varias personas en las fotos que no reconocía.  
Tome el libro que estaba debajo de la cama y lo abrí. Eran canciones. Eran todas tan parecidas a las mías. No había duda , esa habitación había sido mía. Suspire tratando de calmar los dolores físicos y emocionales que tenia , inútilmente, no se irían.  
Me levante del suelo, no contenía las lagrimas pero por lo menos ella no había despertado. Aun así no tenia ningún recuerdo devuelta. Todo había sido inútil.

-Cálmate. -ella me acaricio la espalda-  
-Estas rara. Jamas me hubieras dado apoyo emocional.  
-Lo se...-suspiro-  
-Tu lo quieres...  
-¿Qué?  
-A Zero. Tu lo quieres.

Ella volteo la mirada , lo que fue mas que un si para mi. Levante la mirada y por la ventana vi una silueta y luego de ahí salir a ese monstruo. Miro directamente hacia donde estaba y era el. Definitivamente era el , sonreía. Escuche un jadeo de ella y desapareció. Mire a mi al rededor y ella no estaba. Cuando volví a ver por la ventana el estaba colgado de ella , con la ventana abierta. Lo tenia a centímetros de mi rostro. Me miraba a los ojos. No sabría describir el dolor que sentía en ese momento pero a pesar de todo no podía apartar la mirada. Comencé a derramar lagrimas sin moverme ni un milímetro, por el dolor que sentía podría estar tranquilamente llorando sangre.

El dolor de calmo pero seguí sin moverme.

-Un gusto volver a verte Yui. -susurro ensanchando su sonrisa-

Lance un grito agudo sin importarme que no quisiera que me descubrieran , el dolor volvió muy potenciado. Me era imposible pensar en el numero al que estaba potenciado. Caí al suelo. Oscuridad...  
No podía ver nada , aun así escuchaba que el estaba ahí. Y sentí que me cargaba en sus brazos. ¿Me iba a llegar? ¿Por que a pesar de todo ella no se despertaba? ¿A caso estábamos equivocadas? ¿A caso esa parte de mi mente ya murió?  
Volví a ver , abrí los ojos y estaba en sus brazos. El me miraba con una sonrisa sádica. Quería hacerme daño, mucho daño. Todo fue muy rápido , me lanzo contra la pared y caí en la cama. Fue de milagro que debido a la fuerza que empleo , no atravesara la pared. El se sentó encima mio ahorcandome y soltandome al punto que estaba por perder la conciencia. Solo quería torturarme , no quería matarme.  
En ese momento se abrió la puerta con un estruendo horrorozo. Ese monstruo tomo la katana que traía conmigo y me atravesó el hombro. Supuse que iba a continuar, pero Zero lo tomo a la fuerza y lo lanzo por la ventana. El mientras había sido arrastrado arranco la katana de mi hombro con demasiada brusquedad. Tanto dolor...me costaba respirar.  
Tsukumo me miro con una mueca pero también se lanzo por la ventana. Me levante, o hice un intento de levantarme ya que caí al suelo. Fuera se escuchaban gritos , jadeos, armas chocando , disparos, insultos. Intente arrastrarme hasta la ventana. Antes de ello sentí esa oleada fría otra vez. Tenia miedo, todo parecía mas oscuro y sombrío. Me di la vuelta lentamente y sentí mi corazón detenerse.

-Te dije que me obedecieras...-susurro-

Estaba destrozada. En el sentido literal de la palabra. Bañada en sangre , llena de heridas, por ellas parecía que pudiera salirse algún órgano. Tenia nauseas. Se acerco lentamente a mi y me susurro: "Ahora revivirás todos esos años de sufrimiento...es el fin..."  
Me invadió el pánico y grite con desesperación, podría haberme desgarrado la garganta. Todo se detuvo y caí. Me encontré sumida en la oscuridad, la desesperación y el dolor. Oscuridad...otra vez...

* * *

**Zero POV.**

* * *

Escuche gritos desgarradores por parte de Yui. No entendía que le pasaba. Y dudaba de si acudir a ella o no. Pero después de todo el verdadero peligro estaba ante mis ojos. Yui no paraba de gritar. Hasta que sus gritos fueron disminuyendo convirtiéndose en constantes jadeos. Me distraía mucho de la pelea. Desgraciadamente todavía no habíamos herido a Hiroto. Sin comprender exactamente nada seguí peleando. Una parte de mi mente me distraía con lo que hoy Yui había hecho pero no podía permitirme pensar en eso, no ahora.  
No importaba si ella no me amara a mi , solo me importaba que estuviera bien , y si tenia que entregar mi vida para ello lo haria. Herimos a hiroto en 3 ocaciones a lo largo de la pelea hasta que se retiro, con una sonrisa. Nosotros en cambio estábamos muy cansados.  
Volví a subir por la ventana y me quede pasmado. Tsukumo me imito y a cambio tuvo una reacción. Grito y abrazo a Yui en el suelo. Ella estaba convulsionando. Ca al suelo sin entender nada. ¿La iba a perder otra vez? ¿Que había pasado ahora?  
Tsukumo comenzó a llorar mientras que yo no podía cambiar mi rostro, no entendía nada.

-¡La voy a perder Zero! ¡La voy a perder otra vez! -me grito entre lagrimas-  
-¿Eh?...-atine a balbucear sin aliento-  
-¡Tienes que encontrarlo!  
-¿¡A quién!?  
-¡A Hiroto! ¡Le daremos lo que quiera pero necesitamos su ayuda!

Asentí y sin palabras salí a buscarlo. Lo encontré a mitad de camino , sonreía mientras me miraba. Al parecer estaba esperando esto.

-Parece que quieres mi ayuda. -ensancho la sonrisa-  
-Discutiremos lo que quieras luego, ahora solo... ayúdanos.  
-Es tan placentero que te vengas arrastrando ante mi luego de todo lo que sufrí. -suspiro-  
-¡Lo que quieras que no tenga que ver con dañarla a ella!  
-Como quieras. Aunque con verte tan humillado me alcanza. -lanzo una carcajada-

Salio corriendo en dirección a la casa y entro por la ventana. Entre luego de el y Gakupo estaba ahi.

-Zero maldita sea ¿¡Que rayos paso!?  
-Vaya vaya , no pensé que fuera a afectarla tan rápido. -exclamo Hiroto serio, aunque luego de unos segundos se partió de la risa-  
-¿¡De que estas hablando!? ¡Ayudala! -grito Tsukumo-  
-No hay manera de ayudarla.  
-¿¡Que le sucede!? -le grito Gakupo-  
-Es algo largo de explicar. -suspiro-

Antes de que comenzáramos a gritarle devuelta toco la frente de Yui y recito algo en voz baja. Ella dejo de jadear y se quedo quieta en los brazos de Tsukumo.

-¿Q-qué le hiciste? -pregunto Tsukumo asustado-  
-Nada permanente , no se si estará sufriendo todavía pero por lo menos esta quieta.  
-Explícame que rayos sucede. -ordeno Gakupo-  
-Bien. -Hiroto se sentó sobre el escritorio con expresión divertida- Hay 3 Yui.  
-¿¡Eh!? -grite yo-  
-A ver. Son 3 personalidades diferentes. Una es la Yui que ustedes conocieron. Esa que solo tiene memoria hasta el día de su muerte. Luego de eso se creo otra personalidad de ella que fue transportada a otra dimensión. Esa dimensión a la que me arrastro con ella. Y luego esta Yui, la que ha estado viviendo con Gakupo hasta hoy.  
-Explícate. -susurre-  
-Veamos. Luego de que nos transportaran allá la Yui que conocían podría decirse que se duplico. Una quedo dormida ,y la otra estuvo peleando 16 años conmigo para evitar que volviera a este mundo. Luego de tanto tiempo logre salir y ella se quedo atrapada en esa dimensión. En esos años de peleas la segunda Yui perdió los sentimientos y se hizo un ser sanguinario. Pero podría decirse que en el fondo si tiene sentimientos ya que si no le importaran ustedes me hubiera liberado fácilmente.  
Y luego esta esta Yui. Esta Yui tiene memoria de solo un año , nació a partir de la vida que Katherine le dio.  
-¿Katherine murio?  
-Le dio su vida a Yui. Aunque torcidamente se creo otra con diferente memoria.  
-¿Y que sucede ahora con ella? -pregunte nerviosamente-  
-Si la primera Yui despierta, obligaría a todas a volver a ella misma. Tanto la Yui que vieron hasta ayer como la que se encuentra en la otra dimensión. Todas se combinarían devuelta. Parece que ver esas fotos y a mi fue suficiente para despertar a la primera Yui.  
-¿Te refieres a que recuperara su memoria? -pregunte con una punzada de esperanza-  
-Ella revivirá todos esos recuerdos y dolores de su memoria.  
-¿A que te refieres?  
-Mira , la pobre de Yui ha estado durmiendo 16 años. ¿Que sentirías si de golpe recordaras 16 años de peleas demasiado dolorosas y 1 año siendo una persona extraña? Mas que recordar , sentir todos esos recuerdos y dolores, revivirlos en tan solo días. Tendrán suerte si sobrevive. Y si sobrevive no creo que siga cuerda.  
-¿Ahora esta sufriendo? -susurre mientras esa esperanza y todo dentro de mi moría-  
-Probablemente si. No creo que si luego de todo despierta , sepa que pensar mezclando 3 personalidades y mentalidades diferentes en su pobre cuerpo. Por el momento me retiro. Ah , por cierto , si muere devuelta volverá a esa dimensión , ni crean que descansara en paz. Adiós.

Sin decir otra palabra se fue. Nadie opuso resistencia. Simplemente reinaba el silencio. El ambiente era desesperante. Tsukumo comenzó a sollozar en silencio devuelta y dejo a Yui en su cama. Me acerque a ella y la abrace con todas mis fuerzas. Otra vez la tenia en frente mio , otra vez viva , otra vez se iba a morir en mis brazos.

-Bruja enana. -le susurre sonriendo entre lagrimas- No seas marica, pelea. Yo se que puedes.  
-Zero...otra vez esta sufriendo...¿no seria mejor...? -pregunto Tsukumo dejando la oración inconclusa-  
-Jamas. -la solté y me senté en la cama- Mientras haya la mínima posibilidad de que viva devuelta nos aferraremos a ella. Ademas Hiroto dijo que volvería a ese maldito lugar si moría.  
-Pero no sufrirá mas...  
-N-no...Basta. No.

Gakupo quien no había agregado mas palabras a la conversación cayo al suelo y comenzó a llorar.

-Para mi...ella es todo. Yo era un maldito borracho, un drogadicto, hasta que me convirtieron. Luego me convertí en una basura. Matando humanos por diversión Pero el día que la encontré a ella...fue el mejor día de mi vida. Cuando le comencé a hablar me comí una sarta de insultos por haber interrumpido su pasatiempo. Hablaba con demasiada propiedad a pesar de su apariencia. Me mando al demonio y se fue del lugar. Si fuera otra persona me hubiera enojado , pero en cambio me reí y la seguí a donde sea que fuera.  
Con tiempo de seguirla pudimos entablar conversación. Luego de prometerle que no pensaba hacerle nada acepto. Recuerdo que ese día cuando le extendí la mano para irnos me miro de una manera diferente a todas las miradas de odio que antes había recibido. Era la mirada de una niña , asustada e indefensa.  
Me enamore de ella aun mas. Pero ella siempre fue tan criptica. -cerro los ojos- Cuando ustedes aparecieron pensé que serian capaces de hacerla feliz. Me mantuve aun cuando ella apareció besándome para alejar a Zero. Por miedo , porque ella solo actúa por miedo. Pero en cambio...ahora esta muriendo frente a mis ojos...  
Si hubiera sabido que terminaría así jamas los hubiera ayudado. -se tapo el rostro con las manos-

No fui capaz re articular palabra. Tenia razón, era nuestra culpa.

-Zero. Tengo que encontrar una manera de ayudarla. Me voy , a donde sea pero tengo que ayudarla.  
-Es inútil...  
-¡Cállate! también dijiste que ella no era Yui ¡Y mira como estamos ahora! -era notorio que estaba de los pelos-  
-Yo te acompaño. -exclamo Gakupo-

Y simplemente los dos desaparecieron. Yo podría estar ayudándolos pero ahora solo quería estar con ella. La vende y cambie de ropa.

-Yui ¿Me escuchas?...-susurre inútilmente- Te hablare igual. ¿Hay algo que te pueda contar? En estos 17 años...Cross y Yagari están viejos aunque no lo aparenten. -me reí ligeramente- Suzuki y Tomoyo están bien. Tsukumo tiene tranquilas sus misiones. Puede descansar mucho. Cuando despiertes podrás pasar mucho tiempo con el. Yo también tengo tranquilas las misiones. Podremos pasar muuucho mucho tiempo juntos. Nos mudamos a una casa muy bonita. Tiene una habitación donde podrías poner todos los instrumentos que sabes tocar.  
Solo tienes que aguantar. Yui...-susurre- Aguanta, aguanta por favor. Despierta y te haré la mujer mas feliz del mundo. Haré lo que quieras. -comencé a llorar- Despierta.

Me acosté junto a ella y la abrace. Me quede contándole detalladamente cada dia de esos 17 años. Iba a permanecer así hasta que despertara. Estaba seguro de que soportaría.

* * *

**Yui POV.**

* * *

Estaba sumida en todo ese dolor, toda esa oscuridad. Sentí un toque en la frente y deje de moverme. Perdí la movilidad. Aun así seguía doliendo. Recordaba todo. Oh Zero. Si habré sido tonta. No supe deducir cuanto tiempo había pasado. Poco a poco recordaba esos días de mi pelea contra Hiroto. Era eterna y muy dolorosa pelea. Sentí algo. Era como si me estuvieran vendando. Pero aun dolía demasiado. En todo ese dolor escuche algo. ¿Zero?

-Yui ¿Me escuchas?...

Tenia ganas de gritarle con todo mi ser que si , sonreirle , besarlo. Luego de tanto tiempo. Pero no me respondía el cuerpo ni la voz. Rogué que siguiera hablando , me distraía tanto del dolor que me acechaba. Tal vez si escuchara su voz todo ese tiempo , podría soportarlo. Tal vez podría aferrarme a su voz para permanecer cuerda.  
Siguió hablando , me hablaba. Se reía con suavidad a veces. Me prometía cosas hermosas. No podía ver la hora de despertar para obligarlo a cumplir todas esas promesas.  
Comenzó a rogarme que despertara ,y con el dolor que tenia encima y las ganas de estar con el no había cosa que deseara mas. Luego dijo que haría lo que quisiera , sonreí mentalmente y comencé a hacer una lista de las cosas que le pediría. Sentí que se acostaba a un lado mio y me abrazaba mientras me sostenía la mano. Tenia su cabello contra la cara. Quisiera tocar su cabello , peinarlo de maneras graciosas. Tantas cosas que no había hecho. Tan poco tiempo feliz del que habíamos gozado.  
Comenzó a contarme cada día de esos 17 años. Me asombro que los recordara con tantos detalles y me sentí tan agradecida. También me sentí dolida , había estado muy triste en esos años, pero todo volvería a la normalidad cuando despertara. Si fuera capaz de aferrarme a su voz y su abrazo este tiempo , el dolor significaría poco. Solo prevalecería mi amor por el. Mis deseos de abrir mis ojos y abrazarlo, besarlo. Si tan solo le pudiera dar una señal para que siguiera hablando.  
El empezó a llorar otra vez y sentí como mis propias lagrimas comenzaban a rodar por mi rostro.

-Yui. -exclamo asombrado limpiándome las lagrimas- Me escuchas. ¿Es eso verdad? ¿Me escuchas? -suspiro- Idiota , no puede contestarte. -se dijo a el mismo- Pero te esta escuchando.

Se volvió a acostar a mi lado y casi pude notar su sonrisa. Siguió hablando con mas emoción hasta que luego de no se cuantas horas se quedo dormido. Aun así me aferre al tacto y escuchar su respiración. Con eso soportaría.

* * *

**Espero que les gusteee :3**


End file.
